Sin remedio
by Hanako Dosukoi
Summary: Cuando Gabriel Agreste toca fondo, Nathalie está ahí para ayudarle. Una historia diferente, de una pareja sin remedio. Drama, lemon y algunas risas
1. Una nueva salida

La mariposa, ahora blanca, salió volando del yoyo de Ladybug.  
-¡Bien hecho! -gritaron los héroes de París mientras chocaban sus puños y sonreían alegremente.  
-Nada nos puede parar, gatito.  
-Mientras estemos juntos, seremos invencibles, bichito. Y... hablando de estar juntos... -Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír. Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación- ¿No has pensado que quizá lo mejor sería afianzar ya nuestra relación?  
Sorpresa para la Catarina, que miró divertida a su compañero.  
-¿Afianzar el qué? No seas presuntuoso.  
-Vamos, sabes que en el fondo te mueres por mis huesos.  
Una preciosa risa salió de labios de la chica mientras lanzaba su yoyo y se marchaba del lugar, seguida de cerca por el terco muchacho.  
-No vas a parar nunca, ¿verdad?  
-No hasta que caigas rendida a mis pies.  
-Gato tonto...  
La pareja se separó en un punto y cada uno se marchó por su lado, mientras saltaban por los tejados de París con la permanente sonrisa.

-¡Joder! -gritaba desesperada una voz no muy lejos de allí.- Esos malditos niños... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir vuestros prodigios? -Lepidóptero se acercó al ataúd de su esposa y la ira en sus ojos se fue convirtiendo en una amenaza de llanto. Colocó una mano temblorosa sobre el cristal conteniendo las lágrimas, y apretó su bastón con rabia.- Te prometo que lo lograré. Conseguiré traerte de vuelta aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida. Ya tenga que sacrificar mi propia existencia, juro que te rescataré, Emilie...  
Sus palabras se fueron tornando susurros, y con la última cerró el puño ante el inmóvil cuerpo de la mujer. Tomó aire para relajarse y al fin deshizo su transformación. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aún no lo había hecho. Con cada derrota ante esos mocosos se sentía más desesperado, más hundido. La luz al final de ese túnel se oscurecía con los días, y su amada esposa parecía estar cada vez más lejos de volver a sus brazos. Se secó las lágrimas que tenía a punto de salir y volvió al interior de la mansión, donde su fiel ayudante esperaba firme en su despacho. Al verle llegar con la tristeza pintada en su rostro, Nathalie sintió que se le quebraba el corazón. Su cuerpo se movió solo hacia su jefe, pero pronto recuperó el autocontrol y volvió a su estática y sumisa posición, esperando, como siempre.  
-Al final lo logrará, señor. -intentó animarle.  
Gabriel levantó la vista y clavó sus hinchados ojos en ella. Estaba echo polvo. Se dejó caer en su sillón, se quitó las gafas y presionó sus ojos para recomponerse.  
-Empiezo a no estar tan seguro...  
-No diga eso, -contestó con su monótona voz- yo confío en usted. Estoy segura de que puede conseguirlo. Un amor tan puro debería tener su recompensa.  
El hombre se quitó los dedos de los ojos para mirar a su ayudante con sorpresa y agradecimiento. Realmente no sabía qué haría sin ella, incluso en momentos en los que no era capaz de ver ninguna salida, ella le mostraba una ventana abierta. Ese don también le tenía su esposa, y era una de las cosas que le ayudó a triunfar cuando estaba empezando su carrera. Tener a Emilie al lado había sido su billete para despegar en el mundo de la moda. Suspiró cansado volviendo a su expresión seria de siempre.  
-No lo tengo tan claro. El amor no siempre lo puede todo...  
La punzada que sintió la mujer en el pecho la hizo quedarse sin respiración unos segundos. ¿Acaso le estaba queriendo decir algo? Abrió la boca para contestar pero los sonidos no salían. Trató de marcharse de allí, pero esas palabras la habían dejado anclada al suelo. Gabriel ya no la miraba. Había vuelto a esconderse tras su fría coraza, y ya no podía ver el daño que le había causado. Cuando el aire comenzó a entrarle de nuevo en sus pulmones, aspiró un par de veces para calmarse y volver a la tierra. Tenía que salir de allí. No podía soportar más tiempo su dolor, le afectaba demasiado.  
-Señor, con su permiso, voy a comprobar que el joven Agreste esté haciendo sus ejercicios de piano.  
Como única respuesta obtuvo un gesto de asentimiento con la mano, en el que iba implícita la orden de salir de allí y dejarle solo. Ella salió del despacho y se tomó unos momentos para reponerse. Recogió con los dedos las lágrimas que empezaban a salir se dio aire con la mano, estaba acalorada y empezaba a picarle todo el cuerpo.  
 _"Respira... respira... no debes dejar que vea tus sentimientos..."  
_ Se reprochaba a sí misma de camino al cuarto de Adrien.  
No le apetecía nada entrar. Gorila estaba en la puerta, y con un gesto de cabeza ella le preguntó por el estado del muchacho. Con otro gesto como respuesta, le dio a entender que todo estaba bien, y tras esa animada charla pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar la sonata "Claro de luna" en el interior. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la melancolía de esa canción, la insistente necesidad de alcanzar algo que nunca llega, y la vuelta a empezar para, al final, resignarse con las migajas. Suspiró y se marchó a la cocina. Necesitaba un trago...

Un par de horas más tarde, Gabriel no se había movido de su silla. Repasaba mentalmente lo acontecido esa tarde, y en sus últimos enfrentamientos contra esos niñatos. Y entre pensamiento y pensamiento, la imagen de Emilie saltaba a su cabeza. Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron mirar el reloj. Era media noche, ¿qué había pasado con el tiempo?  
-Adelante. -contestó. Nathalie asomó la cabeza por la puerta. ¿Aún seguía trabajando? Esa mujer era demasiado complaciente con él...  
-Señor, si no necesita nada más, me retiro.  
Se la veía cansada, derrotada más bien.  
-Nathalie, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no te tomas un día libre?  
La chica se sobresaltó ante la pregunta.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Creo... creo que trabajas demasiado. ¿Te exijo más de lo que puedes soportar?  
 _"Si tú supieras..."_  
-No necesito un día libre, señor.  
-¿Estás segura? Podrías... no sé, descansar, leer un libro, hacer algo que quieras...  
 _"Descansaría más tumbada un minuto a tu lado que un día entero durmiendo. ¿Libro? La única historia que me interesa es la tuya. Y lo único que quiero hacer es verte..."_  
-De verdad, no necesito un día libre. A las 7 en punto estaré comenzando con las actividades programadas para mañana. Con su permiso...  
-¿Qué tenemos mañana? -preguntó su jefe negándose a dejarla irse. Ella suspiró levemente y entró en el despacho para acercarse a él, tablet en mano.  
-A primera hora tiene un desayuno con los directivos de la empresa. Quieren darle el reporte sobre las ventas del último mes. Después, una junta con los organizadores de la pasarela de Ámsterdam.  
\- ¿Ámsterdam? -preguntó descolocado. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.  
-¿Recuerda que conseguimos un contrato para hacer un desfile de la última colección el mes que viene? -Gabriel se quedó alucinado.  
-Esa fue una idea loca que tuve semanas atrás, no sabía que se fuera a llevar a cabo.  
-Pues sí -contestó orgullosa.- Lo hemos conseguido.  
-No. -Ella se asustó ante esa fuerte negativa.- Tú lo has conseguido, yo ni siquiera lo sabía. -Las mejillas de la ayudante se tornaron rosadas.- Y me da la sensación de que sin ti aquí, no funcionarían demasiadas cosas. Eres... -El dolor se instaló en sus palabras al recordar de nuevo a su mujer.- Eres como ella. La parte que me falta. El pequeño duendecillo que saca adelante mi vida cuando yo no le veo.

Nathalie no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse ante aquellas palabras. Por un lado, la estaba alagando. pero por otro lado la estaba comparando con su mujer, y eso no sabía cómo tomárselo. Entonces vio el brillo en la mirada perdida de su jefe, y cómo dejó escapar un sollozo involuntario. Igual fue el cansancio, igual fue el momento, o igual fue la copa de bourbon que se había tomado hacía un rato, pero fuera lo que fuese, la hizo actuar y arrodillarse ante él para abrazarle. Gabriel se quedó paralizado un momento pues no esperaba esa reacción, pero el calor y la fuerza del abrazo le iban reconfortando poco a poco.  
 _"Como un abrazo de Emilie. Tal vez, si cierro los ojos..."_  
Rodeó con sus brazos el fino cuerpo que tenía delante y se imaginó que era el de su esposa. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su mejilla, y después de tanto tiempo su corazón se calentó y saltó de alegría. Hundió la cara en su cuello soñando que era el de otra persona. Pasó las manos por su espalda pensando en ella. Y en un arrebato, sollozó en un murmullo.  
-Te echo de menos, Emilie...  
El corazón de Nathalie volvió a pararse de nuevo, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su jefe se separó de ella un poco, apenas lo suficiente, para sujetar su cara con las manos y acercarla hasta su boca, aún sin abrir los ojos. Ella no se lo podía creer. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, y también sabía que debía cortar de raíz. Gabriel estaba totalmente expuesto, vulnerable, ido. Pero sus labios eran tan dulces... no pudo evitar corresponder con todo su amor al beso ciego que le estaba dando un necio.Y aunque no fuera para ella, se sentía feliz de formar parte de esa farsa. Durante un momento se deleitó con esa exquisita lucha entre sus lenguas, que hacían que se revolviera todo en su interior. Pero entonces la luz volvió al hombre. Abrió los ojos y se apartó de un salto, dejando a su ayudante arrodillada en el suelo, jadeante y muy avergonzada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tartamudeó.  
-Lo... lo siento, Nathalie. No sé qué... qué me ha pasado.  
-No... no se disculpe, señor. -Se puso en pie con dificultad, pues le temblaban las piernas.- No me importa, estoy aquí para lo que necesite.  
-Pero esto es sobrepasarse.  
-Señor, -le interrumpió decidida- creo que usted necesitaba ese... momento, para soltar lo que tenía acumulado y... volver a empezar. Y si le he sido de ayuda, estoy más que contenta.  
-Pero, Nathalie, yo...  
-Si no necesita nada más, me retiro. Hasta mañana, señor.  
Dio media vuelta para evitar seguir viendo la culpabilidad en sus ojos. La estaba matando pensar que se estaría arrepintiendo de algo que a ella le había dado la vida, y sin dejarle decir nada más se marchó.

Gabriel se sumió una vez más en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Tenía claro que después de ello, se sentía revitalizado. Como si esa macabra fantasía le hubiese dado un respiro dentro de su desesperación y decadencia. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras sopesaba las posibilidades que este nuevo descubrimiento tenía. ¿Por qué no sacarle algo de partido a lo que acababa de descubrir? Después de todo, había sido Nathalie la que le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que necesitara para ayudarle. ¿Y quién mejor que su confiable ayudante para una hacienda así?  
No, era una locura. Una locura sin pies ni cabeza. Ni corazón. No podía pensar eso de la muchacha que le estaba entregando su vida entera para hacerle triunfar.  
Dejaría a un lado esa creciente necesidad por poseer a Nathalie Sancoeur fingiendo que es su mujer.

Daban las 7 de la mañana y un minuto cuando la puerta de la habitación de Adrien fue aporreada.  
-Joven Agreste, debe levantarse ya o no llegará a tiempo a clase.  
-Mmmm... Jo, Nathalie, es muy temprano. Cualquier chico de mi edad se levanta mucho más tarde que yo para llegar a clase a la misma hora.  
-Cualquier chico de su edad tiene un horario más flexible y unas obligaciones menos importantes para su futuro que las que tiene usted. Ahora, salga de la cama si no quiere que entre yo a sacarle de ella.  
Un fuerte golpe se escuchó dentro de la habitación, seguido de un leve "auch" por parte del chico.  
-Está bien, está bien. Enseguida bajo.  
Nathalie rió por lo bajo al escucharle, y enseguida acabó por alejarse de allí para continuar con su servicio despertador.

La siguiente parada era la habitación principal. La habitación de Gabriel... ¿Cómo debía comportarse después de lo sucedido anoche? ¿Como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Más sonriente para que no se sintiera mal? ¿Enfadada? Suspiró y abrió la puerta, dejando la decisión a la improvisación. Y allí estaba él... Como cada mañana, perfectamente vestido y peinado, dándole los últimos retoques a los puños de la camisa y sacudiendo unas arrugas de su perfecto pantalón. Se armó de valor y empezó a interpretar su papel.  
-Buenos días, señor. Adrien ya se está preparando. Gorila tiene el coche a punto para llevarle y sólo espera la orden. El desayuno con los directivos de la empresa será en media hora, en la sala de juntas de la sede.  
Mientras se limpiaba las gafas, Nathalie pudo observar desde la puerta la perfecta y atractiva figura que lucía su jefe, y que tanto la hacía suspirar en su bajo vientre. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza pensando en el tórrido e indebido beso de la noche anterior, y sin querer, dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus ojos se posaron en su apetecible trasero. Gabriel sintió el escrutinio de su ayudante, o tal vez quiso sentirlo. Se puso las gafas con parsimonia y la miró a través del espejo. Tenía la mirada perdida y parecía un poco embobada. ¿Estaría reprendiendose mentalmente por haberse prestado a ese loco plan anoche? No estaba seguro, y no quiso meter más la pata.  
-Gracias, enseguida bajo.  
Ella recuperó la cordura con esa respuesta, asintió y salió de allí.

Sé dirigió a la cocina para hablar con el chef sobre el desayuno de Adrien, organizó unos esquemas y listados que necesitarían para la reunión del desayuno, y cuando lo tuvo todo listo volvió a subir para darle un toque de atención al chaval. Tocó a la puerta y le llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entró con cautela buscando al chico, pero no estaba por ningún lado. El grifo sonaba abierto en el baño.  
-¿Adrien? - preguntó internándose en el cuarto. - Adrien ¿estás bien?  
Pegada a la puerta del baño pudo escuchar jadeos y quejidos al otro lado, y pensando que podría estar en un aprieto, dio un fuerte empujón a la puerta y entró de golpe.

Gabriel iba de camino al coche al fin. Buscó a su ayudante con la vista, iba a necesitarla en la reunión pero no aparecía por ningún lado.  
-Gorila, ¿Dónde está Nathalie? -El chófer de encogió de hombros- Dios, voy a llegar tarde como no aparezca. ¡Nathalie! - gritó asomándose a la casa. Unos rápidos tacones se escucharon a lo lejos.  
-Ya voy, señor. - dijo cuando aún no aparecía por el pasillo.  
-Vamos, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?  
Jadeando y con las mejillas coloreadas, se detuvo al lado de su jefe, al que se le antojó que quizás, la chica era algo más que un robot perfectamente programado.  
-Lo siento señor, no volverá a pasar. Me... Me entretuve un momento.  
Gabriel la miró desconfiado, pero tratando no sonreír.  
-No lo vuelvas a hacer, vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión. Vamos.  
-Sí, señor...  
El hombre observó por encima de su hombro cómo ella agacha a la cabeza avergonzada. ¿Qué había estado haciendo?

En el cuarto de Adrien, un escandaloso Plagg reía a mandíbula batiente tirado sobre la cama.  
-¡No tiene gracia! Si te sigues riendo te cambiaré el camembert por queso tierno.  
-¡No! - Gritaba sin parar de reír - Mi amado camembert no...  
-Oh, ¡Venga ya!  
-Ha sido muy gracioso, no me digas que no.  
-Yo no le veo la gracia...  
Serenándose un poco, y volando hacia su abochornado compañero, intentó animarle.  
-Bueno, son cosas normales. A todos los adolescentes les pasa.  
-Pero no a todos los adolescentes les interrumpe la ayudante de su padre cuando intentan eliminar las pruebas... Oh, Plagg, ¿cómo voy a mirar ahora a Nathalie?  
-Mientras que no pienses en ella por la noche para evitar tener otro sueño húmedo...  
Una almohada arrasó al pequeño gatito que no dejaba de reír frente a él.  
-No he soñado con ella, idiota. - Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo - Nunca se me ocurriría... Ella es algo así como una madre para mí. Un poco arisca, pero no la veo de una forma menos... Familiar que esa. No, con quien he soñado ha sido con mi lady...  
Un aura en soñadora le rodeó de repente, haciéndole sonreír como un bobo y olvidarse de las risas de su amigo.  
-Cuidado chico, estás volviendo a "despertar".  
Adrien miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta de la creciente erección que empezaba a notarse en su pantalón.  
-¡Maldita sea!  
Plagg volvió a reír con fuerza. Ser el kwami de una bomba de hormonas era más divertido de lo que recordaba.

El coche se detuvo frente a las puertas de la sede de la compañía y Gabriel salió de él enseguida. Nathalie se inclinó hacia Gorila para darle las instrucciones pertinentes para con Adrien, dejándole caer una pequeña broma que los hizo reír a los dos. Cuando salió del coche su jefe la miraba con la expresión adusta.  
-¿Se puede saber qué os hace tanta gracia? -La chica carraspeó y volvió a su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.  
-Nada, señor. Disculpe.  
Gabriel resopló antes de darse la vuelta haciendo notar enfado, pero por dentro se alegraba de verla así de divertida. Eso significaba que el encontronazo de la noche anterior no había supuesto ningún problema para ella, con lo que no quedaba descartada la idea de volver a aprovecharse de su completa disposición si lo necesitaba en algún momento de flaqueza. Se sentía tan bien después de haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera que consideraba un adelanto haberlo descubierto. Su ansia no le permitía pensar más que en su propia necesidad y en el bienestar que le había causado.

El desayuno con los directivos había sido muy provechoso, y la reunión por el desfile en Amsterdam había llegado a buen puerto enseguida. El día estaba saliendo redondo, y Gabriel se sentía poderoso, invencible. Cuando Adrien se marchó a su clase de esgrima y Nathalie entró en su despacho para informarle, le encontró recostado sobre su silla, juntando la yema de los dedos ante una sonrisa de superioridad. Estaba treméndamente guapo cuando sonreía así...  
-El planning del joven Agreste va según lo previsto, señor.  
-Hoy es un gran día, Nathalie. Me siento... - aspiró profundamente buscando la palabra perfecta. Ella se estremeció ante tal acción- inspirado.  
-Me alegro, señor. ¿Tiene algo en mente?  
Gabriel soltó una leve risita. Le conocía demasiado bien. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella con la soberbia por sombrero y el orgullo rezumando por sus poros.  
-Pues sí, tengo algo en mente. - Se colocó tras ella y no pudo evitar oler su perfume desde la altura. Los recuerdos de las sensaciones de su encuentro colapsaron su cerebro en cuestión de segundos, y a punto estuvo de agarrarla desde ese ángulo y tirarla contra la mesa para poseerla allí mismo. - Tengo... - balbuceó - algo...  
-¿Necesita... algo de mí?  
La pregunta no sonó tan desesperada como en realidad se sentía, y dio gracias por saber guardar las apariencias. Su cuerpo se iba tensando a cada segundo que permanecían en silencio, con el depredador acechando a su presa a plena vista, y con los dos deseando que al final pasara. Entonces Gabriel se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó al cuadro de su esposa, lo acarició con lujuria para acabar presionando los botones que le llevarían a su guarida secreta.  
-Nooroo, vamos allá. ¡Alzaos alas negras! -Lepidóptero cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir una por una las almas de París. Amor, decepción, ansiedad, tristeza... - ¡Oh! Aquí estás... Una mente atormentada por la culpa es un jugoso manjar para mí. - Una de las blancas mariposas se posó en su mano, cargándose de energía al momento y cambiando de color. - Vuela, mi pequeño Akuma. ¡Y demonízalo!

Nathalie se recuperaba del momento de tensión vivido con su jefe, tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad. A veces era tan intenso... Aún no sabía cómo había podido controlarse y no lanzarse a devorar sus labios de nuevo. Cuando se relajó continuó trabajando hasta que Gabriel volviera. En cierto modo deseaba que su jefe por fin consiguiera los prodigios para que su sueño se volviera realidad, pero por otro lado... Eso significaría la vuelta de su mujer a su vida, y a ella la colocaría en una posición poco más que inservible para él. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza y volvió a meterse de lleno en cuadrar el horario del día siguiente. No se dio cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo de rápido, y cuando vio que ya era la hora de la cena y no había salido de allí para organizar la de Adrien y apartar un plato que le subiría a Gabriel para cuando terminara, dio un brinco sobre la silla. Corrió hacia la cocina para dar las instrucciones al cocinero de que la fuera sirviendo, y se acercó al cuarto del chico para avisarle. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó la escena del joven con una toalla alrededor de la cintura intentando limpiar en el lavabo de su baño una mancha blanca viscosa de sus calzoncillos. Enseguida supo que había tenido un percance con algún sueño subido de tono. No pudo sentir más que ternura por él en ese momento, pero todo se terminó de torcer cuando al muchacho se le cayó la toalla de la cintura delante de ella. Por suerte, sus reflejos la hicieron darse la vuelta antes de poder ver nada indebido, pero el pobre Adrien parecía un tomate cuando salió del baño detrás de la mujer. Pudo escuchar la desesperación en la voz del chico gimiendo por su mala fortuna por detrás. Pero ella, en lugar de reñirle o achantarse ante el acontecimiento, se acercó a su armario, cogió una muda limpia y la dejó sobre la cama antes de marcharse anunciando que desayunaría solo y que después Gorila le recogería para llevarle al instituto.  
Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios por un segundo antes de llamar a la puerta. Nadie contestó dentro.  
-¿Joven Agreste? - preguntó alzando la voz. - Voy a entrar.  
Volvió a dar unos golpes en la puerta y acto seguido la abrió despacio. Las luces estaban apagadas y la ventana medio abierta, pero no había rastro del chico. Soltó un gemido cansado y desbloqueó el móvil que llevaba en la mano para llamarle.  
Un tono.  
Dos.

Cat Noir notó la vibración de su bastón entre sus dedos mientras salta a de un lado a otro junto con Caparazón evitando ser golpeados por el chico akumatizado, para así poder darle tiempo a Ladybug de preparar todo lo que necesitaba para utilizar su Lucky Charm con la ayuda de Rena Rouge. Miró la pantalla y vio que era Nathalie quien le estaba llamando.  
-Mierda... Em, bichito, ¿te falta mucho?  
-Ya casi estoy... - decía ella pegando con cinta adhesiva unos carteles.  
-Bien, es que... Tengo que contestar esta llamada. - Volvió a saltar para esquivar un zarpazo.  
-Vaya, una llamada importante... - se burló ella con cariño - ¿De quién se trata? ¿De tu novia?  
El gato soltó una risa nerviosa.  
-Sabes que la única mujer en mi corazón eres tú, mi lady. Es... Una llamada familiar.  
-Vale, ya está. ¡Apartaos!  
Cat dio un salto hasta el tejado contiguo contestando en el aire al teléfono.  
-Nathalie, em... Hola.  
-Adrien, ¿Dónde estás? Ya deberías haber llegado hace rato.  
-Yo, em... bueno, me entretuve con unos amigos después de la clase de esgrima.  
-¡Ya le tengo! - Gritaba el protector del grupo.  
-¿Unos amigos?  
-Sí, - dijo con voz temblorosa - de clase. Estamos jugando videojuegos.  
-Sujetale fuerte, ¡voy a ayudarte! - decía animada la ilusionista.  
-¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estáis?  
-Pues... - Miró a su alrededor. Debía decirle que estaba lejos del Akuma para que no se preocupara. - Estamos en... Casa de Nino. Los de siempre, ya sabes. Él, yo, Alya, Marinette...  
Al escuchar el nombre de esta última, Nathalie se tranquilizó. Siempre había creído que esa chica era una buena opción para él. Era bonita, inteligente, amable, tenía mucho talento, y estaba segura de que ambos se gustaban bastante. Suspiró resignada intentando echarle un cable, pensando en lo que se había encontrado esa mañana.  
-¿Piensas tardar mucho en volver?  
Adrien respiró aliviado. La tenía de su parte. Miró al grupo, poniendo en marcha el plan de Ladybug para detenerle.  
-¿Puedo quedarme a cenar? - Un silencio en la línea. - Porfi...  
Nathalie ahogó una risa antes de contestar.  
-Está bien. Pero no llegues más tarde de las once.  
-¡Gracias! Eres la mejor.  
Cuando colgó no pudo evitar pensar en el pobre chico. Seguramente se sentía cohibido y tener que tratar con ella en persona después de lo que había visto debía ser difícil para él. Entendió que quisiera evitarla a toda costa. Volvió a sonreír, como siempre, cuando nadie podía verla, y bajó a la cocina a avisar de que el chico no cenaría en casa. Cogió la bandeja que habían preparado para el jefe y la subió a su despacho para esperarle allí. Como siempre, sumisa, en segundo plano.

El sonido del ascensor la despertó. ¿Qué hora era? Se había quedado dormida sobre su tablet hacía algo más de una hora. Se puso de pie y se colocó la ropa y el pelo para recibirle. Cuando la compuerta se abrió dio paso a un iracundo y desesperado Gabriel que no dejaba de soltar improperios poco comunes en él.  
-¡Malditos hijos de puta! - Nathalie se sobresaltó. No solía verle así. - Me han humillado, se han reído de mí. - Se dejó caer sobre la mesa, enfadado. - Estoy cansado de que siempre acaben desbaratando mis planes...  
La chica se acercó a su jefe para tratar de consolarle. Le puso un brazo sobre la espalda para hacerle sentir protegido. La tensión de sus hombros comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, y ambos respiraron con un poco más de calma al fin. Gabriel puso una de las manos sobre la que ella tenía apoyada en la mesa y se la apretó. Fue entonces cuando le miró a la cara y vio su expresión. Era una expresión perversa, despiadada, hambrienta. Algo en su interior se revolvió, expectante. Su cuerpo tembló y Gabriel lo notó, activándose en el momento y perdiendo el control. Se giró de golpe y la tumbó sobre la mesa, sujetándola por las muñecas a ambos lados de la cabeza, inmovilizándola con todo su cuerpo. Acercó la boca a su oído y la hizo estremecer con tan sólo cuatro palabras: necesito azotar a alguien.


	2. Qué haría yo sin ti

¿Había oído bien? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo Gabriel con esas palabras? ¿De verdad iba a recibir unos azotes de parte de su jefe?

Nathalie quería decir que no, quería convencerse de que no se iba a prestar ante tal humillación, pero no podía. En su interior sabía que lo estaba deseando, y su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese deseo. Notó cómo se humedecía por dentro de su ropa interior, su respiración se agitaba y su corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho. Gabriel sonrió lascivamente clavando sus ojos en los de ella, y se frotó sin pudor contra su pelvis, haciendo que a ella se le secara la boca al instante al sentir la erección bajo el pantalón. Tragó en seco, sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento, y rezó todo lo que supo por ser capaz de controlar su instinto de mover las caderas para buscarle. Él se inclinó despacio sobre ella, acercando su cara sin quitar esa expresión, hasta que colocó los labios sobre la boca de la muchacha y los rozó con mimo, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar gemir ante el gesto del hombre, cerró los ojos y levantó de golpe el cuello para acabar con la distancia entre ellos, sorprendiéndole con un desvergonzado beso. Todo el peso de Gabriel cayó sobre su cuerpo y aflojó el agarre de sus muñecas, dejándose llevar por el deseo que ella le demostraba. El beso se intensificó haciendo al hombre cerrar los ojos por la necesidad de sentirlo mejor, de dejar volar su imaginación hasta el lugar en el que quería estar. Los labios de Nathalie se convirtieron en los de Emilie, la dura mesa de escritorio de repente era la cama de su habitación de matrimonio, y el tembloroso cuerpo bajo el suyo pasó a ser el delicioso cuerpo de su mujer.

Oh dios... Le estaba sentando tan bien... Sin darse cuenta, deshizo el beso durante un segundo para susurrar el nombre de su amada.

-Ah, Emilie...

Nathalie sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y se quedó estática un momento. Pero para cuando quiso retomar el beso, Gabriel se había dado cuenta y se estaba levantando de nuevo con aspecto compungido.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

-Nathalie, yo... Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado... Otra vez. - Ella le miró sin entender exactamente cómo se estaría sintiendo en ese momento. - De verdad, no tengo ninguna intención de tratarte de esa forma, quiero que te quede bien claro. - se levantó enseguida, sin ver el leve gesto de decepción en el rostro de su ayudante. - Te respeto mucho, como persona y como profesional. Es sólo que...

Una pequeña esperanza para ella.

-No se agobie, no es algo que me haya importado. Ya le dije que si tengo una oportunidad de ayudarle, lo haré. Sea como sea.

Sus miradas conectaron de nuevo. En los brillantes ojos azules de ella se podía leer determinación y valor. En los de él, la duda y el deseo. ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de unirse a su ayudante? ¿Por qué esa atracción por lo indebido? Él amaba a su esposa, la adoraba. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Acaso no era engañar su memoria intimar con alguien más fingiendo que fuera ella? Sin embargo era un instinto superior a él...

-No, no puedo hacerte eso. A ti no.

Las palabras atravesaron el corazón de la chica como dagas afiladas. ¿Por qué no, si lo estaba deseando? Con seriedad, se puso en pie, se colocó la ropa y el pelo, tomó su tablet y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Pediré que le vuelvan a calentar la cena, ya estará fría. Adrien me pidió permiso para cenar en casa de unos amigos. Estará de vuelta a las 23:00.

-¿Has permitido que mi hijo se salte su horario? - preguntó él, sorprendido y enfadado.

-No se lo ha saltado, señor. - respondió calmada y ligeramente desafiante. - Simplemente, ha cenado fuera tras su clase de esgrima.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar. Era la primera vez que Nathalie contestaba de esa manera a Gabriel. Por norma general, siempre aceptaba sumisa su culpa y él acababa contento por su superioridad notable, pero hoy no había sido así. Ella había tomado una decisión que no le correspondía, y la había defendido ante su jefe. ¿Qué le había pasado? Quizás fuese producto de esa furia que sentía hervir en su interior tras ese segundo rechazo, pero el caso era que no podía parar de retarle con la mirada, y él lo notó. Asintió lentamente y se sentó en su silla para desbloquear su ordenador y empezar a trabajar.

-Que alguien me vuelva a calentar la cena, asegúrate de que mi hijo está en la cama a la hora debida y puedes marcharte por hoy.

¿Eso era una cesión? ¿Gabriel Agreste acababa de ceder ante ella? Sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse eso, titubeó un poco al darse la vuelta, pero acabó por salir del despacho con su dignidad intacta por esta vez. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, se tuvo que apoyar en ella para no caer al suelo de la impresión. Se sentía hasta mareada por todo lo que acababa de vivir. Tardó algo más de un minuto en lograr que sus piernas volvieran a responderle antes de poder ir a la cocina para buscar a alguien que le calentara la comida a Gabriel. De camino iba llamando a Adrien para avisarle de que su hora tope estaba por llegar.

El bastón de Cat Noir vibró en su mano, y él se detuvo en una azotea cercana para contestar.

-¡Nathalie! Hola...

-Voy a enviar a Gorila a por ti, ¿sigues en casa de tu amigo?

Cat miró a su alrededor. La casa de Nino estaba demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo, y no tenía muy claro si su chófer sabría llegar hasta la casa de Alya.

-E... Estamos cenando en casa de Marinette, la chica que tiene la panadería al lado del instituto.

Nathalie sonrió al teléfono. Al final, habría merecido la pena llevarse la bronca de su jefe si Adrien estaba consiguiendo avances en su vida privada...

-En 10 minutos, en la puerta de la panadería. No te retrases.

-Gracias Nath...

Había cortado la llamada. Sin entretenerse, estiró su bastón y puso rumbo a casa de su amiga. Sólo esperaba no molestarla, era bastante tarde y sus padres solían levantarse muy temprano para atender su negocio.

Ya podía divisar el balcón de Marinette cuando algo llamó su atención. Una mancha roja aterrizó allí unos segundos antes de que llegara él.

-Puntos...

-¿Qué hace mi bichito especial por estos lares?

Ladybug se paralizó al escuchar a su compañero.

-¿Cat Noir? Yo... Em... Este... Bueno, fui a devolver los prodigios al maestro y estoy volviendo ahora.

Sus pendientes sonaron.

"Maldita sea..."

-Parece que no te queda mucho tiempo. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo acompañarte, y si pierdes tu transformación, puedo llevarte hasta tu casa.

El movimiento coqueto de cejas acompañando esas palabras hizo que la muchacha riera a carcajadas. Eso preocupó al minino por un momento.

-Ssshhh... Cuidado ladybug, Marinette puede oírte, esta es su habitación.

Ella enarcó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos mientras se apoyaba en una sola pierna.

-¿Ah sí? Qué controlada la tienes, ¿no?

-Em... Es que... Yo... La conozco, sé que vive aquí porque la he visto en alguna ocasión en este balcón.

-Ajam... - contestó incrédula recordando las veces que había coqueteado frente a su personalidad civil. - ¿Y no será que te interesa?

Ahora fue el chico quien se cruzó de brazos mirándola divertido.

-¿Celosa, mi lady? - Ella se ruborizó de inmediato. Cat Noir se acercó mimoso a ella, le puso un dedo bajo el mentón y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, separándose para mirarla a los ojos sin dejar de tener contacto físico con ella. - Sabes que para mí eres la única. Tengo que irme, suerte para llegar a casa.

Y dicho ésto, saltó al tejado adyacente, procuró bajar sin ser visto y se destransformó en la esquina de la calle. Suspiró enamorado recordando la suave piel de la chica bajo sus labios y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la panadería, que por suerte estaba cerrada. Justo en ese momento aparecía el coche que tendría que recogerle, y él se subió con una gran sonrisa que no se le borró en lo que quedaba de noche.

Cuando Nathalie le vio entrar de esa guisa y dirigirse a su cuarto cual zombie sin cerebro, supo que le había ido bien. Había acertado al permitirle cenar fuera esa noche, y Gabriel algún día lo entendería.

Los días pasaban rutinariamente, y el trato entre jefe y empleada seguía tenso y serio. Gabriel no se había querido arriesgar a buscar algún objetivo susceptible para sus akumas, no se atrevía a enfrentarse a una derrota en estos momentos. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que había pensado, el recuerdo del bienestar y de la liberación que había sentido al experimentar ese beso con Nathalie soñando que era Emilie le quemaba en el pecho, cada día más. A veces sentía que la volvía a tener cerca, y la necesidad de abrazarla y de tenerla le hacía forzar más momentos a solas con su ayudante. Momentos en los que tenía que luchar con fuerza por no volver a caer en esa debilidad.

No habían vuelto a hablar del tema, pero también era verdad que no habían dado pie a ello. No era algo que les resultara fácil a ninguno de los dos.

Adrien hacía su vida bajo el yugo opresor de sus mil tareas diarias, pero de vez en cuando buscaba algún que otro momento para poder quedar con sus amigos. Últimamente parecía que Nathalie quería ayudarle a salir un poco de casa, y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero lo pensaba aprovechar. Eso sí, siempre de la mano de su niñera particular, aunque no le importaba. Algunas noches se escapaba como Cat Noir para hacer alguna patrulla por la ciudad y tratar de ver a Ladybug. Sentía en sus huesos que la distancia entre ambos se estaba acortando, y no quería perder ninguna oportunidad. Extrañamente, Lepidóptero hacía días que no actuaba, y aunque eso les daba un respiro no podían evitar pensar en que algo más estaba pasando...

Suspiraba jugando con el desayuno, mientras la ayudante de su padre le observaba de pie junto a la puerta.

-¿Está bien, joven Agreste?

El chico volvió a suspirar y soltó el tenedor al lado del crepe.

-Nathalie, yo...

Al verle dudar se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el brazo en señal de apoyo.

-Si es por lo del otro día, quiero que sepas que no le doy importancia.

El chico de quedó helado un segundo, y acto seguido empezó a notar un calor insoportable por todo el cuerpo.

-N... No es por lo... Bueno, tiene que ver, pero no es lo que tú te piensas. Creo.

-Ese comportamiento es muy normal en chicos de tu edad. Tienes necesidades que no cubres tanto como tu cuerpo desearía, y yo no le voy a decir nada a tu padre sobre ello.

Adrien se quedó más blanco aún. Nathalie lo había entendido todo mal...

-No, verás. No me estaba... Bueno, ya sabes. No me había estado... Es sólo que... Bueno... -apartó la mirada dibujando una media sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca con timidez- hay una chica...

-La señorita Dupain-Cheng, lo sé.

Nuevo shock para el chaval.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

-He atado cabos. Y quiero que sepas que trataré de ayudarte en tu relación con ella.

Adrien parpadeó dos veces, incrédulo.

-No, a ver, te estás confundiendo. No tengo ninguna relación con ella, es sólo una amiga. Pero... Bueno, mi cuerpo reacciona de formas que no controlo a algunas cosas.

La mujer alzó una ceja, comprendiendo el panorama.

-¿Y dices que es sólo una amiga?

Él se llevó una mano mentalmente a la frente. Quizá tener a Marinette como foco de observación a ojos de Nathalie podría ser buena idea y mejor coartada. Así que, con el corazón en la mano, empezó a hablarle de su amor complicado.

-Creo que nos estamos acercando poco a poco, pero no sé qué hacer para lograr atraerla por completo. Y me da miedo cagarla... ¿Qué hace falta para conquistar a una chica?

"Por lo visto, azotarla es una opción llamativa..."

Borró esa loca idea de la cabeza según la pensó.

-Debes demostrarle que te importa, respetarla en todo momento, y sobre todo tener pequeños detalles con ella que la hagan sentir especial.

El chico la miró estupefacto. No sabía que la ayudante de su padre pudiera responderle de esa manera.

-Vaya, Nathalie... Pero tú ¿entiendes de amor?

Ella se sintió profundamente ofendida a la vez que divertida, así que le dio en la cabeza al muchacho con una servilleta mientras se alejaba indignada, aguantando una pequeña carcajada.

Cuando Adrien bajó del coche en la puerta del instituto, Nathalie pudo ver a su grupo de amigos esperándole, entre ellos, por supuesto, una tímida Marinette que no dejaba de sonreír como boba al verle. Gorila quiso emprender la marcha de vuelta a la mansión, pero ella le detuvo.

-Espera un momento, quiero comprobar algo.

Vio cómo el chico se acercaba a la muchacha, sonreía dulcemente y se acercaba para susurrarle algo al oído. Ésta enrojeció al momento, y le dio la sensación de que le costaba reaccionar. Adrien puso la mano en la parte más baja de la espalda de la chica y empezó a empujarla hacia la puerta, mirando de soslayo el vehículo que, extrañamente, aún no se había marchado. Nathalie se dio por satisfecha y le dijo al chófer que se marcharan, mientras una maquiavelica media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Terminaba de reorganizar la agenda de la tarde cuando Gabriel la llamó a su despacho. Llevaba casi una hora cuadrando un par de reuniones por vídeo llamada a unos proveedores importantes, y había tenido que mover el horario de una cena a la que asistiría ella misma con un posible cliente, pero no había dejado de pensar en el gesto de Adrien con la jovencita. En parte se sentía orgullosa, el chico estaba creciendo, les gustara o no, y pronto necesitaría más espacio para él. Ya se imaginaba a su jefe poniendo el grito en el cielo cuando ese momento llegara... Y con ese pensamiento entró en el despacho de Gabriel, quien permanecía sentado en su silla delante de unos papeles. Éste se la quedó observando un momento antes de hablar, y ella sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía a aquella intensa mirada. Carraspeó y acto seguido saludó.

-Dígame, señor.

Él sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sus papeles antes de contestar.

-Nathalie, quiero que agregues un par de bocetos a los que vas a llevar esta noche a la cena. Te los enviaré por correo, tenlos preparados.

-Por supuesto, señor.

-¿A qué hora tiene Adrien la sesión fotográfica mañana?

Sin querer, cuando escuchó el nombre del chico sonrió de medio lado recordando sus ideas de hacía un rato. Miró la agenda en su tablet y respondió.

-A las 16:30. He cambiado su clase de esgrima para el jueves.

-¿El jueves? ¿Por qué no recupera el sábado, como siempre hace?

No pudo evitar contestar arrastrando la lengua mientras la comisura derecha de su boca se volvía a curvar

-He pensado que quizás necesite tener el sábado... Libre.

Gabriel no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Desde que su ayudante había entrado en el despacho con aquella sugerente sonrisa había sentido un fuerte pinchazo en la entrepierna, y cada vez que volvía a vislumbrar ese gesto tan extraño en ella, lo volvía a sentir, hasta que un cosquilleo empezó a subirle por los dedos, ansiosos de tocar... Algo. El hecho de que la mujer le estuviera aconsejando darle un día "libre" a su hijo no era ni la mitad de extraño que esa sensación. Clavó de nuevo sus ojos en ella, buscando deleitarse otra vez con aquella visión.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese gesto que empezaba a encenderlo por dentro.

-Es... Una suposición.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

Nathalie dejó de respirar por un momento y volvió a su inexpresivo semblante.

-Nada, señor. No es nada. Si me disculpa, voy a revisar el menú contratado para la cena de esta noche.

Y tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó por la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de su jefe, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Una vez en el pasillo, se apoyó en la madera y volvió a recuperar su temple de costumbre a base de respiraciones profundas que le hicieran olvidar lo increíblemente sexy que le había parecido Gabriel cuando la había mirado de esa forma.

Daba casi la hora de la cena con el cliente, y Nathalie se miraba en el espejo de su tocador, nerviosa. Tenía una preciosa aguja para el pelo acabada en la forma de una pluma de pavo real, que se había comprado el día que consiguió levantarse de la cama tras usar el prodigio de Mayura. Había ido a dar un paseo por el centro de París y vio por casualidad, en el escaparate de una tienda, este delicado adorno que parecía llamarla. Lo compró sin pensar, en un silencioso homenaje a su sacrificio por Gabriel de aquel día, y hoy le apetecía mucho llevarlo. Alternaba la vista entre ello y su propio reflejo, dudando como en su vida había hecho por sí llevarlo a la cena o no. ¿Qué podía pasar? Estaba segura de que ni siquiera se daría cuenta nadie de ese detalle. Aunque en realidad el único que le importaba que se fijara era su jefe. Pero él no lo haría. Él sólo atendería si esa fuera la forma de conseguir traer de vuelta a su mujer. Ese pensamiento la llenó de rabia, y con la sangre empezando a bullir en su interior, agarró la aguja y salió del cuarto decidida.

A las 20:00 estaba en la puerta del restaurante, armada con sucarpeta archivadoray su tablet. Le enseñaría los diseños al tipo, hablarían de las condiciones que había nombrado Gabriel, y después de toda la charla, allá por el postre, le llamaría para ultimar detalles si el contrato se fuera a efectuar. Básicamente, lo de siempre. Miró el reloj por quinta vez en los últimos dos minutos, y maldijo la impuntualidad de la otra persona, ya que cada momento que iba pasando volvía a replantearse si colocarse la aguja en el moño o no. Miró su móvil para comprobar que no tuviera mensajes, y el fondo de pantalla con el logotipo de la firma para la que trabajaba le dio la bienvenida. Esa ira irracional volvió a apoderarse de ella por un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que metiera la mano en su bolso, agarrarla el adorno y se lo colocara en el pelo. Listo, estaba hecho. Había cambiado su look profesional por primera vez en años. Aunque es verdad que ni siquiera había visto cómo le había quedado... ¿Y si se lo había colocado torcido y estaba haciendo el ridículo? ¿Se vería bien? Tal vez ni siquiera pegase con el estilo que llevaba a diario. Pensándolo mejor, igual sería conveniente no innovar tanto... Suspiró cansada de sus pensamientos y alargó la mano para retirar la pluma de su cabeza, cuando una voz la interrumpió.

–¿Señorita Sancoeur?

"¡Maldita sea!"

–¿Señor D'etoile?

El chico asintió. Su compañero de velada había llegado.

El director de la empresa con quien tendría que negociar esa noche había resultado ser un apuesto joven de cabello oscuro y greñas revueltas, ojos profundos y personalidad arrolladora. Al verle, la primera impresión de Nathalie fue que, aunque no la mirara directamente, el muchacho estaría observando hasta el más mínimo gesto de la mujer. Bueno, de ella y de todas, al parecer. Se le iban los ojos y se le colocaba una sonrisa boba cuando pasaban dos piernas por su lado. Ella se llevó una mano mentalmente a la frente al ver ese comportamiento. En fin, esperaba que al menos con el tema del trabajo fuera profesional, aunque a primera vista no lo pareciera.

–Si le parece –comenzó ella–, empezamos cuanto antes con la reunión.

–¿Reunión? –preguntó enarcando una ceja y acercándose a ella descaradamente– pensaba que era una cena... De negocios.

La mujer contuvo la respiración un par de segundos antes de contraatacar.

–Llámelo como prefiera, mientras tenga claro a lo que ha venido.

Y pasando por su lado con paso firme entró en el restaurante escuchando tras ella los resoplidos de su acompañante. El chico no tardó ni medio minuto en sentarse frente a ella en la pequeña mesa del local, con una sonrisa sugerente en los labios y los ojos clavados en Nathalie.

–Veo que Gabriel elige bien a sus subordinados, será una velada interesante.

El corazón se le aceleró en el pecho. ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? Hacía años que nadie coqueteaba con ella, y de repente se sentía... Para empezar, incómoda. Aunque también un poco halagada en el fondo.

–El señor Agreste sólo trabaja con lo mejor, puede tenerlo por seguro.

La mirada del otro barrió el cuerpo de la mujer sin pudor ninguno, escaneando todos los detalles que ella mostraba en ese momento. Nathalie se sintió desnuda delante de él.

–Estoy dispuesto a comprobarlo esta noche –sin poder evitarlo, un rubor tiñó el rostro de la aludida ante las intenciones que llevaban esas palabras–. Bien, ¿qué tenemos de primero?

Al poco, las ensaladas de aguacate y mozzarella llegaron a la mesa y se sirvieron delante de los dos comensales. El hombre parecía disfrutar de la comida, y de cuando en cuando dejaba que su mirada flotase por su acompañante con intensidad. Ella no quería creer lo que su instinto le decía. Pensaba que sería algún tipo de juego para ponerla nerviosa y sacar ventaja en las negociaciones, porque ¿quién se comportaría de esa manera con ella?

–¿Le gusta la cena? –preguntó cortante para intentar que desviara la vista de sus pechos.

–Mmmm... Deliciosa. Y dime, Nathalie –ella alzó una ceja por la familiaridad que se acababa de tomar–, ¿cuánto hace que trabajas para Gabriel?

–Si no es realmente necesario que le facilite esa información para las negociaciones, preferiría no responder a la pregunta.

–Depende de la negociación de la que quieras hablar.

–¿Cómo dice?

–¿Vamos viendo esos bocetos?

Nathalie se quedó parada un momento, sin llegar a comprender del todo a dónde había querido llegar. Cuando logró salir del shock, sacó la carpeta y empezó a mostrarle dibujos. La charla se relajó bastante hablando de diseños, de condiciones y de ideas, y cuando llegó el segundo plato, ella se permitió respirar tranquila por fin.

–He de decir –comenzó a hablar D'Etoile entre bocado y bocado de su salmón– que estoy muy interesado en varias de las cosas que he visto esta noche. Y una de ellas es sin duda ese curioso adorno que llevas en el pelo. ¿Es pluma de verdad?

La mujer notó que le empezaban a arder las mejillas. Aquel chico al que no conocía de nada había reparado en la aguja, y ahora le estaba preguntando por ella. Intentando sin demasiado éxito no sonreír al pensar en la historia tras ella, la tomó con una mano y se la entregó para que la examinara.

–Es artificial.

Cuando él la fue a coger, rodeó su mano con los dedos un momento. Nathalie levantó la vista y la cruzó con la de aquel atractivo personaje que en estos momentos no la dejaba marchar.

–Preciosa... –dijo en un claro doble sentido.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró. Al final iba a ser verdad que estaba flirteando con ella, pero ahora ¿qué debía hacer? Notó cómo la pluma le era arrebatada de la mano y apartó la vista para reponerse tras el momento. Estiró la mano pidiendo con el gesto que el adorno le fuera devuelto.

–Es un objeto muy sencillo pero que tiene mucho valor para mí por lo que significa.

En lugar de dársela, se puso en pie y se colocó tras ella para ponérsela él mismo, pasando con suavidad los dedos por su cuello mientras se dirigían en dirección a su peinado.

–Deberías probar a llevarla en un semi recogido, con un vestido de cóctel del mismo color. Estarías increíble.

¿Pero qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Quién era ese tipo para tocarla de esa manera? Y además ¿quién le había pedido consejo sobre moda? Ella tenía al mejor a mano en caso de que quisiera preguntar a alguien, no le hacían falta esos comentarios.

–Si ha terminado ya, procederé a llamar al señor Agreste para que ultime detalles y hablen del tema económico.

El chico, sintiéndose rechazado, se sentó con una enorme sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

–Cuando tú quieras, Nathalie. Yo estoy aquí.

No pudo evitar sentir que de nuevo hablaba con doble sentido, y un dulce escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. ¿Es que acaso le gustaba lo que élestaba haciendo? Se sentía un poco idiota dejándose llevar por esa pequeña chispa de ilusión adolescente. Sacó su tablet con manos temblorosas y la preparó para hacer la vídeo llamada con su jefe. Apenas tardó dos tonos en contestar con su usual rictus de hastío.

–Señor, le pongo en contacto con el señor D'Etoile.

El ruido de una silla arrastrándose los sorprendió, y al momento apareció en la pantalla la cara del chico junto a la secretaria.

–Buenas noches, Gabs. ¿Sin ganas aún de salir de tu confinamiento?

Nathalie aguantó una carcajada justo a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar que esa leve sonrisita que últimamente se le escapaba tanto luciera en su boca ante el apodo con el que se había dirigido a su jefe y el comentario de después. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Gabriel, quien notó que la ira empezaba a gestarse en su interior.

–No es Gabs, es Gabriel. Y por favor, vayamos directos al grano antes de que mi secretaría pierda la compostura.

Nathalie carraspeó y volvió a colocarse la seriedad en la cara bajo la atenta mirada del señor D'Etoile.

–Oh, por favor, Gabriel. Estás estropeando a una preciosa mujer y su preciosa sonrisa –y colocando dos dedos bajo la barbilla de su acompañante esa noche, le hizo mirarle directamente a los ojos mientras se ruborizaba por completo–. No le hagas caso al señor rígido, princesa –"¿Princesa?"– y no dejes de sonreír.

Gabriel echaba humo por la cabeza. Observaba la escena impertérrito sin poder hacer nada desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Ese sucio canalla de Remi D'Etoile estaba coqueteando con su Nathalie delante suyo sin cortarse un pelo. Sin dudarlo, habló para romper el momento.

–Me parece, señor D'Etoile, que eso no compete a sus potestades en nuestro compromiso, el cual no parece demasiado interesado en formalizar.

El chico volvió la vista hacia la tablet, soltando muy despacio el mentón de la chica para apoyarse en la mesa.

–De acuerdo, Gabriel. Hablemos de negocios.

La conversación fue larga y distendida. Nathalie apuntaba datos en una libreta mientras los dos hablaban, sin dejar de darse cuenta de que, cada poco tiempo, los ojos de D'Etoile se clavaban en ella un segundo. Una vez atados todos los cabos, sacó el contrato que había traído y se lo presentó para que se lo llevara y lo leyera con calma. Si al final se decidía a firmar con ellos tendrían que quedar otra vez, y no tenía realmente claro si esa idea le gustaba o no. Gabriel se despidió de ellos a regañadientes, pues no le hacía ninguna gracia dejarlos de nuevo sin supervisión, y no dejaba de imaginar posibles escenarios para la pareja, en los que en absolutamente todos le apetecía arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo al idiota de Remi.

–Eso es todo, señor D'Etoile. Esperamos noticias suyas cuando haya leído el contrato y lo tenga claro.

Él puso una mano sobre la de ella impidiendo que se fuera, y con una mirada sincera y cargada de confianza le preguntó.

–Nathalie, entre tú y yo. ¿Debo confiar en Agreste?

Ella sopesó un momento. Estaba claro que las intenciones de su jefe por norma general eran egoístas, pero en lo que a los negocios se refería siempre buscaba lo mejor. Aunque ella le apoyaría fuesen cuales fuesen sus intenciones, con una venda en los ojos si hiciera falta, o arriesgando su propia vida como ya había hecho como Mayura. Su lealtad hacia Gabriel era total e indiscutible. Y aun así, este apuesto chico que no había dejado de tratarla como a una princesa toda la velada le estaba pidiendo consejo a ella. Si le decía que firmara el contrato, ¿la haría caso a ciegas? Asintió con una leve sonrisa antes de contestar.

–Puede confiar en él.

Sin esperar más, D'Etoile se apoyó en la mesa del restaurante, tomó su pluma de su bolsillo interior y firmó el contrato sin haberlo siquiera mirado. Nathalie se quedó de piedra en el sitio. ¿Había funcionado? ¿Qué clase de persona era este tío?

–No hay más que hablar, me fío de ti, preciosa –ycolocándole el contrato en las manos, le dioun beso en la mejilla y se marchó del local sonriente–. Volverás a saber de mí, princesa. No te dejaré en las manos de ese tirano opresor para siempre –se giró de nuevo a mirarla, guiñándole un ojo–. Te quiero conmigo.

Seguía sin salir de su estado de shock mientras Gorila la llevaba a la mansión Agreste. Llevaba en sus manos el contrato recién firmado y quería dárselo a su jefe lo antes posible, orgullosa de haber podido ayudarle de nuevo en sus negocios.

Gabriel paseaba como un león enjaulado de lado a lado de su despacho. Las imágenes se sucedían en su cabeza, mostrándole al baboso de Remi D'Etoile encima de su ayudante, con esa expresión de pervertido y esas manos jóvenes sobre su nívea piel, sobre sus tentadores pechos, sobre su bien formado trasero. Ese tipo estaría probablemente saboreando sus dulces labios en estos momentos, y no dudaba en que acabara esta noche haciéndola suya...

–¡NO!

La sangre le hervía pensando que él no tendría esa oportunidad nunca. Los celos le obnubilaron de tal forma que no se detuvo a pensar en que no eran racionales, que no se trataba de un concurso sobre "quién se acostaba primero con Sancoeur" o "a quién preferiría Nathalie". Se llevó las manos a la cabeza por enésima vez, desesperado, cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió despacio dejando entrar a la mujer que estaba acaparando sus pensamientos desde hacía un rato.

–Buenas noches señor, le traigo...

El aspecto de su jefe la asustó. Algo había pasado en su ausencia, no era normal verle así. ¿Quizá algún intento de akumatización fallido de nuevo? Su entrepierna reaccionóante la expectativa, pero pronto su cuerpo se enfrió al ver el notable enfado con el que le hablaba.

–¿Dónde estabas?

–¿Perdón?

–Te he preguntado que dónde estabas –volvióa casi gritar–. ¿Te parece bien presentarte a estas horas?

–Señor, estaba en la cena con...

–¿En la cena? La cena ya había terminado cuando me llamaste. ¿Dónde has estado hasta ahora?

–De verdad que no le entiendo, no me he movido...

–Has estado con él, ¿verdad? –se acercó amenazante a ella– Ha conseguido camelarte con esas dotes de Don Juan y le has dicho todos mis secretos. ¿Espero palos y antorchas por la mañana?

Aprovechando la cercanía, Nathalie cargó hacia atrás su mano y la soltó con furia sobre la cara de su jefe, haciéndosela girar y callándole en el momento.

–Te estás pasando, Gabriel.

Ese golpe había sido necesario para hacerle despertar del mar de celos irracionales en el que se había metido, y al oír a la mujer hablarle de esa forma algo se activó en su interior. Se recompuso y se volvió hacia ella, que iba de camino a su mesa para dejar unos papeles y volver hacia la puerta obviándole. ¿Se marchaba? Ah, no, no podía dejar las cosas así. La sujetó del brazo cuando pasó de nuevo por su lado.

–Nathalie, yo...

–Me retiro.

–No, espera...

Ella le encaró con descaro para volver a negarse.

–He dicho...

No pudo terminar la frase. Los labios de Gabriel poseían su boca con desesperación, y su lengua buscó ansiosa la otra para saborear aquello que pensaba perdido hacía un rato. Había puesto las manos a los lados de su cara y no la dejaba apenas moverse, obligándola a disfrutar de lo que él era capaz de darle, sin tapujos, sin restricciones, sin engaños. Ella, simplemente, se deshizo en sus manos, notando un par de lágrimas rebeldes pretender salir de sus ojos. Quiso abrazarle, quiso perderse en sus besos, pero no podía. Sabía que no estaba bien y que eso no era lo que él deseaba, por más que ahora mismo lo pareciera. Colocó al fin las manos sobre su pecho y le empujó levemente para poner fin a esa deseada acción que iba a conllevarle más dolor que beneficios a la larga. Él apoyó la frente en la suya cerrando los ojos y con la respiración irregular.

–Perdóname, me he portado como un capullo.

Esa declaración susurrada contra sus labioshizo que se le volviera a caldear el pecho a la mujer.

–No... –su voz le falló inoportunamente– No importa. Soporta demasiad peso sobre sus hombros últimamente. Pero debe saber que yo nunca le fallaría a usted. Nunca.

Él sonrió y se separó despacio, admirando la expresión decidida de su ayudante. Recuperó la compostura y asintió contento, dándole silencioso permiso para marcharse de allí, aunque en el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras ella sintió un gran vacío en el pecho.

Nathalie se tuvo que apoyar en la puerta una vez cerrada, respirando con rapidez para normalizar su acelerado corazón y dejar de temblar antes de irse de allí. Cuando la taquicardia había remitido, se dio media vuelta y apoyó la frente en la madera, colocando una mano en ella como si tratara con ese gesto de sentir a Gabriel al otro lado, sin saber que él se encontraba en la misma tesitura en ese mismo momento.

–Qué haría yo sin ti, Nathalie... –se reprendía él en un murmullo hacia la puerta.

–Qué haría yo sin ti, Gabriel... –suspiraba ella contra la cara opuesta.


	3. Negocios

De nuevo eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Nathalie llamaba a la puerta del cuarto de Adrien. El muchacho gemía en sueños, revolviendose intranquilo en su cama. Volvió a dar con los nudillos al no obtener respuesta.

–Mmmm mi lady... Aaahhh...

Ese gemido más alto que el resto hizo a la mujer darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba el chico, por lo que llamó una vez más, voceando para despertarle.

–Joven Agreste, o se despierta usted solito o tendré que entrar yo a sacarle de entre las sábanas.

Un golpe seco sonó al otro lado de la puerta y ella contuvo una carcajada. Logró escuchar dentro los quejidos del otro al levantarse del suelo.

–Joder... Otra vez no... ¡Ya voy, Nathalie! Me tengo que duchar.

–No se preocupe, luego haré que le cambien las sábanas.

Otro golpe en el interior de la habitación, seguido de un simpático "ay" que al fin consiguió hacerla reír mientras se marchaba. Debía enterarse bien de cómo iban las cosas con aquella chica, y ver si podía seguir ayudando en lo que pudiera al muchacho. Perdida en suspensamientos estaba cuando llegó al cuarto de su jefe para llamarle. Una vez más, estaba despierto, levantado e impolutamente preparado para comenzar el día. Pero esta vez había algo diferente. Su actitud, su acostumbrado rictus de seriedad, habían cambiado tenían un ligero toque de... ¿Nerviosismo? ¿Sería por el contrato que consiguió la noche anterior? La mujer carraspeó como pie a su lectura diaria de horarios, y notó el pequeño salto que dio Gabriel al darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

–Buenos días, señor. Esta mañana tiene que repasar unos contratos de última hora. Tiene programada una vídeo conferencia a las 12:00 con los directivos para el informe mensual. Por la tarde...

–Nathalie... –la interrumpió llevándose una mano a la sien– no vas a volver a ir tú sola a ninguna reunión.

Ella se detuvo de golpe, completamente confundida.

–¿Cómo dice, señor?

–Lo que oyes. No quiero otro incidente como el de anoche.

Pestañeó rápidamente un par de veces bajo sus gafas. ¿Qué incidente?

–No sé a qué se refiere, señor.

–Al incidente con Remi D'Etoile –seguía de espaldas a ella sin atreverse a mirarla–. No vas a ser nunca una ficha a utilizar en el juego de nadie más que del mío.

"¿En serio me está diciendo ésto? Gabriel, eres más tonto de lo que pensaba..."

–No volverá a ocurrir –respondió suspirando.

–Bien, cancela la vídeo conferencia, hoy necesito un rato para mí.

La mezcla entre celos, ira, excitación y esperanza bullía en el interior de la secretaria. Aislarse en su guardia podía significar desde la necesidad de pasar un rato junto a su mujer, hasta la posibilidad de akumatizar a alguien. Y desde hacía no mucho, pensar en akumas para ella era tremendamente sugerente. Tragó el nudo de emociones que empezaba a molestarle en la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

–De acuerdo, señor. Ahora mismo lo organizo todo.

–Bien. Pásame los contratos a mi despacho y luego ve a acompañar a Adrien al instituto. Cuando vuelvas, ya sabes lo que hacer hasta que yo salga.

La mujer asintió saliendo acto seguido de la habitación de su jefe para ir al comedor a esperar a que la bomba de hormonas bajara a desayunar.

Era media mañana cuando Gabriel bajó a su guarida, sólo, nervioso, desesperado. Nooroo volaba a su alrededor en silencio, esperando el momento en que su amo lo necesitara, pero cuando vio que se dirigía al ataud de su esposa quiso dejarle un poco de intimidad. El diseñador se detuvo delante del cristal del féretro en actitud solemne y decaída, con las manos en la espalda y los ojos cerrados.

–Emilie, te echo tanto de menos... –comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa– La situación se me va de las manos. Cuando estabas conmigo sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Ahora, cada día me encuentro más perdido. Pero no pienso desfallecer, seguiré intentando traerte de vuelta –los hombros le cayeron un poco cuando dio un par de pasos hacia el ataúd. Colocó una mano sobre la tapa tratando de sentir a su mujer con él–. Oh, Emilie... Si estuvieras aquí... Adrien cada vez se parece más a ti, y me duele demasiado mirarle y ver tu rostro en él, tu corazón en el suyo, tu alma en su cuerpo. No puedo negarte la posibilidad de conocer esta evolución, estoy seguro de que estarías orgullosa. Pero no te preocupes, lo conseguiré, Emilie. Conseguiré los prodigios de esos niños consentidos y te liberaré de este sueño en el que estás sumida. Sea como sea, lo lograré –tomó aire y suspiró con fuerza mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la desesperación– Dios... Te necesito tanto... Nathalie...

Su cuerpo empezó a sentir calor. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero el sonido de esas palabras salidas de su boca le hizo sentir mejor, aunque no dejaba de tener la sensación de que algo no estaba del todo en su sitio. Nooroo suspiró a su espalda y cuando Gabriel le escuchó, una maquiavelica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro justo antes de llamarle.

–Alzaos, alas negras...

La pareja de héroes lo había vuelto a hacer. Acabaron con el Akuma en poco tiempo, aunque con bastante dificultad. Cat Noir se relamía esperando el momento en que chocaran los puños, y cuando Ladybug estiró el brazo para hacerlo, él la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola con mimo.

–Bien hecho, mi lady.

El chico notó cómo el cuerpo de su compañera se estremecía en sus brazos, y pudo escuchar el insistente aleteo de su corazón esperando su siguiente acción, que nunca llegaba.

–¿Qué piensas hacer, gatito? ¿Acaso vas a besarme?

Una preciosa risita se escapó de labios del gato, que aprovechó para acariciar a su Catarina con sus garras.

–No se me había ocurrido, pero ahora que lo dices...

–Ni... ni se te ocurra– tartamudeó ella–. No voy a consentir...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Cat se acercó con rapidez a su cara y le dio un corto y dulce beso, en la punta de la nariz. Ella se quedó estática sintiendo sus piernas fallarle estrepitosamente y dejándola caer al suelo.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –rió el otro.

Ladybug sacudió la cabeza un momento.

–Calla. Es sólo que me has sorprendido. No... no me esperaba esto... –dijo dándose cuenta de su acelerado corazón y su estómago lleno de mariposas. El héroe le regaló una de sus preciosas y abrumadoras sonrisas.

–Sabes que cuando quieras más sólo tienes que pedirlo. Estoy aquí para ti, mi lady.

Y tras guiñarle un ojo con coquetería, estiró su bastón y se ayudó de él para alejarse de la muchacha.

Lepidóptero permanecía en su guarida, tratando de controlar su rabia antes de volver a su oficina. Parecía que poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo, así que se puso a caminar por el jardín que tenía montado hasta llegar a su mujer. Pensaba que verla le proporcionaría calma, pero al contrario que eso le hizo caer en llanto y desesperación. Deshizo su transformación y se acomodó de rodillas en el suelo mientras lloraba con la cara escondida sobre la tapa de cristal que guardaba al amor de su vida. Nooroo, al verle así, no dudó en ir al despacho de su amo y buscar ayuda. Allí estaba su secretaria como siempre, organizando la vida y el mundo de Gabriel Agreste desinteresadamente.

–¡Señorita Sancoeur!

Ella, al ver allí al kwami de su jefe se preocupó, y se puso de pie preguntando.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–No está bien, el amo necesita ayuda.

Sin dejarle terminar, Nathalie salió corriendo hacia el pasadizo que la llevaría al rincón secreto de Lepidóptero, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde. Le encontró tal como Nooroo le había dejado, hundido entre sus lágrimas, apoyado en el féretro de su esposa. Se acercó a él con el corazón en un puño y se arrodilló a su lado, colocando una mano en su tembloroso hombro. Éste, al notar el contacto, se giró hacia ella con la cara desencajada por el llanto y las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas. Ella no dudó en limpiar los restos del agua salada con sus dedos, intentando transmitirle un poco de serenidad. Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando él la abrazó por la cintura, escondiéndose bajo su cuello como un niño pequeño. Cuando le rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, le escuchó sollozar de nuevo y empezar a hablar.

–Emilie... He vuelto a fracasar.

El dolor que Nathalie sintió en el corazón no se pudo comparar a nada que hubiese sentido nunca. Estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por ese hombre que no era capaz ni de notar que ella existe, y aun sabiendo eso no era capaz de cambiar de parecer. Le amaba tanto que su razón se nublaba siempre que se trataba de él. Tomó aire, y con una mano firme empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

–Tranquilo, Gabriel. Todo saldrá bien al final.

–Te quiero demasiado para dejarte ir, Emilie.

Las lágrimas en el rostro de su ayudante no tardaron en hacerse visibles, soportando la dolorosa presión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar.

–Yo también te quiero, Gabriel. Te quiero más de lo que imaginas. Y... –tuvo que contener un hipo por el llanto que pretendía arrancar– Y siempre estaré ahí para ti. Para lo que necesites.

El hombre alzó la vista hacia aquella que reconfortaba su corazón con esas palabras y ese cariño. Su llanto había desaparecido, pero sin embargo parecía haber contagiado a la mujer. No estaba dispuesto a ver llorar a su amada, que aunque en ese momento no fuera realmente ella, él la veía como tal, así que se hirguió un poco sujetando la cara de Nathalie con ambas manos y se dejó arrastrar por la necesidad de consolarla, con un intenso beso que les recuperó a los dos. No les costó dejarse llevar por la necesidad de sentir al otro, aunque ella supiera que a quien él pretendía sentir era a su esposa, no a su asistente. Pero si con ese sacrificio de su corazón podía hacer más llevadera la carga de su amado, lo haría sin pensar. Abandonó sus dulces y ansiados labios para atender el delicioso cuello que se moría de ganas por probar desde hacía tanto tiempo, repartiendo lascivos besos y sugerentes mordiscos mientras apartaba un poco la tela de su impoluta camisa. Gabriel empezó a jadear mientras se recostaba sobre sus codos para darle más acceso al resto de su cuerpo. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando aquello que no le importó cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar hasta donde ella quisiera. Él, en todo momento, vería a su amada esposa sobre su cuerpo.

Nathalie desabrochó el chaleco y la camisa de su jefe mientras seguía repartiendo lametazos y mordiscos por su torso a medio descubrir, excitada por los leves gemidos que empezaba a escuchar por encima de su cabeza. Necesitaba tocarle, necesitaba saborearle, y esta era su oportunidad; no la perdería bajo ningún concepto. Sus traviesos dedos viajaron hasta el botón del pantalón, desabrochándolo mientras rozaban la erección que se empezaba a formar bajo la tela y enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas a través de los brazos de la mujer, quien no se creía que se encontrase en esta situación.Alzó la cara para mirarle, y se encontró la estampa más erótica que jamás podía imaginar. Allí estaba él, con la camisa abierta y sus tímidos pectorales expuestos para ella, el pantalón desabrochado dejando ver su ropa interior negra pegada a ese enorme bulto que pugnaba por salir. Respiraba agitadamente y su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético, dejando entrar y salir airecon rapidezde su boca entreabierta. Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, y no sabía en qué momento se había quitado las gafas. Lo que Nathalie tenía claro es que esa imagen la iba a acompañar el resto de sus días.

Decidida, metió los dedos por la goma de los calzoncillos y apartó la tela lo suficiente para hacer salir ese caliente miembro que tanto deseaba, sin pararse a pensar en nada más que en su propia necesidad de probarle. Acercó la boca y pasó la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, notando las palpitaciones en él y los espasmos en su jefe mientras daba un grito gutural. Volvió a repetir la acción, esta vez recreándose un poco más en su camino, disfrutando de las reacciones que le causaba al hombre. A la tercera vez que lo lamió y cuando ya le había torturado lo suficiente, se lo introdujo en la boca de golpe, empezando a saborear todo lo que podía darle. Los gemidos de Gabriel eran cada vez más sonoros, intentando decir un nombre entre jadeos.

–Ah sí... Em... Emilie...Sigue así, preciosa.

A pesar del dolor instalado e su corazón, Nathalie no pensaba parar. Se había propuesto darle a aquel hombre lo que necesitara, y si lo que ahora mismo necesitaba era pensar que estaba con su esposa, lo aceptaría. Así que, sin pudor ninguno, tal como lo haría una esposa, agarró su virilidad con una mano y la masajeó mientras seguía chupando, mordisqueando y succionando. El líquido preseminal en su boca la hizo darse cuenta de que el final de su fantasía estaba cerca, y que pronto volverían a ser jefe y ayudante. Pero por mucho que quisiera alargar el momento, deseaba aún más verterminar a su amado, verle disfrutar de algo tan íntimo y delicioso como era un orgasmo. Lo necesitaba, se merecía un poco de liberación.

–Emilie, no aguanto más. Voy a...

Pero Nathalie no se apartó. Quería aprovechar hasta lo último que pudiera darle, y si eso era su esencia, la aceptaría sin problema. Cuando notó que Gabriel se tensaba en su boca volvió a succionar con fuerza el glande, haciendo salir de golpe todo lo que tenía dentro directamente a su garganta. Siguió jugando con su mano aún un poco más sobre su miembro, hasta que él se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausto, complacido, liberado. No se sentía tan bien desde hacía años y todo gracias a...

De repente se sintió ruin y asqueado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a Nathalie? Ella era su ayudante, confiaba en él. Y él acababa de traspasar una línea infranqueable. Se sentó de golpe sin poder evitar posar su avergonzada vista sobre la sensual imagen de la mujer, arrodillada entre sus piernas, con las mejillas totalmente coloreadas y una sonrisa de satisfacción que jamás había visto en ella, limpiarse la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano. Su miembro volvió a reaccionar ante eso, pero Gabriel se negó a volver a dejarse llevar.

–Nathalie –su tono sonó tan cortante que ella sólo pudo ponerse totalmente recta allí donde estaba–, siento lo que acaba de pasar –"¿Qué?"– Tienes mi promesa de que no volverá a ocurrir, pero si... si decides que no quieres seguir trabajando conmigo después de esto, lo entenderé.

–No entiendo a qué se refiere, señor.

¿Señor? ¿Debía haberle llamado Gabriel? Ahora mismo no sabía cómo debía comportarse con él.

–A que me he sobrepasado contigo, y lo siento.

El hombre empezó a vestirse con rapidez delante de ella, quien estaba totalmente estupefacta por la sarta de tonterías que el capullo éste estaba soltando de repente. ¿No podía disfrutar de lo que se le da y punto?

–Pues yo no lo siento, señor –dijo poniéndose de pie y arreglándose la ropa, recuperando su tono neutral al hablar–. Lo he hecho bajo mi propia voluntad y... y he disfrutado de ello.

Él se puso en pie frente a ella, aún a medio vestir, y la miró directamente a los ojos con el deseo impregnado en ellos.

–¿No te has sentido obligada en ningún momento? –preguntó sin poder contener la lujuria en su tono. Ella se relamió inconscientemente al escucharle.

–En ningún momento. Es más, lo... lo volvería a hacer. Eso y... todo lo que usted necesite.

Por un impulso que no supo de dónde le salió, Gabriel abrazó a Nathalie por sorpresa para ambos, y se refugiaron en el calor que el otro les daba aprovechando ese raro arrebato.

–¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? –preguntó él extrañado.

–Ya se lo he dicho, pero no se acuerda.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada, y antes de soltarla agregó:

–Me salvas la vida constantemente. No sé cómo pagarte todo lo que haces por mí.

Ella suspiró entre feliz y cansada.

"Me siento pagada cada día que estoy a tu lado."

El resto de la semana fluyó con normalidad bajo la estricta agenda de Nathalie. Gabriel tenía sobre la mesa un boceto de una diseñadora local que parecía tener talento. No sabía muy bien cómo había llegado ese dibujo ahí, pero los trazos y la idea eran frescos e innovadores, utilizando detalles clásicos que le estaban encandilando.

–¡Nathalie! –gritó desde su sillón. La mujer tardó un poco en aparecer por la puerta del despacho.

–¿Me ha llamado, señor?

–¿De quién dijiste que era este diseño? –preguntó sin levantar la cabeza.

–De una joven prometedora, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Fue la ganadora del concurso de bombines que hizo en el instituto de Adrien hace un tiempo.

Se llevó una mano al mentón mientras pensaba.

–Me gusta –y alzando la vista hacia su ayudante continuó–. Quiero ver a la señorita... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Nathalie enrojeció de repente.

–¿Cómo que qué me ha pasado?

–Estás... –titubeó– Diferente.

–Me he... maquillado. ¿Tan mal está?

Gabriel no sabía cómo tomarse las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo.

–¿Por algo en especial?

–Porque... me apetecía ir maquillada.

La volvió a mirar de hito en hito, tratando de acallar sus impulsos de saltar sobre ella y volver a poseer su boca, ahora decorada con ese precioso tono rojo que la hacía más apetecible. Carraspeó y cambió de tema.

–¿Qué tenemos ahora?

–Ahora –dijo sacando su tablet, aunque se sabía el horario de memoria–, tiene una reunión con el señor D'Etoileen la sede de la compañíapara hablar del contrato. Salgo en cinco minutos hacia allí, tengo a Gorila esperando con el coche preparado. Le llamaré en cuanto me reúna con...

–¡Ni de coña!

El golpe que Gabriel dio sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba, acompañado del grito que soltó, asustaron a Nathalie, que dio un respingo.

–¿C... cómo dice?

–No vas a volver a encontrarte a solas con ese desgraciado –la cara de la mujer era de auténtico estupor–. ¿Es por eso por lo que te has maquillado? –ella enrojeció– Joder... Mira, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo, y si te vas a ir con él más te vale empezar a recoger tus cosas. Lo mío es sólo mío.

–¿Pero qué...? –consiguió articular ella tras el rapapolvo.

–Lo que has oído.

A Nathalie empezó a temblarle el ojo bajo la agresiva mirada de su jefe. Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido, y eso empezaba a cansarla. Ya era la segunda vez que se dedicaba a decir tonterías de ese tipo, y las dos veces alentadas por el señor Remi D'Etoile. Igual podría llegar a sacarle partido...

–No tengo porqué soportar esto. Sabes de más y de sobra que sólo te soy fiel a ti, que jamás te traicionaría y que haría lo que fuese necesario por ayudarte. Creí que había quedado claro el otro día en tu guarida... –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos–. Pero sí, igual me apetece jugar, y ganarme alguno de esos apelativos cariñosos que Remi me dice. Porque aunque sea tu asistente, también soy mujer, y también me gusta que de vez en cuando alguien me lo recuerde.

Las manos de Gabriel subieron instintivamente hasta la cintura de Nathalie y la sujetaron con fuerza, aferrándola a su cuerpo con posesividad, haciendo que notara su más que preparada erección bajo el pantalón.

–Cuidado con lo que haces en la reunión.

Ella le apartó de un empujón, con la boca seca y el corazón a tope.

–Si tanto te preocupa, acompáñame. Así sabrás en todo momento lo que pasa.

No esperaba que él accediera. Salir de su casa en las pocas ocasiones que lo había hecho desde que pasó lo de su mujer, había sido traumático y desagradable para él, y lo evitaba siempre que podía. Pero cuando la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta atravesándola y llegando hasta el coche aún con ella cogida, quiso pensar que por fin estaba queriendo abrir los ojos al mundo. No sabía si eso sería bueno o malo para ella, pero quería ver lo que pasaba.

Gabriel permanecía sentado en su silla en su despacho de la sede. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba por allí, pero las cosas no habían cambiado nada, Nathalie se había encargado perfectamente de llevar todo mientras él estuviera confinado en su casa. La miró de soslayo, de pie a su lado, impertérrita y seria como siempre. Era verdad que estaba preciosa cuando sonreía, pero ahora no le interesaba que D'Etoile la viera... atractiva. Se fijó en que había algo más diferente en ella, algo que no estaba ahí cuando salieron de la mansión. Llevaba un adorno en el pelo con forma de pluma de pavo real. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella de que lo llevaba? Porque él se habría sentido extremadamente adulado por ese detalle si fuese así. Pero por el momento prefirió pensar que todo había sido casualidad... Le resultaba más fácil que admitir ciertas cosas que empezaba a sentir en su entrepierna cada vez con más frecuencia.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que la hora acordada para la reunión había pasado hacía más de cinco minutos.

–No me gusta que me hagan esperar –espetó con hastío.

–El señor D'Etoile parece que tiene la costumbre de ser impuntual.

El otro gruñó en desacuerdo mientras subía las manos hasta su boca y cruzaba los dedos delante de ella en gesto de enfado. Un par de silenciosos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un sonriente Remi D'Etoile, seguido de una preciosidad de mujer que iba luciendo con glamour y sensualidad un par de piernas perfectas bajo una mini falda, mientras cargaba con una carpeta en sus delicadas manos.

–¡Gabs! –el aludido alzó una ceja aún tras sus manos entrelazadas– ¡Qué alegría, no esperaba verte por aquí! –se dirigió meloso a Nathalie y le tomó una mano con galantería para llevársela a los labios– Y aquí tenemos a la dueña de mis fantasías, mi preciosa reina de corazones. ¿Te has pensado lo que te propuse?

Gabriel notó una punzada en el pecho al oír esas palabras. Así que al final sí que habían estado confabulando en su contra, ¿no? Sin querer oír más y demostrando su superioridad en todo los aspectos, se hirguió en la silla para cortar de raíz esosestúpidos saludos.

–Remi, ¿has venido a hablar sobre el contratoo a ligarte a mi asistente?

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de la aludida, mientras que una sonrisa ladina apareció en los sugerentes labios del mencionado.

–Cada cosa a su tiempo, Agreste –éste apretó los puños intentando contener la ira–. Por cierto, os presento a Hana, es miayudante personal, al menos de momento –miró directamente a Nathalie a los ojos, lo cual hizo que Gabriel también la mirara con sorpresa–. Pero confío plenamente en que ella podrá satisfacer cualquier cosa que podamos necesitar, ¿verdad? –la chica asintió nerviosa–. Es una gran fan de tu trabajo, Gabs. Te admira mucho –ella se sonrojó–. Incluso me aventuraría a decir que demasiado... En fin, ¿comenzamos con la reunión?

Durante el tiempo que duró la reunión, ambos hombres se comportaron como verdaderos profesionales. Nathalie se sentía orgullosa de trabajar para su jefe, verle negociar en persona y tratar con los clientes le resultaba altamente gratificante. Sin embargo, la susodicha ayudante del otro no la tenía del todo tranquila. Para su gusto, se arrimaba demasiado a Gabriel, y en más de una ocasión legó a rozarse de manera bastante indecente contra él. Por suerte, no pareció darse cuenta de ello. Estaba demasiado centrado en sus negocios como para hacer caso a una pelandrusca que a la legua se veía lo que buscaba.

–Nathalie –pidió de pronto Gabriel–, ¿podrías traerme un café?

–Enseguida, señor.

Cuando la mujer se alejó de la mesa, Remi la siguió con la mirada hasta perderse tras las puertas de la oficina. Al volver el rostro hacia el otro pudo notar sus intenciones negativas.

–Deja en paz a mi ayudante.

–Eso será si ella quiere que la deje en paz.

–Ella quiere. No hay más que decir.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó retando al otro– Porque yo creo que puedo convencerla de que trabaje para mí. Estoy seguro de que lograría que estuviera más cómoda que contigo.

–¿Qué estás insinuando?

D'Etoile se levantó con parsimonia de la silla.

–Nada, no insinúo nada. Voy a aprovechar este paréntesis para hacer una visita al aseo. Hana –ordenó mirando a la chica–, que no le falte de nada al señor Agreste.

Y con una sonrisa de medio lado se fue hasta el otro lado del despacho para salir al pasillo. Gabriel se quedó molesto y pensativo. Había algo que no le cuadraba de este hombre, pero no llegaba a saber qué era. Entonces notó una ligera presión sobre su hombro. Cuando se giró, la tal Hana se había apoyado en él sin su consentimiento, y le miraba azorada.

–¿Se encuentra bien, señor Agreste?

–Quítame la mano de encima –bufó sin ningún tipo de consideración–. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

La chica se retiró un poco para llegar a sentarse sobre el escritorio del hombre, frente a él, exponiendo sus perfectas piernas torneadas delante de sus narices.

–De repente se ha puesto pálido, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?

–No. Déjame en paz.

Pero ella no desistió.

–¿Está... seguro? Si me lo permite, creo que podría complacerle más que su ayudante.

–Lo dudo mucho –soltó en un jadeo recordando aquel momento a solas con ella en su guarida.

–Le adoro, señor Agreste. Y estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario por usted. Sólo tiene que pedirlo.

Entonces la miró. La lascivia recorría todas y cada una de sus facciones y su cuerpo entero derrochaba deseo hacia él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La chica no estaba nada mal, la verdad. Pero él amaba a Emilie. No estaba aquí para cubrir su hueco con nadie más. Excepto aquél día con Nathalie. Dios... fue realmente espléndido poder dejarse llevar y volver a sentir a su esposa junto a él. No entendía por qué no lo había hecho antes, si llevaba mucho tiempo deseándolo. Además Nathalie era la persona en la que más confiaba, la respetaba mucho.

Ah, claro...

Ese había sido el motivo por el que se había estado conteniendo, ahora lo recordaba. Respetaba tanto a Nathalie que hasta el momento en que aquello pasó había pensado que sería denigrante para ella que la tratase así. Los remordimientos volvieron a su cuerpo, haciendo que se mordiera el labio mientras su mente vagaba por sus recuerdos. Volvió a mirar a la chica frente a él, tan dispuesta, y a la que ni siquiera conocía. ¿Podría ser una opción? Además, le serviría para dar un escarmiento a Remi y que supiera lo que se siente cuando tratan de quitarte a tu persona de confianza.

Una luz pasó por su cabeza en ese instante. Miró a todos lados en el despacho dándose cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había vuelto. Esto no pintaba bien.

–Mierda... –susurró mientras se levantaba de golpe y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

La abrió deprisa dispuesto a llamar a voces a Nathalie en cuanto lo hiciera, pero con lo que se encontró le hizo perder la voz al momento. D'Etoile estaba sobre ella,arrinconándola contra la pared mientras con una mano le sujetaba el trasero. Tenía la cara hundida en su cuello, y fuera lo que fuese que la estaba haciendo, ella lo disfrutaba. Podía verlo en su expresión. Pero había algo más que removió el interior de Agreste, y era que su ayudante llevaba el pelo suelto en ese momento. Le caía liso por el hombro que no tenía acaparado el capullo ese, y los mechones rojos le cubrían parcialmente la cara ruborizada,dándole un aire más terrenal, más alcanzable.Gabriel carraspeó con fuerza para hacerse notar.

–D'Etoile, cuando deje de entretenerse con MI asistente, le agradecería que termináramos de mirar un par de cosas que faltan con respecto al contrato. Se está haciendo tarde y tengo un horario que cumplir.

Se dio la vuelta solemnemente y volvió a entrar en el despacho, con un aura oscura a su alrededor. Si se habían creído que iban a jugar con él, lo llevaban claro.

Remi miró de nuevo a los ojos de Nathalie cuando Gabriel hubo salido de escena, la sonrió con dulzura y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de la boca antes de separarse de ella muy despacio.

–Esto no termina aquí, princesa. No me pienso rendir contigo.

Y dicho eso la liberó de su aprisionamiento y se dirigió a dentro del despacho para terminar la reunión. Ella se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Había salido a por un café para su jefe y de repente se había encontrado con las diestras manos de aquel apuesto tipo, deseándola por encima de su ropa, y con su boca buscando su piel. No sabía cómo, pero ahora se encontraba con el pelo suelo cayéndole por los hombros, y... oh, no... El adorno del pelo no estaba. Miró por todos lados a ver si se le habría caído en medio de ese delicioso asalto, pero no estaba. Sólo se le ocurría una cosa, que él se lo hubiese quitado. Recogió el café y su Tablet y se adentró en el despacho con prisa por recuperar ese complemento.

D'Etoile estaba recostado en su silla, jugando con sus rebeldes mechones de pelo mientras sonreía a Gabriel, incorporado sobre el escritorio mostrándole unos papeles. No parecía haber nada raro, la conversación giraba en torno al contrato del que venían hablando, a la promoción, a la distribución... No parecía que hubiese pasado nada hacía un momento. La secretaria de D'Etoile tomaba apuntes sentada al lado de su jefe, y nadie pareció reparar en ella cuando entró de nuevo en la oficina. Suspiró, dejó el café sobre la mesa al lado de su jefe, y con parsimonia yderrotismo volvió a hacerse su usual moño. Cuando terminó y volvió la vista a la reunión, Remi la miraba absorto en ella y sus movimientos, pero un golpe en la mesa por parte de Gabriel le hizo volver a lo que estaban hablando. Tenía que encontrar un momento para preguntarle por la pluma...

Cuando ambos hombres se dieron por satisfechos con sus negocios, se pusieron en pie para darse la mano sobre los papeles que acababan de firmar, y Nathalie pudo ver que Remi llevaba su adorno en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. En ese momento él se dio la vuelta y se encaminó con presteza hacia la puerta, seguido por su ayudante como su perrito faldero. Nathalie salió tras ellos causando un terrible agobio en su jefe. Les consiguió alcanzar cuando atravesaron la puerta.

–¡Señor D'Etoile! –llamó ella– Por favor, espere.

Hana desapareció de pronto y quedaron solos ellos dos.

–¿Ya te lo has pensado, preciosa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, y no va a cambiar. Ya lo sabe. Pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

–Dime entonces.

–Creo... Tiene algo que me pertenece.

Una sonrisa lobuna se marcó en los labios del chico. ¿En serio debía ser tan condenadamente atractivo?

–¿Lo tengo? ¿Y qué me vas a dar a cambio para recuperarlo?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó descolocada dando un paso atrás.

–Claro, algo me tendrás que ofrecer, ¿no?

–Perdone señor, pero eso es mío. No debo pagar rescate por algo que me pertenece.

Él se inclinó sobre su boca, susurrando de una manera demasiado sensual.

–Estaré encantado de recibir un beso tuyo a cambio de este objeto que tanto aprecias. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

El silencio de Nathalie, su respiración acelerada y el rubor de sus mejillas hizo a D'Etoile inventarse su respuesta, y sin esperar a que saliera de sus labios, se lanzó a besarlos con dulzura y devoción. Ella no pudo negarse a ese contacto, y enseguida estaba respondiendo al beso con la misma predisposición que él. Cuando el beso se rompió, Remi la miró con intensidad a los ojos, y al momento se marchó seguido de nuevo por su ayudante. ¿De dónde había salido ella? Miró hacia ambos lados y palideció al observar la puerta del despacho de Agreste abierta hasta atrás, y al fondo, sentado en su mesa y con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre, mirándola con un enfado que ni siquiera podía imaginar, su peligroso jefe. Una leve presión en su cabeza la hizo llevarse la mano al moño, descubriendo que la pluma de pavo real había vuelto a su sitio en algún momento durante ese beso. Suspiró aliviada antes de darse cuenta de que no iba a ser agradable la respuesta de Gabriel ante lo que acababa de ver.

El viaje de vuelta a casa había sido demasiado silencioso. La tensión entre ambos era palpable, pero ninguno sabía exactamente porqué. La comida estaba servida cuando llegaron, y como Adrienesperaba sentado a la mesa por si su padre podía comer con él, Gabriel aprovechó para desconectar de la mañana que acababa de pasar ante la sorpresa del muchacho. Nathalie permanecía de pie a su lado, como una autómata que esperaba su momento, pero temblando por dentro pensando en cuando llegara.

La charla entre padre e hijo no fue demasiado amena, como siempre, y una vez terminaron de comer, Adrien quiso tentar a la suerte.

–Padre, ¿puedo salir este sábado con mis amigos?

Gabriel miró instintivamente a su ayudante, quien hacía unos días le había advertido de algo así. Ella se hacía la distraída mirando cosas en su tablet.

–¿Salir con tus amigos?

–Sí, nada del otro mundo. Quizás al cine, o a casa de alguno a jugar a la consola... Ya sabes, como hacen todos los chicos de mi edad.

El padre pestañeó dos veces antes de seguir hablando.

–¿Y se puede saber con quién irías?

–Pues con los de siempre. Con Nino, Alya y Marinette.

El mayor de los dos se quedó un momento pensativo.

–¿Marinette?

–Es la autora de los bocetos que estaba viendo esta mañana, señor.

La monótona voz de Nathalie le hizo estremecerse.

–¿Esa chica con tanto talento es tu amiga?

–¿Has visto sus diseños? –preguntó efusivo el chico– Es muy buena. Tal vez un día pueda presentartela.

Gabriel sopesó un momento la situación. Parecía que había algo que quería encajar, pero no terminaba de verlo. Asintió levemente a la petición de su hijo, quien salió corriendo del comedor lleno de felicidad, y una vez que se quedó solo en la mesa y volvió a atacar su pastel de queso con frambuesa, la explicación le vino desde detrás.

–Es la novia de Adrien –aclaró Nathalie.

–¿Tú sabías algo de ésto? –preguntó aún sin girarse.

–Algo intuía.

Terminó lo que quedaba en el plato, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, sin mirar siquiera a su ayudante.

–En cinco minutos te quiero en mi habitación. Creo que hay muchas cosas que me tienes que explicar.


	4. Determinación

¿Que fuera a su habitación? Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que rendir cuentas sobre lo que había pasado esa misma mañana, pero no se esperaba en ningún momento que pudiera desembocar en algo que acabara en la habitación del jefe. Su vientre vibró ante la espectación de lo que su mente quería imaginar, y se obligó a respirar profundamente para no perder el ritmo de sus pulsaciones. Se apoyó un momento sobre la mesa, recuperando el temple que le caracterizaba antes de salir del comedor. Pero era inútil. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo ante la necesidad de volver a intimar con su jefe, con su amado. Un ligero mareo la hizo apoyar las dos manos antes de volver a enderezarse para salir de allí. Si no tenía cuidado llegaría tarde, y ella sabía cuánto odiaba Gabriel que le hicieran esperar.

"¿Y si le hiciera esperar un poco?"

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. No debía tentar a la suerte. Estaría ahí para cuando él la necesitara, y punto. Tomó aire y se decidió a salir de allí y encarar lo que sea que le esperara en la habitación de Gabriel Agreste.

Cuando fue a tocar a la puerta le temblaba la mano. La apretó contra su pecho un momento volviendo a tomar conciencia de su cuerpo, y al fin llamó. La serena voz de Gabriel respondió al otro lado.

-Adelante.

Volvió a temblar cuando agarró el manillar, notando que su corazón se desbocaba. Abrió intentando calmarse, y sin pensárselo dos veces atravesó el umbral.

Allí estaba él, recto, tranquilo, mirando por la ventana de espaldas a la puerta, con las manos en la espalda y la actitud sobervia. Ella intentó hablar pero su boca no respondió a la primera.

-¿Quería verme, señor? -logró balbucear.

-Nathalie, ¿cuántos años llevas trabajando para mí?

-Muchos, señor. Ya lo sabe.

-Y en todos estos años, ¿he hecho algo para ganarme tu traición?

Esperaba algo así. Él no se andaba con chiquitas.

-Señor, si me permite explicarme, nunca ha sido mi intención aceptar la oferta de Remi... -Gabriel la miró inquisitivo- del señor D'Etoile. Sabe que le soy totalmente fiel a usted.

-No -dijo girandose por completo hacia ella-, no lo eres, Nathalie. Hoy me has traicionado. Primero le encuentro en el pasillo perdiendo las manos en tu cuerpo, y luego puedo ver perfectamente cómo os dais el lote delante de mi despacho.

-No es lo que usted cree.

-Te dije que eras mía. Y no voy a permitir que nadie más te toque, ¿entendido?

La boca se le secó al instante. ¿Suya? No podía hablar en serio.

-Señor, no creo haber...

-No quiero excusas. Vas a pagar lo que has hecho. Me lo vas a pagar con creces Emilie...

Al escuchar ese apelativo que le causaba tanto amor-odio, se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Iba a ocurrir, al fin le iba a conseguir. Y estaba dispuesta a complacerle de cualquier manera que le pidiera. Respiró profundamente armandose de valor antes de acercarse a él con la actitud debida para su cometido.

-¿Y cómo habías pensado hacérmelo pagar, Gabriel?

Un escalofrío pasó por la espina dorsal del hombre, empezando a saborear la fantasía que vendría a continuación. Se acercó a ella acechante con una sonrisa lobuna en el rostro, y la atacó directamente a los labios mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a imaginar que eran los de su esposa. Sus manos se posaron en las marcadas caderas que tenía delante y empezaron a palpar con deleite todo aquello que se le ofrecía, apegandolas a su pelvis para frotarse con ellas de camino a perder la razón. Notó cómo su miembro respondía y se empezaba a preparar para lo que vendría a continuación. Satisfecho con cómo iba la cosa, abandonó los labios de la mujer para dirigirse a su delicado cuello, susurrando una y otra vez el nombre de su amada.

Nathalie se sentía morir. Disfrutaba de las caricias que le brindaba su jefe, pero escuchar repeditamente el nombre de la otra mujer empezaba a hacerla polvo. Necesitaba algo más para poder continuar así. Se deshizo del agarre que tenía sobre ella y le empujó hasta la cama, donde le recostó para empezar a desabotonar su impecable camisa. Según iba abriendo botones iba colando los dedos para tocar la piel que tanto deseaba, y enseguida los acompañó con la lengua para saborear su firme torso. Los jadeos del hombre se sucedían cada vez con mayor cadencia mientras se dejaba hacer por aquella a la que imaginaba como su esposa, y eso a ella, a pesar de la situación, le excitaba. Jugó un poco con el botón del pantalón mordisqueando la tela y besando su vientre a la vez. En un arrebato, Gabriel la apartó para terminar el trabajo, ansioso de llegar a la siguiente parte. No se hizo esperar. Nathalie apartó todo lo que le molestaba, y sin perder tiempo se introdujo su palpitante erección en la boca, degustando de nuevo el sabor que su amado le dejaba en ella. El largo gemido que brotó de labios del hombre colmó su corazón y su vientre de sensaciones que no quería olvidar nunca, y por eso siguió atendiendo esa deliciosa zona con más brío.

-Ah... Emilie.

Al escuchar el nombre, propinó un ligero mordisco sobre la parte más sensible del miembro, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera por la impresión.

-¡Dios! -gritó extasiado.

La boca de la mujer seguía subiendo y bajando a buen ritmo, mientras con una mano acariciaba el tronco y con la otra jugaba con los testículos. Gabriel se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas tratando de no sucumbir a la creciente excitación que sentía, y para asegurarse de que ésto no terminara pronto apartó a su compañera de juegos mientras se quitaba los zapatos de sendos tirones.

Nathalie vio por donde iba su jefe y quiso colaborar, ayudándole a deshacerse de los pantalones con rapidez.

-Quiero que me montes -siseó él, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Los espasmos que sintió en su bajo vientre fueron arrolladores, y no quiso dar tiempo a un cambio de idea. Se puso en pie, desnudandose de cintura para abajo en un momento. Con voz entrecortada la detuvo antes de hacer nada más.

-Abre el primer cajón de la mesilla.

Nathalie obedeció en el acto, acercándose para sacar de ahí un preservativo que abrió al momento. Cuando se giró de nuevo, lo que vio le secó la boca. Sobre la cama, parcialmente desnudo, tenía a Gabriel Agreste con una mano alrededor de su virilidad, acariciandola con vicio mientras esperaba el siguiente paso. Notó que se humedecía al instante ante tal visión. Si había pensado que verle semi recostado en el suelo era sexy, lo que tenía delante lo superaba con creces. Necesitaba volver a saborear aquello de lo que estaba disfrutando él en soledad, así que se arrodilló entre sus piernas para recrearse un poco más en ese magnífico manjar. Cuando se hubo saciado, le colocó el preservativo con destreza y saltó sobre la cama para empalarse de una vez. La urgencia la apremiaba, su cuerpo empezaba a sentir calambres por la necesidad. Y cuando al fin le sintió dentro de ella suspiró, completa, feliz. Ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos empezaron a entrar en contacto, y la excitación los arrastró al momento, haciendo que se buscaran desesperados en medio de ese perturbador baile en el que se habían metido. Nathalie aumentó los contoneos, subía y bajaba con rapidez y procuraba sujetarse con trémulas manos a los pectorales expuestos bajo ella. Gabriel no dejaba de jadear, y de vez en cuando gemía el nombre de su esposa en medio de su macabra fantasía, haciéndole sentir completo de nuevo tras varios años. Fue entonces cuando notó que estaba listo para terminar, y sin decir nada a su pareja de baile, la sujetó de las caderas ahondando con sus fuertes embestidas todo lo que podía en su estrecho interior. Ésto hizo que ella soltase un grito de placer y se estremeciera por completo en un paso preliminar a su siguiente parada: el paraíso.

No tardó mucho en notar las contracciones en su útero, estrujando el firme miembro de su jefe en su interior y arrastrandole con ella hasta el culmen de su deliciosa agonía. Cuando al fin se detuvieron, jadeantes, sudorosos, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Ella no quería romper la burbuja en la que estaba y él no quería admitir que le había gustado más de lo que esperaba. Pero no podían estar unidos por siempre, y cuando Nathalie acabó por levantarse, una recia mano la sujetó. Se volvió hacia Gabriel, quien la miraba a los ojos con gesto indescifrable, y se atrevió a acercarse a su lado sobre el colchón. Complacido, la abrazó y empezó a acariciar su pelo después de soltarle ese molesto moño que siempre llevaba. Ella no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar y soñar con que algún día fuera su nombre el que gimiera entre bisbiseos, conteniendo un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con delatar su dolor. Cuando más relajada estaba fue cuando él volvió a hablar, trayendola del trance al mundo terrenal en un segundo.

-¿Me puedes explicar eso de "la novia de Adrien"?

Nathalie no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la pregunta, gesto que calentó el corazón de su compañero de cama.

-Es una teoría. Creo que está enamorado de ella y está intentando conquistarla. Pero no suelta prenda.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura entonces?

Ella se encogió de hombros estirando uno de los brazos para pasarlo por encima del pecho de Gabriel y devolverle el abrazo. En ese momento de conexión ambos se sintieron en paz.

-Les he visto actuar cuando están juntos, y son los dos un par de bobos enamorados que no se atreven a dar el siguiente paso.

Ahora le tocó reír a él. Las caricias se fueron repartiendo por el cuello y el hombro de la mujer, bajando por el brazo hasta el codo. Ahora se arrepentirá de no haberla desnudado del todo... Aunque no era tarde para ello. Todo llegaría. Y más ahora que sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Bueno, creo que tendré que darle el sábado libre a mi hijo entonces. ¿Algún consejo más?

Ella alzó la vista para mirar con adoración el mentón de aquel hombre que hacía que su corazón latiera cada día. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero tampoco terminaba de creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sonrió con sumisión y negó con la cabeza, sin que él siquiera la volviera a mirar a la cara.

-De momento no.

-Bien.

Permanecieron así aún un rato más, perdiéndose en sus vagas caricias, en el recuerdo de su anterior contacto, en las sensaciones que sus cuerpos se negaban a abandonar por el momento.

La puerta de la habitación sonó tímidamente y los dos dieron un respingo sobre la cama.

-¿Padre? -oyeron la voz de Adrien al otro lado- Perdona que te moleste, pero no encuentro a Nathalie y vamos a llegar tarde a la sesión de fotos.

La aludida palideció. Acababa de descuidar sus obligaciones por un momento de placer con su jefe. Se levantó de un salto y empezó a vestirse azorada, esperando que Gabriel no se enfadara demasiado.

-No te preocupes, hijo -contestó el padre sentándose en la cama y observando a la mujer vestirse con rapidez. El pelo aún le caía suelto por la espalda y el efecto en él era aún más intenso de lo que esperaba-. Espérala en el coche, le diré que estás ahí.

-Gracias, padre.

Cuando el chico se hubo alejado, Gabriel se puso en pie con parsimonia dando la espalda a la mujer que movía las manos lo más rápidamente que podía sobre su ropa para colocarla.

-Ya lo sabes, Adrien te espera en el coche. Avísame de cómo va la sesión cuando estéis allí.

Ni siquiera se volvió para mirarla, ni una sola vez. Nathalie salió de la habitación con una enorme presión sobre el pecho al ver la realidad de la situación, y es que él no veía en ella más que una herramienta de trabajo. De camino al coche pudo notar cómo una lágrima rodaba libremente por su mejilla. La recogió con presteza y volvió a colocarse la máscara que aislaba su corazón de su vida real. Máscara que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría sostener actuando de esa manera.

El sábado llegó, y con él la esperanza de cambio para toda la mansión Agreste. Adrien desayunaba con optimismo, sin contar con nadie más, así que cuando su padre apareció por la puerta del comedor no pudo más que alegrarse por la compañía. Nathalie le seguía, como siempre, en un segundo plano, y en cuanto su jefe estuvo sentado entró en la cocina para anunciar que él también desayunaría aquí. Gabriel miraba de soslayo la estúpida sonrisa de su hijo mientras comía, y no tardó en empezar con la rueda de preguntas.

-Entonces, esa señorita Dupain-Cheng -Adrien se atragantó y Nathalie contuvo una carcajada-, ¿es amiga tuya?

El chico suspiró notablemente aliviado. Estaba claro que disimular no era lo suyo.

-Es una buena amiga. Tiene mucho talento, algún día me gustaría presentártela. Estoy seguro de que te encantará.

Un fugaz cruce de miradas entre los adultos, que pasó desapercibido por el joven, les hizo comunicarse en silencio.

-¿Por qué no la traes a cenar?

El tenedor resbaló de las manos del muchacho y dio un sonoro golpe contra el plato.

-¿A... cenar?

-Podría ser una buena oportunidad para conocer a tu... amiga. Nathalie, ¿qué día puede venir la señorita Dupain-Cheng la semana que viene?

Ella miró el horario semanal en su tablet y en pocos segundos ya tenía una respuesta.

-El miércoles, señor.

-Muy bien. El miércoles a las ocho. No te olvides de notificárselo hoy cuando la veas.

Adrien palideció. ¿Y ahora cómo iba a salir de ésta? No le quedaba más remedio que confesarle la situación a su amiga y esperar que quisiera echarle un cable.

-De... De acuerdo, padre... Se lo diré.

Terminaron de desayunar y el chico se fue a su cuarto para arreglarse. Era la primera vez que salía con sus amigos sin restricción de tiempo y quería aprovecharlo. Había quedado con ellos para pasar el día, y en cuanto oscureciera tenía intención de transformarse en Cat Noir y dar vueltas por París esperando coincidir con Ladybug en algún momento. No creía que fuera a tener esa suerte, pero no estaba de más intentarlo.

Cuando Gabriel y Nathalie se quedaron solos en el gran comedor de la mansión, éste habló con su habitual tono mordaz.

-¿Y para nosotros qué tenemos hoy?

Ella juró que en la pregunta que acababa de formular su jefe había algo más implícito que lo que en principio debía ser, y más pensando que el principal motivo por el que había querido dejar a Adrien que saliera el día entero había sido para tener la posibilidad de pasarlo disfrutando de él. Jamás esperó que al chico se le concediera el tiempo que había pedido, con lo cual sus espectativas para con el padre no habían hecho más que aumentar. No le hacia falta mirar el horario para saber que no había nada planeado para todo el día, pero aún así disimuló y encendió su tablet.

-Hoy no tiene nada, señor -dijo tragando en seco.

-¿Nada? -dijo pensativo- Bien, entonces voy a bajar a la guarida. Te avisaré si te necesito, pero creo que en principio podrás tomarte el día libre.

"Mierda..."

Su vientre se resintió ante la decepción. Cuando habló intentó que no se le notara en la voz.

-De... De acuerdo. Si no desea nada ahora mismo, creo... Creo que voy a salir.

Pero antes de abrir la puerta para abandonar el comedor la voz de Gabriel la detuvo.

-No te vayas muy lejos.

¿A qué estaba jugando? Quería tenerla cerca pero no quería que estuviera allí. Contaba con que fuera corriendo si la llamaba, pero no contaba para estar con él en todo momento. Y lo que más le dolía es que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, por él. Después del encuentro que habían tenido hacía unos días en la habitación del hombre, no podía evitar que su imaginación volase acelerada cada vez que le veía. Añoraba el roce de su piel y el ritmo de su pulso bajo sus dedos, o en su boca. Y sin embargo, ella no había sido nada para él más que un parche. Suspiró abatida y decidió salir de la mansión y pasear por las calles parisinas para desconectar.

Adrien jugaba emocionado a la consola contra su amigo en casa de Alya, mientras las chicas preparaban un aperitivo y cuchicheaban en la cocina.

-Lánzate -decía la anfitriona a su amiga-, no vas a volver a tener otra oportunidad así.

-Lo sé, Alya, pero... No estoy segura. Hay cosas que... Bueno, han cambiado un poco y...

-¿Qué puede haber cambiado tanto que te haga no desear a ese adonis que acaba de darle otra paliza a mi novio?

Marinette rió mirando a los chicos, suspiró y pensó:

"Pues tal vez el hecho de que sienta que Cat Noir me atrae cada vez más sea un buen motivo para no querer acercarme de más a Adrien..."

-¡No! ¡Tío! -gritó desesperado Nino-Otra vez no... Marinette -se giró hacia las chicas, encontrando a esta con gesto en soñador apoyada sobre la encimera-, véngame.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó sorprendida- Ah no, búscate la vida, Lahiffe. Yo no voy por ahí salvando la vida de la gente.

-Por favoooorrr... -rogó su amigo.

-Venga, Marinette. Quiero aprovecharme de mi chico. Entreten a Adrien un rato mientras nos damos mimos en el sofá.

Los aludidos enrojecieron al escuchar el plan de Alya, sin saber exactamente qué hacer en ese momento.

-¿Qué? Esto... -empezó a tartamudear- Bueno, yo... No sé, quizá podría... En fin... -suspiró para calmarse mientras se sentaba al lado del otro- Demasiada información, Alya.

Adrien soltó una carcajada que a ella le sonó como dulces tañidos de campanas. ¿Cómo era que se estaba planteando que le atrajera ese gato cuando tenía a semejante espécimen ahí? Estaba claro, era un error. Tantos años de desengaños con respecto al chico la habían hecho fijar su necesidad en otra persona.

-¿Una partida?

Dio un par de golpecitos en el sillón a su lado para que se sentara con él, y ella, como autómata, lo hizo. No llevaban mucho rato jugando cuando el chico volvió a hablar.

–Esto... Marinette, verás... Yo, necesito ayuda con algo...

–¿C... Con algo? –preguntó nerviosa sin saber muy bien a qué podría referirse.

–Verás, creo que mi padre... Bueno, me parece que tiene la extraña idea de... Que... Ya sabes... De que tú y yo... Somos pareja.

A la chica se le cayó el mando de las manos, llevándose una regañina por parte del dueño de la consola.

–¿Qué? –dijo con un hilo de voz.

–Sí, em... Es una tontería, ya lo sé, pero... Bueno, ha pasado.

–Y... ¿Y cómo ha pasado? –Adrien sonrió culpable– No quiero saberlo... ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el favor que necesitas?

Tomó aire mientras la miraba con intensidad.

–Que lo seas.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. ¿De verdad ahora que había empezado a fijarse en otro chico, su amor platónico quería tener algo con ella? No podía ser, además, no parecía que fuese algo real.

–No... No entiendo. No sé si puedo hacerlo, verás, yo... Bueno, yo tengo novio.

El muchacho se sorprendió tanto que no supo qué contestar durante un buen rato. Seguía mirándola, ruborizada ante él, temblando y tartamudeando. ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de esa otra persona? Se sintió como el peor amigo del mundo.

–¿Tienes novio? Vaya, eso es... –se llevó una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo– Me... Me alegro por ti, de verdad.

No era verdad. Tenía alojada en el estómago una sensación que no le gustaba nada, y se iba haciendo cada vez más profunda.

–Bueno, no es novio como tal. No sé por qué he dicho eso... Pero estamos... Tenemos... En realidad no tenemos nada –divagaba la chica nerviosa–. Pero tal vez... Bueno, es posible que... Lleguemos a algo.

–¡Buf! Menos mal –Marinette le miró extrañada–. Quiero decir, que entonces puedo pedirte el favor que necesito.

–Tú dirás.

–Verás, le he dicho a mi padre que vendrás a cenar el miércoles. Quiere conocerte, y... Bueno, a mí me viene bien que siga creyendo que somos pareja. Así no hará preguntas sobre... Bueno, sobre algo que quiero ocultarle.

–¿Yo? ¿Cenar en tu casa? ¿Con tu padre?

–¡Ah, sí! Se me olvidaba. Quiere hablar contigo sobre tus diseños.

Marinette se sintió mareada de golpe. Tuvo que estirar los brazos y sujetarse a algo para no caerse del sillón, y aquello a lo que se agarró fue al brazo de Adrien.

–¿Y no podías haber empezado por ahí? ¡Claro que sí! Iré encantada, ¡y fingiré todo el noviazgo que necesites para ayudarte!

–¡Genial!

Ambos chavales se entretuvieron un momento en mirarse fíjamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que por dentro no estaban tan felices como debieran, y ocultandolo de la mejor manera que sabían.

Nathalie descansaba al sol en la terraza de una preciosa cafetería cerca de la mansión. Su cappuccino humeaba distraído mientras ella jugaba con las páginas de una revista de moda, buscando referencias a su jefe o cualquiera de sus negocios en ellas. La tablet no se había encendido por un largo tiempo, y el móvil permanecía igualmente en reposo sobre la mesa al otro lado de la bebida caliente. Una de las sillas a su lado se movió y la presencia de alguien se hizo notar de pronto incluso por encima de su interesante lectura.

–¿Señorita Sancoeur?

Una voz familiar que la hizo estremecer obligó a la mujer a apartar la vista del papel, para dar de frente con la perfecta y maravillosa señorita "piernas", ayudante personal de Remi D'Etoile.

–¿Nos conocemos? –disimuló Nathalie con intención de incomodarla para que se marchara lo antes posible.

–Hana Feraud, nos conocimos hace unos días en una reunión de trabajo –la chica le tendió la mano con cortesía. No pillaba las indirectas–. Con el señor D'Etoile, ¿recuerda? Soy su secretaria.

Ante la cordial presentación de la muchacha, Nathalie no tuvo más remedio que devolverle el saludo y cerrar la revista para atenderla.

–¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita Feraud?

–Oh, en realidad sólo pasaba por aquí y al verla quise saludar. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya ha pensado en la oferta que le hizo mi jefe para trabajar con nosotros?

"Directa al grano..."

–No tengo nada que pensar. Ya se lo dije a él, no pienso abandonar al señor Agreste por nada.

–¿Está segura? Puedo asegurarle que las condiciones con D'Etoile son mejores que con Agreste.

"Podría jurar que no..."

–De todas formas, ¿qué interés tiene usted en mi decisión?

La chica sonrió con malicia.

–Si usted accede a trabajar con Remi, habrá un puesto vacante como ayudante de Gabriel Agreste, y sueño con ser su mano derecha desde hace demasiados años –Nathalie alzó una ceja, perspicaz–. Me parece la persona más sexy, interesante, talentosa y morbosa del mundo. Me muero por estar a su lado, por servirle, por ver cada uno de sus movimientos a lo largo del día, cada día de la semana. Si él me lo pidiera sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por complacerle.

–Cualquier cosa, ¿eh? –dijo la otra, escéptica.

–Cualquier cosa. Es más, el otro día en la reunión, estoy segura de que le agradó mi completa disposición para con él. Esas cosas se notan.

Nathalie sintió sus entrañas revolverse de repente. Las veces que Gabriel había rechazado utilizarla como juguete sexual había puesto como excusa el enorme respeto que la tenía como profesional en su empresa. Si ahora de repente contrata a una lagarta a la que no respete, sería capaz de pedirle aquello que a ella le pertenecía por derecho, y no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo, por mucho que eso llegara a hacerla polvo por dentro.

–Mire, señorita. Lo que quiera hacer con su cuerpo es cosa suya, a mí no me interesa. Si no le importa, estoy en mi descanso, y no me apetece nada tener que aguantar sandeces de una presuntuosa que sólo quiere llegar a la cama de un gran diseñador en auge como él. Así que, si no le importa, y aunque sí lo haga, puede ir cogiendo su precioso culo y marchándose por donde ha venido, que conmigo no tiene nada más que hablar.

Sin añadir nada más, se recostó de nuevo en la silla y volvió a abrir la revista por dónde iba. Hana permaneció un momento más a su lado, observándola en silencio, y cuando creyó conveniente se levantó y se marchó de allí, organizando toda la información que acababa de recolectar.

Una vez sola, Nathalie pudo respirar tranquila. Se agarró a su taza de café con ambas manos y se puso a pensar con detenimiento en lo que acababa de descubrir sobre aquella tiparraca mientras daba sorbitos pequeños y reparadores. ¿Complacer a Gabriel de cualquier forma que le pidiera? ¿Ver cada uno de sus movimientos a lo largo del día? ¿Tanto le admiraba, o es que su fanatismo la hacía comportarse como una auténtica loca? Volvió a dar un trago a la taza y sintió que el líquido caliente le asentaba el cuerpo. ¿Podría fiarse de esa pájara? O incluso de su jefe... No, algo le decia que la guerra de Hana y la de Remi no era la misma. Pero no podía dormirse en los laureles. Después de semejante declaración de intenciones tenía claro que iba a tener que luchar por seguir al lado de Gabriel. No iba a permitir que nadie la separara de él. Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y una gran determinación, se terminó su café de un trago, recogió sus cosas y volvió a la mansión lo más rápido que le daban las piernas.

Gabriel retocaba un diseño que le estaba dando un especial quebradero de cabeza ensimismado en su trabajo, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió.

–Fuera de aquí –dijo sin levantar la vista del boceto–. No quiero que me molesten.

Pero los rápidos pasos que acababan de entrar se acercaron directos a él, y antes de que pudiera girarse para enfrentar a quien le estaba interrumpiendo, dejo de ver con claridad. Justo después de notar cómo sus gafas salían volando, todo se oscureció a la vez que una suave caricia recorría su rostro. La presión que notó tras su cabeza le hizo entender que le acababan de atar una venda en los ojos.

–¿Pero qué...? –Un giro bruscole apartó de su trabajo, y antes de terminar la frase sintió un par de labios demandantes sobre su boca, junto con una lengua feroz que buscaba la suya con agresividad –¿Nathalie?

–Shh. Ahora mismo no soy Nathalie... –volvió a besarle con posesión, llevando una mano a su cabeza para apretarla más contra ella. Un gruñido complacido salió de labios del otro.

–Oh, sí...

Buscó las dos manos del hombre para encaminarlas hacia sus propias caderas, colocándolas alrededor de ella mientras colaba las suyas entre sus brazos directas al firme trasero de su jefe, el cual apretó con ganas. Pegó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, mientras se deleitaba con el tacto de Gabriel en sus dedos. Éste empezó a responder al juego frotándose muy despacio contra ella, tanteando la fina cintura de su ayudante delante de él. De su ayudante no, de su esposa. Subió entonces ambas manos por su fino torso, valiéndose de su imaginación para alimentar su creciente virilidad, y las acabó colocando en los bien formados pechos de la mujer, temblando un poco antes de estrujarlos. Ella dejó escapar un jadeo que chocó directamente con los labios de él, y se hizo eco en su vientre. Cuando quiso arremeter de nuevo contra ellos, sintió una punzada de desilusión al notar cómo Nathalie se alejaba deprisa. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación, lo cual hizo sonreír a la chica, quien sujetó una de las manos de su jefe para tirar de él en dirección hasta la puerta de su despacho.

–Confía en mí –le dijo al oído–, yo te guío.

–Siempre confiaré en ti, Emilie.

Nathalie hizo oídos sordos a ese apodo que cada vez le era más familiar. No podía evitar sentir un profundo dolor cuando empezaba a llamarla así, pero bien sabía que después se acababa atenuando hasta volver a dejarla respirar.

–Ése es mi Gabriel.

Esas palabras encendieron por dentro al diseñador, que no pudo contenerse y tiró de la mano que le sujetaba para atraer a su ayudante de nuevo hacia su boca, cayendo ambos sobre la puerta aún cerrada del despacho.

–Emilie... No puedo esperar para volver a hacerte mía.

–Pues tendrás que hacerlo, mi amor –¿De verdad había dicho eso? ¿Se habría pasado? Se agarró a los lados de la cara de su jefe y volvió a besarle con ganas, esperando que sus palabras hubiesen pasado desapercibidas.

Cuando separó sus labios no pudo evitar recrearse un poco en el arrebolado rostro de su jadeante amado, excitado y dispuesto sólo para ella. Aunque no fuera ella de verdad, pero de momento pretendía no pensar en ello y demostrarle a Gabriel de lo que era capaz. Volvió a sujetarle una mano mientras abría la puerta, sin prever que él, con su mano libre, buscara un poco de satisfacción por su cuenta, alcanzando el cuerpo de la mujer y palpándolo a placer mientras andaban. En un par de ocasiones tuvieron que detenerse a causa de la tremenda excitación que llevaban, y ahondar en caricias y besos antes de volver a emprender el camino hasta el dormitorio principal.

Nathalie cerró la puerta con llave tras haber entrado los dos, y condujo a su juguete sexual hasta la cama, sentándole allí un momento antes de seguir con su juego. La media sonrisa que lucía en ese momento su hombre le resultó enormemente atractiva, y no pudo evitar acercarse a él para lamerla de un lado a otro, buscando devorarla mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, sujetando su mentón con dos dedos. Introdujo las manos bajo su chaqueta empezó a quitársela con mimo, siempre sin dejar de besarle por toda la cara y acercándose al cuello. Se deshizo del pañuelo que ocultaba el pequeño prodigio de la mariposa, y una fuerte mano sujetó la suya de pronto. Ni corta ni perezosa, propinó un mordisco en la zona del cuello que en ese momento estaba lamiendo, provocando que Gabriel gimiera y aflojara el agarre.

–Las manos quietas, Agreste.

No sabía de dónde le había salido ese arranque de valor pero a él pareció gustarle, pues frotó con fuerza su erección en la intimidad de ella. Continuó quitándole el chaleco y acto seguido la camisa, sin tocar el broche de la parte más alta, y esperando que el Kwami no saliera de donde fuera que estaba escondido siempre. El torso de su jefe quedó completamente expuesto ante ella, subiendo y bajando muy deprisa debido a su agitada respiración. Pasó la punta de los dedos por su cuello, bajó por sus pectorales y recorrió losduros abdominales que aún se marcaban bajo su ropa, en recuerdo de las horas que pasaba ejercitándose antes de perder a su esposa. Notó cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina mientras soltaba un ligero gemido, expectante ante aquello a donde le estaban llevando las atenciones de aquella deliciosa mujer. Un mordisco en su pecho, un beso en la base de su cuello, un lametón en uno de sus endurecidos pezones... Gabriel colocó las manos alrededor de los glúteos de su compañera de juegos, y empezó a masajearlos con intensidad, sintiendo cómo creía el deseo en su interior. Ella jadeó contra su cuerpo, tratando de controlar sus emociones. De nuevo sujetó las manos que la estaban haciendo perder la razón y las guió hacia donde ella quería que estuvieran, justo en su ropa. No le costó al otro deducir que lo que le estaba pidiendo era que ahora fuera él quien la desnudara, y sin dudar sujetó las dos solapas de la chaqueta con fuerza para dar un tirón de ellas, consiguiendo arrancar el botón que las cerraba. Nathalie se estremeció y todo su cuerpo empezó a ansiar tener a esa bestia desatada dentro de ella.

Después de quitarle la chaqueta subió las manos a su rostro, comprobando que sus gafas también habían desaparecido, y buscó con los dedos la goma que ataba el pelo de la mujer en ese insulso moño cada día. Se la retiró con cuidado, acompañando la cascada oscura mientras caía por su cuello y hombros, acariciando con premeditación las curvas que bajaban hasta su cintura, donde el final de su suéter le esperaba. Tiró de él hacia arriba, dejando a la mujer en sujetador delante de él. ¿En sujetador? Nunca había visto a su ayudante así, y de pronto sintió curiosidad por saber el tipo de prenda que llevaría. Con el pulgar levantó un poco el pañuelo de sus ojos, tratando de ver algo con lo que poder imaginar el cuerpo de la mujer. Alcanzó a ver la nívea piel de su abdomen y el fino encaje negro de la ropa interior que cubría los pechos de Nathalie, justo antes de recibirun golpe en la mano que le hiciera volver a perder la visión. Pero eso le había bastado para activar por completo el flujo de sangre que ahora bombeaba con fuerza hacia la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

–Excelente elección, Emilie –dijo relamiéndose–. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos que desaparezca?

Se precipitó hacia el cuerpo de la mujer, hundiendo su cara entre esos preciosos montículos y estrujándolos para aplastarlos contra ella, sacando la lengua y recorriendo el canalillo que se dejaba ver entre ellos. Con una mano apartó la tela de uno de ellos, atacando con la boca todo cuanto podía mientras que la otra mano viajaba hacia el sur y buscaba la puerta hacia el paraíso para rozarla con sus dedos. Ella gimió de placer ante la intrusión de aquellos juguetones dedos que parecían saber justo dónde debían tocar. Sin poder evitarlo se empezó a mover por encima de su mano, abrazando la cabeza de Gabriel para que no cesara en sus atenciones hacia su estimulado pezón. Poder tocarle, poder saborearle, poder explorarle, se estaba convirtiendo en una autentica adicción, aunque no dejaba de doler cada vez que pronunciaba es nombre.

No tardó en deshacerse del sujetador y saborear ambos pechos alternativamente, mientras ella se contoneaba sobre él una y otra vez.

–Joder, Gabriel...

–Ahora me toca jugar a mí, cielo.

La sujetó de las caderas para obligarla a ponerse de pie delante de él. Llevó las manos a su pantalón y se lo desabrochó con cuidado, bajándoselo tortuosamente mientras acercaba la nariz a su sexo y aspiraba el aroma embriagador que le estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba verla, quería tener también esa imagen de Nathalie guardada para él, así que se volvió a llevar una mano a la venda para apartarla. Pero esta vez no llegó ni a tocarla, ella se lo impidió enseguida.

–No seas malo. No quiero que me veas.

Él sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Por qué no quería que la viera? Era una mujer totalmente deseable, sexy, apetecible... No entendía el motivo por el que tratara de ocultar sus atributos ahora que estaban los dos metidos en eso.

–Por favor, déjame sólo un momento. Quiero tener una imagen de lo que estoy tocando...

–Soy tu esposa, ¿recuerdas? –dijo ella con un dolor inmenso en el pecho– Estoy segura que no necesitas nada más para recrearte.

El juego volvió a activarse y Gabriel, vencido por aquellas palabras, se lanzó a quitar la delicada prenda íntima que aún le quedaba a su ayudante. Estaba empapada, y cuando la hubo retirado alargó una mano por inercia para tocar su intimidad, llenar sus dedos de aquellos cálidos fluidos, y llevárselos a la boca para degustarlos con lujuria.

–Deliciosa...

Ella notó un espasmo en su vientre ante la escena, y supo que su necesidad de él empezaba a ser apremiante. Se agachó para ocuparse del pantalón que aún estaba en su sitio, recreándose en admirar y acariciar aquella erección que pronto le daría tanto placer, y colocándole un preservativo sin querer perder más tiempo. Pero una vez desnudo por completo, Gabriel no dejó que Nathalie le volviera a tocar. La cogió de la cintura y la acercó a él, haciendo que su centro de deseo quedase frente a su boca, la cual volvió a torturar a la mujer soplando en la húmeda zona antes de lamerla con lascivia. Le volvió a sujetar la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente, mientras su experta lengua jugaba con su clítoris, y llegó a enredar los dedos en el pelo y tirar de él antes de sentir el mordisco que la hizo empezar a gemir cada vez más alto. Enseguida la tumbó en la cama, colocándose sobre ella aún con el pañuelo puesto en los ojos. Su miembro rozó la deseada entrada de su compañera y ambos notaron crecer su necesidad hasta el punto de la locura, y de un certero golpe, Gabriel entró en aquella a la que ahora imaginaba como Emilie. La sensación era espléndida, mucho mejor que la otra vez. ¿Tal vez llevar los ojos tapados le había ayudado a aumentar el placer? ¿Quizá todo el juego preliminar hacía que ahora lo sintiesen tan bien? Las embestidas se fueron acelerando a medida que ellos se iban dejando llevar. Nathalie alzaba las caderas compenetrando su ritmo al de las fuertesestocadas, gimiendo a voces en la habitación de su jefe.

–Joder, sí. ¡Más fuerte!

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír de medio lado al diseñador, quien no dudó en darle a la mujer lo que le pedía.

–¿Te gusta, Emilie?

–Sí, Gabriel. Me gusta –jadeaba ella– Me encanta que me poseas así.

–¿Qué te posea? Sí, eso es. Eres mía, Nathalie. Y de nadie más. Quiero oírtelo decir.

Algo no cuadró a oídos de la secretaria, a quien el inminente orgasmo le estaba haciendo perder la cordura que le quedaba, así que obvió cualquier rara sensación de su cuerpo y se limitó a seguir en esa montaña rusa de sensaciones.

–Soy... soy tuya, Gabriel. Sólo tuya. No podría ser de nadie más porque te amo demasiado.

El hombre sintió que se le estrujaba el pecho al oír esas palabras, y eso contribuyó a que su interior explotara de placer dentro de ella. No tardó más de dos segundos en notar cómo su miembro era absorbido y vuelto a estimular por el brutal orgasmo de Nathalie, transportándolos a ambos a un mundo aparte en el que el más mínimo roce aún les hacía suspirar de placer. Temblando y sufriendo los últimos efectos de aquel delicioso tsunami, Gabriel se dejó caer sobre su compañera, quien no dudó en pasarle los brazos por la espalda y abrazarle con mimo, girándole para quedarse a su lado refugiada en su pecho el tiempo que él se lo permitiera.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato. Se limitaron a dejar que sus respiraciones volvieran a serenarse, rememorando parte por parte ese juego al que los dos acababan de jugar. Fue entonces cuando un par de flashes vinieron a la mente de ambos.

¿Gabriel la había llamado por su nombre? No sabía si se lo había imaginado, puesto que el deseo de que así fuera era demasiado grande en ella, pero no pudo evitar tensarse pensando en la jugarreta que su mente le estaba haciendo.

Esa confesión de Nathalie sobre lo mucho que le amaba, ¿era dentro del papel de su esposa? Tenía prácticamente seguro que así era, pero no podía evitar sentir ese runrún en la cabeza que le decía que había sonado demasiado sincero para ser parte del juego.

Él se quitó por fin el pañuelo de seda de los ojos y se giró para contemplar a su ayudante, desnuda y abrazada a su cuerpo con fuerza. ¿Podría ser que realmente estuviera enamorada de él? Su estómago se encogió ante la idea, sin saber muy bien si esa era buena o mala señal, y con miedo de averiguarlo. No, no podía permitirse sentir nada por esa mujer. Ella era su ayudante, él amaba a su esposa. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era por ella. Entonces, si ahora se dejaba llevar y se acercaba a Nathalie, estos años de luchas, de persecución a esos estúpidos niñatos, de sacrificar tantas cosas, no habrían servido para nada. Lo que acababan de tener era un juego, un juego de adultos al que no todos pueden jugar, y con el que tienes que elegir bien a tu compañero. Quizás no había sido buena idea concederle ese puesto a Nathalie Sancoeur.


	5. Entre la fortaleza y el corazón

La semana empezó fuerte para los Agreste. Tras el revelador sábado para ambos varones, el domingo había pasado sin pena ni gloria con ambos encerrados en sus respectivos cuartos. Adrien intentaba distraerse y no pensar en la sensación de vacío que le proporcionaba pensar en su amiga con novio, a pesar de lo feliz que estaba al conseguir acercamientos a su lady. Plagg no dejaba de meterse con él y de repetirle que era un niño consentido que quería tenerlo todo, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que su portador empezará a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por ambas chicas.

Gabriel, por su parte, intentaba no tener trato con Nathalie mientras construía un muro alrededor de esa agradable sensación que se había formado en su corazón al compartir esa intimidad con ella la tarde anterior. Tras haberse recompuesto de su encuentro, se había dirigido a su despacho para continuar con el diseño que tanto trabajo le estaba costando, y se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que las ideas fluían solas, dibujando plumas de pavo real y utilizando sus colores para terminarlo y sus formas para darle personalidad a aquel vestido. Había diseñado algo muy parecido a Mayura, y eso le dio miedo. Enseguida llamó a su ayudante para otorgarle el domingo libre. Ambos lo necesitaban.

El día de descanso les había recargado las pilas a todos, y Lepidóptero aprovechó que su hijo estaba a salvo en el instituto para localizar una posible presa a la que akumatizar. No tardó demasiado en encontrar a alguien dispuesto a cumplir con el perfil que buscaba, y lo lanzó a las calles de París llamando a voces a los héroes. Ladybug fue quien se presentó primero, con un notable nerviosismo en el cuerpo y buscando con la vista a su compañero. Unos minutos después apareció el gato.

-¿Me echabas de menos, bichito?

Ella enrojeció notablemente.

-Calla, gato bobo, y ayúdame con el Akuma. Está en su sombrero.

-Como desees, mi lady.

Marinette notó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. El sábado en casa de Alya, habían puesto de fondo una película en la televisión mientras comían, y esa película había sido "la princesa prometida". Justo se había quedado embobada con aquella preciosa historia de amor en el momento en que explicaban que cuando el protagonista le decía a su chica esas palabras, en realidad la estaba diciendo que la amaba. No pudo evitar relacionar aquel momento con las palabras de su compañero. ¿Habría visto él también esa película y estaría utilizando el mismo truco? Si era así, tal vez el chico tras la máscara estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba... Esquivó por los pelos un golpe de su atacante, haciéndola espabilar y darse cuenta de que no podía quedarse parada pensando en bobadas.

-¿Estás bien, bichito?

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, obligándose a concentrarse al 100% en su enemigo.

-Acabemos con ésto cuanto antes.

Cat saltaba de un lado a otro, creando la oportunidad perfecta para que Ladybug le arrebatara el objeto en el que se encontraba el Akuma, y ella le miraba de soslayo en casi cada movimiento, dejándose llevar muchas veces por si imaginación y desdibujando el antifaz de su compañero. Tras una ardua y descordinada pelea lograron vencer al tipo, que no tardó en ponerse en pie y salir corriendo. Los héroes chocaron los puños, y Ladybug se sintió un poco decepcionada al hacerlo. ¿Acaso estaba esperando otro arranque como el de la última vez? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Tal vez un beso? No quitaba la vista de encima a su compañero, quien observaba su alrededor orgulloso de la paz que se respiraba siempre tras su intervención. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella en medio del barrido, y se sorprendió al verla con la vista clavada en él. Sonrió con coquetería y guiñó un ojo, haciendo que la chica enrojeciera al momento.

-Oh dios... -bufó mientras se acercaba a él- Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya. No tenemos todo el día.

Cat Noir parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces.

-¿Perdón?

-Vamos, o tendré que hacerlo yo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos momentos. Adrien no tenía demasiado claro si estaba entendiendo las sutiles señales que su lady le estaba mandando. Dio un pequeño paso hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos un poco más pero sin llegar a creer en lo que parecía estar viviendo.

-¿Y... Qué harás? -preguntó con picardía.

Ella soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras rodaba los ojos, y cuando los volvió a poner sobre las pupilas rasgada de su compañero alzó las manos hacia su cara para sujetarlo con una la nuca y con la otra el hombro, y lo atrajo hacia su boca para saborear esos deliciosos labios que tanto la estaban tentando. Fue un beso corto pero intenso, cargado de emociones, preguntas y sentimientos. Cuando se separó, Marinette pasó la punta de la lengua por todo el labio inferior del chico, haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

-Nos vemos pronto, gatito.

Lanzó su yoyo y desapareció de escena, dejando a un tembloroso héroe gatuno con una sonrisa bobalicona en mitad de la calle. El shock le hizo tardar más de la cuenta en regresar al instituto, y cuando llegó no pudo disimular lo que le había pasado. Nino se rió de él a su lado en el pupitre.

-¡Tío! ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado?

-Yo... Esto, na... Nada. Es sólo que...

Adrien tartamudeaba acompañado de las risas de su amigo y de Alya, sin darse cuenta de una perspicaz Marinette que sonreía con superioridad.

"Te tengo..."

Lepidóptero se dio la vuelta cuando el ventanal se hubo cerrado delante de él. La rabia bullía en su interior, apresando su cuerpo en el sitio y descolocado su mente. Necesitaba cargarse a esos mocosos de una vez por todas, su paciencia se estaba terminando. Pero había algo que hoy le había llamado la atención, y fue ese comportamiento que habían tenido durante la pelea. Para nada había sido su acostumbrada compenetración la que había visto siempre.

-Qué extraño... -empezó con uno de sus habituales soliloquios- parece que debe haber algún tipo de brecha entre ellos y les hace funcionar peor que de costumbre. Tendré que ahondar en ella y explotarla para mí propio beneficio... Mientras tanto... Caed, alas negras.

El pequeño kwami apareció a su lado, agotado tras la sesión que habían tenido esa mañana. Pero eso no le importó. Ni siquiera prestó atención al ser que flotaba con dificultad junto a su hombro. Se metió en el ascensor con un sólo pensamiento en mente, y subió hasta su despacho para quitársela de la cabeza. Nathalie le esperaba allí, como siempre, sumisa y preparada para lo que pudiera necesitar. Al verla de pie, tan dispuesta y recatada, sintió una punzada en su miembro que le avisaba de que en breve no podría disimular el abultamiento que se iba forjando desde que aquella idea apareció en su cabeza al destransformarse.

-Nathalie -carraspeó al decir el nombre-, que nadie me moleste. Necesito estar solo.

Ella asintió y salió del despacho sin articular palabra. Menos mal que ella sabía comportarse, porque estaba seguro de que si hubiese abierto la boca, la tentación de cerrarsela a besos le hubiese podido, y habría acabado haciéndola suya sobre la mesa. De momento se ocuparía el sólo de aquello que le llevaba rato rondando la cabeza, y esa era la imagen de su ayudante desnuda, con las rodillas clavadas en su colchón y apoyada sobre sus codos, siendo penetrada con brusquedad por él mientras se sujetaba de su pelo suelto. Se sentó en su silla, se desabrochó el pantalón y empezó a acariciarse por encima de la tela, notando lo duro que estaba con tan sólo pensar en esa idea. Sin pensárselo más, sacó su virilidad y empezó a jugar con ella centrándose en la deliciosa imagen de su asistente en esa tesitura, gimiendo para él, moviéndose para él. Corriendose con él. Le encantaba sentir cómo le apretaba con los espasmos que le ocasionaban sus orgasmos, cómo le exprimía desde su interior, cómo se mojaba para él. Cada uno de esos vívidos recuerdos le hizo disfrutar de su nueva fantasía, a la que jamás sucumbiría abiertamente. No, la única mujer que tenía cabida en su vida era Emilie. Y así seguiría siendo hasta el fin de sus días. Se miró la mano llena de semen y suspiró. Por mucho que amara a su mujer, y lo que quisiera decirle a su cabeza para intentar convencerse, ese exquisito orgasmo se lo había brindado su ayudante, no ella.

Nathalie permanecía apoyada en la puerta del despacho. Se había quedado allí un momento lamiéndose las heridas, cuando había empezado a escuchar dentro algo que la había dejado estática: los jadeos desesperados de su jefe al otro lado. No había querido creer lo que le había parecido escuchar, pero sin duda se trataba de Gabriel en pleno desahogo. Contrajo el gesto y se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo su frustración. ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente lo que ella le había ofrecido, lo que ella le había dado? ¿No se había rebajado lo suficiente para él? ¿Qué más necesitaba? Oyó un gemido ronco al otro lado de la puerta y supo que su momento a solas había terminado, sin contar con ella. Dio un golpe en la madera y soltó un gruñido lo bastante alto para liberar tensiones y se marchó de allí con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

Gabriel escuchó el golpe en la puerta mientras se limpiaba tras su aventura. Joder, había dicho que no le molestaran, y estaba seguro de que su ayudante se encargaría de ello. ¿O tal vez era ella quien entraría y le poseería a él en este caso? Su miembro se volvió a activar. Era increíble el efecto morboso que de pronto tenía aquella mujer en él. Se giró esperando que alguien entrara, pero nadie llegó. En cierto modo se sintió decepcionado, realmente esperaba que Nathalie entrara con ese arrebato que había imaginado. Lo que no entendía era por qué de un tiempo a esta parte, tenerla se había convertido en una necesidad. Podría llegar a perder el control en cualquier momento, y eso era algo que no le gustaba nada. Tenía que poner tierra de por medio con ella. Lo que no sabía era cómo hacerlo sin poner en peligro su empresa y sus planes como villano de París.

Tras un par de días más tensos de lo que a ambos les gustaría, llegó la ventana de aire que necesitaban, la cena con Marinette. Todo estaba listo para dar comienzo antes de la hora prevista de llegada de la muchacha, pero Gabriel decidió esperar en su despacho, solo. Adrien y Nathalie estaban en una sala donde harían una pequeña recepción y esperarían a que el cabeza de familia se les uniera para pasar al comedor.

Dieron las siete y media y la chica no había aparecido. Adrien empezaba a impacientarse. ¿Acaso se habría echado atrás en el último momento? Esperaba firmemente que no fuera así, porque esa misma mañana Marinette le había dicho en el instituto que después de la cena debía contarle algo, y eso le había tenido todo el día pensativo y despistado. Volvió a mirar el reloj sin darle tregua a su pierna con un nervioso tembleque. Habían pasado cinco minutos más. Él sabía que su amiga no era la persona más puntual del mundo, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar que había algo más por lo que la chica no había llegado aún. Miró a la ayudante de su padre, igual de intranquila que él. Sabía que a Gabriel no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar, y para eso quedaban menos de veinticinco minutos... Tenía que hacer algo. Sacó su móvil y llamó a la chica, pero la llamada se cortó. Definitivamente, a Marinette le pasaba algo. Pensó un poco. Si se transformaba en Cat Noir le daría tiempo a llegar hasta su casa, comprobar qué pasaba, ayudarla y llegar de vuelta para antes de las ocho, hora en la que su padre haría acto de presencia en la sala. El problema era cómo entretener a Nathalie para que no notara su falta..

-Em... -empezó sin mucha convicción- ¿Puedo... Puedo pedirte un favor?

Ella le miró inquisitiva.

-Depende.

-¿Puedes... Puedes dejarme solo? - "Bravo Agreste, así no sospechará de nada..."

-¿Solo? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Em... Sí, verás. Es que... Me gustaría tener un momento para estar a solas con Marinette antes de que venga mi padre. ¿Podrías... No sé, esperar en otro sitio?

En cuanto terminó de hablar se llevó una mano a la cabeza mentalmente, reprochandose su falta de imaginación y la sarta de tonterías que había soltado y que seguramente no funcionaran. Genial, oportunidad perdida. Puso su mejor cara suplicante para intentar ayudar a su pésimo argumento.

-Está bien -contestó ella seriamente-. A las ocho llegaré con tu padre, procura que vuestra... Conversación, no se retrase.

Adrien suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias, Nathalie.

Y en cuanto la mujer salió por la puerta, se acercó a la ventana y dejó salir a su pequeño compañero. No tenían tiempo que perder.

Nathalie caminaba hacia el otro lado de la casa. Su jefe llevaba unos días distante con ella, y no sabía exactamente a qué se debía, aunque se moría de ganas por averiguar algo más. ¿Debía ir a preguntarle? ¿Debería darle su espacio y esperar a que fuera él quien viniera? Divagando entre sus pensamientos, llegó a la puerta del despacho de Gabriel. Levantó el puño para tocar, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Tal vez era mejor no molestarle y no empeorar lo que fuera que pasaba... Agachó de nuevo la mano, abrazándose con ella para intentar retener dentro de su pecho los trozos de su maltrecho corazón pugnando por marcharse de allí. La situación la estaba matando. Dio media vuelta y se cobijó en un lugar seguro de la casa para sacar su teléfono móvil y enviar un mensaje. Ciertamente, ahora mismo necesitaba algo que nadie más podría darle.

Cat Noir aterrizó en la terraza de Marinette. Al llegar le había parecido verla por la ventana, tumbada sobre el escritorio con la cabeza escondida en sus brazos.

"Sólo se ha quedado dormida, menos mal."

Golpeó la trampilla anunciando su llegada, y a los pocos segundos abrió sin esperar contestación.

-¿Marinette?

Unos leves sollozos se escuchaban bajo sus pies.

-No pienso ir.

El chico se quedó estático un momento, pero enseguida bajó hasta donde su amiga se encontraba, aparentemente en mitad de un ataque de histeria.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que no pienso ir a cenar a... A casa de los Agreste.

Que ella le hubiese soltado toda esa información de golpe nada más llegar le haría más fácil tratar del asunto, y lo agradeció internamente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro desnudo a la chica. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes bastante corto, y Cat no pudo evitar fijarse en la preciosa figura que se marcaba bajo la tela.

-¿Tienes que ir a cenar con los Agreste? ¿Con los dos? -preguntó tratando de sonar sorprendido.

La asesina mirada acuosa que Marinette le dedicó en ese momento, él no la supo interpretar.

-No me jodas, gatito.

El chico apartó la mano de su hombro con miedo de perderla, y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?

La muchacha le sostuvo la mirada un momento y al final soltó todo el aire de los pulmones y contestó.

-No puedo hacerlo. Gabriel es mi ídolo, no puedo presentarme delante de él con mi trabajo de niña de instituto y pretender que me vaya a tomar en serio.

-Pero es él quien te ha citado, ¿no? Algo habrá visto en tus diseños.

Esperaba no haberse pasado revelando información, pero realmente necesitaba darse prisa en solucionar ese problema y llevarla de nuevo a casa antes de que notaran su falta.

-Él me ha citado porque piensa que soy la novia de su hijo, nada más.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -dijo, tal vez demasiado efusivo- Digo... No creo que sea cierto. Esto... ¿Eres la novia de su hijo?

Una pícara sonrisa se colocó en sus tiernos labios ante la pregunta.

-Es complicado, y esta noche le había dicho a Adrien que hablaríamos de ello. Hay... Hay algo que le quiero confesar.

El chico tragó en seco. Algo en sus entrañas le decía que esa conversación era importante.

-Y... -tartamudeó- ¿por qué no te das una oportunidad y vas, aunque sea sólo para ver qué pasa? Podrías aprovechar esa "falsa publicidad" para llamar su atención como artista.

Ella enarcó una ceja, escéptica. No, no lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien.

-¿Y qué interés tiene el héroe de París en que vaya a una cena con mi falso novio y mi suegro de broma?

La cara del chico empezó a coger un color rojizo que a ella se le antojó adorable. Le daban ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y comérselo a besos, pero tenía que aguantar la tentación. Al menos hasta que estuviera todo aclarado y supiera que él accedería.

-Yo... Em... Es que, siempre he creído que tienes mucho talento, y deberías conseguir tu oportunidad sea como sea. Y ya que Adrien se aprovecha de ti con el tema de su "novia", qué menos que aprovecharte tú de las posibilidades que eso tiene.

Ella se echó a reír. Cat no sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, pero al menos parecía que la cosa iba mejor para su amiga.

-Tienes toda la razón, Cat Noir. Creo que está noche debería aprovecharme de Adrien -y con una inocente mirada por debajo de sus largas pestañas, concluyó-. ¿Me llevarías a cenar?

El chico pestañeó un par de veces buscando el "gato encerrado" en aquellas últimas frases. Se puso en pie de un grácil salto y le tendió la mano.

-Justo me pilla de camino. Te dejaré en la mansión Agreste.

Ella tomó su mano para levantarse de la silla y se pegó a su duro cuerpo sonriendo con placer mientras se secaba las últimas lágrimas de la cara. El héroe la abrazó por la cintura y salieron por la ventana de un certero salto.

Cuando dejó a Marinette en la puerta de la mansión aún faltaban un par de minutos para las ocho en punto. Él se despidió dándole un caballeroso beso en los nudillos y desapareció para colarse de nuevo por la ventana de la sala en la que se supone debería estar.

Nathalie guardaba su móvil con una media sonrisa que no podía borrar, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Al comprobar la hora se extrañó, la señorita Dupain-Cheng debería estar aquí ya hacía rato. Se dirigió a la puerta pero un sofocado Adrien la interceptó, descolgando el telefonillo para abrir la puerta de la entrada.

-Hola, Marinette. Te estaba esperando.

Cuando volvió a colgar el telefonillo, la monocorde voz de la asistente de su padre le interrumpió.

-¿Aún no había llegado?

-Había tenido... Un problema, pero ya está todo solucionado. Ve pasando al salón, yo acompañaré a mi amiga.

El sonido de unos pasos tras ellos les alertó de que el cabeza de familia se acercaba.

-Daos prisa, entretendré a tu padre.

Aquella frase le resultó tan extraña como si le hubiese ofrecido droga o algo así. Sintió cómo le empujaba por los hombros hacia la puerta, y luego escuchó los tacones resonando por el vestíbulo mientras se alejaban. Él corrió a la puerta principal y la abrió de golpe para encontrarse con una preciosa Marinette con la cabeza agachada escondiendo una tímida sonrisa.

-Disculpa el retraso.

Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa para darle seguridad.

-Llegas justo a tiempo. Pasa conmigo, esperaremos a mi padre en el salón -le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda para acompañar su entrada, y le susurró al oído mientras caminaban con prisa-. Ya pensé que no ibas a venir.

-Bueno, estuve tentada. Pero al final me ofrecieron algo que no pude rechazar.

-¿Ah sí? -No llegaron a tocar el pomo de la puerta de entrada al salón cuando empezaron a oír voces acercándose- Corre, entra.

-... Si no solucionan el tema del material entre ellos tendré que despedirles. Les contraté porque son los mejores, no quiero excusas.

-Sí señor. Se lo comunicaré. ¿Quiere repasar algo más o vamos directamente a ver a los chicos?

Gabriel se apoyó los dedos en la base de la nariz y apretó con fuerza por encima de sus gafas.

-Necesito relajarme, nada más de trabajo por hoy. Vayamos a conocer a la novia de mi hijo.

-Señor... -le advirtió Nathalie- Adrien aún no nos ha dicho nada de su relación.

-¿Y?

-Pues que puede que se sientan incómodos si hablamos de ello abiertamente.

El diseñador pensó un momento y luego suspiró.

-Tienes razón, como siempre. Les daremos su espacio.

Dicho ésto, Gabriel volvió a emprender el camino hacia el salón, sin darse cuenta de que Nathalie se había quedado estática y con la cara desencajada por la sorpresa al oír esas palabras. Era lo último que se esperaba de su jefe, y sin embargo se las había dicho, a ella. Intentó recomponerse y correr al encuentro de los chavales sin que se le notara demasiado su estado de euforia extrema, ya que ese comentario significaba que realmente, a Gabriel no le pasaba nada con ella, y que esa rara distancia se debía a algún factor externo que nada tenía que ver con su actual relación. O algo así, supuso.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del salón, los chicos estaban de pie en el centro, mirándose a los ojos con seriedad. ¿Habría pasado algo? Gabriel carraspeó para que ambos le prestaran atención.

-Buenas noches, señorita Dupain-Cheng. Es un placer tenerla con nosotros hoy, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con usted.

Marinette enrojeció y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

-Gra... Gracias, señor Agreste. Es un verdadero honor haber sido invitada.

-Si me acompañais, servirán la cena en unos minutos. Por aquí, por favor.

Se apartó para que su hijo y su invitada pasaran para ir directos al comedor, sin pasar por alto que el móvil de Nathalie había estado vibrando unas cuantas veces. Prestó discreta atención al gesto de su asistente cuando la vio cogerlo y mirar la pantalla. Una sonrisa. Una puñetera sonrisa de esas que empezaban a encenderlo incluso en meros recuerdos. ¿Quién escribía a SU empleada para hacerla sonreír de esa manera? Tal vez... No, esperaba que fuera cualquier cosa menos... Él. Lo que tenía claro es que ella aún no parecía saber del todo a quién pertenecía, y eso no le gustaba nada. Tendría que dejárselo claro. Carraspeó para llamar su atención y la indicó con un gesto de cabeza que pasara delante de él. Al menos así podría ir hasta el comedor recreándose en el bamboleante y precioso trasero que se escondía bajo ese insulso traje. Un pequeño pago por regalarle sonrisas a otra persona, y una perfecta imagen para recordar en su próximo momento de soledad.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, el silencio fue roto por el diseñador.

-Entonces, le interesa la moda, ¿no es así, señorita?

-Por favor, llámeme Marinette -se acomodó en la silla antes de contestar-. La verdad es que sí. Me interesa desde hace mucho tiempo, y algún día me gustaría trabajar en el sector.

-¿Cómo diseñadora?

-Ese sería mi sueño.

-¿Piensas hacerme la competencia? -preguntó el hombre levantando una ceja, pero con un ligero tono de guasa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea posible, tiene el listón demasiado alto. Con aprender de usted y poder disfrutar de mi trabajo y mi pasión cada día, sería suficientemente gratificante para mí.

Un joven excesivamente recto atravesó la puerta que daba a la cocina y colocó sobre la mesa una bandeja con varios tipos de queso. Mientras la atenta mirada de Gabriel no se separaba de la de Marinette. En medio de su preocupación, Adrien notó un pequeño golpe en sus costillas, y se dio cuenta de que Plagg demandaba una ración de su comida preferida. Tomó un trozo de camembert que fingió comer, y cuando nadie le viera se lo daría al pequeño glotón. Por fin, su padre habló.

-Lo que dices es muy tierno, jovencita. Pero deberías tener más ambición si quieres llegar a algo en este mundo. He visto tus diseños y tienes mucho talento, puedes llegar a ser muy buena con la instrucción y la ayuda necesarias. Dime, ¿te has acercado a mi hijo para poder tener una oportunidad en mi empresa, o tal vez una recomendación mía?

Nathalie se llevó una mano a la frente.

"Su espacio, dijo... Les iba a dar su espacio."

Adrien protestó a punto de ponerse en pie, pero Marinette le puso la mano sobre el brazo para que se tranquilizara.

-Señor Agreste, mis sentimientos por su hijo son verdaderos -el chico la miró extrañado-. No tienen nada que ver con usted, de quien me he enamorado es de la persona que es Adrien, no del hijo de mi ídolo -el aludido tragó en seco con los ojos muy abiertos. Se lo había tomado en serio... -. Y si aceptar su ayuda para conseguir mi sueño significa que no obtenga su beneplácito como pareja de su único heredero, me niego a hacerlo. Conseguiré mi sueño por mí misma.

Sus mejillas ardían. El peso de la mirada del diseñador era agobiante, y su pecho empezaba a doler por la falta de aire. De pronto, las manos de Adrien sujetaron la cara de Marinette y la terminaron de girar hacia él, para regalarle un tierno y desesperado beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, ella recordó cómo respirar y su pecho empezó a subir y bajar con rapidez mientras clavaba los ojos en el chico. Aún sin soltarla, se pasó la lengua por los labios degustando el dulce sabor de su brillo labial y habló casi en un susurro.

-Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca.

Nathalie sonrió mientras trataba de ocultar la cara al resto. Gabriel suspiró y se relajó notablemente en su silla.

-Y aún no han servido el primer plato... -dijo para traer de vuelta a los chicos-. Un momento enternecedor, sí. Cuando queráis podemos volver al tema que nos atañe en esta reunión, que es la propuesta que tengo pensada para ti, Marinette.

Los chicos se giraron de golpe y Adrien fue recuperando poco a poco sus manos, de vuelta a la mesa.

-¿Una porpu... Una propuesta? -tartamudeó adorablemente.

-Sí. ¿Te interesaría ayudarme con los diseños para una empresa con la que acabo de firmar un contrato?

Nathalie abrió mucho los ojos. Sabía a qué empresa se refería, a la de Remi D'Etoile. Era su forma de quitarse en en medio en la mitad de las negociaciones.

"Bien pensado, Gabs."

Rió interiormente la ayudante.

La cena transcurrió sin nuevos conflictos. Marinette estuvo a la altura que Gabriel esperaba, y Adrien se sentía orgulloso de su amiga. Cuando terminaron los postres, el padre se despidió de su invitada y pidió que le llevaran un café al estudio, tendría que trabajar un rato para compensar el tiempo que se había tomado libre durante la cena. Nathalie ofreció a la chica llevarla a casa con Gorila, pero Adrien la tomó de la mano y la llevó directa a su habitación mientras se excusaba con la mujer. ¡Qué bonito era el amor adolescente! Al menos el suyo era puro e inocente. Se llevó una mano al pecho y lo apretó para tratar de aliviar el dolor que de nuevo estaba empezando, y cerró los ojos intentando pensar en otras cosas. Salió del comedor respirando entrecortadamente y se tuvo que apoyar en el pasamanos de la escalera de la entrada hasta poder recomponerse. Dolía. Dolía demasiado pensar en lo que amaba a esa persona, y en lo que esa persona ignoraba sus sentimientos por su propio beneficio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso había pensado que ofreciéndose por completo a él, acabaría enamorándose de ella y olvidaría a su esposa? ¿Que en cuanto viera su sacrificio, no tendría ojos para nadie más? Qué tonta había sido. Y al final, la única que lo estaba sufriendo todo, y por propia culpa, era ella. Se enderezó y se recogió una lagrimillas que empezaba a caer por su rostro. No, ésto se tenía que acabar. Por su bien y el de su desmigajado corazón, debía decirle adiós a sus sentimientos por Gabriel Agreste.

La determinación estaba tomada. Ahora sólo quedaba ser fuerte para no echarse atrás. Fue entonces cuando notó unas manos rodeando su cintura, y una ansiosa boca buscando su cuello. No le hizo falta mirarle para saber de quién se trataba, y su corazón saltó de júbilo mientras su razón se perdía al fondo del armario. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por tan dulces caricias, colocando sus manos sobre las de él y apretando los dedos entre los suyos. Jadeó, inclinó la cabeza dándole paso a todo su cuello, y mandó al cuerno la determinación que había tenido apenas diez segundos atrás.

Adrien había pedido a Marinette que se sentara en el sofá de su habitación, y a partir de ahí, ni había sabido cómo seguir. Era ella la que quería contarle algo, no podía forzarla a hablar sólo porque estaba ansioso por saberlo. Sin embargo, tras la contestación que le había dado a su padre durante la cena sobre sus sentimientos, empezaba a sentir que, sólo tal vez, le gustaría un poquito que esa confesión fuera que realmente tenía esos sentimientos hacia él. Ahora ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni siquiera se miraban. ¿Debería romper el hielo con alguna broma de las suyas o mejor darle espacio hasta que estuviera preparada? Se volvió hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando con una dulce sonrisa.

-Esto... -empezó ella por fin- Quería darte las gracias por... Lo de antes.

-¿Por lo de antes? -¿le estaba dando las gracias por besarla?- Bueno, no ha sido como para dar las gracias. De verdad me apetecía mucho darte ese beso después de lo que habías dicho de mí, aunque no fuera...

Las palabras cayeron en un pozo. Marinette tomó su mano e hizo que la volviera a mirar.

-Eso no, bobo. Lo que hiciste por mí... Antes. Antes de eso, cuando aún no sabía si quería venir o no.

Adrien pensó. ¿Había hecho algo para ayudarla esa tarde antes de aparecer como Cat Noir en su balcón y prácticamente secuestrarla? Definitivamente no se le ocurría nada.

-No sé de qué me hablas... -concluyó con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-Sí que lo sabes. Me has ayudado a ver la importancia de venir aquí, me has infundido valor para enfrentarme a una cena con tu padre, y te has portado como un buen amigo y un perfecto caballero.

Un momento... Algo no estaba bien.

-D... D... De verdad, Marinette, estoy t... t... totalmente perdido.

-Tranquilo, haremos como que no sé nada. No se lo voy a contar a nadie, pero necesitaba agradecertelo. Si no hubieses venido a por mí, seguramente no habría salido de mi habitación.

Adrien dejó caer la mandíbula al admitir que lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga era lo que realmente había pensado desde un principio.

-Yo... Yo... Yo...

Ella volvió a reír tapándose la boca con la mano.

-A decir verdad, ésto no era lo que pretendía contarte hoy tras la cena. Aunque hace días que confirmé mis sospechas, pretendía dejar que fueras tú quien me lo contara al final de la conversación.

-¿C... C... Cover...?

-Bueno, vale ya -una voz chillona salió de la camisa del chico, y Marinette no puedo evitar mirar hacia allí buscando aquello que esperaba ver, y que enseguida asomó la cabeza-. Me parece muy bien que nos hayas pillado, y que esteis muy enamorados y todo lo que vosotros queráis. Aquí mi amigo es un poco torpe, lo tengo asumido. De no ser por mí seguramente habría tenido muchos más problemas de los que tiene.

-¡Plagg! -riñó Adrien mientras la chica seguía riendo.

-Es la verdad, asúmelo. Y ahora, vamos a lo realmente importante. Niña, ¿dónde está mi terroncito de azúcar?

El muchacho frunció el ceño extrañado, pero entonces vio a su amiga abrir el pequeño bolsito que siempre llevaba con ella, y una criaturita roja salir de dentro diciendo que no con la cabeza.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, calcetín apestoso.

-Pero, galletita de chocolate, te he echado de menos, ¿no puedes portarte un poco mejor conmigo?

Tikki miró a los chicos alternativamente. Marinette seguía riendo, y Adrien no salía de su asombro.

-Vamos, Plagg. Creo que debemos dejarlos solos.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú sólo hazlo. Vamos a algún sitio más privado.

Y llevándose al pequeño gatito negro de allí, guiñó un ojo a su portadora y se marcharon de su vista.

Llegó el momento. Sus ojos volvieron a buscar los de él, quien seguía completamente sorprendido y trataba de buscar una explicación lógica a lo que acababa de ver. Pero la única que se le ocurría le parecía una verdadera locura. Como no parecía reaccionar, ella quiso darle pie a ello.

-¿Y bien?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que "y bien"?

-Jo, Adrien, que qué piensas.

-¿Que qué pienso de qué?

Ella resopló poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo, gatito?

-No, no... En serio, es que no sé si creérmelo.

-Adrien, lo acabas de ver por ti mismo.

-Ya, pero si eso fuera verdad, sería tan...

-¿Malo? ¿Desastroso? ¿Deprimente?

-Perfecto.

Se hizo el silencio y ambos permanecieron mirándose un momento. Los verdes ojos del chico parecían brillar con luz propia por el estancamiento de un par de lágrimas en ellos.

-¿Perfecto? -preguntó ella con un hilo de voz- ¿No te sentirías decepcionado de que el amor de tu vida fuera... Sólo yo?

-¿Sólo tú? No seas tonta. Tú eres... Espera, ¿quién era ese chico con el que estabas saliendo, o a punto de salir?

Ella escondió la cara bajo su flequillo.

-...Tú.

-¿Cómo que yo? No entiendo, si yo te había pedido que... Oh, espera... -ella asintió sin dejar ver su cara aún- ¿Me pensabas dar una oportunidad? ¿En serio?

Por fin se atrevió a mirarle de reojo.

-Lo dije antes. De quien me he enamorado es de la persona que es Adrien Agreste. Con su cara bonita, tierna, tímida, y que adora ayudar a los suyos, y también con su cara bromista, coqueta, y que se desvive por ayudar a los demás.

Él no le quitaba el ojo de encima, tan preciosa con ese rubor en sus mejillas, y con esa media sonrisa que le conquistaba por momentos.

-¿Sabes? No pienso dejarte escapar nunca, mi lady.

Y sin decir más se lanzó contra su boca desesperado por hacerla ver lo que en ese momento no era capaz de expresar, buscando fundirse con el delicioso calor que le brindaba la persona más perfecta del mundo para él.


	6. Un Acto de fe

Nathalie se intentaba recuperar de su creciente ansiedad en la entrada de la mansión, cuando Gabriel se pegó sin previo aviso a su cuerpo desde atrás, deslizando suavemente sus manos por él hasta abrazarla por completo. Posó sus labios en el cuello de ella, repartiendo rudos besos y tiernos mordiscos por donde la piel se veía expuesta a las inclemencias de su jefe, mientras una de sus manos viajaba hasta su vientre y la otra acampaba en uno de sus pechos. Ella gimió al notar las demandantes caricias del dueño de su maltrecho corazón, y tembló cuando le escuchó hablar en su oído.

-Sólo yo puedo tocarte. Sólo yo puedo poseerte. Eres sólo mía.

Nathalie notó que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo una vez más, para volver a la cajita de madera en la que él parecía guardarla siempre que quería. Sintió que las manos de Gabriel abandonaban su cuerpo dejándola acalorada y con ganas de más, cuando un tortazo en el trasero la hizo terminar de arder por completo desde dentro.

-Sube...

La voz ronca y cargada de intenciones de su jefe la hizo reaccionar y empezar a caminar hacia su cuarto, donde sabía que le esperaba un encuentro con él tan deseado como temido. Subió las escaleras corriendo mientras escuchaba los fuertes pasos masculinos perseguirla comiéndose los escalones de dos en dos. Su ansia creció considerablemente. Apenas quedaba espacio para el miedo o el dolor en su cuerpo, el deseo lo había acaparado todo. Entró en la habitación de Gabriel y enseguida escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella de golpe, pero no sé atrevió a girarse. Se quedó de pie junto a la cama esperando órdenes, como siempre. Las manos de su jefe volvieron a recorrerla sin cuidado, entrando por debajo de la ropa esta vez mientras pegaba su cuerpo a la espalda de ella, haciéndola suspirar en su bajo vientre. Su boca volvió a tomarla con el cuello de la mujer, pero esta vez de una forma que la hizo jadear, mientras recorría con la lengua su mandíbula hasta llegar a deborar sus labios necesitados de él. Sus dedos se introdujeron bajo el encaje que cubría su intimidad y buscaron aquella húmeda zona que sería sólo para él. Comenzó a estimularla, bebiendose sus deliciosos gemidos a la vez que atacaba con saña los montes superiores, el uno tras el otro. Pero el diseñador no pudo aguantar la espectativa que esa mujer le ofrecía, y sacó las manos de debajo de su ropa para empezar a desvertirla con rapidez. Cuando la tuvo en ropa interior se detuvo a observarla, aún de espaldas a él, tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, tan inalcanzable y a la vez tan expuesta. Su entrepierna gritó de angustia encerrada en sus caros calzoncillos, y su pecho de repente pareció arder ante aquella angelical visión del mismísimo demonio. Con manos temblorosas se acercó a sus hombros, acariciandolos y besandolos con una ternura que no había utilizado antes con nadie excepto...

El trémulo jadeo que escapó de labios de su ayudante le hizo volver a la tierra, a ese momento y al exquisito cuerpo que tenía delante suyo, perdiendo de repente la razón y empujandola hacia la cama para ponerla de rodillas en ella y hacerla clavar los codos hacia delante.

Oh dios... Deseaba tanto ver esa imagen para él... Ese perfecto trasero totalmente expuesto, esas preciosas caderas esperando a ser agarradas, esas bonitas piernas temblando por el placer que le iba a dar en un momento. Agarró la delicada prenda que le separaba de su anhelo y la arrancó de un tirón, dejándola totalmente preparada para cualquiera de los ataques que tenía pensados para ese momento. El primero vino por parte de su juguetona boca, que se introdujo sin permiso en aquella palpitante abertura que le llamaba. Los gemidos de Nathalie eran música para sus oídos. Deseaba hacerla disfrutar más, deseaba darle todo el placer que estuviera en su mano. Necesitaba escucharla decir que jamás se rendiría a otro hombre. Repasó con su lengua los pliegues que se presentaban ante él, húmedos y espectantes, sintiendo cómo se estremecía ante su tortura, hasta que posó sus hambrientos labios en esa caliente zona que le daba justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Ella gritó al sentirse absorbida por ese pasional hombre que tan loca la tenía, y a punto estuvo de alcanzar el clímax con tan poco. Movió sus caderas en pequeños círculos sobre su boca, instandole a profundizar con sus arremetidas. Y así lo hizo. Introdujo la lengua en su intimidad buscando hacer que perdiera la razón y se rindiera a él, de la forma más erótica que jamás había sufrido. Nathalie se sintió desfallecer en el sitio, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, rogó por más.

Le deseaba con toda su alma, y ahora también con cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No había absolutamente nada en este mundo que no estuviera dispuesta a hacer por él. Cuando cruzó ese pensamiento por su cabeza, la imagen de la asistente del señor D'Etoile se le presentó de golpe, haciendo que se tensara un momento. Gabriel lo notó y se detuvo. ¿Tal vez estaría haciendo algo que no le gustara? ¿Se habría arrepentido justo en ese momento de lo que hacía? ¿O tal vez... Sí que había otra persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos? Con un arrebato posesivo se encaramó sobre ella, sacando su dura erección y conduciendola directa hacia esa suculenta entrada que no permitiría tocar a nadie más. Agarró las caderas de la mujer con fuerza y la penetró con desesperación, escuchando su grito de placer mientras lo hacía.

-Sí... -murmuró él al borde del éxtasis- Grita para mí.

Su orden no se hizo esperar. Ella gritó con cada arrolladora embestida que recibía de su jefe, moviendo las caderas hacia atrás para sentirse aún más llena de él.

-Joder... -jadeaba mientras disfrutaba de lo que aquel tenía para darle- No voy a... Aguantar demasiado.

-Dámelo, Nathalie -dijo Gabriel, borracho de poder-. Dámelo sólo a mí.

-Sí...

-Quiero todos tus orgasmos.

-Sí... Todos.

-¡Te quiero entera a mi disposición!

-¡SÍ!

Y tras esa desesperada afirmación, se dejó ir en lo que pudo comprobar que fue el viaje más intenso que había vivido hasta el momento. El gruñido de su hombre tras de sí le hizo saber que acababa de llegar a su clímax también, derramandose irresponsablemente dentro de ella, causándole una sensación nueva en ese corazón harto de sufrir. ¿Y si...?

Gabriel salió de su interior con rapidez y se alejó de la cama para limpiarse y volver a recolocarse la ropa que se había apartado para el caso. Cuando Natalie se movió para levantarse y notó caer por entre sus piernas la semilla de su jefe se sintió enferma. Ni una mirada, ni una palabra, nada que afianzara lo que acababan de vivir juntos. Simplemente había desaparecido de escena. Con la dignidad que le quedaba y los recuerdos de su nombre saliendo de labios de su amado, recompuso esa máscara, cada vez más pesada, y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. No esperó más, salió de la habitación con la cabeza alta y la prisa por desaparecer azotandola en el trasero. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de unos ojos curiosos que observaban escondidos desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Esa era Nathalie? -preguntó Marinette sin salir de su asombro.

-Nathalie acaba de salir de la habitación de mi padre... -concluía Adrien con el gesto desencajado.

-Bueno, tranquilo. Puede... Que no estuvieran haciendo lo que nos estamos pensando...

El chico se giró hacia la muchacha.

-Marinette, acabo de escuchar a mi padre decir que quería todos sus orgasmos.

-Ya... Bueno. Eso nos pasa por acercarnos a escuchar...

-Oímos gritos, ¿qué íbamos a hacer si no? ¿Y si había alguien en peligro?

Ella rió entre dientes.

-Perdón, me callo el comentario.

Volvieron al cuarto del chaval mientras seguían haciendo balance del momento, intentando evitar que sus mentes dibujara las imágenes de lo que acababan de escuchar.

Gabriel se miraba las manos apretadas alrededor del trozo de tela desmangajado que antes había sido la ropa interior de su amante. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Los celos le habían cegado hasta el punto de no reaccionar con cordura a sus imaginaciones, y ahora temía haber estropeado del todo su relación profesional con su asistente. Jugó con el trozo de tela un poco más y se lo llevó a la nariz para aspirar su aroma. Aún olía a ella, con esa mezcla entre su delicada piel y su delicioso sexo. Entre ternura y desenfreno. Entre su fantasía y su deseo... No, no debía mostrarse débil ante aquello que su cuerpo le demandaba. No debía dejarse llevar por sus estúpidas emociones. Así sólo conseguiría estropear el imperio que tanto trabajo le había costado construir. Aunque tenía muy claro que Nathalie era muy profesional como para dejarse llevar por un par de encuentros sin importancia, era él quien parecía haber franqueado esa barrera y haber empezado a sentir cierta necesidad por intimar con su asistente. Ella era la única persona en quien confiaba plenamente, a quien le había dejado en más de una ocasión la vida en sus manos. Y pretendía volver a hacerlo. No debía molestarla con esas tonterías que se le empezaban a ocurrir porque, ciertamente, ella jamás sentiría realmente nada por él. ¿Verdad?

Nathalie se lanzó a la calle con una coraza enorme puesta, y caminó deprisa hasta que notó que el fuego que la consumía aminoraba su yugo. Había llegado a la orilla del Sena, donde una pareja de enamorados se daban arrumacos a la luz de la luna mientras un músico callejero les deleitaba con una hermosa pieza de acordeón. Sintió cómo se revolvía su estómago. Siguió caminando hasta que encontró a André el heladero, atendiendo a una pareja que no se soltaban las manos. Y cuando quiso mirar hacia otro lado, allí estaba, el sumun del romance, el símbolo por excelencia de los enamorados: la torre Eiffel.

"¡Maldita ciudad del amor!"

Pero por mucho que le doliera verla, ya no podía seguir hullendo. Los pies le dolían y empezaba a sentir frío en el cuerpo. Se sentó en el precioso parque al que había llegado y se quitó los tacones un momento para masajearse los pies. Una vibración en su pantalón la hizo estremecer. Era un mensaje, no una llamada. Respiró con pesadez y desbloqueó el móvil para leerlo.

Espero que no te eches atrás con lo de mañana. Tengo muchas ganas de verte... Sin que sea para hablar de trabajo.

–Joder, Remi. Ahora no es el mejor momento...

¿O tal vez sí lo fuera? Dicen que la mancha de una mora, con otra verde se quita. O que un clavo saca a otro clavo. Y más refranes que hacen referencia a que debía volcarse en D'Etoile para superar esa obsesión enfermiza por su jefe a la que llamaba amor. Volvió a releer varias veces el mensaje, imaginando la lasciva cara del hombre al escribirlo, y a la quinta al fin, pudo sonreír. No más lágrimas.

No me voy a echar para atrás, tenlo por seguro. Yo también tengo ganas de verte.

Envió el mensaje y sintió un peso irse de su corazón. Tal vez sí fuera eso lo que necesitaba. Al momento volvió a notar la vibración que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje, pero al ir a verlo la sangre se le heló en las venas. Era de Gabriel.

Mañana tómate el día libre. Creo que nos vendrá bien a ambos.

–Hijo de puta...

La rabia que empezaba a sentir en su interior la quemaba. Cargó el brazo hacia atrás para lanzar el móvil lo más lejos que pudiera, cuando una voz conocida tras ella la hizo temblar.

–Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Tiene algún problema?

Nathalie se dio la vuelta despacio temiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Allí detrás de ella, tenía ni más ni menos que al héroe de París. Una de las personas a las que ella ayudaba a intentar destruir. No era más que un chaval, por más que adoptara esas poses chulescas o tratara de comportarse como un adulto, se le veía a la legua que era un crío. Y con ese gesto preocupado, a ella sólo le apetecía darle un abrazo y meterlo en la cama.

–Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

–No se la ve muy contenta, ¿le ha pasado algo? Quizás pueda ayudarla, estoy aquí para eso.

¿Ayudarla? ¿Cat Noir a ella? Qué irónico.

"Pues si me dieras tu prodigio para entregárselo a mi jefe, que lleva mucho tiempo intentando matarte para conseguirlo, estoy segura de que se fijaría en mí durante un par de segundos, y eso me haría feliz."

–No... Creo que no puede hacer nada por mí, pero... –le miró a los ojos. Estaba realmente prepcupado– gracias de todos modos.

Se sintió rara al agradecerle el ofrecimiento. El muchacho quería ayudarla mientras ella sólo quería destruirlo.

–Bueno, al menos déjeme llevarla a casa. Oscureció hace rato y empieza a hacer frío.

"¿Pero qué cruel broma del destino es ésta?"

–No importa, en serio. Puedo volver sola.

Pero el chico hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, y sujetandola por la cintura se valió de su bastón para empezar a saltar de tejado en tejado. Una sensación de familiaridad recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer, quien no pudo evitar sentir ternura por ese chico que pretendía ayudarla sin obtener nada a cambio, y sin conocerla de nada. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la mansión Agreste, Nathalie no pudo contener su sorpresa.

–Jovencito, ¿cómo sabía dónde traerme?

El chico se tensó.

–Esto... No ha sido difícil, usted es la asistente del diseñador multimillonario que vive aquí. Sale en todas partes. Simplemente, la he reconocido.

–Tiene lógica. Muchas gracias por el paseo, ha sido muy estimulante.

Él asintió y se preparó para irse, pero antes se dio la vuelta para decirle algo más a esa mujer que se había vuelto tan importante en su vida.

–Si me permite un consejo, creo que usted debería hacer lo que la hiciera feliz. Se merece serlo, y no debería permitir que nadie lo evite. Siga a su corazón, estoy seguro que sabrá cómo guiarla.

Y tras guiñar un ojo de forma cariñosa, volvió a saltar hacia los tejados para marcharse de allí.

¿Por qué le habría dicho eso? Justamente, ese consejo podía extrapolarlo a su situación actual, pero dudaba mucho que Cat Noir supiera algo de ella. Ni ella misma parecía saberlo bien... Era una lástima, el chico parecía buena persona. Pero aún así, seguía siendo su enemigo.

Gabriel no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, y al final había acabado quedándose dormido por la mañana. Se levantó más de media hora tarde y tuvo que correr para estar listo a la hora del desayuno. Lo terminó enseguida y se encerró en su estudio a diseñar la nueva colección que tenía en mente. Por suerte le llevaría toda la mañana y estaría concentrado en algo. Llegó a su pantalla gigante y abrió el programa. Unos débiles golpes sonaron en la puerta. Gabriel gruñó.

–¿Si?

–Padre, ¿sabes dónde está Nathalie? Voy a llegar tarde al instituto si no se da prisa.

El otro carraspeó al escuchar ese nombre, notando cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

–Tiene el día libre. Avisa a Gorila de que te llevará él sólo. Y cuando salgas de clase seguirás tu horario normal de siempre.

Adrien se paralizó. ¿Nathalie un día libre? Eso no había pasado... Nunca, que él lo viera. A ver, estaba claro que la mujer tendría que descansar, pero cuando lo había hecho no se había enterado.

–De... De acuerdo, padre. ¿Puedo... Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Resopló antes de contestar.

–Pasa.

El chico entró tímidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Esto... Me preguntaba... ¿Qué te pareció Marinette?

–¿Tu novia?

Él enrojeció y se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras sonreía con timidez.

–Sí, mi... Mi novia.

–Me parece una chica con mucho talento y las ideas muy claras. Es fuerte y capaz, y no deja de tener ese punto de inocencia que le gusta a la gente ver en un personaje público.

–¿Personaje público? –preguntó Adrien asustado.

–Claro, ¿o acaso creías que siendo tu pareja iba a seguir con su vida tal como la lleva ahora mismo? Puedes apostar que los medios irán detrás de vosotros en cuanto se enteren.

–No puedo hacerle eso. Ella es... Una chica normal, no se sentirá cómoda con esa vida.

–Pues si pretende estar a tu lado deberá acostumbrarse. Además, si se esfuerza, puede llegar a ser alguien en el mundo de la moda, y saber actuar ante las cámaras le vendrá bien para conseguir seguidores.

El muchacho se miró la punta de los zapatos pensativo.

–Tienes razón, padre. Entonces, ¿te gustó?

El mayor miró a su hijo con condescendencia y cariño al mismo tiempo.

–A quien tiene que gustarte es a ti, pero si quieres mi aprobación, te diré que es una brillante elección. No me opondré a vuestra relación –volvió la vista a su trabajo zanjando la conversación en su siguiente frase–. Siempre y cuando no descuides tus obligaciones.

Adrien saltaba internamente de alegría.

–¡Claro que no! Gracias, padre. Gracias por apoyarme. Me alegro de que Nathalie consiga que tengas un poco de mejor humor.

La sangre abandonó todo el cuerpo del diseñador, y no volvió a empezar a fluir por sus venas de nuevo hasta que no escuchó la puerta de la oficina cerrarse. Se había quedado estático en el sitio, con la mano alzada hacia la pantalla táctil desde la que solía trabajar, y con el mundo desapareciendo por momentos a su alrededor. Entonces fijó la mirada sobre aquel particular diseño que tenía delante. Una chaqueta corta en tonos azules y morados, que parecía tener incrustadas plumas de pavo real en las mangas. Pasó hacia el diseño anterior. Un vestido increíblemente parecido al aspecto de Mayura. El anterior era un sombrero con las mismas plumas que no dejaban de aparecer en sus últimos trabajos. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la originalidad y necesitaba copiarse de su ayudante para crear? ¿O es que su subconsciente se sentía feliz cuando la veía en algún sitio? Aunque no quería admitir que sabía la respuesta, necesitaba sacar de su cabeza lo que tenía dentro. Empezó un diseño nuevo en el que fue plasmando todo lo que le dictaba su mente, o quizás lo que le dictaba su corazón, pero al ir viéndolo en la pantalla, se iba sintiendo cada vez mejor. Si tenía que sacar una línea sobre Mayura lo haría. Porque estaba claro que era lo que le pedía el cuerpo.

El rugido de sus propias tripas le desconcertó. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan hambriento? Miró el reloj y la respuesta le saltó a la cara de golpe. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y no había salido del estudio para nada en toda la mañana. A esas horas alguien se habría encargado de llevarle la comida, pero se ve que era otro de los trabajos de Nathalie. Se acercó a la cocina él mismo buscando al cocinero. Le encontró recogiendo todo lo que había sobrado de la comida y limpiando la habitación.

–¡Señor Agreste!

–Mira, tengo hambre. Necesito comer algo inmediatamente.

–Claro, no se preocupe. Siéntese en el comedor y enseguida le llevo su plato. Lo tengo preparado.

–Gracias. Y por favor, no tardes.

Cuando el hombre llegó al comedor con la bandeja recién calentada no pudo evitar preguntar al jefe.

–Nathalie es la que me suele avisar de que le lleve la comida, pero no me ha dicho nada.

Gabriel tomó los cubiertos y empezó a desmenuzar el asado que tenía delante.

–La señorita Sancoeur tiene el día libre.

Se metió un trozo de carne en la boca y lo masticó con gusto mientras ignoraba las palabras de su empleado. Al final el otro optó por irse y dejarle disfrutando de su tardía comida.

Cuando el hambre remitió un poco y pudo pensar con claridad se dio cuenta de que con Nathalie a su lado ésto no habría pasado. Ella tiene el control de absolutamente todo lo que a él no le importa, pero que le gusta tener atado. No podía prescindir de ella, y empezaba a ver como un error haberle dado un día libre entre semana. Tendría que sobrevivir sin ella.

Mientras Gabriel sufría los inconvenientes de no tener a su mano derecha al lado, ésta terminaba una exquisita comida en un precioso restaurante, con una gratificante compañía. Remi no había dejado de mirarla con adoración desde que había cruzado las puertas del restaurante. La había estado tratando como a una reina, con innumerables detalles románticos que nunca había vivido; palabras preciosas que iban directas al corazón; caricias cómplices sobre la mesa, y bajo ella. Todo eso la hacía sentir importante, y era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Importarle a alguien.

En los postres, los labios del hombre ya buscaban acariciar la fina piel de su cuello, de sus manos, de sus mejillas, y trataba por todos los medios de llegar a sus labios, cosa que le estaba resultando tentadoramente difícil.

–Preciosa –comenzó él una vez pidió la cuenta–, no quiero que esta cita termine. Déjame invitarte a dar un paseo, tal vez a tomar un helado, a lo que tú quieras. Eres libre para pedir.

–Remi, todo esto es muy bonito, y me encanta. Pero sé que lo haces por joder a Gabriel.

Él soltó una sonora carcajada.

–¡Si es que te tengo que querer! Eres una mujer de armas tomar, inteligente, y... –se acercó a su cuello para lamerlo con descaro– me vuelves loco.

–No seas bobo... –bromeó apartandole un poco de ella–. Pero debes saber que nunca haría nada en contra de mi jefe.

–¿De ese capullo insensible que tiene a un bellezón como tú a su lado todo el día y aún así la ignora y pisotea sus sentimientos hacia él?

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó ella nerviosa.

–Vamos, cualquiera que pase dos minutos con vosotros en la misma habitación se daría cuenta de ello. Estás enamorada de él. Perdidamente. Puedo leerlo en tu desolación –ella agachó la cara–. Pero si tú quisieras, te puedo hacer olvidarte de él, aunque sea momentáneamente.

–Déjalo, Remi. No hace falta que te esfuerces, no vas a conseguir que le venda.

Él dibujó una sonrisa lobuna y clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

–Venderle no, pero ¿qué tal hacerle ver que existes y que te puede perder?

–¿De qué estás hablando?

D'Etoile no se lo pensó y aprovechó que había bajado la guardia para besarla como llevaba deseando volver a hacer desde aquel día en las oficinas de Gabriel. Pasó una mano acariciando dulcemente su cuello hasta depositarla en su nuca, apretando más su precioso rostro contra él, mientras la otra buscaba su mano y entrelazaba los dedos con los de ella. Nathalie no podía pensar en nada. Se dejó arrastrar por ese mar de sensaciones que le provocaba ese hombre, en guardia contra las que trataba de acallar con respecto a su jefe. Y no se sentía nada mal.

Su móvil vibró y sacó de la burbuja a los dos a la vez, que se giraron para ver el molesto aparatito.

Gabriel daba vueltas en su despacho buscando unos contratos que quería repasar y no encontraba. En un giro brusco le dio un manotazo a su taza de café y la lanzó por los aires, dejando un rastro de líquido oscuro por el suelo desde la mesa hasta el montón de cerámica destrozada que quedó en el suelo. Observó el estropicio, los papeles tirados por su mesa, los cajones revueltos, y no pudo evitar soltar un grito desesperado.

–¡NATHALIE!

Sabia que era su día libre, y que necesitaba alejarse de ella o probablemente su relación acabara saliendo del plano estrictamente profesional, pero aún así su frustración era mayor. ¿No podía hacer nada sin ella? ¿Se había vuelto un inútil? Necesitaba tenerla cerca en todo momento, a la mierda el aislamiento. Cogió el móvil y directamente la llamó.

Un tono. Dos.

Ella miraba la pantalla frunciendo el ceño. Parecía que les hubiese presentido y quisiera romper el momento a posta, para hacerla suya salvajemente y luego volver a olvidarse siquiera de despedirse antes de marcharse. No, esta vez no sería así. Dejó que la llamada se cortara y volvió a mirar a Remi a los ojos con resolución.

–¿Por dónde íbamos?

Él sonrió y se volvió a acercar a su boca gustoso, cuando el móvil de la chica volvió a vibrar. Ella se giró para comprobar que, efectivamente, volvía a ser la misma persona, con lo cual, directamente cortó la llamada y guardó el aparato en su bolso.

–¿En tu casa, estará bien?

Él se relamió y se levantó de un salto para volver a besar fugazmente esos labios que le resultaban tan apetecibles, tomarla de la mano y salir del restaurante deprisa.

Gabriel se quedó un momento con el teléfono colgado de la oreja mientras escuchaba los múltiples tonos que le decían que su llamada había sido rechazada, pero no se lo quería creer. ¿Le había colgado? ¿A él? ¿Qué podría estar haciendo que fuera más importante que atenderle? No, él era lo más importante en la vida de Nathalie, ella misma se lo había dicho numerosas veces, y que estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él. ¿Acaso ya no era así? ¿Qué había cambiado? Miró la pantalla bloquearse en su mano y se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, su asistente no era tan suya como estaba creyendo.

Nathalie y Remi atravesaron la puerta del ático de este último unidos por sus labios, sin dar tregua a la extraña lengua que iba arrebatando jadeos al otro de vez en cuando, y haciendo volar sus manos por entre sus ropas. A cada metro que avanzaban, una prenda se perdía por el camino, y cuando al fin llegaron al dormitorio principal el fuego lo había consumido todo menos su ropa interior. Durante un segundo, ella volvió a recordar las caricias del hombre al que realmente amaba, y su gesto pasó por un momento de tristeza que no pudo terminar de borrar del todo. Remi lo notó.

–Eh, preciosa. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que paremos? –ella negó con la cabeza sin poder mirarle aún a la cara– ¿Quieres que probemos algo? Tú... cierras los ojos y te imaginas que estás con él. No me importa, si así es más fácil para ti.

Ella enarcó una ceja y clavó su mirada reprochante en él.

–No, ni de coña. Ese juego no.

–Vale, vale. Yo sólo pretendía ayudar.

–Si quieres ayudar, haz que pueda olvidarle durante un par de horas.

Y así fue. Sus cuerpos se encontraron en multitud de enfrentamientos en los que ambos buscaban la victoria, disfrutando de lo que significaba tener al otro allí a su disposición. Saborearon el placer de ser la única persona para el otro, degustaron sus enternecidos cuerpos, acariciaron sus doloridos corazones, se bebieron la razón y la lógica. Fueron dos animales buscando la supervivencia en un lugar en el que hace años que no llega la luz del sol, y lo disfrutaron como tales.

A la tenue luz de la pequeña lámpara de escritorio de su despacho, Gabriel permanecía sentado en su silla con gesto hosco y considerable molestia. Tenía el móvil sobre la mesa y lo miraba con recelo. No sólo no había tenido noticias de Nathalie en todo el día, sino que cuando él la había llamado ella había tenido la osadía de colgarle. No quería imaginar nada, pero su mente no dejaba de crear posibles escenas que se negaba a aceptar y que, incomprensiblemente, le molestaban demasiado. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero no se le ocurría el qué. Su idea de separarse durante un día no había salido como esperaba, pues al contrario de lo que había pensado, esa separación había sido peor, más agónica e incluso reveladora. Ahora sabía que necesitaba tener a su asistente en todo momento junto a él, y que si seguía acostándose con ella acabaría necesitando también de su contacto.

Miró el reloj, era cerca de la media noche. No había cenado pero tampoco tenía hambre, y desde el incidente del café, el cual aún permanecía en el suelo, no había vuelto a ingerir nada. Se sentía desorientado, pues durante ese día todo había escapado a su absoluto control, y eso no era algo que soliera ocurrir, nunca. En algún momento debería ir a dormir, al día siguiente tenía muchas cosas que organizar, pero el sueño tampoco le acompañaba. Tal vez pudiera utilizar a Nooroo para relajarse un poco y de paso poner en algún aprieto a esos molestos chavales que le sacaban de quicio. Eso es, las emociones negativas de otros harían que las suyas parecieran una broma y por fin se olvidaría de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su ayudante.

Nathalie abrió los ojos por el ruido que había en la calle. La gente corría y gritaba huyendo de algo que no hacía más que destrozar cosas a su alrededor, y dos rápidos haces pasaron por delante de la ventana del ático, uno negro y otro rojo.

"¡Gabriel!"

Saltó de la cama dejando a D'Etoile adormilado intentando ubicarse.

–Preciosa, ¿a dónde vas?

–Tengo que irme, lo siento.

Él sonrió con pesar.

–Ya han pasado las dos horas, ¿no?

Ella se detuvo en seco mientras se ponía la chaqueta. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado drástica, pero no podía quedarse allí. No en este momento. Se giró hacia él y le obsequió con un casto beso en los labios.

–Muchas gracias, de verdad. Gracias por todo.

Y sin dejarle decir nada más, recogió sus cosas y se marchó, terminando de vestirse por el camino.

Cuando llegó a la mansión entró directamente en la guarida. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y no tardó en ver que no iba desencaminada cuando encontró el cuerpo de Lepidóptero inconsciente en el suelo entre todas las mariposas blancas que le ayudaban en sus akumatizaciones. Corrió hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado para levantarle la cabeza y sostenerla en su regazo.

–Gabriel –murmuró con preocupación–, ¿estás bien?

Él entreabrió los ojos para mirarla.

–Nathalie...

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Yo... Esos malditos niños...

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó arrastrar de nuevo por el cansancio. Ella le acunó un momento antes de dejarle en el suelo para salir de allí en dirección a su despacho. Apartó el cuadro de Emilie, abrió la caja fuerte, y se preparó para lo que venía a continuación.

Ladybug sujetaba con la cuerda del yoyo a su adversario, que había caído en el combate hacía rato gracias al poder de su Lucky Charm. Habían conseguido conectar con Lepidóptero a través de esas comunicaciones que tenía con él, y creían haberle hecho daño. Desde ese momento no volvió a hablar con su guerrero, y los chicos pensaron que tal vez habrían conseguido asestarle un buen golpe. Morpheus, que así se llamaba el Akuma, dormía a todo el que tocaba con su almohada, y por lo visto el amuleto de la chica había conseguido que ese efecto se transmitiera a través de la conexión telepática con el villano. Al abandonar a su campeón a su suerte, su frustración fue en aumento hasta que empezó a errar en el combate y acabó atado por la mariquita. Cat Noir se acercaba a él con el Lucky Charm en la mano para tratar de volver a atacar a Lepidóptero a través del muchacho. El otro empezó a revolverse entre las cuerdas para intentar escapar.

–¡No! –gritaba frustrado una y otra vez.

Una pequeña pluma azul cayó del cielo y se introdujo en la almohada de Morpheus, que yacía en el suelo tirada, y una máscara nueva le apareció en la cara.

–Morpheus, soy Mayura. Todo el mundo te utiliza para sus propios fines y nadie te permite conseguir los tuyos propios. Y ahora, aquellos que se hacen llamar héroes también lo van a hacer. Que tu frustración sea un poderoso protector.

Una enorme locomotora de tren se materializó tras él, y fue directa hacia los héroes que no tuvieron más opción que salir saltando de allí y dejar al chico sin custodia. Éste se montó en la locomotora y se alejó de sus enemigos rápidamente, y cuando estuvo a salvo, el protector desapareció, y con él su transformación. El muchacho se miró extrañado sin saber dónde estaba o qué había pasado, mientras la mariposa volvía de nuevo a la guarida de Lepidóptero.

Mayura se arrodilló al lado de su compañero y le ayudó a incorporarse. Al deshacer la transformación de su campeón, el efecto somnífero de su poder se había esfumado, y ahora despertaba perezosamente en brazos de la mujer que le había salvado.

–¡No! –exclamó cuando recobró del todo la consciencia– Otra vez no.

Ella sonrió complacida mientras notaba que le fallaban las fuerzas.

–Tenía que hacerlo. No te voy a dejar sólo con ésto.

–Mayura... –susurró él mientras se acercaba a sus labios sin importarle nada más.

–Lepidóptero...

Cuando sus bocas estuvieron a punto de rozarse, ella perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo a su lado. Enseguida el kwami salió del broche del pavo real, inconsciente como su portadora, y fue absorbido al momento por el prodigio. Gabriel deshizo su transformación y cogió en brazos a Nathalie para llevársela de allí. Si seguía haciendo eso, probablemente... Moriría. Ella lo sabía, y aún así no dudaba en sacrificar su vida por ayudarle. Le debía más a esa mujer que a nadie en este mundo, después de a su esposa. Pero ella ahora no estaba, y la que calentaba su corazón era la misma que últimamente le calentaba el lecho, haciéndole sentir pletórico al pensar en sus encuentros. Esa idea le hizo tomar una decisión, y sin pensarlo dos veces llevó a su asistente al dormitorio principal, donde la metió en la cama en la que habían compartido momentos deliciosos, y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la cabecera para velar por su descanso lo que quedaba de noche.


	7. Necesitada Recuperación

La luz del alba encontró a Gabriel sentado en el sillón de su cuarto, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los dedos cruzados frente a su cara, sin dejar de mirar el rostro profundamente dormido de Nathalie. A veces parecía incluso no respirar, y él notaba que la ansiedad se apoderaba de su pecho en esos momentos. Pero al volver a notar que su cuerpo subía y bajaba lentamente, él también volvía a respirar. Sabía que si se excedía utilizando el prodigio del pavo real podría morir, y aun así ella...

Un leve gemido salió de sus labios y Gabriel casi salta sobre la cama esperando encontrar más respuestas que le indicaran que se estaba recuperando. Pero su amago de despertarse acabó ahí. Él suspiró desesperado. Si no hubiese sido tan descuidado Emilie no estaría en esta situación, y tuvo que cometer otro gran error y hacer que la vida de su asistente corriera el mismo peligro. Llevó un dedo a los fríos labios de ella y los acarició con ternura. En cuanto despertara lo primero que haría sería besarlos hasta que recuperaran todo su calor habitual. Y luego ir besando cada centímetro de su piel para hacer que su cuerpo recobrara la vida que tenía hacía unas horas. Sin querer, un sollozo se le escapó mientras sus ojos se cargaban y su estómago se encogía. No podía perder a Nathalie, ahora no. Alargó la mano para tomar la de la mujer que había en su cama, y tratar con ese gesto de llegar hasta su corazón, y permaneció así lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Aunque en realidad había sido cosa de una hora lo que había pasado hasta que ella apretó la mano en la que tenía la suya y le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Nathalie? -ella movió la cabeza intentando despertar de ese mal sueño- Nath, ¿estás bien?

Arrugó los ojos, aún cerrados, y volvió a apretar su mano. Con un gracioso ruidito de su garganta, logró abrir al fin un ojo y después el otro. Le dolía a rabiar la cabeza, y sentía el cuerpo muy pesado. Pero haciendo un enorme esfuerzo reconoció el sitio en el que se encontraba y buscó con la vista a su compañero.

-¿A... -se resintió al hablar- a qué viene... Eso de Nath?

Gabriel soltó una risa mientras las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con salir. Se llevó la mano de la mujer a la boca y la besó varias veces sin romper el contacto visual con esos cansados ojos que no dejaban de mirarle.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella sonrió. Se estaba preocupando por su estado, y eso la hacía feliz.

-He tenido días mejores.

Él no pudo evitar dibujar una sincera sonrisa en respuesta.

-Me gustan tus respuestas sarcásticas. Pediré que te traigan algo de comer. ¿Tienes hambre?

Al oír el plan de su jefe intentó incorporarse al momento.

-Ni de broma, no deben saber que he estado aquí... -miró el sol a través de la ventana- ¿cuánto tiempo he pasado en tu cuarto?

-Toda la noche.

Ella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

-Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que alguien se entere.

Quiso apartar las sábanas que la cubrían pero una recia mano se lo impidió, justo antes de que unos ansiosos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y la dejaran sin respuesta posible. El beso duró varios segundos, pero a Nathalie le pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Cuando Gabriel se separó al fin, ella se quedó temblorosa sentada en la cama, y se llevó una mano a la boca inconscientemente.

-Voy a por tu desayuno. Descansa. Hoy tienes prohibido levantarte de ahí.

La muchacha no le quitó el ojo de encima mientras se alejaba de ella y abría la puerta para salir, por lo que pudo ver perfectamente la figura del hijo de su jefe al otro lado cuando éste abrió. Se murió de vergüenza cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Adrien.

-Padre... Ésto yo... No importa, avisaré a Gorila de que me tiene que llevar él solo al instituto.

Al verle salir corriendo, ella se acurrucó en la cama y se tapó con la sábana por encima de la cabeza. Gabriel sonreía mientras lo veía todo de reojo antes de atravesar la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí. Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Al rato volvió a aparecer por la habitación, llevando una bandeja con un zumo de naranja, café, un enorme croasan y dos tostadas. Por un momento se lamentó no tener nada con lo que presentar un poco mejor aquel copioso desayuno. Sabía que a ella no le importaría, pero algo le decía que debía empezar a tener ese tipo de detalles con su asistente. Abrió la puerta, bandeja en mano, y entró decidido en la habitación. Allí estaba ella, sentada en su cama, jugando con su pelo suelto mientras miraba hacia la ventana, bañada por un rayo de sol que le daba un aspecto etéreo e inalcanzable. Se giró a verle y su preciosa y poco usual sonrisa le dio la bienvenida, haciéndole estremecer de pies a cabeza.

-¿Todo eso es para mí? -preguntó sorprendida.

Gabriel se acercó a la cama y colocó la bandeja sobre el colchón a su lado. Después volvió a arrimar el sillón en el que había pasado la noche y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno, cuando bajé a la cocina me di cuenta de que no sabía lo que solías desayunar, así que te traje varias cosas para que elijas tú. Tienes que reponerte, anoche...

Apartó la mirada de ella, triste.

-Estuvo cerca.

-Estuvo cerca... -repitió él.

El tintineo de la cucharilla le hizo mirar de reojo el desayuno que acababa de traer. Ella removía el café con parsimonia, como si aquella afirmación no hubiese sido importante. Cuando terminó le tendió la taza.

-Ten. No me lo voy a tomar todo, y el café está tal y como te gusta.

-Pero tienes que desayunar bien.

-Desayunaré mejor si me acompañas.

No pudo evitar sentirse enternecido con el gesto. Tomó el café, con una sonrisa en la cara, y quitó la cucharilla para dar un sorvo. Ella untó mantequilla sobre una de las tostadas y se la dio.

-Toma.

-Pero...

-Bastante tostada y sólo con mantequilla, te encantan así.

Cogió el trozo de pan con la boca abierta y la sorpresa inundándole el gesto.

-Sabes exactamente lo que me gusta.

Ella, sin mirarle, se encogió de hombros mientras partía un trozo de croasan con los dedos.

-Es mi trabajo.

-¿Saber el gusto en cuanto al punto de las tostadas es trabajo de un asistente?

-Cuando trabajas para un millonario excéntrico, sí. Lo es.

-¡Eh! -se quejó divertido. Ella sonrió mientras se llevaba el trozo de croasan a la boca.

-Gracias por el desayuno, ha sido un gran detalle. Pero en cuanto lo termine me pondré con mis obligaciones.

Gabriel endureció el gesto

-No te lo permito. No, hasta que no vea que no hay secuelas de anoche.

"Las secuelas de anoche son las que no me permiten quedarme en tu cama..."

El recuerdo de los encuentros que había tenido la noche anterior con Remi en su apartamento la atormentaban. No se arrepentía de ellos, de ninguno de los tres. Pero con su jefe comportándose de esa manera tan dulce y dedicada con ella, sentía que le había traicionado. Si quería separarse de Gabriel Agreste debía obviar todos sus sentimientos por él y seguir adelante con su vida, y D'Etoile parecía una buena salida para ello. Esa noche le había demostrado que, de verdad, lo que buscaba en ella no era una simple aventura, un divertimento pasajero. Lo había dado todo por ella en el tiempo que habían compartido cama, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Se había desvivido por hacerla disfrutar, por hacerla sentir importante, por hacerla olvidar. Y ella lo había aprovechado de principio a final, y se había sentido libre por un tiempo. Libre de las ataduras que el diseñador tenía sobre su corazón. Aunque la herida que él le había causado aún dolía, con Remi besando esa parte de su alma el dolor parecía remitir.

Terminaron el desayuno en silencio. Gabriel no dejaba de mirar a su ayudante entre bocado y sorbo de café, y ella parecía recuperar el color de su cara por momentos. Dejaron todo sobre la bandeja y él se encargó de llevársela de allí y colocarla sobre la cómoda para dejar la cama libre.

-Quiero que duermas -le dijo en forma de orden.

-No tengo sueño, voy a...

-No vas a hacer nada. Túmbate.

El dolor de cabeza que tenía Nathalie se acrecentó al momento de escuchar esa sugerente palabra de labios de su jefe, pero su cuerpo reaccionó positivamente a ella. Tragó en seco tratando de mantenerse firme, no podía decaer ahora. Pero tampoco se la quería jugar con Gabriel, sabía lo insistente que podía llegar a ser. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesilla de noche, recostándose en la cama como le había dicho, y cerrando los ojos. Solo por si acaso. A los pocos segundos notó que el colchón se movía, y un peso se colocó tras ella en la cama. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sin saber si realmente quería que se tratara de lo que estaba pensando. Pero no tardó en descubrirlo, pues uno de los brazos de su jefe pasó por encima de su cintura, abrazándola con fuerza mientras la atraía hacia él y la pegaba a su pecho. Creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando notó la suave respiración del hombre sobre su cuello.

-¿Qu... Qué haces? -preguntó nerviosa y confundida.

-Dormir -contestó él en tono seco.

-Pe... Pero, ¿así?

-¿Te molesta?

Ella se deshizo en el acto. Claro que no le molestaba, adoraba cada caricia que él le regalaba, aunque luego acabara haciéndole daño siempre.

-No, pero... Igual estarías más cómodo durmiendo sólo.

-Descansaré mejor si me acompañas.

El corazón de Nathalie se desbocó. ¿Podría ser...? Con una temblorosa mano agarró la que la estaba abrazando, y entrelazó los dedos con los de su jefe, notando cómo él los apretaba al sentir su contacto. Un beso en la parte posterior de la cabeza, un susurro, y ella terminó por perder la razón y volver a caer en la red de Gabriel.

-Descansa, Nathalie.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera si se había llegado a dormir en brazos de su jefe. Sólo sabía que el dolor de cabeza había remitido y que aún sentía la profunda respiración de él en su cuello. Seguía agarrando la mano que la abrazaba, y con cada mínimo movimiento que hacía, sentirle pegado a su espalda la hacía estremecerse. Quiso mirarle. Se giró un poco en el sitio hasta poder ver su apacible cara durmiendo a escasos centímetros de la suya, con los labios entreabiertos y la expresión calmada. Le dieron ganas de acariciarle, de recorrer sus labios con su lengua, de abrazarse a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero si hacía cualquiera de esas cosas, corría el riesgo de despertarle y de que su fantasía muriera en el acto. Entonces él gimió en sueños y ella sintió sus entrañas revolverse. Le amaba, no podía evitarlo. Toda su alma le pertenecía a él. No sabía qué había hecho para que sus sentimientos por él fueran tan intensos, pero ahí estaban, y por lo visto no se podría librar de ellos. Colocó delicadamente una mano sobre su cara y la notó helada. Cuando se dio cuenta, Gabriel se había tumbado por encima de las sábanas, y aunque no hacía frío en la mansión su cuerpo se resentía mientras estaba durmiendo. No podía consentir que cayera enfermo ahora, y menos por esa tontería.

-Señor Agreste, señor -trató de despertarle-. Métase bajo las sábanas o va a pillar un resfriado.

Él se movió un poco ante el tirón que estaba dando su asistente a las mantas debajo suyo, y abrió los ojos lentamente, con bastante cara de malestar. Si se pensaba quejar por despertarle, a ella le daba igual. Lo que no estaba dispuesta era a dejar que enfermara.

-Oye -empezó molesto-, ¿a qué viene eso?

-Pues a que no estoy dispuesta a que coja un catarro por mi culpa.

Gabriel se frotó los ojos, aún ofuscado.

-No me refiero a eso, tonta. ¿Por qué he vuelto a ser el "señor Agreste"?

Nathalie enrojeció al momento. No se esperaba eso.

-Pues... Porque es como debe ser.

Él se metió deprisa en la cama y se volvió a juntar al cuerpo de la mujer, abrazándola de nuevo para pegarse a ella.

-Estamos solos, fuera de tu horario de trabajo, y me gusta oírte llamarme por mi nombre.

La cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas que se activaron en ella al oír esas palabras fue casi infinito, y el mínimo roce que sentía en su cuerpo se multiplicaba por cien. No quería mirarle directamente o no podría controlarse. Recibió un beso en la mejilla, notando cómo su jefe se volvía a acomodar a su lado para dormir, y cuando le dio la espalda y él la apretó contra su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, se creyó morir de felicidad. ¿Cómo podía, con tan poco, causar tantos estragos en su mundo?

Sujetó de nuevo la mano que la abrazaba, y la apretó contra su pecho. Gabriel pudo notar el acelerado latir de su corazón bajo los dedos, y eso le gustó, pero pensar que los tenía posicionados entre sus dos deliciosos pechos le hizo activarse de repente, sin poder evitar hincharse en su parte baja. Ella estaría muy cansada, pero eso no quitaba que él pudiera darle algo de placer antes de dormir, para que pudiera descansar mejor. Así que desentrelazó sus dedos y fue bajando la mano poco a poco por su abdomen hasta encontrar la cinturilla del pantalón. Ella jadeó al notar sus intenciones, pero no se lo impidió en ningún momento. Desabrochó diestramente el botón con dos dedos y bajo la cremallera para poder inmiscuirse dentro de su ropa.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Le habían cambiado a su jefe y no lo sabía? ¿Qué hacía ahora metiéndola mano? Al sentir el cálido roce de sus dedos en la piel se removió en sus brazos, pegándose más al hombre que permanecía tras ella, completamente duro. Al sentir su erección en el trasero se excitó tanto que gimió desesperada, buscando más contacto con él. Los dedos del diseñador se acercaban peligrosamente a su húmeda intimidad que empezaba a prepararse para él, y cuando al fin la alcanzaron y se introdujeron dentro, ella saltó en el sitio por la impresión. Se sentía tan receptiva y tan sensible con él que le daba miedo disfrutar todo lo que podía. De pronto sintió cómo Gabriel presionaba ese punto interior con la yema de uno de sus dedos, causando un millón de descargas eléctricas que le recorrieron el cuerpo desde su vientre hasta sus extremidades. Jugaba una y otra vez con esa zona mientras que con la palma masajeaba su zona exterior más sensible.

Nathalie gimió obnubilada por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, ella, sin pedir nada a cambio, y cuando él comenzó a frotarse contra la parte posterior de su cuerpo se dejó embargar por el momento, moviendo en círculos su cadera y buscando más y más contacto con el hombre. Los besos en su cuello empezaron a sucederse, lentos, tortuosos, y ella no pudo evitar gemir su nombre entre jadeos.

-Ah... Gabriel...

-Sí...

Aceleró los movimientos de su mano hasta hacerla estremecer, y ella no pudo evitar dejarse ir sobre su mano. Había sido un orgasmo diferente, intenso pero con un sentimiento nuevo; el sentimiento de poder. Cuando la mano de su jefe salió de su interior suspiró, y esperó con ganas el momento en que él saltara sobre ella y la volviera a hacer suya. Pero ese momento no llegó. Gabriel se limitó a volver a colocarle la ropa, limpiarse la mano y abrazarse a ella evitando rozar su virilidad en cualquier parte de su acompañante. Nathalie se extrañó tanto de eso que tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Qué... Qué ha sido eso?

-Las buenas noches. Descansa.

Ella pestañeó dos veces.

-¿Pero... Ya?

-¿Cómo que ya? -preguntó él abriendo los ojos con sorpresa- ¿No te has quedado... Bien?

-Bueno, sí, pero... ¿Y... Tú?

-¿Yo? -sonrió ladinamente- Dios, eres adorable. No te preocupes por mí. Tienes que descansar.

-Ya, pero...

Gabriel la silenció con un beso que le supo a gloria.

-A dormir.

Y sin decir más, se acurrucó a su lado y cerró los ojos, aspirando el embriagador aroma que su asistente impregnaba en sus sábanas.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya era medio día. Se moría de hambre, no había probado bocado desde el desayuno que le había traído Gabriel a la cama. Le miró dormir plácidamente a su lado, con una mano sobre su vientre y un pie enredado entre sus piernas. Quería morir de amor allí mismo, pero no podía dormirse en los laureles. Aún no tenía claro qué era lo que pretendía con ella, ni si podía confiarse. Además, estaba el tema de Remi, a quien tendría que darle muchas explicaciones en caso de volver a decidir ceder su corazón a su jefe. Le dejó un suave beso en la punta de la nariz y se zafó del agarre para salir de la cama y buscar algo de comer, a ver si con el estómago lleno podía pensar mejor.

Cuando entró al salón iba descalza, con el pelo suelto y sin la chaqueta de su habitual traje. No la había encontrado por la habitación, ni la goma del pelo ni sus zapatos. Gabriel los habría escondido pensando que así se negaría a salir de allí, pero no contó con que el hambre podría con ella. Adrien estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo en soledad como siempre. Al verla entrar de esa guisa se le cayó el tenedor de las manos, cosa que la asustó y la hizo dar un respingo en el sitio.

-¡A... Adrien! ¿Qué... Qué tal la mañana? ¿Has... Tenido algún problema hoy?

El chico no era capaz de contestar. Nunca había visto a la asistente de su padre tan informal, y saber que por la mañana la había encontrado metida en su cama, unido a lo que aquella noche había escuchado junto con Marinette, le hacía morir de vergüenza pensando en el motivo de su estado. Tragó como pudo el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca e intentó no sonar tan nervioso como estaba en realidad.

-Ho... Hola, Nathalie... Todo bien, hoy. Sí. Ya sé mi horario de esta tarde, así que no te preocupes por mí, puedes continuar con... Lo que sea que tengas que hacer hoy.

El ambiente se enrareció de pronto. La tensión era palpable y ambos estaban parados, mirándose, con sus caras totalmente coloradas. ¿Cómo se sobrevive a esta situación?

-¿Qué tal con la señorita Dupain-Cheng?

Ambos parecieron respirar un poco.

-¡Bien! Genial, mañana quisiera sacar un ratito para salir con ella, si no te parece mal.

Y aunque lo hiciera, después de todo lo que ellos dos estaban viendo del otro en las últimas semanas, estaba claro que ninguno se iba a interponer en el camino del otro.

-Procuraré no ponerte nada mañana entre tu clase de esgrima y la de piano. Puedes invitarla a venir si quieres, será más cómodo para ti.

Él sonrió y ella se destensó. Por fin olvidó su falta de uniformidad y volvió a retomar su camino hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Antes de atravesar la puerta escuchó al muchacho hablar tras ella entre risas.

-Gracias, "mamá".

Ella se quedó estática ante la broma del hijo de su jefe y amante, y ni corta ni perezosa, buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón, cogió un papel que tenía guardado, lo arrugó haciendo una pelota y se lo tiró a la cabeza en señal de cómico enfado. Adrien rompió a reír a carcajadas cuando ella hubo pasado la puerta, contento por lo que parecía de repente haber entre su padre y su asistente. Lo cuál le hizo preguntarse dónde estaría él en este momento, y enrojecer al imaginar la respuesta...

Gabriel se movió incómodo en la cama. Se sentía mal, se sentía desprotegido, solo. Abrió los ojos agobiado por esa sensación de ahogo y comprobó que, efectivamente, no había nadie más en la habitación. El corazón le saltó en el pecho. ¿Dónde había ido Nathalie? Le había dicho específicamente que no saliera de allí, y encontrarse a solas en la cama después de eso no era agradable. Con la rabia y la frustración corriendo por sus venas, apartó de un brusco movimiento las mantas y puso los pies en el suelo para salir en busca de la mujer, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y no pudo volver a reaccionar ante lo que vio. Una preciosa y vivaracha Nathalie entraba con una bandeja de comida, con el pelo ondulando con cada movimiento de sus sugerentes caderas. Caminaba con una libertad que no le había visto nunca, y cuando tras cerrar la puerta se giró hacia la cama y le vio sentado en ella, mirándola, se detuvo en seco y volvió a su rigidez acostumbrada mientras se acercaba a él. ¿Por qué ese cambio?

-Te he traído algo de comer, estarás hambriento.

Gabriel se colocó las gafas que tenía sobre la mesilla y se acercó a ella más tenso de lo que le gustaría haber estado.

-Te dije que no salieras de la cama.

Nathalie se dio la vuelta y le miró retándole, haciéndole endurecerse al momento bajo esa intensa mirada.

-No me puedo pasar el día aquí encerrada. Además, tenía hambre y estoy segura de que tú también.

El diseñador se pegó a ella haciéndole notar su estado de excitación sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-Créeme, que podría conseguir que lo hicieras... -su voz sonó tan grave que reververó en el interior de la mujer- Es más, puede que lo haga.

Colocó una mano totalmente abierta en uno de sus glúteos y lo apretó con saña, haciéndola jadear al momento. Con la otra mano, y siempre sin romper el contacto visual, alcanzó un tenedor de la bandeja colocada tras ella en la cómoda, pinchó un trozo de patata de uno de los dos platos y lo llevó a esa sublime boca que no paraba de tentarle, rozando sus labios con la salsa en la que estaba impregnada, y dejándola entre sus dientes muy despacio. Cuando la hubo masticado y tragado, él pasó la lengua por la salsa que quedaba en sus labios, haciéndola suspirar y con ello abrir la boca, momento que aprovechó Gabriel para introducirse dentro de ella y saborearla con deleite. Un leve gruñido salió de su garganta mientras se separaba de tal delicioso manjar.

-Mmmm... Exquisita.

Nathalie respiraba aceleradamente. Lo que acababa de ocurrir la había dejado en shock. No esperaba que su excéntrico jefe pudiera ser tan jodidamente excitante.

Gabriel se apartó un poco de ella para volver al plato, preparando en el tenedor el siguiente bocado; un trozo de carne bien untado de la misma salsa. Lo acercó a su boca y lo dejó suspendido a unos centímetros sobre ella, haciendo que goteara dentro antes de dárselo a comer. Estaba disfrutando sobremanera de ese juego, y no quería parar hasta devorar el plato entero o devorarle a él.

El siguiente trozo de carne con un poco de patata se lo dio tras un pequeño tira y afloja, en el que mordió un par de veces el aire cuando Gabriel le apartaba el tenedor y se lo volvía a ofrecer con ese gesto controlador que tenía. Pero para los siguientes tenía otra cosa en mente. Cargó con la bandeja hasta la mesilla de noche e instó a la mujer a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Preparó el tenedor y se lo colocó por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que la alzara para atrapar la comida y así brindarle una buena perspectiva de su cuello desprotegido, el cual atacó mientras ella intentaba coger la carne sin que se le cayera de la impresión, y lo siguió mordisqueando de arriba a abajo hasta ella que lo hubo tragado por completo. Cuando volvió a bajar la cara, fijó su ardiente mirada en la de su jefe, que le transmitía la lujuria que sentía con cada respiración, y se dio cuenta de que pronto perdería el control sobre sí misma.

Gabriel dejó el tenedor en el plato y se volvió a girar hacia ella. Pasó las manos por sus muslos hasta llegar al suéter que llevaba, agarró el bajo y tiró con lentitud para sacárselo por la cabeza, dejándola en sujetador delante de sus hambrientos ojos. Hundió la cara entre ellos para pasar la lengua por el sinuoso canalillo, y llevarla luego hacia uno de sus pezones por debajo de la tela, con una suavidad que le puso la piel de gallina. Con una mano agarró el otro pecho y lo acarició y estrujó con ganas hasta que la hizo suspirar, y entonces metió la mano bajo la tela y saboreó su dulce piel con los dedos mientras chupaba y mordisqueaba el otro. Nathalie gimió y se arqueó, introduciendo aún más su pecho en la boca de su amante, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica que la iba consumiendo a cada paso. Las atenciones de Gabriel se iban intensificando a medida que sus respiraciones se trastocaban, y ella llevó por inercia una mano a la cabeza de su hombre, jugando con su pelo mientras él disfrutaba de ese inocente contacto.

Cuando se hubo hartado de degustar esa maravillosa zona, se separó lo justo para poder mirar a los ojos a la mujer que le estaba volviendo loco desde hacía días, y a la que estaba deseando hacer suya durante horas y de todas las formas posibles. La recostó sobre el centro de la cama y se colocó sobre ella, alcanzó otro bocado de la jugosa carne con salsa y se la llevó a esos deliciosos labios que le estaban llamando con silenciosas voces y delirantes boqueos. Ella se lo metió en la boca obediente, pero la intrusión de la mano de su jefe dentro de su pantalón hizo que dejara de masticar al momento y se centrara en sus caricias.

-Come, necesitas tener fuerzas para lo que viene después.

El escalofrío que sintió fue tan fuerte que pensó que se le había detenido el corazón al oír esas palabras. Poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia y la movilidad de su cuerpo, volviendo a masticar mientras con la cadera hacía círculos sobre la mano curiosa de Gabriel. Gemía, disfrutaba, y temía el resultado final de ésto, y cuando él sacó la mano de su ropa y empezó a incorporarse, una oleada de remordimientos pasó superficialmente por su cuerpo. Aunque no le dio tiempo a saborearlo, puesto que sus pantalones empezaron a descender por sus piernas enseguida, y acto seguido sus braguitas. Ella se tensó cuando notó los labios del diseñador en su vientre, dando cálidos besos por toda la zona y acercándose peligrosamente a su monte de Venus.

-Mmmm... Yo también tengo algo de hambre -Nathalie jadeó espectante-. Quizá debería comer algo... -sopló sobre su zona sensible, humedecida por los juegos de hacía un momento, y ella se estremeció moviendo la cadera involuntariamente- No sé, estoy en duda -la espera la estaba matando, deseaba su lengua inmiscuyéndose entre sus pliegues-. ¿Tú qué dices? ¿Quieres que coma?

Sin poder contener el jadeo desesperado, contestó mientras se revolvia excitada.

-¡Sí!

Y sin hacerla esperar un segundo más, Gabriel atacó esa deliciosa parte que tanto anhelaba degustar de nuevo. Los gritos de su asistente resonaron por la habitación, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de su jefe entre sus piernas. El placer que sentía en ese momento era inconmensurable, la felicidad de saberse atendida de esa forma por su amado la colmaba el corazón, y su bajo vientre no dejaba de vibrar anunciando un inesperado y prematuro final.

-Oh, Dios... Gabriel...

Éste, sobreexcitado al oírla gemir su nombre, acrecentó las succiones sobre su clítoris y los paseos de su lengua por su interior hasta llevarla a la locura con un estremecimiento y un grito en el que le volvía a nombrar.

No dejó mucho tiempo de reposo a la mujer. Una vez hubo terminado, él se desistió de golpe, cogió un preservativo del cajón de la mesilla y se lo colocó mientras ella se recuperaba un poco. Se colocó sobre su tembloroso cuerpo y condujo con una mano su enorme erección hacia su interior, entrando de una lenta estocada y moviéndose cada vez más rápido hasta coger un ritmo dulce y adictivo para los dos.

Sus corazones empezaron a latir como uno solo, sus almas se fusionaron, sus cuerpos se demandaron. Aunque pretendieran separarse, ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a estar sin el otro, que su necesidad de sentirse era mayor que cualquier dictamen de su silenciada razón, que lo que sentían no lo podían acallar con mentiras ni tapar con excusas. Se necesitaban, se deseaban, se amaban. Por encima de la lógica, de sus planes, de su amor propio, de su bienestar...

Pensando en que hacía muchos años que no se sentía así de bien, el brutal orgasmo le arrastró haciendo que se le nublara la vista y que gimiera su nombre a voces. Mientras ella llegaba a su clímax, unas dulces lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Lo había escuchado, estaba segura. Gabriel la había llamado a ella. Algo estaba cambiando entre los dos, podía notarlo. Y no quería quedarse sentada esperando a ver qué pasaba. Se limpió esas pequeñas gotita saladas de su cara y abrazó con mimo a su hombre mientras le besaba la cara, la nariz, los labios, y era correspondida por un feliz Gabriel que no podía dejar de jadear y no quería dejar de tocarla.

Tras un largo rato de mimos sobre las mantas, volvieron a acercar los platos de comida y dieron buena cuenta de ellos entre miradas cómplices, sonrisas y tiernos besos. Una vez terminaron, Gabriel bajó la bandeja a la cocina mientras su asistente y amante se daba una merecida ducha en su baño privado. Pero al pasar por el comedor algo llamó su atención. Era mínimo, muy pequeño, pero lo vio, tirado en el suelo junto a la mesa; un papel arrugado que no debía estar ahí. Se acercó a cogerlo y lo desdobló con decisión. Leyó rápidamente el contenido, negó con la cabeza y volvió a leerlo de nuevo, esta vez con más calma.

"Rue Bonaparte, 42

Ático 1

Saint Germain

️ R"

Gabriel se quedó estático en el sitio al leer la nota. Le dio la vuelta y vio que era la factura de una comida para dos personas en un restaurante de ese mismo barrio de París, uno de los más elegantes y caros. La fecha era de ayer a medio día, y la reserva estaba a nombre de R. D'Etoile. El corazón de le paró. Su cerebro ataba cabos y se negaba a creer el resultado. ¿Podía ser que Nathalie hubiese comido con D'Etoile la tarde anterior? ¿La dirección apuntada en el papel sería la de la casa de ese bastardo? ¿Había llegado a ir a esa cueva de lobos? No, no podía ser que ella le hubiese traicionado de aquella forma. Pero si no había sido ella, ¿quién? Nadie más de esa casa podría haber quedado con Remi para comer e ir a su casa.

El pensamiento le revolvió el estómago. Sólo de imaginar a su asistente en brazos de aquel idiota, siendo tocada por él, siento besada por él... Lograba ponerle enfermo. Volvió a arrugar el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Hoy no era momento de preguntar por ello, ya se enteraría más alante de lo que había pasado.

Gabriel esperaba a su compañera sentado en su cama, bastante pensativo y con el gesto serio. No sabía cómo se enfrentaría a la mujer que tanto le traía de cabeza después de haber encontrado ese maldito papel, pero estaba claro que debía averiguar si se trataba de lo que él pensaba o sólo era un malentendido. Ese baboso de Remi llevaba intentando conseguir algo con Nathalie desde que la conoció, pero ella siempre se había negado a él. Repetía una y otra vez para sí mismo que está vez no habría sido diferente de las anteriores, y que todo tenía una explicación que pronto conseguiría sonsacarle. Pero cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y tras una nube de vapor salió la chica, envuelta en una fina bata de hombre y con el cabello mojado recogido con aquella aguja con forma de pluma de pavo real, su mente se nubló por completo. Las traviesas gotas de agua que caían de las puntas de su pelo por su cuello marcaban un indiscutible sendero en el que su lengua no podía faltar, y su radiante media sonrisa se le antojó poco menos que celestial. Caminaba de nuevo con esa elegancia y sugerencia con la que la había visto entrar en su cuarto horas atrás con la bandeja de comida, y como si de un imán se tratara, le atrajo con brutalidad hasta sus contoneos. Casi saltó de la cama para pegarse a ella otra vez, olvidando sus sentidos, su ser, sus preocupaciones, y de nuevo, su razón. Colocó las manos en sus caderas y las acarició por encima de la bata, bajo la que intuía que no llevaba nada.

-¿Puedo vestirme? -preguntó ella coqueta.

Él negó con la cabeza sin dejar de relamerse mirándola fijamente, y con una de las manos le quitó el adorno del pelo para dejarlo caer sobre sus hombros.

-Espero que hayas comido bien, porque te va a hacer falta...

Y besándola con necesidad la arrastró hasta la cama mientras metía las manos por dentro de la bata y buscaba ese cuerpo que empezaba a ser demasiado recurrente pegado al suyo.


	8. Sentimientos de ida y vuelta

La alarma del móvil de Nathalie sonó a la hora acostumbrada, pero hoy, mientras lo apagaba, un ronco quejido sonaba tras ella en la cama.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio se levanta tan temprano?

Ella sonrió complacida por la broma.

-La asistente personal de un capullo engreido que pretende que todo se haga según sus designios.

Gabriel se abrazó a ella bajo las sábanas y acarició su piel desnuda mientras bostezaba.

-Tu jefe es un gilipollas. ¿Por qué no pasas hoy de él y te quedas en la cama conmigo?

Nathalie le dio un lento beso en los labios y se deshizo de su agarre.

-Venga, hoy tienes un día agetreado. Y esta tarde vendrá Marinette a pasar un rato con Adrien.

-¿Marinette? -volvió a bostezar- Estupendo, así podré hablar con ella de mi propuesta. Quiero tener el menor trato posible con D'Etoile, pero el contrato con su empresa me favorece demasiado como para obviarlo.

La mujer se tensó al oír ese apellido, y rezó porque no se le notara el temblor en la voz al volver a hablar.

-No hagas eso, Adrien sólo tiene una hora para estar con ella entre su clase de esgrima y la de piano. Dales intimidad.

El diseñador pensó un momento y acabó contestando derrotado.

-Está bien, me reuniré con ella cuando mi hijo empiece con su clase. Resérvame ese tiempo para hablar con la chica, y encárgate de que ambos lo sepan.

-De acuerdo. Voy a... -miró a todos lados un poco cortada- ¿Te importa que me dé una ducha en tu baño?

Gabriel se movió sobre la cama, arrastrándose hasta ella y empezando a besar su espalda desde abajo hasta su cuello, acompañando la subida con suaves caricias por los brazos.

-Estás en tu casa, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras.

¿Qué era esa sensación que tenía alojada al fondo del pecho y que iba creciendo con cada palabra de su jefe? ¿Podría ser... Victoria? ¿Poder? Se giró muy despacio para mirarle agasajar su espalda desde la altura, disfrutando de la imagen del perfecto Gabriel Agreste recién levantado, sin un pelo en su sitio y con los ojos aún hinchados por el sueño. Era adorable, esa visión la hacía amarle todavía más si era posible. Se inclinó buscando de nuevo sus labios, dejando esta vez que sus sentimientos fluyeran a través de sus lenguas, y cuando se separó le besó la punta de la nariz antes de levantarse de la cama y acercarse al aseo paseando su exquisita desnudez con orgullo y confianza por todo el cuarto. Le oyó gruñir por detrás de ella mientras entraba en la habitación contigua para darse una necesaria ducha.

El día no se hizo tan extraño como pensaban que sería. Nathalie volvió a su rutina sin ningún tipo de problema; Adrien agradeció su compañía en el coche de camino al instituto, pues aunque fuera callada, no lo era tanto como su guardaespaldas; Gabriel se sentía inspirado y sólo deseaba dibujar y sacar todas esas ideas de su cabeza, pero durante toda la mañana le surgían necesidades que requerían de las atenciones de su asistente. Ella, muy profesionalmente, atendía todos sus pedidos de forma ágil y competente, llevándose algún que otro cachete en el trasero, o caricia por la espalda bajo la ropa.

A la hora de la comida, un animado Gabriel quiso compartir el momento con su hijo, y así ir abriendo camino hacia la reunión de esa tarde con su novia. Llevaba un rato sentado a la mesa cuando se cansó de esperar al chico y decidió subir a su cuarto a buscarle, pues Nathalie había decidido abandonarle a su suerte justo ahora. Según se acercaba a la habitación podía escuchar el piano sonando ininterrumpidamente. Vaya, parecía que su hijo se estaba aplicando más de lo que él pensaba. Orgulloso, puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a entrar y sacarle de su ensimismamiento musical, cuando un gemido al otro lado le desconcertó. No entendía muy bien lo que había escuchado, así que pegó la oreja a la madera para tratar de averiguar algo. Más gemidos. Su hijo gemía dentro de su habitación mientras... ¿Tocaba el piano? eso era una solemne tontería, estaba seguro de que se estaba confundiendo en algo. Abrió la puerta decidido, y se encontró a Adrien tumbado en la cama bocarriba, sujetandose a las sábanas con fuerza mientras se retorcia bajo la boca de la señorita Dupain-Cheng, quien atendía entregadamente la endurecida entrepierna del muchacho.

-¡Hijo! -exclamó sin poder contenerse al ver la escena.

Los chicos levantaron la cabeza y fijaron la vista en el patriarca de la familia Agreste, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo. Adrien agarró la colcha de la cama y la pasó por encima de la cabeza de su chica, tratando de taparla.

-¡Padre! ¿Q... Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... -tartamudeó el otro- Venía a buscarte para comer. ¿Cuándo...? -Miró a Marinette bajo las mantas y volvió la vista a su hijo. Al fin cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta-. Te espero... Os espero en el comedor. Bajad cuando estéis listos.

Dicho ésto, cerró la puerta y se marchó escaleras abajo en dirección a algún hoyo oscuro en el que ahogar la imagen de su hijo mientras le estaban practicando una felación.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el comedor de la mansión Nathalie volvía estar allí de pie tras su asiento.

-¿Dónde estabas? - Le preguntó extrañada. Cuando había vuelto del baño y no le había visto casi se había preocupado y todo.

Él la miró con el gesto duro antes de contestar.

-Viendo cómo a mi hijo le atendían sexualmente.

La cara de la asistente debió ser un poema en ese momento.

-¿Qué?

Gabriel se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia su silla para esperar a que sirvieran la comida.

-Acabo de encontrar a la señorita Dupain-Cheng haciéndole un "trabajito" a Adrien en su cuarto. ¿Qué tenemos hoy de menú?

La tablet de Nathalie resbaló de sus manos y casi da contra el suelo por la impresión de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Es...

-No lo sé, y creo que cuanto menos sepa mejor. Les he invitado a ambos a comer.

-¿Que has hecho qué? - preguntó sorprendida la asistente.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? - respondió él enérgicamente, y tras un momento de silencio empezó a soltar una risita que acabó en carcajadas que arrastraron a la mujer a reír con él- Menudo panorama, Nath... No sabía dónde meterme.

Ella soltó otra carcajada por el comentario de su jefe y se acercó a él para ponerle una mano en el hombro y darle un beso en la frente.

-Dejemos pasar el incidente y probablemente los chicos lo acaben olvidando.

Él diseñador suspiró y colocó una mano sobre la de su ayudante, apretandola en un gesto en el que buscaba recibir todo ese apoyo que ella intentaba darle.

-Va a ser difícil olvidar esa imagen.

Las risas volvieron a la pareja, y allí estaban aún cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella pasó un avergonzado Adrien delante de una tremendamente colorada Marinette. Nathalie se alejó de ellos, buscando colarse por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-Iré a decir que traigan ya la comida.

Gabriel la miró inquisitivamente. Otra vez le iba a dejar solo ante el peligro, y esta vez ella estaba disfrutándolo. Lo supo en cuanto vio esa media sonrisa en sus labios mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-Ho... Hola, padre - comenzó el chico con un millón de dudas en la mente.

-Hola hijo, ¿qué tal la mañana?

-Bi... Bien, como siempre.

-Estupendo, no espero menos de ti. Señorita Dupain-Cheng, mi intención era tener una reunión con usted esta tarde, pero ya que está aquí podemos aprovechar la comida para ir adelantando algo.

-¿Al...go? - preguntó la chica aún muerta de vergüenza.

-Sobre la propuesta que le hice, de colaborar conmigo en un proyecto. Espero que siga en pie.

Ella sacudió la cabeza para volver a la normalidad, aunque no lo consiguió del todo.

-Eh, sí, por supuesto.

-Bien - el camarero entró con tres primeros platos que colocó delante de cada uno de los comensales-. Le explicaré el tema, si os parece bien.

Adrien suspiró.

-Padre, ¿hasta una inocente comida familiar la vas a transformar en trabajo? No sé si quiero que Marinette trabaje contigo...

-¿Comida familiar? - preguntó Gabriel desconcertado, sintiendo un creciente calor en su pecho. Algo que pudo distinguir como "ilusión".

-Cielo, - interrumpió la chica casi en un susurro- no me importa. Y a tu padre parece que le urge bastante. Ya tendremos más oportunidades, te lo prometo - el chico sonrió y tomó una de las manos de su recién estrenada novia para besarla con ternura, y después asentir con seguridad-. No se preocupe, señor Agreste. Pero por favor le volvería a pedir que me llamara Marinette, y si no es mucha molestia, que me tuteara.

La sensación de calidez que el diseñador sentía se iba incrementando por momentos. Podría acostumbrarse a ésto. Quería acostumbrarse a ésto.

-Bueno, creo que dadas las circunstancias, sería del todo factible que ambos nos tuteáramos, ¿no crees, Marinette?

Una palmada sonó tras la silla del anfitrión. Adrien se dio cuenta de que Nathalie, que había vuelto a su sitio de siempre, se había llevado una mano a la frente al escuchar a su padre decir eso. ¿Acaso ella sabría lo que acababa de pasar en la habitación del muchacho? La asistente levantó la vista haca ellos y se topó con la del chico, interrogante. En respuesta, sólo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Mierda, lo sabía. A esa mujer no se le escapaba ni una.

-Como... Como quieras, Gabriel - dijo de pronto Marinette en un hilo de voz.

-Bien, te explicaré mi propuesta. Acabo de cerrar un contrato con una empresa para vender con ellos una colección exclusiva de mi firma. Mi idea es que seas tú quien la presente. Si te parece bien, esta tarde podemos empezar a ver diseños y te encargarás de elegir los que más te parezca a ti que pueden funcionar. Por supuesto, te pagaré por el trabajo realizado, pero el tema económico lo negociarás con mi asistente más tarde. ¿Qué te parece? Te dejaré tener total libertad con respecto a las decisiones e incluso modificaciones de los diseños.

Marinette se echó a reír. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, esperando saber qué le había pasado de repente. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presión de las miradas del resto, se serenó un poco y trató de explicarse.

-Perdón, es que me parece tan... Irreal ésto, que no lo asimilo.

-¿Irreal? - preguntó el diseñador- ¿Por qué?

-Porque todo esto es demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Jamás pensé tener una oportunidad así.

-Bueno - contestó él de nuevo-, tienes mucho talento, me has impresionado varias veces ya. Y las negociaciones con el dueño de esta empresa quiero evitarlas a toda costa. Y a ser posible, evitarselas también a mi asistente - los chicos notaron el cambio de atmósfera de golpe, y un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo. Nathalie se había quedado en shock al oírlo -. Así que me parece una gran ocasión para darle una oportunidad a una jovencita prometedora.

Marinette miró a Adrien para que este le mostrara el gato encerrado de dicha proposición. Él se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir tampoco.

-Acepta, amor. Es una gran oportunidad para ti. No debes perderla, lo harás genial. Estoy seguro.

Ella le sonrió y luego volvió la vista a su padre con decisión.

-De acuerdo, acepto.

-Estupendo, revisarás las bases de tu contrato en cuanto estés lista - se dio la vuelta para llamar a su asistente-. Nath, encárgate de todo, y tenlo preparado antes de nuestra reunión de esta tarde.

Al escuchar el apelativo por el que el Gabriel acababa de nombrar a su ayudante, los chavales se miraron cómplices un segundo. ¿Se empezaban a destapar? Por si acaso, ellos no quisieron inmiscuirse en el tema que empezaba a ser un secreto a voces en la casa. Sobre todo por las voces que se habían estado escuchando durante todo el día anterior salir del dormitorio principal.

Adrien besaba desesperadamente a Marinette en el asiento de atrás del coche, mientras Gorila les llevaba a la mansión tras la clase de esgrima del chico. Ella, a caballo entre el extasis y la necesidad de mantenerse cuerda, intentaba poner fin al incontrolable arrebato que pronto les llevaría a más problemas.

-Para, aquí no podemos hacer ésto.

-¿Cómo que no? Eres mi novia, puedo besarte donde quiera.

La chica rió por la ocurrencia, pero no dejó que la pasión los arrastrará, no otra vez. No creía que fueran a salir tan bien parados como la primera, esa misma mediodía...

-Ya tendremos tiempo, gatito. No pienso dejar que te escapes. Ahora, por favor, compórtate.

-No quiero - respondió él mientras hundía la cara en su cuello para besarlo. Ella gimió.

-Adrien, por favor...

-Aquí te estaba mordisqueando hoy cuando... Has perdido el control... Y te has lanzado sobre mí... Y, ¡oh, Dios! ¡Qué maravilla!

-Adrien... - repitió jadeando cada vez más.

-Me muero por volver a sentirte de esa forma...

-Adrien, basta ya...

-Y de que tú me sientas a mí - continuó introduciendo una mano dentro de la ropa de su chica, buscando bajar a su zona más sensible mientras le arrancaba jadeos desesperados.

-No... No me hagas ésto. No quiero - un mordisco del muchacho la hizo gritar- no quiero que me vuelvan a pillar en esas... Circunstancias.

-Te deseo, Marinette. Te deseo como nunca antes había deseado nada en mi vida. Por favor...

La puerta del coche se abrió y una ofuscada Nathalie les dio la bienvenida a la mansión.

-Chicos, por favor. Elegid mejor los momentos. Gorila está totalmente abochornado.

Los chavales la miraron con pánico, y luego se miraron entre ellos. ¿Cuándo habían llegado? ¿Cuándo había bajado el guardaespaldas del coche? ¿Dónde se les había ido el tiempo? Salieron de allí con rapidez y entraron en la mansión, mientras la mujer contenía la risa tras ellos.

-Nathalie -comenzó Adrien-, vamos a... Bueno, a estar en mi cuarto. Para... Que lo tengáis en cuenta.

-Tranquilo, no os molestará nadie -y antes de separarse de ellos se acercó a la oreja del chico y le preguntó en un susurro-. ¿Tienes protección?

Él enrojeció al instante, queriendo que la tierra le tragase en ese mismo momento.

-¿C... C... C... Cómo?

-Me has entendido. ¿Tienes? Si no tienes, te traigo algo ahora.

-P... Pero...

Ella le observó con una pícara mirada en los ojos.

-Tu padre y yo no somos tontos, y ya que hay posibilidad de que tengáis un encuentro íntimo, prefiero saber que al menos estáis preparados.

Adrien se sintió morir cuando tuvo que contestarle a la mujer que no había planeado eso, y que por lo tanto, no tenía ningún tipo de protección. Negó con la cabeza levemente y ella asintió con calma.

-Dame un minuto.

Sin perder tiempo ni preguntar nada a nadie, Nathalie fue directa a la habitación de Gabriel, abrió la mesilla de noche donde sabía que guardaba los preservativos, cogió un par y se los llevó al chaval, que los recibió como si le estuvieran pasando droga.

-Tenéis una hora, recuerdalo. Luego, tu padre quiere ver a Marinette en su despacho. No le hagáis esperar y todo estará bien.

La mujer le guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta, pero no llegó a salir de la habitación cuando un azorado Adrien la llamó una vez más.

-Nathalie, gracias.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura y se dispuso a dejar a los chicos solos para que pudieran intimar.

Al cerrar la puerta y girarse se encontró de frente con su jefe, mirándola inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Ella, con toda la calma del mundo, abrazó su tablet y se dispuso a salir de allí y evitar esa conversación.

-Nada, Adrien y su novia estarán en su cuarto hasta la hora de la reunión.

Al pasar por su lado Gabriel la sujetó del brazo y la inmovilizó.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ambos se miraron, se retaron, y sin poder evitarlo, se desearon.

-No te tienes que preocupar de nada. Ya me he encargado de ello.

Él soltó el agarre poco a poco, deslizando la mano por su brazo hasta llegar a su espalda, y de ahí bajar a su suculento trasero el cual apretó con ansia.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos una hora?

Nathalie le miró sorprendida por lo que le estaba insinuando.

-No, tú tienes una hora. Yo tengo trabajo.

Antes de que consiguiera zafarse, él la arrastró hasta su cuerpo y la pegó lo más que pudo, para poder acercar la boca a su cuello y pasar los labios por esa exquisita zona.

-Tu jefe te explota. Tómate la hora libre y ven a mi cuarto. Te espero allí, contando los condones que nos quedan para nosotros.

Dicho ésto, la soltó y se marchó hacia el otro lado del pasillo, dejando a una sofocada Nathalie sujetandose contra la pared para no caerse de la excitación que de repente sentía. Miró la figura de su jefe perderse por la puerta de su cuarto, y la promesa de lo que le esperaba allí dentro la hizo temblar. Debía preparar el contrato para Marinette, no había podido hacerlo antes y había guardado esa hora para hacerlo todo. Pero su razón no respondía con claridad. Saber que Gabriel la esperaba para darle ese placer infinito que sólo él le proporcionaba, conseguía que su cuerpo respondiera de forma brutal. Empezó a caminar por inercia hacia aquel cuarto de la perdición, y entró en él sumida en una espiral de deseo de la que no podía salir.

Nathalie jadeaba tumbada sobre la cama de Gabriel. El sudor cubría su cuerpo desnudo y le pegaba el pelo al cuello sin compasión. Él aún no había salido de su interior, y parecía no tener prisa mientras besaba su cuello y su hombro con ternura sobre ella.

-Guau... -atinó a decir ella- la bronca que me va a caer por no tener listo el contrato de la chica va a merecer la pena.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Ha sido increíble.

-Bien -dijo mientras subía a besar de nuevo sus labios-. Espero que siempre recuerdes quién te hace vibrar así.

El tono que utilizó hizo que Nathalie se alertara. Hubo algo que no le gustó, y aunque no supo qué era, notaba que algo no estaba del todo bien. En ese momento no supo cuál sería la mejor opción, mantenerse callada o responder. Se limitó a seguir con el beso que le estaba regalando su jefe y supuso que al final, lo que tuviera que ser, sería. Gabriel empezó a moverse de nuevo dentro de ella, quien al notarlo tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para detenerle.

-Los chicos...

-Que esperen. No me importa.

-Gabriel, no tenemos tiempo.

-¿Me vas a rechazar? -preguntó con cierto enfado en el fondo del tono.

Ella entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad sí pasaba algo. Pero por lo que estaba viendo, tendría que andarse con mucho cuidado si quería averiguarlo.

-No te voy a rechazar. Voy a posponer nuestro encuentro porque alguien tiene que pensar en tu trabajo antes que en nuestro placer. ¿Te vale así?

Él dudó un poco, pero no pudo negar que tenía razón. Se estaba dejando llevar por los celos y la posesividad que le nacía cada vez que pensaba en Nathalie en brazos de otro, y desde que había encontrado la nota en el comedor la tarde anterior no había podido quitárselos de la cabeza. Asintió mientras salía del interior de su ayudante y se levantaba de la cama.

-Después de la cena te quiero de nuevo aquí, sin excusas.

"Demasiado raro..."

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Él la miró un momento, se acercó a darle un beso en los labios y volvió a alejarse para vestirse deprisa.

-Hablaremos luego.

Esa forma tajante de zanjar la conversación no hacía si no reafirmar sus sospechas de que pasaba algo. Sin decir nada más se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse también. Cuando terminó, su jefe aún se estaba arreglando, y ella se marchó sin mediar palabra con él. Bajó al despacho y se centró en su trabajo para no pensar. Si luego hablarían, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta esperando el momento.

Marinette llamó tímidamente a la puerta del estudio de Gabriel, y su enérgica voz le dio paso desde dentro. Adrien se acababa de marchar y ella no sentía la misma confianza que hacía un rato, cuando hablaban desnudos en su cama entre caricias de lo bien que lo haría un poco más tarde. Abrió la puerta y entró tomando aire.

-Permiso, señor Agreste.

-Marinette, pasa y siéntate. Si no te importa dejaremos el tema del contrato para el final. A mí asistente le ha... Surgido algo y no ha podido tenerlo listo para ahora.

-No importa, señor. Confío en usted.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos antes de que él respondiese.

-Puedes llamarme Gabriel, dadas las circunstancias.

-Nuestras circunstancias personales no influyen en nuestra relación profesional, y eso quiero que lo tenga claro.

-Bueno, si tú dices que no influye saber que la misma mano que está eligiendo mis diseños es la que masturba a mi único heredero, tendré que creerte.

Ella clavó sus ojos en el hombre sentado en frente y con seguridad y una media sonrisa de suficiencia contestó.

-Bueno, no es como si me hubiese dicho que quiere todos mis orgasmos.

Un leve gesto en las cejas del diseñador hizo entender a Marinette que había ganado la batalla. Aun así, la guerra sería muy larga, y no tenía pinta de ser demasiado fácil.

-Bien, en la carpeta que tienes delante hay un total de veinte diseños, de los cuales...

Y comenzó su primera tarde de trabajo juntos. Cuando Adrien terminó su clase de piano se acercó al estudio para ver qué tal les iba. Ella le había confesado, casi con ansiedad, que no se sentía preparada para ello, y que estaba segura de que su padre podría con ella y en cuanto le diera la menor oportunidad, se la comería como el tiburón de negocios que es. No creía tener el talento suficiente para dar el nivel de trabajo que probablemente le exigiría, y estaba casi segura de que, al finalizar el día, le diría amablemente que no volviera a pasar por aquí, e incluso que se olvidara de un futuro con su hijo. El chico sonrió al recordar esa última parte y cómo ella se la había dicho con un tierno puchero. Por eso no había tardado ni un minuto en bajar en cuanto su clase había terminado, por si tenía que rescatarla de las garras de su hosco padre. Y por eso, cuando llegó al despacho y se los encontró a ambos en un ambiente distendido y alegre, tuvo que recoger la mandíbula del suelo.

Su novia y su padre hablaban, bromeaba e incluso reían mientras comentaban los diseños que tenían sobre la mesa y jugaban con un lápiz a darles retoques entre los dos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ambos se giraron a ver al muchacho, que acababa de entrar con un gesto de sorpresa que no podía ocultar.

-¡Adrien! Hijo, mira, ven a ver ésto -él se acercó sin saber lo que se iba a encontrar-. Tu novia es todo un descubrimiento.

Le enseñó unos bocetos de su padre, que él ni siquiera conocía, modificados al parecer por Marinette. Se acercó a su chica y le preguntó, aún sin tenerlas todas consigo.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Sí -contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa-. Bueno, sólo los retoques. La base es de tu padre. ¿Qué te parece?

No sabía qué parte del dibujo era de su padre y cuál de su chica, pero no le importaba. La felicidad que se veía en sus caras, la alegría con la que les había encontrado trabajando, la familiaridad con la que su padre la trataba... Saber que todo eso lo había conseguido la mujer que había elegido para toda la vida, le llenaba de orgullo. Se acercó a ella para darle un precioso beso en los labios sin importarle que estuviera su padre a menos de un metro de ellos. Total, después de hoy, ya cualquier cosa le parecía insignificante.

-Te quiero, Marinette. Te quiero más que a mi vida. No sabes la suerte que tengo de tenerte a mi lado.

Los jóvenes se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse con ternura y amor. Gabriel los miraba satisfecho, y la sensación de calidez que había tenido durante la comida le atacó de nuevo al pecho. En ese momento, Nathalie entró por la puerta con los contratos para la chica, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena que estaban dando los dos tortolitos. Después su mirada se posó en su jefe, y ver el gesto de alegría y ternura en su rostro la hizo sentirse aun más enamorada de él. No podía evitarlo, le amaba con toda su alma, y verle feliz era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

—Señorita Dupain-Cheng, acompáñame por aquí, por favor.

La chica se levantó y siguió a la asistente de Gabriel, dejando a padre e hijo solos en el despacho.

—Te veo feliz, Adrien.

—Lo soy —respondió con una sonrisa ensoñadora.

El mayor asintió.

—Es una gran chica, espero que os vaya muy bien porque quiero tenerla trabajando conmigo.

—No voy a perderla, no es una opción. Vendré luego a ver qué tal os va —y cuando ya se disponía a cruzar la puerta, giró un poco la cara para hablarle por encima del hombro—. Yo también me alegro de lo tuyo con Nathalie, de verdad. Ella te mejora como persona, y también es una gran mujer.

Gabriel se quedó pensativo en el sillón de su escritorio. Tenía claro que quería que Nathalie fuera solamente para él, que no quería que nadie más la tocara, y que le gustaría poder compartir ciertas cosas con ella que ahora como asistente y jefe no pueden, pero no era capaz de averiguar el porqué de esos sentimientos. Esperaba poder averiguarlo antes de hablar con ella y decirle que sabía que había quedado con el payaso de Remi. Cuando las chicas entraron de nuevo, tras haber firmado la joven su contrato, Gabriel se dio cuenta de que Nathalie llevaba en el moño clavado aquel adorno que ya le había llamado la atención una vez, la pluma de pavo real. Toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizó, y notó un cosquilleo en su miembro que no pudo obviar. Su ayudante acompañó a la chica hasta la mesa, le entregó el contrato firmado a su jefe y se dirigió hacia la puerta para volver a marcharse.

—Nathalie, ¿a qué hora está acordada la cena?

Ella se detuvo y se giró para contestar a una pregunta de la que él sabía la respuesta de sobra.

—A las ocho, señor.

—Que no se retrase, tengo hambre...

Marinette observaba la batalla de miradas que tenían jefe y empleada, y se sentía sobrecogida por la fuerza de sus mutuos sentimientos. Se notaba en el aire la tensión sexual entre ellos, tensión aderezada con algo más profundo, más íntimo.

—Señor Agreste –se animó a decir la chiquilla entre ellos—, yo tengo que irme pronto a casa, si quiere dejamos el resto de bocetos para el próximo día.

Gabriel no apartó en ningún momento la vista de su ayudante, ni siquiera para responder a Marinette.

—De acuerdo, joven. Nathalie te mandará tus horarios por correo. Buen trabajo hoy.

La chica recogió deprisa sus cosas y salió de allí cuando la atmósfera era tan densa que estaba a punto de aplastarla.

—¿Necesitas algo más o me retiro?

El diseñador permaneció mirándola un momento más, lo que a ella se le antojó una eternidad.

—Te necesito a ti.

—Estoy aquí, dime.

Otro momento de silencio. Gabriel señaló la silla frente a él.

—No lo has entendido. Pero bueno, podemos empezar por ésto. ¿Estás a gusto trabajando para mí?

—¿En serio me vas a preguntar eso?

—Me gustaría que me contestaras a la pregunta.

"Y a mí me gustaría que me contestaras a tantas otras..."

—Sí, estoy a gusto.

—¿Y conmigo?

—¿Cómo que contigo?

—¿Hay algo de mí que odies?

"A tu mujer, pero como te lo diga ya puedo correr..."

—No sé a qué viene ésto.

—Contesta a la pregunta, Nath.

Cada vez estaba más nervioso y ella empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—No, no hay nada que odie de ti. Estoy de fábula cuando estoy contigo, sea de la forma que sea. ¿Vamos a llegar ya al fondo del asunto?

Gabriel tomó aire, sin cambiar esa postura incriminatoria que tenía desde que empezó el interrogatorio, con una pierna sobre la otra y el mentón apoyado en los dedos.

—¿Qué tienes con Remi D'Etoile?

Nathalie se paralizó. Había tardado muy poco en descubrirlo, o tal vez sólo estaba asegurándose de que lo que pudiera ser que hubiesen tenido, se hubiese acabado ya.

—Nada —respondió ella con seguridad.

—¿Nada es comer con él y veros en su piso?

El rostro se le desencajó por el horror, y Gabriel tuvo su respuesta. Había acertado de lleno.

—Gabriel, yo...

—No quiero explicaciones. Por favor, no me gustaría saberlas. Pero si piensas que puedes hacer algo a mis espaldas y que yo no me entere, vuelve a pensar otra vez.

—Gabriel...

—Espero no tener que despedirte, Nath. Ahora mismo me afectaría demasiado una traición por tu parte.

Sus palabras eran duras pero seguras. La estaba advirtiendo, nada más. Pero su advertencia dolía, dolía mucho que pudiera pensar siquiera en que ella le traicionaría. Después de todo este tiempo, de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, aún no confiaba ciegamente en ella, y eso era algo que la hacía polvo por dentro. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que había empezado a sentir algo por ella? ¿Cómo se había podido dejar llevar por la ilusión y la fantasía de llegar a tener un hueco en su vida? ¿Y cómo podía ser que tras tantas decepciones siguiera haciendo el mismo daño? Cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, y cogió aire profundamente para armarse de valor.

—Si ya lo has dicho todo, con tu permiso, tengo trabajo.

Él asintió y ella se levantó y se marchó con la cabeza alta y el paso firme. Cuando atravesó la puerta, Gabriel empezó a respirar erraticamente. Notaba que no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones, o que no cogía suficiente al respirar. Le dolía el pecho y tuvo que agarrarse con una mano por el dolor que sentía. Los ojos le escocían, la garganta le ardía. ¿Cómo esa mujer podía hacerle sentir de esa forma tan sólo de pensar en que pudiera dejarle? Porque aunque él había hecho alusión a una traición hacia su empresa, o sus planes ocultos, lo que en realidad le preocupaba era dejar de tenerla y que se fuera con otro. Con Remi. Quizás había sido demasiado duro con ella. O consigo mismo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse morir al pensar en ellos juntos. Eso jamás pasaría. Pero si tenía que pasar, y él tenía que vivir con ello, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Y tenía el contraataque perfecto.

Nathalie respiraba pesadamente con la cabeza apoyada en las manos a unos centímetros de la mesa. Aguantaba las lágrimas como una campeona y volvía a fortificar su corazón tras el duro golpe recibido. Era siempre lo mismo, un paso hacia delante y dos hacia atrás. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Gabriel se enterara de que nunca le abandonaría? De que traicionarle no entraba dentro de su vocabulario. Miró de soslayo el móvil tirado sobre la mesa. Estuvo tentada de cogerlo y llamar a Remi, si no se sentía bien consigo mismo pronto, toda la avalancha de sentimientos pisoteados la arrastraría. Y el único que conseguía hacerla sentir querida, hacerla sentir importante sin condiciones, era Remi. Un sexy empresario que dirigía un negocio de moda y que al parecer estaba loco por ella, de verdad. ¿Quién en su sano juicio desaprovecharía eso?

"Yo, por supuesto."

Una loca secuestrada por un monstruo y enamorada de su captor hasta un punto insano.

Volvió a mirar su teléfono. Joder, le tentaba demasiado, pero no quería dejarse llevar. Al menos, no mientras le quedase un punto de cordura en el cuerpo. No. Lucharía por Gabriel, por su amor, a quien le había prometido su vida, su alma, su...

La vibracion de su móvil la desconcentró. Tenía miedo de mirarlo, porque sabía que al final acabaría cediendo a su necesidad de sentirse... Persona. Pero tras unos segundos observando el aparato al otro lado de la mesa, estiró la mano y lo cogió, para leer los doce mensajes que tenía atrasados de Remi desde ayer, acabando por el último que le acababa de llegar hacía unos segundos.

R. D: te echo de menos. Por favor, no me ignores así, duele demasiado. Sé que no soy el amor de tu vida, y que tu corazón le ocupa ese otro desgraciado. Pero no me des de lado, haré lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz.

Cuando cerró el mensaje, un par de gotas cayeron sobre la pantalla. Se llevó la mano a las mejillas y las notó húmedas. Todo ésto la superaba, y tenía que ponerle fin... A algo.


	9. Akuma

Una insistente vibración que no dejaba de molestar hizo que Nathalie apretara los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no tenía ganas de abrirlos, que además le escocían a rabiar. Los sentía hinchados y pegados, y era normal; había derramado cientos de lágrimas durante la noche. Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza, tratando de silenciar ese horroroso ruido que empezaba a sacarla de quicio. Entonces, como una respuesta a sus plegarias, el zumbido cesó, y ella suspiró aliviada por fin. Unos cálidos labios empezaron a repartir besos por su hombro desnudo, continuando por su clavícula y llegando a su cuello.

-Buenos días, princesa.

La suave y seductora voz de Remi logró arrancarla del sueño que se negaba a dejarla ir, y de esforzó por abrir al menos un ojo y buscar con la vista al adonis que tenía a su lado en la cama. Cuando le vio con su omnipresente sonrisa y su mirada enamorada, giró la cabeza y se ocultó entre las sábanas como una niña pequeña.

-Cinco minutos más.

El muchacho rió encantado con la broma y se acercó de nuevo a ella para abrazarla.

-Venga, bella durmiente. Que tu jefe va a empezar a echarte de menos pronto.

-Que le follen... -dijo amortiguando el sonido de su mal deseo con la manta.

Remi volvió a reír.

-Sabes que me encanta tenerte en mi cama, y que si tú quisieras, no tendrías ni que salir de aquí. Pero he invertido mucho en el negocio con el hijo de puta de tu jefe, y te necesito allí para que no le de un síncope antes de tiempo y pierda todo mi dinero.

-Sólo te importa tu negocio -bromeó ella con un toque infantil.

Él buscó su cara bajo las sábanas y la obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Estaba serio, muy serio. Y hablaba cargando las palabras de veracidad.

-Dime que lo abandone, y lo haré. Dime que se lo regale al capullo ese, que tire todo el dinero que he invertido, pero que te quedarás conmigo si lo hago, y no me verás dudar. Tú eres más importante que cualquier negocio, que cualquier contrato. Y me importas tú por encima de cualquier cosa.

-Remi... -dijo ella enternecida y triste.

-Nathalie, para mí eres lo más bonito que existe. Ojalá sintieras por mí tan sólo una cuarta parte de lo que sientes por Gabriel. Me conformaría con eso. Sería feliz.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreir y darle un beso en la punta de la nariz, y poco después empezó a moverse para vestirse. No podía llegar tarde al trabajo.

Gabriel no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. No sabía muy bien si era porque se había acostumbrado a tener a Nathalie en la cama junto a él y ahora la soledad le parecía extraña, o si el remordimiento de haberla tratado la noche anterior como un auténtico capullo le atacaba el sueño. Aunque empezaba a estar seguro de que eran las dos cosas. ¿Por qué no podía ser mejor persona con ella? ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus celos? ¿Y por qué no se atrevía a poner en su boca lo que le dictaba el corazón desde hacía días? Miró el reloj una vez más, faltaba media hora para que sonara la alarma, pero estaba demasiado harto de sus caóticos pensamientos. Se levantó y se metió en el baño para ver si una ducha conseguía aclararle las ideas.

A las siete en punto de la mañana, como cada día, una servicial Nathalie empezaba con la ronda de despertadores. Adrien soltó un lastimero murmullo que le hizo saber que se había despertado, y ella sonrió al otro lado de la puerta. Después se dirigió al cuarto de su jefe, tensa como la cuerda de un arco, intentando apartar de su cabeza las imágenes y las sensaciones vividas allí. Llamó a la puerta despacio y escuchó la voz de Gabriel desde dentro.

-Buenos días, señor. Hoy a las 11:00 tiene una vídeo conferencia con los directivos de una compañía de publicidad para negociar el contrato para la siguiente campaña. Por la tarde...

-Quiero la tarde libre. Cancela lo que tenga.

Ni siquiera se había girado para verla. Volvían al principio...

-Pero...

-Cancélalo. O si tan importante es, encárgate tú de ello.

Nathalie suspiró. No podía hacer nada contra él cuando se ponía así. Ajustó de nuevo el horario antes de salir de la habitación y cuando lo tuvo listo preguntó.

-¿Alguna cosa más, señor?

Él se quejó en un volumen bastante comedido, pero las palabras llegaron a oídos de la mujer.

-Joder, Nathalie. Deja de llamarme así -y recuperando la compostura, respondió -. Nada más, gracias.

Antes de que su asistente saliera de su habitación pudo escuchar la vibración procedente de su teléfono móvil, y no pudo evitar sentir inquietud pensando en quién podría estar escribiéndola a esas horas de la mañana. Y sólo un nombre se pasó por su mente, quebrando su coraza y parte de su corazón.

-Nath... -preguntó con la voz afectada por el agobio que sentía en ese momento- ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

Escuchar ese lamento de labios de su jefe la hacía polvo a la vez que se sentía victoriosa. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre causar sentimientos tan intensos y contradictorios en ella? Se agarró al marco de la puerta antes de responder por encima de su hombro.

-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia, señor.

Y dicho ésto salió con la cabeza erguida cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un destrozado Gabriel que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía qué hacer.

El diseñador se encerró en su despacho toda la mañana. Quitando la vídeo conferencia, no tuvo contacto con el exterior, ni siquiera en la hora de la comida. Cuando el camarero fue a llevarle sus platos él le gritó que los dejara en la puerta, y una hora más tarde los volvió a sacar prácticamente sin tocar.

Daba vueltas como un león enjaulado, tratando de buscar una solución al problema que parecía afectarle tanto. Y de pensar y pensar, su ira acabó creciendo de forma desmesurada, hasta un punto incontrolable y a punto de explotar. Cogió el teléfono y marcó sin compasión el número del despacho de D'Etoile. Una voz femenina contestó al otro lado del auricular

-Necesito hablar con el señor D'Etoile, es urgente.

-¿De parte de quién?

-Gabriel Agreste.

Un silencio repentino se hizo en la línea, roto solamente por un jadeo tembloroso de la chica que había hablado.

-Oh... Señor Agreste, qué... Qué gran honor poder hablar con usted.

-Sí, ya lo imagino... -dijo lo más seco que pudo- ¿Podría...?

-Soy Hana, la secretaria de Remi. ¿Se acuerda de mí?

Una descabellada idea pasó por su mente durante un segundo. Si Nathalie había estado con otro, ¿qué le impedía a él hacer lo mismo?

-Sí, la recuerdo. Señorita... Hana, ¿sería tan amable de pasarme con su jefe?

-Oh sí, lo siento. Enseguida le paso.

Después de un momento de espera, la irritantemente alegre voz del chico se escuchó al otro lado.

-¡Hombre, Gabs! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Estuvo anoche Nathalie contigo?

Un tenso silencio se creó en la línea.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella? -contestó cambiando su habitual alegría por preocupación y resignación.

-No ha hecho falta.

Sin decir más, Gabriel colgó el teléfono de un golpe con la rabia atascándole la garganta. Su respiración se volvió pesada y profunda, y sus dedos alrededor del auricular se volvieron blancos de la fuerza con la que lo estaba apretando. Entonces, un grito desgarrador salió del fondo de su garganta, alertando a parte de la casa con él. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el cuadro de su esposa, listo para traspasar su ira a alguien más.

Nathalie cuadraba los horarios de trabajo de Marinette tratando de colocarlos cuando Adrien tuviera clase de piano y así poder dejarles aprovechar un rato juntos cuando ambos terminaran. El grito de Gabriel la desconcentró, y un segundo después su móvil vibró. Era un mensaje de Remi.

R. D: Lo sabe.

El terror se apoderó de ella. Rápidamente se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el despacho de su jefe. Con suerte podría contener su reacción explicándole calmadamente su punto de vista. Cuando llegó, el despacho estaba vacío. Enseguida supo que había bajado a su guarida, y sin pensarlo le siguió.

Allí estaba Lepidóptero hablando con su nuevo akumatizado. ¿Tan rápido? Sólo alcanzó a escuchar la última frase que le decía, pero tenía claro que se había convertido en alguien peligroso.

-...D'Etoile. Encuéntralo, y mátalo.

Nathalie palideció. Corrió hacia el villano y se plantó frente a él.

-Gabriel, detente. Estás perdiendo la cabeza.

Él la miró dolido, pero pronto el gesto cambió a enfado.

-Cállate... Y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Quitaré de en medio a ese indeseable y no tendré que volver a preocuparme por él.

-Gabriel, por favor. No hagas ninguna locura.

Pero él se dio la vuelta con demente enfado zanjando la conversación con su siguiente orden.

-Márchate.

Nathalie se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se alejaba de espaldas a paso lento. Tenía que hacer algo para salvar a Remi, y para hacer que Gabriel volviera a la cordura. Pero no se le ocurría nada.

Salió corriendo de la guarida con el móvil en la mano, llamando al chico mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba aparcado el coche de su jefe.

-Hola preciosa, ¿estás bien? - preguntó con preocupación al descolgar la llamada.

-Remi, estás en peligro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde estás? - su tono era apremiante.

-En la oficina, ¿tú estás bien?

-No te muevas de ahí, voy enseguida.

-Nath, ¿qué pasa?

Ella suspiró mientras montaba en el coche y arrancaba el motor.

-Luego te lo explico. Cierra puertas y ventanas hasta que yo llegue.

Él dudó un momento antes de contestar.

-De acuerdo, te esperaré aquí.

-No tardo.

-Em... Nath... - dudó un momento antes de continuar - Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que... Que te quiero, ¿vale?

Ella suspiró de nuevo, esta vez por la emoción que sentía al oírle decir eso. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que no podría contestarle lo mismo. Con todo el pesar del mundo sabiendo que su corazón nunca estaría en manos de aquel sincero y maravilloso hombre, se obligó a responder algo antes de cortar la llamada.

-Ten cuidado, Remi.

Sin más, salió del garaje y se dirigió al edificio de oficinas de la empresa D'Etoile.

Por las calles del centro de París, un caótico centauro arquero disparaba flechas encantadas que destruían todo a su paso. Unas creaban fuego, otras expandían niebla, otras explotaban... Iba canturreando una y otra vez la palabra "matar", intercalándola con el nombre de su presa. Ladybug apareció enseguida y detuvo su avance con un diestro movimiento.

-¿No sabes que lanzar cosas es peligroso?

El chico la miró y una máscara brillante apareció sobre su rostro. Volvió a escuchar en su cabeza la misma voz que hacía un rato.

-Ingórala. Ve a por D'Etoile, le quiero muerto.

Siguiendo la orden, dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar con calma por la calle, buscando el edificio en el que le había explicado que podría encontrar a su presa. La muchacha se quejó por el desplante que acababa de sufrir y empezó a seguirle, tratando de interceptar todas las flechas que pudiera y evitar daños mayores. Cat Noir no tardó en unirse a la pelea, o más bien a la persecución.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, bichito?

-No lo sé, este tipo pasa de mí. Creo que tiene un objetivo marcado y está yendo a por él.

-¿Un objetivo? ¿Qué objetivo?

Entonces el akumatizado empezó a canturrear de nuevo, y los chicos pudieron entender las palabras "matar" y "D'Etoile".

-¡Oh no! - dijo ella preocupada - ¡Quiere matar al socio de tu padre!

-¿Al socio de mi...? Por favor, amor mío, ¿Podrías obviar ese tipo de comentarios mientras estamos salvando París? Por el tema de mantener mi identidad en secreto, y demás. Ya sabes.

Mientras hablaban, Ladybug interceptó un par de flechas más.

-Ups... Lo siento, gatito. Te decía que va a por Remi D'Etoile.

Otra flecha recuperada, otra casa a salvo.

-¿Remi D'Etoile? ¿El empresario? ¿Por qué querría matarle a él y no a nosotros? No es que me importe que no me quiera matar, pero es ilógico viniendo de Lepidóptero.

Ahora fue Cat Noir quien cogió una flecha.

-Es lo que me extraña a mí también.

-¿Y si le distraemos? - preguntó el chico mientras se hacía con otro proyectil.

-Cambiará de ruta, pero seguirá ignorándonos hasta llegar a su objetivo.

-¿Y sabes dónde está el Akuma? Quizá nos venga bien que no contraataque para destruirlo.

-Ya lo he intentado, pero no hay forma de acertarle un golpe. Vamos, tenemos que hacerlo juntos.

-Como desees, mi lady.

Esa frase la hizo sonreír. Estaba tan enamorada de ese gato tonto que cualquier cosa que hiciera le parecía adorable. Pero ahora no podía despistarse, no con ese extraño enemigo que no quería sus prodigios.

Nathalie llegó al edificio de oficinas de la empresa de D'Etoile. Parecía intacto, así que dedujo que el campeón de Lepidóptero aún no había llegado. Corrió a la entrada mientras volvía a llamarle.

-Nath, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy en tu edificio. Parece que de momento no hay peligro. Baja, te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Remi rió desde varios pasos detrás suyo y la dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Mi heroína.

Ella se giró y le dio un abrazo.

-Te dije que te quedaras en tu despacho.

-Pensé que si me escondía estaría más a salvo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Em... - Nathalie pensó por un momento en Gabriel. No podía contarle la verdad a Remi sin delatarle, y es lo último que haría en su vida. Intentó inventar una historia, pero su cabeza no podía pensar- Hay un akumatizado que viene a por ti.

-¿A por mí? ¿Por qué a por mí?

-No lo sé, pero es lo que he oído. No quiero que te pase nada - Y menos por mi culpa - Así que te llamé enseguida.

El chico sonrió tiernamente y se acachó un poco para darle un beso en los labios.

-Gracias, de verdad. Ahora debemos irnos. ¿Has pensado en algún lugar en especial?

Ella le tomó la mano y tiró de él hacia el coche.

-Algún lugar abierto estará bien. Ladybug y Cat Noir se encargarán de él como siempre, estoy segura.

Montaron en el coche y se dirigieron hacia el parque más cercano que tenían, que resultó ser Le jardin Du Luxembourg. Aparcaron el coche cerca y esperaron dentro de él a ver algún rastro del Akuma.

Los minutos pasaban en silencio, y a cada momento Nathalie se iba sintiendo más angustiada, hasta que la voz de su acompañante logró sacarla del pozo en el que se estaba metiendo.

-Nath, con... Respecto a lo que te dije antes... - se giró a mirarle directamente a los ojos - Quiero que tengas claro que es verdad. Y que no me arrepiento de habértelo dicho.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Te refieres a lo de que soy tu heroína? Me lo dicen mucho.

La tensión dentro del coche desapareció con la carcajada de Remi, que colocó sus manos alrededor de la cara de la mujer que tan loco lo volvía y la atrajo para juntar sus labios en un necesitado beso. Cuando se separaron, la miró a los ojos y volvió a repetir lo que su corazón le dictaba.

-Te quiero, Nathalie.

Ella puso una mano sobre la suya y la acarició con mimo.

-Remi, sabes que yo no puedo corresponderte.

-Lo sé - admitió con tristeza -, pero no puedo obviar mis sentimientos sólo por eso. Necesitaba que lo supieras, y más si estoy en peligro como dices.

Una explosión cercana los interrumpió. Ambos miraron hacia el humo, que provenía seguramente del despacho del chico en el edificio que acababan de abandonar.

-¡D'Etoile! - gritaba Sagittarius, el akumatizado.

-¿Qué hacemos? - preguntaba desesperada la mariquita.

-No tengo ni idea. ¿Alguna pista de tu Lucky Charm?

-Voy a ver.

Tras invocar su poder, un claro indicio que les llevaba a pedir ayuda al maestro Fu hizo que la chica se despidiera del gato y se marchara mientras él entretenía al centauro, quien empezó a moverse por las calles adyacentes en busca de su objetivo.

Lepidóptero volvió a comunicarse con el muchacho a través de su conexión telepática.

-Está cerca, puedo sentir su miedo.

Cat Noir ya no sabía qué más hacer para que se centrará en él, y cuando giraron la siguiente calle y divisó al fondo el coche de su padre sintió que un miedo atroz le atenazaba. Intentó por todos los medios hacer que el arquero se dirigiera hacia cualquier otro sitio, pero no era capaz. Cuando hubo entrado en el parque, los ocupantes del vehículo salieron de él corriendo sin parar. Adrien pudo ver a Nathalie de la mano del socio de su padre, preparados para sortear lo que pudieran.

-¡D'Etoile! - gritó el akumatizado.

Éste se detuvo en seco mirando con pánico la flecha que cargaba en su arco, directa hacia él. Por suerte Cat Noir fue más raṕido y logró desviar el peoyectil a tiempo para salvar a la pareja.

-¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Deprisa!

Entonces, Sagittarius lanzó una flecha explosiva que hizo que el gato saltará por los aires y aterrizara inconsciente en la hierva.

-¡No! - gritó Nathalie desesperada.

La mitad de sus esperanzas estaban tiradas en el suelo del parque mientras que la otra mitad continuaban desaparecidas. El centauro volvió a cargar su arco, pero esta vez no apuntó a Remi, sino al gato que llevaba tanto rato molestando. Al ver eso, la mujer salió corriendo para plantarse delante de él. Tal vez si Gabriel la veía allí decidiera retirar el ataque, o quizás la mataría a ella también y tendría una preocupación menos. Pasara lo que pasase, lo que Nathalie no podía hacer es dejar que Cat Noir sufriera ese cruel destino que no merecía. Por Dios, si no era más que un chaval. Pero Sagittarius lanzó la flecha demasiado deprisa y a ella no le dio apenas tiempo de alcanzarle. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar saltó hacia el chico para cubrirle con su cuerpo. Sintió un punzante dolor en un costado, y luego frío y oscuridad.

-¡Nathalie! - gritó Remi al ver caer a su amada.

-¡No! - gritó Lepidóptero abriendo los ojos de pronto.

-¡Picadora!

El ataque de Queen Bee paralizó al extraño centauro mientras pretendía cargar otra flecha con su arco mágico, y eso le dio margen a Ladybug para buscar el Akuma, romper el objeto y purificarlo ante la preocupación de todos allí. Casi había perdido el control al ver a su gatito caído en el suelo, y a su lado a la señorita Sancoeur sangrando en brazos de D'Etoile. Pero consiguió recomponerse a tiempo para terminar su trabajo y devolverlo todo a la normalidad.

-¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!

Las mariquita mágicas restauraron todo lo que Sagittarius había destruido a su paso por París, inluída la herida de la asistente de su suegro y la inconsciencia de su compañero. Se acercó tratando de no mostrarse demasiado efusiva con el gato y no levantar sospechas sobre su relación, así que le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y se preocupó por el resto, aunque no soltó la garra de Cat en ningún momento. No podía.

-¿Estáis todos bien?

Su compañero asintió y enseguida pusieron atención a los civiles. D'Etoile abrazaba y besaba a Nathalie entre lágrimas.

-Creí que te perdía... - decía una y otra vez.

-Remi, basta ya - se quejaba sonriendo ella -. Nos está mirando todo el mundo.

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó el gato descolocado por la familiaridad de aquella a la que creía la pareja de su padre con ese hombre a quien el akumatizado quería matar.

Fue éste último quien sació su curiosidad.

-Caíste inconsciente, y esta maravillosa mujer impidió que una de sus flechas te matara, poniéndose delante sin pensarlo.

-No ha sido para tanto - decía la aludida sonrojada.

-Esta mujer es una heroína - continuó el otro haciendo oídos sordos a esas palabras.

-Los héroes de París son ellos, no yo. Y son todos... - unos niños...

El corazón de la mujer se enterneció ante la imagen de los chavales contra los que su jefe llevaba tanto tiempo luchando. Casi podrían ser de la edad de Adrien y Marinette. Les quedaba tanta vida por delante...

Tratando de recuperarse, se levantó del suelo y le dio las gracias a los héroes por ayudarles. Luego tomó a Remi de la mano y le llevó a parte, pero antes de separarse, Cat Noir quiso asegurarse de algo.

-Señorita, ¿su novio y usted están bien de verdad?

D'Etoile sonrió complacido ante la pregunta, y se cruzó de brazos dándole con un codo a Nathalie mientras la miraba con suspicacia.

-¿Ves? Hasta ellos piensan que somos novios, deberías dejar al idiota de tu jefe y venir conmigo. Hacemos una gran pareja.

Ella le dio un manotazo en el hombro para que dejara esa actitud y contestó al chico mirando a su compañero.

-No es mi novio, - y girandose al héroe siguió - y sí, estamos bien, gracias por todo. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

Y volvió a tirar de Remi hacia el coche. La mano de Ladybug se apoyó en el brazo de su chico con mimo.

-Cat, ¿estás bien?

Él se giró hacia ella muy poco convencido de lo que acababa de ver.

-No lo sé... - sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su personalidad juguetona - vámonos, bichito. Hay que dejar a la señorita Bourgeois en su casa antes de que cause algún problema por aquí. - bromeó apoyándose en su bastón para salír saltando de allí.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, minino apestoso? - contestó Chloe saltando tras él.

Ladybug se quedó un momento más observando a la asistente de Gabriel y a su acompañante, y al poco lanzó su yoyo para seguir a sus compañeros.

En su guarida, Lepidóptero se lamentaba por sus actos de rodillas entre sus mariposas blancas.

-¿Qué he hecho? He podido matar a Nathalie. Se... Se me ha ido de las manos. No sé qué me ha pasado, he perdido el control y eso casi le cuesta la vida a ella. Si llega a morir, yo... Caed, alas de la noche... - Se quitó el broche y lo miró con atención - No puedo tener un poder así si va a hacer daño a mi familia. A mi... Familia.

Una idea surgió en su cabeza. Se puso en pie y fue hasta donde reposaba su esposa. Parado frente a ella se dio cuenta de que llevaba días sin bajar a verla, desde que empezó a convivir con Nathalie como su compañera. Y no la había echado de menos en todo ese tiempo. La desesperación que solía sufrir para conseguir los prodigios y volver a traerla a la vida había desaparecido, gracias a la relación que había empezado a forjar con su asistente. Y eso le llevaba a preguntarse si dicha relación sería buena o mala. ¿Acaso era bueno dejar de obsesionarse con Emilie y rehacer su vida con alguien a quien cada vez apreciaba más? ¿Era bueno dejar atrás la familia que había creado con su esposa y dar cabida a alguna otra? ¿O por el contrario, era malo que se sintiera tan... Jodidamente feliz cuando estaba con Nathalie?

Su razón y su corazón le daban respuestas diferentes para todas esas preguntas. Colocó una mano en el cristal del ataúd y permaneció así un rato, tratando de buscar el camino correcto.

Nathalie dejó a Remi en su casa. Tras lo sucedido había decidido tomarse el resto del día libre, y su intención era que ella se quedara con él. Ya no sabía cómo seguir negándose a sus ofrecimientos.

-Tengo que volver, lo sabes de sobra.

-No quiero que te marches. ¿Y si vuelve ese terrible villano a por mí? -comentó dramatizando.

-No lo creo. Y el que va a ir a por mí si no vuelvo a mi trabajo pronto es mi jefe.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se ha tomado lo de anoche?

"No demasiado bien..."

-Creo que habrá que esperar para verlo, yo no estaba delante cuando se enteró.

-Ten cuidado, creo que no le ha hecho mucha gracia -lo tengo presente-. Y piensa que si te quedas sin trabajo siempre puedes venir conmigo.

-Reeemi...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo, acuérdate de mi propuesta, ¿vale?

Ella asintió, convencida de que no iba a lograr hacerle entrar en razón.

-Gracias, me acordaré. Ahora, tengo que irme.

Él se acercó a su boca y depositó un rápido beso en ella, le guiñó un ojo y salió del coche despidiéndose con tristeza.

Antes de arrancar, Nathalie permaneció un momento allí parada, pensando. Tendría que tener una conversación con Gabriel que llevaba tiempo retrasando. Debía poner las cartas sobre la mesa y atenerse a las consecuencias, ya fueran para bien o para mal. Suspiró imaginando los posibles escenarios, y viéndolos todos terminar negativamente para ella. No sabía de qué manera podría acabar bien esta historia que había empezado de la manera más enrevesada posible, y que aun así, habían conseguido liarla más. Tal vez la única solución para todos sería abandonar a Gabriel y desterrar sus sentimientos hacia él por completo, pero entonces faltaría a su promesa de ayudarle hasta el final, y muy a su pesar, a su corazón.

No iba a llegar a ningún sitio pensando así, y lo que más claro estaba era que donde no iba a llegar era a la mansión si no se ponía en marcha de una vez con el coche.

Desde la ventana de su apartamento, Remi veía alejarse el coche con la mujer de su vida en su interior. Sabía que por mucho que se acercara a ella, que por mucho que pudiera darle, ayudarle, ofrecerle... Que por muchos encuentros íntimos maravillosos que tuvieran, esa mujer nunca sería suya del todo. Cuando estaba con ella podía sentir que una parte de su corazón permanecía en la mansión Agreste, atrapado bajo invisibles cadenas de necedad e infravaloración, sufriendo un desconsuelo que iba pulverizando poco a poco el alma de su dueña y formando un agujero que se veía incapaz de tapar.

Le dolía, ¡vaya que si le dolía! Saber que jamás conseguiría hacer completamente feliz a una persona que se había colado tan profundamente dentro de su corazón. Y sin embargo, cada día la amaba más y más, sin importarle si era correspondido o no, si le estaba utilizando o no. Daría cualquier cosa por ella, lo tenía claro. Y aun así, mientras veía el coche girar la esquina de vuelta a su lugar, un par de lágrimas de rabia rodaron por sus mejillas, retando a la fuerza de la gravedad jugando en el borde de su tensa mandíbula. Dio un puñetazo en el marco de la ventana y alzó la vista al cielo encapotado que empezaba a oscurecer la ciudad antes de tiempo.

Tal vez, tal como se sentía ahora era como se había sentido Nathalie cuando empezó a acostarse con su jefe, desesperada por hacer cualquier cosa por complacerle, por hacerle feliz, sin importarle su propia felicidad.

Dios, era realmente enfermizo sentirse así, saberlo, y aceptarlo. Pero la entendía; no podía hacer otra cosa.

Ladybug devolvió el prodigio de la abeja al maestro y acto seguido se volvió a transformar para ir a ver a su chico. Ella sabía que no estaba bien, algo le rondaba la cabeza. Conocía de sobra todos los gestos y los movimientos de su compañero, y eran capaces de delatar su estado de ánimo con facilidad. Quizás no conociera tan bien a Adrien, pero Cat no podría engañarla nunca.

Voló por los tejados de París hasta la mansión Agreste y se acercó a la ventana del cuarto de su chico. Le vio tumbado bocabajo en su enorme cama abrazando su almohada, mientras Plagg deboraba porción tras porción de queso en el escritorio. Dio con los nudillos en el cristal muy despacio, para no asustar al muchacho ni al kwami, y cuando ambos se giraron ella pidió permiso para entrar. Adrien abrió la ventana y la dejó pasar, recibiéndola con un cálido y necesitado abrazo.

-Hola, bichito... -susurró reconfortado.

-Cielo, ¿qué te pasa?

La heroína se destransformó para poder liberar a su pequeña compañera y dejar que disfrutará de un rato con su amigo mágico, y llevó a Adrien hasta el sofá para sentarse a su lado, sin soltarle la mano.

-No lo sé, creo... Creo que algo está mal. Es... Es por mi padre. Yo... -empezó a hacer aspavientos a medida que se iba poniendo nervioso- yo pensaba que estaba con Nathalie, a nivel más... Personal. Creía que tenían algún tipo de relación -se giró para mirarla de frente y continuar con su ponencia-. Yo adoro a Nathalie, es como una segunda madre para mí. Y la idea de que fuera ella quien ocupara el hueco que dejó mamá al morir... Me gustaba bastante.

Marinette le apretó la mano bajo la suya.

-Lo entiendo, cariño. Nathalie es una persona estupenda, y te quiere mucho, he podido verlo. Se preocupa por ti como una madre, no como la empleada de tu padre.

-Ya... -se recostó sobre su chica buscando un abrazo reconfortante que vino en el mismo instante en que se apoyó en ella- pero hoy... Hoy he visto que no es oro todo lo que reluce. Nathalie no puede tener ninguna relación sentimental con mi padre, ¡mira cómo la estaba tratando Remi! Se la estaba comiendo a besos, no dejaba de mirarla, de acariciarla... Él sí se comportaba como una pareja con ella, y mi padre lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora ha sido follársela y esconderla.

-No hables así, gatito. Seguro que todo tiene su explicación. Tu padre no es tonto, si de verdad quiere a Nathalie no la dejará escapar. Por mucho millonario que la pretenda.

Él chico quiso reír un poco, pero el nudo que tenía en el estómago hizo que sólo soltara una carcajada ahogada.

-¿Y si... No hay más oportunidades para mí padre? ¿Y si no vuelve a encontrar a nadie con quien pasar el resto de sus días? No quiero que se pase lo que le queda de vida amargado recordando la pérdida de mi madre, y aferrándose a su recuerdo para seguir cayendo en ese pozo de desesperación del que parece salir cuando está con Nathalie. Yo... Quiero que pueda ser feliz.

Marinette acariciaba la rubia cabellera de su novio mientras le escuchaba desahogarse. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, y era normal que estuviera sufriendo por eso. Pero ellos nada podían hacer, tan sólo ser meros espectadores en una guerra que no sabían si acababa de empezar, si estaba a punto de terminar, o si ya se había resuelto. Les tocaría esperar y desearles lo mejor.

Nathalie conducía con calma por las concurridas calles de la ciudad. Unas tímidas gotas empezaron a caer sobre el cristal del coche, anunciando a sus compañeras que pronto estarían aquí. Sólo esperaba que no le pillara el chaparrón fuera, odiaba conducir por París con lluvia.

Justo cuando empezaba a apretar divisó a lo lejos de mansión, y apretó el acelerador para llegar cuando antes. Abrió la verja y llevó el coche hasta el garaje, escuchando cómo la lluvia empezaba a arreciar.

"Por los pelos..."

Se dirigió al interior de la casa, sorprendida por la intensidad del agua que de repente caía, y se refugió en cuanto pudo. Por mucho que mirara por la ventana, el resultado iba a ser el mismo; tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a Gabriel por todo lo que estaba pasando. Tomó aire y lo soltó varias veces, pensando en su discurso. Lo primero que haría sería dejarle claros sus sentimientos, al igual que su relación con Remi. Después, le pediría explicaciones de su actitud esa tarde, y por último le pediría que decidiera si quería seguir teniéndola trabajando para él o si por el contrario prefería que se alejara de su vida. Sería totalmente comprensible, y aunque le doliera pensarlo, debía estar preparada para esa posibilidad. Y si era así, su intención era salir con la cabeza alta, recoger sus cosas y marcharse en ese mismo momento. Ya pensaría mañana en el resto de su vida.

Una vez repasado el plan, se dirigió hacia el despacho de su jefe, contando con que si no estaba allí, seguiría en su guarida desfogando su frustración de alguna manera. A cada paso que daba, las piernas le temblaban un poco más. Había llegado el momento, se enfrentaría a él. Debía hacerlo, ya lo había retrasado demasiado. Una vez delante de la puerta, se detuvo para coger aire y con ello reunir todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo para lo que vendría a continuación.

Pero la respiración se le cortó en el acto cuando escuchó un gemido femenino al otro lado de la puerta. La sangre abandonó todo su cuerpo y su mente dejó de responder. ¿Era verdad lo que le había parecido oír? ¿Una... Mujer? Otro gemido, esta vez más alto, se volvió a filtrar por la madera, y este último sonido hizo que su cuerpo se activara y alargara la mano hasta el manillar. Cuando notó el frío metal volvió a escuchar otro gemido, esta vez acompañado de uno de hombre. De su hombre. De Gabriel. Abrió la puerta muy despacio, con la cara más blanca que la pared a su derecha, y poco a poco fue descubriendo el despacho del diseñador, hasta que llegó a ver su escritorio, y tras él, su particular infierno. Gabriel, sentado en su silla, mientras una voluptuosa castaña cabalgata sobre él. Pudo reconocerla enseguida. Era la secretaria de Remi, la tal Hana. Esa tía que ya la había avisado de que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por acostarse con Gabriel, y no sabía cómo, al final lo había conseguido.

Los dos parecían disfrutar del roce del otro tanto que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la mujer que les miraba con lágrimas en los ojos desde la puerta mientras ellos saltaban, gemían y se besaban dándolo todo por el otro. Mientras los contemplaba, el estómago le dio un vuelco, y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño más cercano para abrazarse a la taza y vomitar todo lo que tenía en él. Las manos le temblaban, los ojos no dejaban de escupir amargas lágrimas, y su corazón... Su corazón. Más destrozado no podría estar. Después de lo que acababa de ver, ni siquiera las atenciones de Remi podrían hacer que se recuperara. No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a ésto.


	10. La Calma Tras la tormenta

Gabriel se limpiaba tras el momento de sexo vivido en su sillón de escritorio, sin siquiera haberse levantado. Eso no había sido ni de cerca tan intenso como los últimos días con Nathalie. Como experimento había sido revelador, ahora sabía que no iba a volver a hacerlo. Los brazos de la chica rodearon su cuello desde atrás y le abrazaron, dejando las manos pasear por su pecho al descubierto.

—Ha sido increíble —dijo en su oído mientras sonreía como una colegiala.

—Lo habrá sido para ti. Yo pienso que no ha sido para tirar cohetes.

Las palabras del diseñador entraron directas en la maquiavelica mente de Hana.

—No me vas a decir que con tu insulsa asistente te lo pasas mejor en la cama.

Él no respondió. Se subió el pantalón y empezó a abrocharse la camisa.

—Gracias por venir, joven. Ya sabes dónde está la salida. Seré yo quien te llame si requiero de tus servicios.

Ella bufó resignada. Estaba claro que nada más iba a sacar de aquí hoy. Recogió sus braguitas del suelo y las guardó en el bolso ante la mirada del hombre, que ahora sabía que bajo esa corta falda no había nada, y se agachó delante de él para coger su camisa, regalándole una sugerente vista de sus muslos húmedos justo por debajo de su desnuda intimidad. No pudo evitar sentirse excitado de nuevo, pero no le interesaba volver a tener otro encuentro con esa mujer. Al menos de momento. Así que apartó la vista de ella y se centró en su teléfono móvil, debatiendose entre llamar a su asistente o a Adrien para preguntarle si tenía planes para la cena. Ahora no le apetecía estar solo.

Aún no se había decidido cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió para dejar salir a su último pasatiempo, sin llegar a cerrarse del todo. Resopló pensando en que se tenía que levantar para ir a cerrarla, cuando escuchó la voz de la chica hablando al otro lado, con un tono muy cantarín. Poco le interesaba lo que ella pudiera decir. Es más, no creía que pudiera hablar con nadie en esa casa. Pero mientras se acercaba, pudo diferenciar parte de su conversación.

—... ¿No lo sabías? Hemos pasado un buen rato. El pobre necesitaba desahogarde con una mujer y me llamó. Es normal, como no tiene a nadie...

—Ya, ya... Muy bien —era la voz de Nathalie—. Ya lo he pillado. Te acuestas con mi jefe. Pero eso no te convierte en absolutamente nada, así que puedes continuar tu camino hacia la salida si no quieres que te lo indique yo a patadas —Gabriel rió por lo bajo ante el comentario—. Y una cosa más, pequeña zorra —ese tono le sorprendió—. Como hagas algo para perjudicarle, lo más mínimo, te voy a encontrar y voy a destrozar esas preciosas piernas que tienes.

—No te atreverás a tocarme un pelo —contraatacó la otra, indignada.

—Pruébame. Nadie hará nada en contra de Gabriel Agreste mientras yo esté aquí.

El sentimiento de orgullo creció como la espuma dentro del pecho del aludido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Joder, quería a esa mujer, y la estaba dejando escapar por idiota. La respuesta de Hana no le gustó ni un pelo.

—Pues vete preparando, guapa, que puede que pronto te despida. Quién sabe, igual ha encontrado a una asistente mejor y puede prescindir de tus servicios.

Por ahí no pasaba. Demasiado estaba aguantando escuchar como para quedarse impasible ante esa insinuación. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo al lado de las dos mujeres.

—Nadie le va a quitar el puesto a la señorita Sancoeur, ni ahora ni nunca. Así que váyase olvidando de conseguir ese trabajo, si era lo que pretendía.

La expresión de terror de la chica no tenía precio, y Nathalie se regodeó todo lo que pudo en ella, y más cuando la vio titubear desesperada.

—No... No, señor Agreste. Esa no era mi intención. Por favor, yo...

—Buenas noches.

Y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y volvió al interior de su despacho, dejando esta vez la puerta abierta en una consciente invitación para su asistente a entrar.

—¿Tengo que acompañarte para asegurarme de que te marchas o está vez te irás por las buenas?

La otra resopló, dio una patada al suelo y se marchó enervada. Nathalie miró la puerta entreabierta y no supo si quería entrar dentro o no. No se veía en condiciones para enfrentarse a su jefe después de lo que había visto, después de cómo se había sentido. Pero también es verdad que tenía pendiente una conversación con él. Aunque ya no le confesara sus sentimientos y no luchara por llegar a ser correspondida, al menos debía aclarar el motivo de este último Akuma. Suspiró, tomó aire de nuevo profundamente, y se encaminó hacia el despacho.

Allí estaba él apoyado en su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y un pie sobre el otro, mirando por encima de sus gafas a la pálida mujer que entraba por la puerta. Se la veía hecha polvo, y no podía evitar sentirse destrozado por ello. Quería abrazarla, quería consolarla; pero sabía que ya era tarde para eso. Ella le miró intentando no dejarse llevar por las nauseas que volvía a sentir, y se acercó hasta una distancia prudencial.

—Señor Agreste... —las palabras le salían débiles.

—Estabas con él.

—¿Perdón?

—Cuando envié al chico a por D'Etoile, tú estabas con él —sus palabras eran duras pero llevaban una gran carga de dolor en ellas—. Casi... Casi haces que te maten.

Nathalie tragó con dificultad para intentar defenderse.

—No podía permitir que ese chico muriera. Es sólo un crío.

—¿Un crío? —preguntó extrañado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba del héroe— Mi objetivo no era el chico. Y lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante un momento, estudiando los gestos del otro, tratando de no ver descubiertos sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la única persona que les hacía temblar de emoción. Ninguno quería ceder, y esta conversación no iba a llegar a ningún sitio, así que, antes de sufrir más por la cercanía del hombre, Nathalie pidió disculpas y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí lo más rápido que podía. Cuando cruzó la puerta notó una lagrima rodar por su mejilla, pero la ignoró hasta estar sentada delante de su tablet y los horarios en los que había estado trabajando un rato antes. Si se concentraba en su trabajo dejaría de pensar en la imagen de aquella furcia saltando sobre Gabriel. Ahora no se podía permitir flaquear. Tenía que poner toda su fortaleza para no caer ante este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.

Marinette esperaba en la puerta del instituto a que Adrien terminara su clase de esgrima. Irían juntos a la mansión, ella trabajaría con su padre y él daría su clase de chino en su cuarto, y cuando terminaran tendrían un ratito de descanso para estar juntos antes de la cena, a la cual probablemente se quedaría. Llevaban varios días haciéndolo así, casi dos semanas. En ese tiempo había ido a trabajar con Gabriel unas cuatro veces, y esa era la quinta. Estaba muy emocionada, y aunque parecía que el trabajo quedaría listo en un par de sesiones más, tenía la esperanza de que el diseñador encontrara algo más que ella pudiera seguir haciendo. Esas oportunidades de trabajar con él, de aprender de él, y de poder ver a su chico después e incluso cenar con él y a veces hasta con su padre, le resultaban tan necesarias y adictivas que no quería dejar de tenerlas. Cuando se acabaran no sabía cuánto tiempo podría ver a Adrien sin tener que usar sus poderes para encontrarse a escondidas.

Miró su móvil para ver la hora. Llegaba antes de tiempo, cosa rara en ella pero que desde que había empezado a trabajar para Gabriel se había convertido en costumbre. Su chico parecía retrasarse, y el coche que les recogería acababa de llegar, con Gorila en el asiento del conductor y Nathalie en el de atrás. Ésta salió para recibir a la chica y abrirle la puerta para que pasara al interior. Marinette vio su gesto cansado. Desde hacía unas semanas siempre parecía estar a punto de desfallecer. No tenía la alegría que le habían visto días atrás ni parecía ser casi la misma persona. Su cabeza le decía que no debía meterse en donde no la llamaban, pero ella no era así. No podía ver sufrir a una persona que era tan importante para su novio, incluso para ella.

—Em... Señorita Sancoeur... Me preguntaba si... —miró en todas direcciones intentando elegir bien las palabras— ¿se encuentra bien?

Nathalie se extrañó por la pregunta, incluso por el interés de la chica. ¿Tan mal se la veía?

—Estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Esto... No tiene muy buen aspecto últimamente.

Remi le había dicho lo mismo. A menudo pasaba la noche en su casa, necesitada de todos los mimos posibles para levantar un poco el ánimo. La mataba ver cada día a Gabriel con esa distancia instaurada entre ambos, sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo. Ni apegarse a él como amante de nuevo, ni sacarle de su cabeza y continuar con su vida. La luz que Gabriel una vez le había dado con sus atenciones, Gabriel se la estaba quitando ahora con su distancia. Suspiró cansada dentro del coche y notó una mano sobre la suya. Cuando miró, Marinette la observaba con preocupación esperando una respuesta.

—Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.

Trató de sonreír para tranquilizarla, pero al parecer tuvo el efecto contrario.

—Es por el señor Agreste, ¿verdad?

¿Tan transparente era? Miró a la chica con sorpresa y la pena empezó a inundarla. Notó los ojos cargarse de lágrimas ácidas que le desgarraban el alma tratando de salir.

—No es... En realidad no hay... —tuvo que recoger una de las lágrimas que al final consiguió escapar, dejando caer toda la barrera que llevaba construyendo desde hacía días para evitar pensar en ello.

—Tranquila —le dijo Marinette—, sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que lo superarán. Pero no debería guardarse todo ese dolor para usted sola. Va a acabar por agujerearla por dentro.

La puerta del coche se abrió en ese momento, dando paso a un sofocado Adrien que venía corriendo de su entrenamiento. Nathalie giró la cara para evitar que viera su rostro descompuesto.

—Perdonad, Kagami me volvió a retar fuera del horario y no pude decirle que no.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah no? Tendré que estar pendiente de si hay algo más a lo que no le puedas decir que no a la Reina del Hielo.

El chico la miró confundido, dibujando una media sonrisa incrédula.

—¿Estás celosa, bichito?

—¡Que no me llames así! —respondió ella girándose graciosamente para darle la espalda.

—Oh, ¡vamos! —alargó las manos para coger la cintura de su pareja, pero ésta se revolvió para evitarlo—Es sólo una amiga.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle con todo el divertido enfado del que disponía en el cuerpo

—¿Sólo una amiga? ¿En serio te atreves a decirme eso, Agreste? —él se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos exagerando el gesto a drede— ¿Cuántos años me he pasado yo siendo "sólo una amiga"?

Adrien pensó un poco y contestó parapetado entre sus brazos.

—¿Cuatro?

Nathalie rompió a reír a carcajadas como hacía tiempo que no reía. Los chicos la miraron entre sorprendidos y aliviados de verla así.

—Perdonadme —decía entre risas—, pero es que me ha parecido muy cómica la situación.

—¿Cómica? —preguntó Marinette.

—Sí, cómica. Los dos discutiendo por algo que no tiene sentido. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Os adorais, y no podríais estar ni un solo día sin veros al menos un rato. Sois la pareja más bonita y adorable que he visto en mucho tiempo, y estáis aquí preocupados por una tercera persona, es tan absurdo que hace gracia.

Ellos se miraron con más timidez que vergüenza durante un momento. Gorila había arrancado en algún momento de su discusión y se acercaban a la mansión a buen ritmo. Entonces Adrien puso las manos a los lados de la cara de su chica y la acercó hasta dejar los labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos, para susurrarle un tierno te quiero, por encima de todo que a ambos les supo a gloria. Ella no pudo más que terminar con la distancia que los separaba para juntarse con esa boca que tanto anhelaba en cuanto pasaba más de una hora sin probarla.

—Yo también te quiero, gatito. Más que a nada.

Nathalie sonrió complacida, obviando el punzante dolor en su pecho. Se alegraba mucho por ellos, pero no podía evitar sentir que ella nunca tendría una relación así. Y no es porque no pudiera, porque Remi estaba harto de ofrecerle su casa, su vida y todo lo que ella quisiera. Pero había una sola cosa que hacía que no pudiera aceptarle nunca: Remi no era Gabriel. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos guardando esa felicidad por ellos en un rinconcito de su corazón para siempre.

—Chicos, estamos llegando. Dejad los mimos para cuando tengáis vuestro ratito después.

—Perdona, Nathalie —se excusó Adrien—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

Ella pudo ver cómo Marinette colocaba una mano sobre el regazo del chico y le hacía un gesto para que permaneciera callado, y lo agradeció internamente cuando vio que funcionaba. Al parecer, los dos pillos habían estado hablando sobre ella y su relación con su jefe en algún momento.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Gabriel les esperaba en el quicio con su usual rectitud. Nathalie sintió que el nudo de su estómago se agrandaba hasta no dejarla respirar. Pero no podía hacer nada por librarse de él. Esperó a qué Marinette se despidiera de su chico con un beso y se llevara al diseñador al interior de la casa. Éste le lanzó a su asistente una fría mirada antes de darse la vuelta y entrar. Una vez la puerta se cerró tras él soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, y tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para poder soportar el dolor que le causaba no dejar atrás todo lo ocurrido y lanzarse a besar a su Nathalie como si no hubiera un mañana. Marinette se dio cuenta de ello, pero el respeto y el temor que le tenía al padre de su novio le impedían hacer nada para tratar de ayudarle.

Antes de entrar tras su padre, Adrien notó la mano de la asistente sujetandole el brazo. Cuando se giró la vio con la cabeza agachada y el gesto compungido. Ya era más alto que ella, y bastante más ancho que en su juventud, así que al ponerse delante suyo la hacía sombra con su cuerpo, aunque su cara siguiera siendo la de un chiquillo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Adrien —comenzó ella dubitativa—, quiero que sepas que te quiero muchísimo, y pase lo que pase siempre será así.

Él la miró extrañado y sin saber por dónde pillar aquellas palabras.

—¿Te me estás declarando? Sabes que tengo novia, ¿no?

Ella rió un poco mientras le daba un débil puñetazo en el hombro. Le miró a la cara viendo en ella los incipientes rasgos de su padre, y le acarició el rostro con una mano.

—Ven aquí, tonto —sin dejarle reaccionar le abrazó con cariño mientras notaba la tensión en el cuerpo del chaval—. No te voy a morder, eso se lo dejo a la señorita Dupain-Cheng. Sólo quería que supieras que para mí eres como un hijo. Y nada podrá hacer que eso cambie.

Adrien se relajó notablemente y correspondió al abrazo, preocupado por la resolución de todo ésto.

—¿Pasa algo? —ella se separó de él y negó con la cabeza— No te... No te iras a marchar, ¿verdad?

Su única respuesta fue un beso maternal en la frente mientras le colocaba el flequillo.

—Venga, llegarás tarde a chino.

Y girandole sobre sus pies le hizo entrar en la mansión delante de ella. A mitad de la escalera se detuvo para buscar con la vista a la mujer de nuevo.

—Nathalie, no te vayas, por favor. Estoy seguro de que podéis arreglarlo. Sólo tenéis que... Hablar.

—Sabes que es imposible hablar con tu padre cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pues átale a una silla para que no pueda moverse, y amordazale para que te deje hablar. Verás como así te escucha.

Ella soltó una carcajada mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano para que se fuera, y empezaba a caminar hacia su lugar de trabajo, como siempre.

La tarde de trabajo estaba siendo productiva. Gabriel conseguía librarse de sus quebraderos de cabeza cuando Marinette estaba con él. Era tan fresca e inocente, con tantas ganas de aprender y de trabajar, que le hacia volcarse de pleno en su proyecto y en sus entretenidas conversaciones, hasta el punto de olvidar el resto del planeta a su alrededor.

Habían hecho un alto en su labor a raíz de un comentario desafortunado sobre las plumas, y llevaban cosa de cinco minutos discutiendo animadamente sobre el tema. A Gabriel le encantaban esas discusiones, veía en Marinette una persona con quien intercambiar ideas y pensamientos a su mismo nivel.

—No puedes simplemente negarte a las plumas —se quejaba él gesticulando—. No, si no has agotado todas tus opciones con ellas.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Las plumas no son versátiles, señor Agreste. Diga lo que diga una pluma nunca le dará ese toque de elegancia que busca para su firma, y aportar valor a un diseño al mismo tiempo.

—¿Que no? —se acercó a su mesa de diseño y abrió una carpeta que tenía guardada con contraseña— ¿Qué me dices de ésto?

Marinette se acercó poco convencida a ver lo que su loco jefe le quería mostrar, y cuando se asomó a la pantalla tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca, porque de la impresión se le había quedado abierta hasta atrás. En ella se veía un precioso dibujo de una chaqueta azul con plumas de pavo real en las mangas, colocadas con una elegancia sutil pero vistosa, y sin llegar a ser burdas o molestas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó orgulloso.

—Bueno, puede servir. Pero que una prenda lleve plumas con gusto no significa que...

Gabriel había pasado al siguiente diseño, con el mismo resultado que el anterior. Tocó la pantalla y un tercero apareció, haciendo temblar los argumentos de la chica. Toda una colección inspirada en las plumas de un pavo real, y era increíblemente maravillosa. Se acercó más a la pantalla para observar de cerca los detalles de los diseños, ante la orgullosa mirada de su autor. Ella le miró alargando una mano hacia la pantalla.

—¿Puedo?

—Adelante, mira lo que quieras hasta que te convenzas.

Pasó una y otra vez los dibujos de alante a atrás y vuelta a alante. Los amplió, los movió, los giró... Eran increíbles, preciosos, elegantes, inspiradores. Transmitían un sentimiento especial. Entonces se detuvo un momento en un vestido largo adornado con un abanico de plumas y se dio cuenta de algo que había estado pasando por alto: lo importante aquí no eran los diseños de la ropa de pavo real, sino que en todos los dibujos, estaba representada la misma modelo. Y esa era sin lugar a dudas Nathalie Sancoeur. Amplió su cara y miró al diseñador.

—Ya sé lo que me transmite esta colección.

Él, al darse cuenta del detalle que estaba mirando la chica, cerró la carpeta de archivos y la apartó de la pantalla.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Me transmite calma, unión, cariño... Me transmite amor —permaneció con los ojos clavados en él un momento—. Señor Agreste, estaba enamorado de la persona que le inspiró esta colección.

El peso de esas palabras le cayó como una losa en el corazón. Tanto tiempo negándose a lo que le había resultado tan evidente, y ahora una chiquilla de 18 años iba a venir a destapar todos esos sentimientos que él no quería ver. ¿Y qué si estaba enamorado de ella mientras diseñaba esa colección? ¿Y qué si aún lo estaba? Todo se había ido a la mierda. Nunca podrían restituir aquello que empezaron a tener. Ella había decidido tener una vida con D'Etoile y él... Bueno, había vuelto a la soledad de sus noches en vela y sus días de trabajo. Todo estaba tal como debía estar. Excepto por el pequeño detalle de que verla y no poder tocarla le desgarra a por dentro, y ese aspecto enfermizo que había empezado a tener días atrás y que no parecía remitir le llevaba por la calle de la amargura. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, necesitaba poder cuidarla y abrazarla cada noche. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la sacudió con ganas. Una vez se detuvo y sin abrir los ojos para ver nada más que su interior, le dijo a la chica que se marchara.

—Necesito estar solo un momento, hemos terminado por hoy. Vete.

Ella dio un paso hacia él, quien pretendía sentarse en su silla sin atinar, y cuando casi le ve caer al suelo le sujetó y le guió hacia el sitio para que no se cayera.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Gabriel? —preguntó con familiaridad y genuina preocupación.

—No, necesito descansar un momento.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No es necesario, muchas gracias.

—¿Aviso a Nathalie para que venga?

—¡NO!

El grito retumbó en todo el despacho, y de pronto se hizo un pesado silencio entre ellos.

—Perdón, no quería molestar. Ya... Ya me marcho.

Él volvió a sujetarse la cabeza y masajearse la frente con los dedos.

—No... No importa, lo siento, Marinette. Yo... —suspiró aguantando algún tipo de sentimiento en su pecho que pugnaba por salir a la luz— estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Sin tenerlas todas consigo, la chica se incorporó para encaminarse a la puerta, pero antes de separarse de su suegro depositó en su frente un cariñoso beso que esperaba que le ayudara a conectar toda esa maraña que parecía tener en su mente en esos momentos.

Nathalie vio pasar a Marinette hacia el salón antes de la hora, y pensó que algo no iba bien. La siguió para preguntarle por el motivo de su escapada.

—El señor Agreste no se encuentra bien y me ha pedido que me marche, pero quiero estar un rato con Adrien antes de irme, le esperaré aquí a que termine su clase.

La mujer se preocupó sobremanera al escuchar el testimonio de la chica y corrió hacia el despacho de su jefe a ver cómo se encontraba. Al entrar pudo verle recostado en uno de los sillones individuales que adornaban la zona de reuniones de la habitación, el mismo sillón en el que la había depositado la primera vez que utilizó el prodigio de Mayura, cuando perdió todas sus fuerzas.

Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y las gafas en una mano, mientras que la otra la tenía sobre sus ojos, apretandolos con fuerza. Estaba pálido, y no parecía muy vivaracho. Sin pensarlo lanzó la tablet sobre la mesa y se arrodilló ante él tomándole el pulso y la temperatura con los dedos, y sobresaltandole por el camino.

—¡Nathalie!

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada, no ha pasado... —ella colocó los labios en su frente para notar mejor su temperatura, y esa cercanía hizo que todas las barreras de Gabriel cayeran de golpe.

Alzó los brazos para pasarlos por la cintura de la mujer y atraerla hacía su regazo, haciéndola sentarse sobre él de forma atropellada.

—¡Gabriel!

Él soltó un largo suspiro de alivio mientras le susurraba al cuello.

—Echaba tanto de menos que me llamaras así...

Ella se enterneció y dejó que las sensaciones que ese hombre le provocaba entraran en ella de nuevo. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y acunó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Gabriel... —repitió temblando y con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, él alzó la cara y sujetó la de ella entre las manos, atrayendola sin pensarlo hasta su boca. Se fundieron en un desesperado beso que ninguno esperaba volver a conseguir, pero que les dio la vida a los dos. Sus dedos buscaban desesperados el calor del otro mientras sus lenguas se decían lo mucho que se habían extrañado, sintiéndose borrachos de felicidad al estar en brazos del otro. Otra vez, no habían podido evitar caer en su mutua penitencia, en su paraíso compartido; no tenían alternativa.

Gabriel rompió el beso para acariciar con vehemencia el rostro de la chica mientras susurraba contra sus labios tiernos titubeos.

—Nath... Necesito... Yo...

Ella le tapó la boca impidiéndole hablar.

—Shhh... Por favor no. Deja que... —tragó con dificultad para aclararse la garganta— crea por un minuto... En lo que necesito creer.

Por primera vez desde que se había enamorado de él, no sentía como si sus pies flotasen al capricho de la suerte, sino que se sentía deseada, necesitada, sentía que había algo más para ella. Y su machacado corazón le pedía a gritos disfrutar de esa sensación durante un momento, lo justo para repararse y volver a aguantar los golpes y decepciones de su día a día con su terco amor.

Los dedos de su jefe se enredaron en su pelo, soltando mechones de ese moño que siempre llevaba para trabajar y que desde que había descubierto que minimizada considerablemente la belleza de su asistente, se había vuelto tan odioso para él. Sonreía con su frente pegada a la de ella, sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo pero con la certeza de que no quería volver a estar tanto tiempo sin sentirla junto a él nunca más.

—Nath...

Pero ella le volvió a silenciar, esta vez con un beso que Gabriel no pudo rechazar. Necesitaba de su contacto, por mínimo que fuera. Saber que estaba allí con él, que le había perdonado, era todo lo que su agotado cuerpo necesitaba para recargarse, todo lo que su corazón requería para dejar de doler. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de esa necesidad? De que se había convertido en una de las partes más importantes de su vida, una que no quería dejar ir por nada del mundo. Volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, esta vez con más fuerza, y con dos palabras rondandole en la garganta. Dos palabras que ansiaba decirle, que quería que supiera. Entonces ella liberó su boca, completa de él, y antes de que pudiera decirle nada, se le adelantó.

—Me marcho. Voy a aceptar el trabajo de Remi. Saldré de tu vida, de tu mansión y de tu círculo dañino.

Gabriel se quedó en shock. En su vida se habría esperado ésto, y menos después de ese íntimo momento que acababan de compartir; tan dulce, tan perfecto... Buscó sus gafas en el suelo para mirar mejor a la mujer sobre sus piernas, con el pánico inundando sus recias facciones.

—No puedes hacer eso. Yo...

—No debes preocuparte por nada —le interrumpió—. Tu secreto siempre estará a salvo conmigo.

Él sacudió la cabeza sin terminar de creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¡A la mierda mi secreto! No te vas a ir y punto.

Ella reaccionó con pereza y dolor en sus palabras.

—No puedo seguir así, Gabriel. ¿No te das cuenta de que la cosa no va bien? Me duele verte cada día y saber... —no, no le había perdonado— Necesito salir de aquí, rehacer mi vida. Si quieres, me puedo encargar de buscar a mi sustituta para asegurarme de que te dejo en buenas manos.

La mirada de su jefe se ensombreció. ¿Sustituta? ¿Rehacer su vida? No estaba de acuerdo con nada de eso, y una terrible ira volvió a crecer en su interior. Subió una mano por su espalda a sabiendas del efecto que sus caricias causaban en ella, y le deshizo el molesto moño de una vez, dejando su melena suelta y dispuesta para él. Enterró los dedos en ella, sujetando con fuerza y haciendo que tuviera que alzar la cara por el tirón. Gabriel aprovechó para lamer su cuello con lascivia mientras ronroneaba sobre él.

—No estoy de acuerdo con tu plan. Eres mía, Nath, y parece que aún no te quieres dar cuenta. Pero si aun así te marchas —subió los labios a su oído para susurrar con voz ronca—, mi última orden como jefe tuyo es que subas a mi habitación. Voy a llenar todas tus entradas de mí, para que cuando estés con ese gilipollas no te olvides de quién es tu dueño.

Nathalie tembló de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Su cuerpo se tensó ante la espectativa, y un jadeo delator de su deseo por verla cumplida escapó tembloroso de sus labios.

—Gabriel... —dijo entrecortadamente.

Él la soltó y cuando sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse sólo dijo una palabra.

—Corre.

No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero de pronto se estaba viendo saltar los escalones de dos en dos para llegar lo antes posible al cuarto de su jefe, con un nudo en la garganta y el vientre lleno de mariposas akumatizadas. Ya no sentía cansancio, ya no sentía malestar. Se sentía viva, necesitada, excitada. Entró de golpe en la oscura habitación, dándose cuenta de la poca atención que había prestado el hombre a sus meticulosa costumbres durante esos días. La cama estaba sin hacer, la luz no entraba por casi ningún sitio y parecía no haberla ventilado en mucho tiempo. Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más, porque la masculina e imponente presencia del dueño de su corazón se hizo notar cerca, justo pegada a su espalda, haciéndola derretirse al momento. Se dio la vuelta para encararle, respirando agitadamente, y volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso que sería el dulce preludio de todo lo que ocurriría en unos minutos.

Adrien salió de su habitación tras la clase de chino, y lo que vio le dejó poco menos que perplejo. Nathalie corría escaleras arriba para meterse en el cuarto de su padre y desaparecer inmediatamente tras la puerta, perseguida por el susodicho. Parecía un depredador tras su presa, y aunque se alegraba de ver que volvían a verse, no pudo sentir un poco de intranquilidad ante la escena. Seguía contemplando la puerta cerrada cuando vio moverse algo al pie de la escalera, y entonces reparó en que Marinette caminaba mirando hacia el mismo sitio que él, embobada y con cara de satisfacción.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó a su novia bajando hasta donde ella estaba.

—¿Yo? —dijo ella inocentemente— ¿Por qué piensas que he hecho algo?

Él enarcó una ceja divertido.

—Porque te conozco —llegó hasta ella y la abrazó para darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído—, y sé que mi lady no puede evitar ayudar a las personas.

Ella rió entre dientes y respondió a su beso con otro en la punta de la nariz.

—Puede que le haya dicho a tu padre lo que tenía que oír...

El rodó los ojos graciosamente antes de estrecharla aún más entre sus brazos.

—Eres increíble, de verdad. No puedo quererte más.

—No me retes, Agreste.

Adrien no pudo evitar volver a reír. Se sentía tan enamorado de esa chica que no poder demostrárselo constantemente le dolía.

—Ellos estarán ocupados un rato. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por los tejados?

Marinette se acurrucó con su chico y frotó la nariz en su cuello como un gato, acelerandole el corazón al momento.

—Si es contigo, voy al fin del mundo.

Se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al cuarto del muchacho, cogieron queso y galletas para cuando sus kwamis lo necesitaran, y dijeron sus respectivas frases para transformarse mientras se besaban con ternura.

—Aún me sorprende saber que estoy besando a Ladybug—ensoñaba él.

—A mí me sigue encantando saber que cuando abra los ojos estará mi gatito besándome —repuso ella amorosamente.

—¿Sabes que eres la mujer de mi vida?

Ella alzó una ceja con una media sonrisa pícara.

—Más te vale, porque como sepa yo que tienes a otra mujer entre tus brazos lo primero que hago es arrancarte las orejas, y de ahí hacia abajo, todo lo que sobresalga. Con, y sin traje.

Se dio la vuelta para encaramarse a la ventana abierta mientras él la seguía.

—¡Venga, mi lady! Es sólo una amiga...

—Sigue repitiendo eso, capullo.

Y sin esperarle saltó lanzando su yoyo para alejarse de la casa, sabiendo que pronto él iría detrás y se acabarían encontrando en alguna azotea cómoda en la que retozar un poco mientras sus kwamis recargan energía y la noche los alcanza amándose como animales sedientos del otro.

Cada día se querían más, y cada día era más fácil estar juntos y disfrutarse. Daban gracias a sus prodigios, que les daban la libertad para poder verse en cualquier sitio y en cualquier momento. A Gabriel, por tener contratada a Marinette y facilitar que pudieran tener un ratito cada dos días para mimarse en privado en la habitación del chico. Y a Nathalie por protegerlos y aconsejarlos en todo momento.

Adrien pensó un momento en la asistente de su padre y en lo que le había dicho por la tarde antes de entrar en casa. Sonaba a despedida, aunque él no quería creerlo. Pero al haberla visto correr hacia la habitación de Gabriel quiso pensar que no se iría, que habría sido una broma de mal gusto o una idea pasajera en su cabeza. Seguramente, cuando volvieran a casa ellos seguirían metidos dentro de la habitación, dándose esas ruidosas atenciones que les gustaban a ellos, y poniendo a toda la casa en alerta. Sí, eso era lo que esperaba que ocurriera.


	11. Sin remedio

**N/A: Siento lo que ha pasado, he intentado subir este capítulo ya 3 veces y se ve que la App no me tiene mucha estima porque ni deja de darme problemas '** **Espero que por fin lo haya conseguido. Gracias por vuestra comprensión! espero que os guste el capítulo (si consigo subirlo bien jeje)**

La oscuridad se cernía sobre Nathalie, en más de una manera. La falta de luz en la habitación hacía que sus sentidos se agudizaran, y escuchar a su jefe dar vueltas alrededor de ella, observándola cuál depredador, la hacía sentir calambres en su vientre. ¿Por qué no podía alejarse de él? ¿Por qué le tenía que necesitar tanto? No estaba bien, no le venía nada bien a su lastimado corazón. A su alma trastocada. Pero no podía evitarlo. En cuanto él la llamaba, ella acudía sin remedio. Le dolía saberse tan débil ante él, pero ahora mismo no podía hacer nada. No con él prometiendole el cielo.

Las manos de su jefe se posaron en sus caderas, subiendo por su cintura con suavidad hasta llegar al botón de su chaqueta. Lo desabrochó con cuidado mientras ella tragaba en seco y cerraba los ojos. Gabriel fue deslizando poco a poco la prenda por sus brazos, haciendo que se le pusiera toda la piel de gallina. No hablaron, no tenían nada que decirse. Al menos, no si no querían estropear ese momento que sería sólo de los dos, nacido de la más pura dependencia del uno al otro.

Poco a poco, él colocó los dedos en la cinturilla del pantalón del traje, introduciéndolos juguetón para sacar la blusa de dentro y poder empezar a tirar de ella hacia arriba. Nathalie subió los brazos por inercia. Lo último que quería en ese momento era importunar sus movimientos. Quizá esa fuera su última oportunidad para disfrutar de él... Y cuando al fin se hubo librado de la tela, las calientes manos del diseñador empezaron a recorrer su torso semi desnudo, queriendo ver entre las sombras el cuerpo de la mujer a la que adoraba. Ella dejó escapar un jadeo que consiguió transportarle a una dimensión de placer diferente, un lugar que por el momento no quería abandonar. Subió por su espalda con delicadeza hasta llegar al cierre del sujetador, el cual abrió con un diestro movimiento. Ella se exaltó.

-No sabía que supieras hacer eso... -comentó excitada.

-Ni yo... -contestó él cerniéndose sobre su hombro y besándolo- Contigo todo es una sorpresa para mí.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

No tuvo tiempo de analizar la frase de su jefe, pues éste colocó las manos sobre su cintura y la acarició con mimo, hasta llevarlas a sus pechos expuestos para él. Nathalie se dejó llevar por sus caricias, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras respiraba con fuerza. Siguió acariciando la suave piel de la mujer hasta llegar a su cara, acercandola hasta él para devorarla con deleite infinito.

Ella quiso tocarle, pero sus brazos no respondían. Su cuerpo no era suyo, en ese momento pertenecía a Gabriel Agreste por completo. Él se dirigió al botón del pantalón y lo desabrochó con cuidado mientras no dejaba de besarla, la había añorado tanto que le dolía el pecho sólo de pensar que la tenía ahí por fin. No quería esperar para hacerla suya, para llevarla al cielo, para hacerla disfrutar más que nadie en su vida. Para borrar a Remi D'Etoile de su cabeza de una vez por todas. Se obligó a tener paciencia y fuerzas para cumplir su promesa...

Con suma lentitud, fue bajando los pantalones de la mujer por sus caderas, y luego por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus delicados tobillos. Ella alzó primero un pie y luego otro, ayudando en la ardua tarea que estaba siendo para el diseñador desvestirla. Y allí estaba ella, con sus tacones y esa braguita de corte tan sexy que sus dedos notaban revistiendo su precioso trasero. Se alejó un momento para intentar contemplar esa deliciosa imagen, a pesar de la escasa luz. Pero la penumbra era aún más sugerente que la iluminación, y lo que él veía le hacía subir la temperatura hasta cotas insospechadas. Nathalie no se movía. Se sentía observada lascivamente por su jefe, y eso la excitaba. Sabía que su cuerpo le gustaba y lo estaba aprovechando, dejándole recrearse en su visión un momento más. Ella misma fue quien desató el moño en el que llevaba recogido su pelo y lo dejó caer libre sobre sus hombros. Él gruñó ante aquella deseable imagen, y sin perder más tiempo se puso delante de ella.

-Desnúdame -ordenó sin pudor.

Quería sentir sus manos deshaciéndose de su ropa, quería saber lo que era ser devorado con los dedos a medida que la ropa iba desapareciendo. Quería ser el centro de atención de su asistente.

Nathalie no se hizo de rogar, y saboreando cada segundo de ese improvisado encuentro, se colocó detrás de él y le dijo con serenidad y fuerza en la voz:

-Arrodíllate.

No dudó. Lo hizo sin pestañear y con el corazón acelerándose por momentos. Al notar las manos de su asistente pasar por sus hombros hacia su pecho, su respiración se volvió errática, y cuando ella apoyó sus libres y bamboleantes pechos en su cabeza al inclinarse hacia delante, se vio tentado de girar la cara para atrapar uno con la boca. El pañuelo que llevaba al cuello cubriendo su prodigio desapareció, y los botones de su camisa fueron abriéndose uno por uno hasta dejar todo su pecho al descubierto y a merced de las tentadoras caricias de la mujer. Cuando le tuvo tal como ella quería, dio la vuelta para colocarse delante de él, apoyando su peso en una de sus piernas mientras que con la otra rodilla le abría ligeramente la camisa rozándole los pectorales. Gabriel alzó las manos y las colocó en las caderas de su asistente, atrayéndola hacia sí para regar su vientre de húmedos besos bajo la respiración entrecortada de la mujer. La imagen de Nathalie sólo vestida de esa forma era algo tan erótico que no podía controlarse. Ella teniendo completo control sobre él, sin esconder nada, sin buscar nada, era uno de los más recurrentes sueños que había tenido desde que empezaron a verse íntimamente. Y ahora podía disfrutar de él en vivo. Sencillamente delicioso.

Nathalie le apartó las manos para que dejara de tocarla y empezó a deslizar la ropa por sus hombros con cuidado de tocar su piel en el proceso, notando cómo se erizaba a cada centímetro que ella recorría. Abrió las piernas delante de él y se acercó más a su cuerpo con picardía. Gabriel sólo quería hundir la cara en ese perfecto arco que ahora formaban sus piernas con su empapada intimidad, preparada para él. Pero ella empezó a bajar hasta sentarse sobre sus rodillas, colocando sus caras a la misma altura y utilizándo esa posición como estrategia para inmiscuirse en su cuello mientras recorría su torso y su espalda con manos hambrientas.

Calor, mucho calor. La tensión entre los dos se palpaba mientras ellos se resistían a ceder ante el otro.

-Nath... -gimió mientras su erección la buscaba con insistencia.

Ella empezó a frotarse descaradamente contra aquella enorme abultación que la estaba haciendo suspirar, arrancando trémulos jadeos en su jefe.

-¿Tenías algo que decirme, Gabriel?

-Joder... Me vas a volver loco.

Nathalie sonrió satisfecha. Detuvo su tortura para ponerse en pie y observar al hombre, deseoso de ella, suspirando por ella. Se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en ese momento. Nunca antes le había tenido de esa manera, tan dispuesto para lo que ella quisiera, tan sumiso. Y la verdad es que la sensación le gustaba sobremanera.

-Levanta.

Con la orden se levantó también la excitación más absoluta en él, poniéndose de pie a duras penas por el dolor que empezaba a sentir en su entrepierna. Ella le miraba espectante, orgullosa, con los brazos lánguidos a sus costados y su pecho hinchado, mostrando bien aquellos dos montes que el diseñador no dejaba de mirar con ansiedad. Era tan bella... No sabía cómo la había dejado escapar, cómo se le había ocurrido perderla de esa manera. De repente, esas dos palabras que hacía un rato querían salir de su boca volvieron a acudir a su garganta, pinchando y arañando por ser liberadas, y así dejar respirar a su corazón de una vez. Pero antes de poder decir nada, Nathalie se arrodilló frente a él para encargarse de desabrocharle el pantalón y jugar un poco con él antes de empezar a bajarlo, recreándose en aquella deliciosa parte de su anatomía, preparada para ella. Gabriel soltaba jadeos mientras temblaba por esos roces que pretendían ser casuales, y cuando al fin le bajó los pantalones se retorció para ayudar a quitárselos del todo.

Su asistente alzó la vista desde el suelo y fijó los ojos en los suyos, clavando su alma en esa mirada enamorada que le enviaba. Él se deshizo ante ella. Estaba de pie, completamente desnudo en más de un sentido; su alma, su cuerpo, su corazón, cada sentimiento que alojaba dentro de su pecho, en ese momento estaban expuestos de tal forma que no le pertenecían, que no podía hacer nada por controlarlos. Y ella era la que tenía todo el poder. El poder de hacerle subir a lo más alto del cielo, o de hacerle caer al mismo infierno. Y lo sabía. Se sentía poderosa, fuerte, y eso le hacía desearla aún más. La admiraba, la necesitaba, la amaba.

Nathalie se sintió sobrecogida por la fuerza de los sentimientos que evocaba en ella con tan sólo una mirada, una respiración. No podría sacarse a ese hombre de la cabeza nunca, eso lo sabía, pero tenía claro que tampoco lograría entrar en su corazón de la forma que esperaba. Así que, sin querer darle más importancia a lo que sentía en ese momento, quiso disfrutar de una buena sesión de sexo, como le había prometido un momento antes. Colocó las manos sobre sus piernas y empezó a subirlas hasta el punto en el que ambas se encuentran, acariciando sus recios muslos mientras iba acercando la boca a su miembro, lentamente, sosteniendo su mirada.

Sus manos tomaron el duro tronco mientras su boca empezaba a introducirse la punta, tan suave, tan dulce y salada al mismo tiempo. Tan deliciosa. Empezó a trabajar con toda su extensión por ambas partes, alternando juegos con su lengua y maravillosas succiones que le hacían temblar. Ella sabía justo lo que hacer con él. Sabía dónde chupar, dónde morder, y sabía que lo que estaba haciendo le iba a llevar a un inequívoco final muy pronto. Con una mano le acariciaba toda su erección mientras que la otra la dejó libre para poder masajear sus testículos, estimulando el orgasmo que llegaría en breve gracias a las atenciones de su exigente boca. Él la miró desde arriba. La sensual imagen de la mujer de rodillas atendiendo con fervor su miembro, sentada sobre sus tacones y con el encaje de su braguita negra resaltando en su blanca piel, le hizo perder el poco control que tenía, y gritando su nombre a la vez que posaba las manos en su cabeza, se dejó ir dentro de ella. Nathalie siguió lamiendo hasta que todo el jugo que salía de aquel delicioso juguete se acabó, y pudo notar cómo su jefe se dejaba caer hacia atrás para tumbarse en la cama jadeando sofocado. Ella se puso en pie limpiandose los restos que le habían salpicado alrededor de la boca y se acercó a la cama para subirse a horcajadas sobre él, poniendo las manos en su pecho para acariciarlo muy despacio.

-¿Qué tal?

Él trató de recomponerse y abrió los ojos para ver la suculenta imagen de la mujer encima suyo, ligeramente inclinada hacia delante y exponiendo aún más si podía sus flamantes pechos.

-Eres una diosa... -murmuró con adoración.

Ella sonrió ladinamente.

-Pues tu diosa aún quiere su plato fuerte -dijo empezando a frotar su intimidad contra aquel miembro que yacía en reposo bajo ella-. ¿Me darás ese placer?

Clavó las uñas en sus pectorales y las bajó muy despacio por todo su torso, dejando unas largas líneas marcadas tras ellas. Gabriel se arqueó gimiendo ante tal acción, cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo al máximo. Cuando terminó, cogió a su asistente de la cintura y giró sobre la cama con ella, dejándola atrapada bajo su demandante cuerpo.

-A ti te doy todo lo que tú quieras -comentó mirándola a los ojos para que pudiera ver la completa verdad en ellos.

Un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo al oír las palabras de su jefe, y de nuevo esa llamita de esperanza volvió a lucir dentro de su pecho. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por su interpretación. No otra vez...

Gabriel hundió la cara en el cuello de la mujer, colmándola de besos mientras pasaba una mano por su costado para buscar su cadera, levantarla lo justo y meter la mano hacia su maravilloso trasero. Era algo que le volvía loco, verla caminar y moverlo de un lado a otro le encantaba, y después de tantos días, poder tenerlo a su disposición y apretarlo de nuevo le recargaba las pilas enseguida. Ella seguía frotando su pelvis contra la de él, notando cómo poco a poco volvía a estar dispuesto para ella tras un rato de mimos.

-Eres preciosa... -susurraba contra su cuello entre besos- Eres única... Eres maravillosa...

Nathalie sentía resquebrajarse su coraza ante esas palabras, pero no podía dejarse llevar, se lo había prometido a ella misma y a su amor propio. En cuanto terminaran con ese encuentro improvisado, saldría de su vida para siempre.

Gabriel empezó a descender por su cuerpo hasta llegar de nuevo a su vientre. Le encantaba besarlo y notar cómo la piel se le erizaba bajo sus caricias. Mientras lo hacía comenzó a bajarle la última prenda que le quedaba sobre el cuerpo, llevándose los tacones cuando pasó por los pies. Ahora la tenía completamente desnuda, solos ella y él. Piel contra piel, besándose, acariciándose, deseandose cada vez más. Sus sexos bailaban entre ellos una adictiva danza que pronto necesitaron profundizar, y sin soltar sus bocas ni sus cuerpos, el diseñador se colocó en la húmeda abertura para terminar entrando muy despacio. Ambos gemian con cada movimiento que les unía más y más, sintiéndose plenos cuando estuvieron fusionados por completo.

Nathalie colocó las manos sobre los glúteos de Gabriel, apretándolos contra ella para hacerle llegar aún más adentro a la vez que movía las caderas buscando lo mismo. El nivel de excitación subía por momentos, al igual que los decibelios de sus gemidos. Entonces, él empezó a moverse cada vez con más fuerza, haciéndola gritar de placer con cada acometida.

-¡Sí, joder! -decía ella fuera de sí- ¡Dame lo que quiero!

Oírla exigirle más era música para sus oídos, y cuando creyó que estaba a punto de desfallecer, logró sacar fuerzas de algún sitio para embestirla con más brutalidad mientras mordía cada parte de su cuerpo a la que alcanzaba.

-Nath... -gemía entre mordiscos sintiendo los dulces movimientos de su pelvis bajo él.

-Gabriel... -correspondió ella a sabiendas de que le encantaba que gimiera su nombre.

No tardó en notar la vibración en su miembro que le advertía que el final estaba cerca. Mordió fuertemente la base de su cuello murmurando.

-Dios, Nath, cómo te quiero...

-Gab... ¡Ah!

Una tremenda explosión en el vientre de la mujer hizo que todo pareciera facil, maravilloso, idílico. Que el universo se colocara en el sitio en el que tenía que estar, al menos por un momento. Sintió los espasmos que la habían llevado hasta el cielo y que acababan de arrastrar con ella a su compañero, quien gritaba arrasado por el tremendo orgasmo que acababan de compartir. Juntos, de nuevo. Como si llevasen toda la vida así. Complementándose el uno al otro como nadie nunca más lo haría.

Gabriel jugaba con los largos mechones de pelo que caían sobre su pecho. Nathalie estaba recostada a su lado con la cabeza en su hombro desde hacía un rato, disfrutando del calor que su jefe le daba y de las caricias que no dejaba de proporcionarle. Ella pasaba los dedos por su pecho, respirando tranquila y feliz. Se encontraba a gusto entre sus brazos, y eso no lo podría olvidar nunca. Aunque había algo que se le escapaba. Justo antes de terminar, él había dicho algo que ella no había conseguido escuchar con claridad, pero que sabía que era importante. Lo sentía. Pero no quería estropear el momento preguntando. Se estiró sobre él recolocándose con mimo, pasando por su boca a dar un rápido beso en sus labios.

-Tengo que hacer una visita rápida al baño -dijo con un mohín-. ¿Me esperarás?

Él llevó dos dedos a su barbilla y la obligó a alzar la vista y mirarle a los ojos. Con una expresión sincera y un brillo en los ojos, contestó con seriedad en sus palabras:

-El tiempo que haga falta.

Ella enrojeció, no supo muy bien por qué. Esas palabras parecían contener mucho más de lo que en principio había sonado, y eso era otro punto más a bloquear en su cabeza. Se levantó con rapidez de la cama, pero al ponerse en pie sintió un mareo que la hizo necesitar sujetarse a algo. Gabriel se preocupó al verla volver a inclinarse sobre la cama como si se fuera a desplomar.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó incorporándose hacia ella.

Se apretó la frente con una mano y cerró los ojos para volver poco a poco a su estado normal. No era algo por lo que preocuparse, sabía perfectamente qué hacer en esos casos.

-Sí, ha sido una bajada de tensión, en un momento me recupero.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás segura?

Nathalie se giró hacia su jefe con una sonrisa y le volvió a dar un rápido beso, respondiendo a su pregunta aún sobre sus labios.

-De verdad, no te preocupes. Me pasa mucho más de lo que piensas.

Se separó de él para volver a encaminarse al aseo y cuando estaba a punto de entrar le oyó quejarse desde atrás.

-¿Y cómo es que nunca me había enterado yo de eso?

Ella de giró desde el quicio de la puerta y le miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia desde allí.

-Porque siempre he procurado estar perfecta para ti -y cuando entró y cerró la puerta gritó desde dentro-. ¡Y tú nunca has estado pendiente de mí!

El diseñador se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la cama, llevándose un brazo a los ojos.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Nath...

La risa de la aludida se oyó levemente en la habitación. Pero por mucho que le pudiera haber molestado el comentario, sabía que tenía razón. Ella siempre había sido un complemento a su vida, una herramienta perfecta que nunca desfallecía y que siempre conseguía que todo saliera bien. Su gran punto de apoyo cuando algo se torcía, la vía que le ayudaba a no descarrilar. Hacía poco que se había dado cuenta de que era una persona interesante, con sus sentimientos, sus limitaciones, y un intenso poder de atracción en el que nunca había reparado y que ahora le estaba haciendo polvo. Su asistente era alguien extraordinario, sin contar con la dulce y sobria belleza de la que ahora estaba prendado. Suspiró abatido. Alzó su mano izquierda y miró el anillo que en ella llevaba. Emilie había sido el amor de su vida, pero tal vez era el momento de aceptar que ya no estaba y que no debería volver. Pero le costaba tanto dejarla ir... El ver su rostro y su dulzura en Adrien cada día ayudaba a no poder olvidarla, a recordar sus besos, sus caricias, su bondad. A recordar el tiempo en que ellos tres habían sido felices juntos, y que eso era lo que buscaba con su intensa persecución de los prodigios de esos niñatos. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho al pensar en Nathalie y en los sentimientos que había despertado en él últimamente. Tal vez podría... No, ella se marcharía de su lado sin darle la oportunidad de ofrecerle el mundo a sus pies, de hacer que le perdonara por hacerla daño, de ser feliz a su lado. Pero no cejaría en el empeño por conseguirlo.

Pocos segundos después, el ruido de la cisterna y del grifo abierto le indicaron que su acompañante estaba a punto de salir, y sacó deprisa un botecito de que tenía en el cajón de su mesilla, colocándolo sobre la cama. Cuando ella llegó, se subió para llegar hasta él gateando mimosa, pero al ver el frasco en su camino se detuvo.

-Gabriel, ¿qué es ésto?

Soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a ella, para quitarle el bote de la mano con una sugerente caricia y unos prometedores besos.

-Ésto, cielo, es lubricante. Aún me queda un sitio por explorar.

Las mejillas empezaron a arderle de nuevo, y no podía quitar los ojos del botecito de plástico que su jefe meneaba en su mano frente a ella.

-¿No estarás...?

Él sonrió con pillería pasando su mano libre por su cara y bajando por su hombro y espalda. La simple sujerencia de lo que insinuaba empezaba a prender una mecha dentro de ella que no sabía ni que existía. Nunca le había interesado ni se lo había planteado, pero Gabriel conseguía hacer que resultara de lo más apetecible.

-¿Alguna objeción?

Tragó en seco sin saber qué responder. ¿Estaba preparada para eso?

Con cuidado, como si estuviera tratando con un cervatillo asustado, se colocó detrás de ella y empezó a repartir besos por su espalda, sus hombros, su cuello... Acariciando una y otra vez su piel y haciendo que se tranquilizara. Su cuerpo no tardó en liberarse parcialmente de la tensión que lo acometía, y ese fue el momento en que Gabriel pasó a los roces con intención de volver a estimular su líbido. Colocó ambas manos en sus pechos y los masajeó, pegándose a su espalda y haciéndola sentir su propia excitación entre sus muslos. Pellizcó levemente sus pezones haciéndola suspirar, y probó suerte otra vez con más intensidad. Estaba resultando, ahora gemía con cada presión de sus dedos en la zona. Una mano se quedó atendiendo uno de sus sensibles botones y la otra bajó por su vientre hasta su clítoris, el cual empezó a frotar con delicadeza hasta que notó que daba pequeñas sacudidas con cada roce. Acarició sus labios íntimos y utilizó la lubricación que tenía esa zona para jugar con ese otro botón que la hacía vibrar en conjunto. Para completar el círculo de caricias, empezó a besar su cuello, su cara y llegar hasta su boca mientras sus manos no dejaban de estimularla.

Así pasó el tiempo suficiente hasta que notó que se encontraba totalmente receptiva, y entonces cogió el bote de lubricante con una mano mientras con la otra la inclinaba hacia delante, haciendo con esa postura que expusiera su deliciosa intimidad y su llamativo trasero. Abrió el bote y dejó caer parte del contenido sobre la abertura, haciendo que se volviera a tensar al momento. Él se inclinó sobre ella para seguir besando su espalda, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

-Relájate, cielo. No te voy a hacer daño, te lo prometo. Sólo quiero hacerte disfrutar.

Sus palabras, el tono de su voz, todo él la arrastraba por una espiral de deseos y perdición. Poco a poco pudo notar que la tensión volvía a desaparecer, y en ese momento una de las manos de Gabriel se acercó hasta la zona llena de lubricante entre sus glúteos. Acarició cada uno de ellos, tanteando con cuidado para no ponerla más nerviosa, y cuando supo que era seguro, sus dedos empezaron a recorrer la hendidura de arriba a abajo, repartiendo el gel por toda ella, y empezando a centrarse en aquella puerta que hasta ahora había permanecido cerrada para el resto del mundo.

Jugaba estimulando el pequeño agujero con un dedo, luego con otro, y luego volvió a poner lubricante para hacer que uno empezara a introducirse dentro. Al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, la sensación era más bien agradable. Cuando lo notaba entrar y salir sentía que cada vez le gustaba más, y pronto la tensión de su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo para dar pie a una creciente necesidad que no había sentido nunca antes. Empezó a mover las caderas a medida que los dedos del hombre se movían con más intensidad, y pronto se sintió deseosa de más. Gabriel supo exactámente el momento en que su cuerpo había accedido por completo a esa práctica, y fue ahí cuando dejó de estimularla y la levantó del colchón. Ella le miró extrañada, llevándose un apasionado beso mientras escuchaba el bote de lubricante volver a abrirse, esta vez para preparar su dura virilidad.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y la hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, volviendo a besarla y buscando de nuevo la pequeña abertura que pronto abordaría. Colocó la punta de su embadurnado miembro en la entrada y jugó un poco con ella, tanteando el estado de su compañera de juegos. Ella movió las caderas en gesto afirmativo y dejó que él entrara lentamente.

Despacio, con ternura, sin despegar los ojos del otro. Poco a poco se fue introduciendo en ella, dejándola adaptarse a aquella novedad. No parecía molestarle, e incluso en algún momento ella se movió buscando su propio placer, gimiendo con cada movimiento. Agarró sus caderas para ayudarla a subir y bajar, permitiéndola que llevara su propio ritmo y mordiéndose el labio para contenerse de no ser brusco. Nathalie apartó la vista de él, empezando a sentirse extasiada por ese nuevo placer que acababa de descubrir, alzando la cabeza al techo para gemir cada vez más alto ante las intensas acometidas de su pareja. Más fuerte, más rápido, más placentero, y al poco la mujer estaba gritando sin control mientras él la penetraba con dureza por ese estrecho hueco.

-Joder, Nath... No voy a aguantar mucho más...

Pero ella no podía responder. Estaba disfrutando de un placer distinto, nuevo, y sorprendentemente agradable. Entonces, una luz en su mente la hizo volver a escuchar las palabras que Gabriel le había dicho mientras la mordía fuertemente en su anterior orgasmo.

"Dios, Nath, cómo te quiero..."

Fue en ese momento cuando un asolador clímax llegó a ella, haciéndola multiplicar todo lo que sentía por diez. Las manos del diseñador agarraron su cara y la bajaron, obligándola a mirarle mientras llegaba a la cúspide de sus sensaciones, y viendo cómo él llegaba con ella, vertiendose de nuevo en su interior sin contemplaciones.

-Quiero verte, Nath. Mírame.

Ella abrió los ojos para mirarle y cayó en un profundo hechizo del que no podría salir hasta que la tormenta se calmara. Se lanzó a besar sus labios con devoción mientras se bebía sus jadeos.

-Gabriel, yo... -intentaba decir entre beso y beso.

Pero entonces la onda expansiva del orgasmo terminó, y ella notó que su cuerpo quería volver a la normalidad. Se levantó despacio para desunirse con cuidado de él, y con todo el cuerpo temblando aún, se fue hasta la almohada y se tumbó intentando recuperarse de la experiencia, física y sentimentalmente. Gabriel la miraba, enamorado por completo de esa magnífica mujer, llenándose poco a poco de rabia cuando pensaba que la había perdido por idiota. No pudo más que arrastrarse hasta ella y tumbarse por detrás, abrazándola con mimo y repartiendo besos en su cabeza mientras le colocaba el pelo con los dedos.

-¿Qué tal estás?

Ella tardó un momento en responder, y lo hizo más seca de lo que a él le habría gustado escuchar tras el apasionado encuentro.

-Bien.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntaba con sinceridad. Había sido toda una experiencia para él, y lo que más deseaba era haberla hecho disfrutar de igual manera.

—Pues... La verdad es que sí, más de lo que esperaba. Ha sido extraño, pero dudo que vuelva a repetirlo.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

"Depende del tipo de daño al que te refieras..."

—No, para nada.

—¿Entonces por qué no volverás a repetirlo?

"Porque ha sido algo tan íntimo entre tú y yo que no creo que fuera capaz de hacerlo con nadie más."

-No te preocupes, todo ha sido... -volvió a recordar las palabras en su cabeza- ...muy intenso.

Siguió dando besos por la cabeza, los hombros, por cualquier parte que alcanzaran sus labios. No quería que ese momento terminara nunca, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por demostrarselo.

-Nath, yo... Hay algo que debería decirte.

-No -respondió ella tajante-. Sea lo que sea, no quiero saberlo.

-Pero...

-Gabriel -dijo entonces girandose hacia él con el gesto serio-. Mañana me voy. Lo tengo decidido. Por la mañana recogeré mis cosas y dejaré preparado un relevo para que la próxima asistente pueda llevarlo todo bien. Por la tarde ya no estaré trabajando para ti.

Las duras palabras de Nathalie hicieron que su frío corazón se resintiera.

-¿No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo?

Ella soltó un suspiro de derrota antes de contestar.

-No. Ya no.

Gabriel agachó la mirada notablemente dolido, pero cuando volvió a fijar la vista en sus preciosos ojos, sintió una punzada en el corazón tan grande que se tuvo que doblar sobre sí mismo para aguantarla.

-Quiero que tengas en cuenta que ésta es tu casa, y que podrás volver en el momento que tú quieras. Que sepas que te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos, y que mi cama siempre estará preparada para ti, para todo lo que tú estés dispuesta.

Nathalie apretó los puños con rabia. ¿Se iba a ir para siempre y él le ofrecía volver por sexo? Eso era el colmo, no podía sentirse más humillada y utilizada.

-Siempre puedes meter a tu zorrita en la cama cuando yo no esté.

Él se sorprendió ante la respuesta. Había una pizca de celos en ella, algo que le decía que le seguía importando con quien compartiera su lecho. Definitivamente, no estaba todo perdido. Preparó su último cartucho, y habló con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir.

-Nadie más va a pasar por esta cama. Yo sólo quiero tenerte a ti en ella, cada noche. Verte abrir los ojos cada mañana a mi lado. Abrazarme a tu cuerpo cuando las pesadillas me ataquen. Tomar aire e impregnarme de tu olor porque permanezca impreso en mis sábanas.

Nathalie notaba las lágrimas saltar rebeldes de sus ojos, y no podía permitirse caer ahora.

-Basta...

-Nath, yo...

-Por favor, basta ya. He tomado una decisión. No puedes venir ahora con esas, Gabriel. Lo sabías desde hacía tiempo. Sabías mis sentimientos por ti, y los has machacado y triturado a tu antojo -más gotitas saladas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras hablaba-. No voy a seguir dejándome pisotear por ti, que aun después de todo sigues obsesionado en traer a tu esposa de vuelta. Y no te lo puedo culpar, pero ¿qué será de mí después de eso? Cuando consigas tu propósito y yo sobre en tu vida -él la miraba con dolor, pues bien sabia que todo lo que decía era verdad-. No estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo. Ya no.

Se acercó para darle un fugaz beso en la punta de la nariz, cómo tanto le gustaba, y limpiandose las lágrimas se sentó en el borde del colchón para reponerse lo antes posible y salir de su cama, de su habitación y de su vida de una vez por todas.

Gabriel se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella se vestía. Los sollozos ahogados se escuchaban con una claridad abrumadora, y poco a poco iban partiendo el alma del diseñador en varios trozos. ¿Debía decirle que la amaba? ¿Estaría siendo egoísta si lo hiciera? Cuando terminó de vestirse, Nathalie se volvió a sentar un momento en la cama para recuperar la compostura antes de salir de la habitación. No quería que nadie la viera con ese aspecto, y menos después de haber preocupado a los chicos estos últimos días. Notó movimiento en el colchón tras ella, y en contra de la razón, esperó. Esperó a que Gabriel la abrazara por detrás y la dijera que todo estaba bien y que quería que se quedara. Esperó escuchar un "te quiero" en contra de lo que ella misma había pedido. Esperó que el amor de su vida siguiera luchando por una oportunidad juntos. Pero no fue así. Gabriel, respetando sus deseos, se mantuvo distante, mirándola, con un tremendo escozor en los ojos y ganas de gritar. Quería agarrarla y no soltarla nunca. Quería poder decirle que Emilie ya no significaba nada para él, pero no estaba seguro de esa afirmación, y no quería engañarla y acabar haciéndole más daño a una persona que había sufrido tanto por su culpa. No, esta vez se comportaría como el hombre que debío haber sido desde un principio con ella, y si había decidido marcharse, no se lo impediría. Después de todo, ya eran mayorcitos para tomar sus propias decisiones y hacerse cargo de ellas.

Viendo que él no la pensaba reclamar, se levantó de la cama con calma y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando llegó a ella, y antes de cruzarla, se giró hacia él y se despidió.

—Adiós, Gabriel. Espero no volver a verte.

Se lo merecía. Se lo merecía totalmente. Llevaba dos horas llorando contra su almohada pensando en las palabras de Nathalie, y en cómo habían desgarrado su corazón. Cómo su alma se había vuelto a cerrar con esa puerta, y cómo su razón se iba nublando a medida que pensaba en la manera de hacerla volver. Había sido un verdadero capullo. No se merecía tener a una persona como ella, le estaba bien empleado. Pero aún así no podía evitar desear sentirla, tenerla a su lado, disfrutar de su calor. Agarró las sábanas y respiró profundamente, buscando su olor en ellas y encontrando una pequeña pista de él. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas contra la almohada. Gritó toda su frustración, todo su odio hacia sí mismo, y cuando dejó de gritar, siguió llorando.

Nathalie se miraba en el espejo de su aseo. Tenía el cuello lleno de cardenales, y éstos bajaban por los hombros y parte del pecho. En algunos puntos se podían distinguir las marcas de los dientes de su ex jefe, y en otros hasta dolía de la hinchazón. Pero esos moratones hacían que, horas después, siguiera sintiendo a Gabriel sobre ella, dentro de ella, en todo su cuerpo. Y sin poder evitarlo volvió a llorar amargamente la que iba a ser la peor ruptura de una relación que nunca existió, de toda su vida.

No había ido al apartamento de Remi, después de esa tarde con Gabriel no le apetecía estar con él, y probablemente tardaría en volver a intimar con el chico. No quería borrar la huella que el diseñador había dejado en ella hoy, al menos no tan pronto. Al fin y al cabo, seguía enamorada de él sin remedio.


	12. Aprendiendo a vivir

Hacía una semana que Nathalie había dejado de trabajar para Gabriel Agreste. Cuando llegó a la empresa de Remi para presentarse, él la vio tan afectada por el cambio que decidió dejarla un tiempo de margen antes de incorporarse a su nuevo trabajo, y desde entonces solía pasar los días y las noches en el lujoso apartamento de la Rue Bonaparte, al cuidado del chico que la adoraba.  
-Estás muy pálida -le decía mientras se despedía de ella, aún en la cama-. ¿Seguro que estás bien?  
-Sí, no te preocupes. Me encuentro cansada, y abrumada por todo lo que ha pasado -contestó mientras se dejaba mimar por las dulces caricias de Remi-. Siempre creí que terminaría mis días trabajando en esa casa...  
-Lo sé, amor -dijo dándole un amargo beso en la cabeza. No le gustaba recordarlo-. No te preocupes por nada, tú descansa. Sabes que si no quieres trabajar por el momento, no es necesario que lo hagas.  
-¡Pero quiero hacerlo! Me gusta mi trabajo, y me siento bien trabajando. Me mata quedarme en casa sin hacer nada...  
-Pues... Escribe una novela.  
-¿Escribir una novela?  
-Sí, aprovecha que tienes las mañanas libres para hacerlo. Puede que algún día llegues a ser una escritora famosa.  
Nathalie rió abiertamente.  
-¿Y sobre qué escribiría? - _"¿Sobre una asistente enamorada de su jefe que lo da todo por él y sólo recibe dolor? ¿Y de cómo se marcha de su lado para irse con el chico guapo y millonario que le promete la luna? No, no lo leería nadie..."_ pensó ella mientras se miraba las manos entrelazadas.  
-Haz lo que quieras, cielo. Ya sabes que ésta es tu casa, y que me tienes a tu completa disposición. Yo tengo que ir a la oficina, pero estaré de vuelta a la hora de comer. ¿Quieres que traiga algo en especial?  
Ella tomó su mano y la apretó sonriendo a aquellos preciosos e intensos ojos que la miraban con dulzura.  
-Lo que tú quieras estará bien. Yo voy a dormir un poco más y luego trataré de levantarme y ver qué puedo ir haciendo.  
-Descansa -dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios-. Luego te veo -y con una mirada pilla terminó diciendo-. Te quiero.  
La mujer suspiró cansada.  
-Ya lo hemos hablado, Remi.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te daré tu espacio. Pero que sepas que te quiero.  
Nathalie cogió una de las almohadas y se la lanzó mientras él salía corriendo por la puerta de la habitación. Se acurrucó abrazando la otra y aspirando inconscientemente su olor, entristeciéndose al no reconocer el de Gabriel en ella. No podía seguir así, la estaba consumiendo la vida. No levantaba cabeza, cada día estaba más cansada y parecía que hasta su periodo se lo estaba tomando con calma para venir este mes, del puro agotamiento que tenía en el cuerpo.  
Se colocó boca arriba en la cama y se tapó hasta la cintura con la sábana, pensando en cualquier cosa que la hiciera despistar su mente de Agreste. De sus deliciosos labios, de su sensual cuerpo, de su maravillosa forma de hacerla el amor...  
Un momento...  
Se incorporó en la cama de un salto y buscó su móvil en la mesilla. Abrió el calendario y vio que llevaba unas semanas de retraso. Justo en ese momento recordó su último y loco encuentro, con el que aún soñaba algunas noches. Y no, no se habían protegido. ¿Podría ser que hubiese ocurrido... Un percance?  
 _"Bravo, Nath, perfecta forma de nombrarlo..."_  
Calculó sus días fértiles y no le cuadró para nada con lo que le estaba pasando.  
-Es imposible, no debería haber ningún problema...  
Intentó calmarse, bloqueó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesilla, pero eso no resultaba. No dejaba de pensar que había algún indicio, algo que se le escapaba. Si resultaba estar embarazada de Gabriel... Sería todo un problema.

La mañana estaba siendo demasiado intensa para ella. Había intentado dormir sin éxito, luego se había levantado y puesto música para desayunar, y después se había metido en la ducha para tratar de despejarse. Cuando el agua empezó a caerle por el cuerpo no pudo evitar tocarse el vientre y pensar en si habría algo allí dentro creciendo. Tal vez le hacía un poco de ilusión que así fuera, pero no podía permitirse lidiar con algo así después de todo lo que había conseguido. Estaba fuera del alcance de la toxina Agreste, y estaba aprendiendo a olvidarle. Calculaba que en una o dos... Décadas más quizá lo conseguiría. Se lavó bien todo el cuerpo bajo el chorro de agua muy caliente y salió a los pocos minutos totalmente relajada y con el ánimo renovado. Se estaba secando frente al espejo cuando se giró a mirar su reflejo. Las marcas de los mordiscos que Gabriel le había dado el día que le dijo que se iría aún permanecían en su piel, recordándole el maravilloso encuentro que habían tenido alrededor de una semana atrás, y sin querer volvió a mirarse el vientre. No parecía hinchado, ni diferente. Estaba empezando a emparanoiarse demasiado con ello, así que decidió vestirse y salir a la farmacia para comprar un test y librarse de sus dudas. Aún era temprano, no daban las 11 de la mañana, pero cada vez sentía más ansiedad en el cuerpo por averiguar si tenía que enfrentarse a esa situación o no.  
 _"Y la ansiedad puede ser mala para el bebé..."_  
Cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos se detuvo en seco en mitad de la calle. ¿Qué era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza? ¿En serio se preocupaba por aquel accidente? Si es que había algo de lo que preocuparse. Otro pequeño dolor de cabeza, otro Agreste en el mundo. De pronto, esa idea le hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. Pensar en llevar en su vientre al hijo de Gabriel de repente le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo, el mejor regalo que el diseñador podría haberle hecho. Una pequeña parte de él que conviviría con ella para siempre, un ancla al mundo terrenal y a su desmedido amor por su antiguo jefe. Pero él... ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Le gustaría la idea? ¿O por el contrario la repudiaría por su irresponsabilidad?  
 _"Bueno, la irresponsabilidad fue de los dos, aunque sigo sin saber cómo ha podido pasar..."_  
Definitivamente, si estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante con esa posible criatura, no era factible hacérselo saber a Gabriel. Pero... ¿Y Remi? Le estaba dando su vida entera, y simplemente no podría ocultarle algo así. ¿Debería dejar esa relación antes de que la cosa se complicara? O tal vez... ¿Contarle la verdad y esperar que siguiera siendo igual de comprensivo? Un claxon la despertó de su mar de dudas, haciéndola volver a la tierra. ¿Qué estaba pensando? No debía adelantar acontecimientos. Probablemente sería un retraso normal, seguro que no habría por qué preocuparse. Primero iría a la farmacia y compraría el test, luego volvería al apartamento de Remi, se lo haría, y cuando viera el negativo se tomaría una copa de vino para celebrarlo.

Gabriel estaba encerrado en su despacho desde las 8 de la mañana con Marinette.  
Después la marcha de Nathalie, pasó algo más de una semana sin apenas salir de su cuarto, más huraño que de costumbre, y desatendiendo demasiado su trabajo. Adrien había estado muy preocupado, y un día entró en aquella oscura y maloliente habitación, le quitó las sábanas de encima a su progenitor, abrió las ventanas y le exigió que se levantara.  
-Padre, no puedes pasarte la vida así.  
-Sí puedo. Vete.  
-No, no puedes -decía abriendo una de las ventanas-. Tienes que levantarte, seguir a cargo de tu empresa, comer, darte una ducha -dijo mientras abría otra ventana-, y pararte a pensar lo que quieres hacer.  
-Eso último es fácil: quiero dormir.  
El chico suspiró.  
-Esa no es una opción.  
-Pues es mi opción.  
Adrien se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó distraído mientras pensaba qué decir. Nathalie tenía razón, no se podía hablar con él cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.  
-Mira, no sé qué es lo que ha pasado entre tú y Nathalie, pero estoy seguro de que se puede arreglar.  
Gabriel levantó un poco la cabeza para observar a su hijo por primera vez desde que entró. Éste, considerando ese gesto un avance, se atrevió a sentarse a los pies de la cama buscando un acercamiento.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Nathalie con ésto? -preguntó de repente el padre, dejando al hijo descuadrado.  
-¿Me vas a decir que estás en depresión porque te apetece? Está claro que algo ha debido de pasar entre vosotros. Desde que se ha ido no levantas cabeza, y algo tienes que hacer. Pasar página o luchar por recuperarla.  
¿De verdad era Adrien quien le estaba diciendo esas palabras? ¿Cuándo había madurado tanto? Si hace poco era sólo un crío... Le miró perplejo dándose cuenta de la cantidad de razón que tenían esas palabras, y entonces dibujó una sonrisa y se volvió a tumbar en la cama.  
-Marinette puede llegar a ser muy convincente, ¿no, hijo?  
El chico enrojeció.  
-Lleva una semana diciéndome que te saque de aquí...  
Y un par de días más tarde ya estaban terminando por fin el proyecto para D'Etoile, sonriendo de nuevo a pesar de todo.  
Marinette había faltado a clase ese día para preparar la reunión que tendría con Remi antes del medio día, y estaba temblando como un flan.  
-Recuerda -decía Gabriel mientras recogía todos los diseños y los guardaba en una carpeta- que diga él lo que diga, eres tú quien sabe de moda, y quien puede convencerle de utilizar cualquiera de estos diseños. Lo que tú le expliques será lo que él sepa sobre ellos, y el contrato ya está cerrado. No vas a perder nada.  
Ella tragó nerviosa y cogió la carpeta con los bocetos que le tendía su suegro.  
-¿Y si no le gusta nada de lo que llevo?  
Gabriel puso una mano en su hombro y la miró con una sonrisa paternal. Se le veía cansado, ojeroso, y más pálido que de costumbre.  
-Le gustarán, estoy seguro de ello.  
Ella se dejó llevar por la tensión que sentía y saltó a abrazarle con cariño, contenta de verle de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos con ellos.  
-Gracias, Gabriel. Te debo mucho.  
-Yo no he hecho nada, es tu trabajo el que va en esta carpeta -y dándole un apretón en ambos brazos dijo-. Vamos, peque. Cómete el mundo.  
Ella se animó sobremanera con esa clara muestra de confianza que le estaba dando, asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho con la lección aprendida.

Remi esperaba en su oficina a que llegara Gabriel para la reunión que habían concertado en unos minutos. Le iba a volver a ver después de semanas, después de que Nathalie dejara su puesto en la mansión para irse con él. No sabía cómo tratarle, si con su acostumbrada prepotencia, con condescendencia, o como a un idiota que se deja arrebatar un tesoro tan importante.  
Hana golpeó la puerta y acto seguido dejó ver la cabeza por ella.  
-Señor D'Etoile, su cita de las 11:30 ya está aquí.  
-¿Tan pronto? -miró en el reloj que eran las 11:20- Bueno, hazle pasar. Estoy listo.  
Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y dio paso a una joven que si tenía la mayoría de edad cumplida debía ser un milagro, Remi se recostó en su silla sorprendido.  
-Con permiso, señor D'Etoile -dijo la chica.  
-Tú no eres Agreste -observó.  
 _"Aún no..."_ pensó Marinette sonrojándose.  
-Soy la señorita Dupain-Cheng, encargada del proyecto que tiene conjunto con mi jefe, Gabriel Agreste.  
-¿Encargada del proyecto? -preguntó alzando una ceja escéptico- Vaya, ese no era el trato, pero a ver, déjame ver qué traes. Seguramente ésto sea lo mejor para todos...  
Marinette no había dejado de buscar con la vista a Nathalie desde que había entrado en el edificio. Esperaba verla como asistente personal de Remi, pero no había encontrado rastro de ella por ningún sitio. Hasta ahora. Sobre la mesa del empresario había una carpeta con el nombre de Nathalie Sancoeur y un post-it en el que rezaba pendiente de incorporación . En uno de sus porta lápices reposaba aquella original aguja de pelo que le había visto alguna vez a la mujer cuando trabajaba para su suegro, esa con forma de pluma de pavo real. El hombre se dio cuenta de la dirección que habían tomado sus ojos y ahora la observaba con suspicacia.  
-Si te ha mandado Gabs para que le informes sobre cómo está su ex asistente, puedes decirle que está viviendo felizmente conmigo en mi apartamento, donde se encuentra ahora mismo descansando.  
Marinette se retorció incómoda en el sitio.  
-Señor, no me ha mandado nadie para eso. Nathalie es una persona muy querida para mí y sólo me preguntaba si estaba bien. Hace días que no sé nada de ella y estoy preocupada.  
Remi no apartó los ojos de ella, y unos segundos más tarde asintió sin tener del todo claro que eso no fuera una mentira.  
-Ya. Pues que sepas que conmigo está bien.  
Ella sonrió apesadumbrada.  
-Me alegra saberlo, y si no es mucha molestia, dígale que a Adrien y a mí nos gustaría verla algún día.  
-Se lo diré -contestó tenso-. Bueno, ¿qué tienes para mí?

Nathalie estaba sentada sobre la taza del váter leyendo las instrucciones del maldito test. No parecían muy difíciles, pero en este momento su concentración era mínima. Tenía en una mano un vasito de plástico que había conseguido en la despensa, y en la otra el papel que estaba leyendo y el palito sin abrir. Lo miraba todo alternativamente, volvía a tratar de leer, miraba el reloj...  
 _"Venga, no lo retrases más. Seguro que no hay nada de qué preocuparse."_  
Se preparó, recogió la muestra de orina en el vaso, abrió el test y lo metió en el líquido unos segundos. A medida que la tira iba absorbiendo sus fluidos se le iba formando un enorme nudo en el estómago, cada vez más pesado. Dejó el palito sobre la encimera, lo recogió todo y se dispuso a esperar el resultado. Cinco minutos, decían las instrucciones. Pero en ningún sitio avisaban de que serían los 5 minutos más largos de su vida.

Gabriel había decidido bajar a su guarida. Hacía semanas que no bajaba, no se atrevía a mirar el ataúd de Emilie después de todo lo que había pasado. Había sido el amor de su vida, y la había perdido. Se había obsesionado en traerla de vuelta y, fracaso tras fracaso, se había ido dando cuenta de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese no era el camino correcto. Paseó por los largos pasillos escondidos, con el pequeño Nooroo flotando a su lado, esperanzado de que su amo hubiese decidido abandonar el camino de la maldad, y mostrándole silencioso apoyo a su nueva actitud. Llevaba tiempo sin akumatizar a nadie y esperaba que siguiera así. Todo era un idílico remanso de paz.

Marinette le mostraba a Remi dibujo tras dibujo, y le explicaba las características de cada uno, le enseñaba las telas que se utilizarían, le contaba los pros y los contras... Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca para ella. Al contrario de lo que D'Etoile pensó en un principio, era toda una profesional. Se notaba que sabía de lo que estaba hablando y le apasionaba lo que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente, había sido una buena idea de su némesis el contratarla para llevar este proyecto en el que ninguno soportaría trabajar con el otro.  
-Estoy asombrado, señorita Dupain-Cheng. Debo decir que en realidad no pensé que fuera a ser tan capaz en su labor.  
-Sinceramente, señor D'Etoile, yo pensaba que iba a resultar más capullo, pero veo que también estaba equivocada. Me alegro que le guste mi trabajo.  
Remi se quedó un momento boquiabierto ante la contestación de la chica. ¿De verdad le había llamado capullo en su cara con esa sutileza? Entonces rompió a reír a carcajadas sinceras.  
-Me caes bien. Sigamos con lo nuestro, que necesito terminar lo antes posible para ir a ver al amor de mi vida.

Nathalie sostenía el test en la mano desde hacía un rato. No se atrevía a mirar el resultado, fuera cual fuera le iba a hacer daño saberlo. Dio un par de vueltas más por el baño intentando quitarse esos nervios de encima y enfocarse en lo que realmente necesitaba que dijera ese test. Y eso era un no. Necesitaba que fuera negativo o su vida se complicaría una barbaridad. No podía consentir tener un pequeño Agreste correteando por su casa, quitándole el sueño, llamándola mamá... Los ojos empezaron a escocerle y antes de que se le escaparan las lágrimas, sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a mirar el resultado.  
Despacio, muy despacio, fue girando el palito hasta encararlo a sus ojos y poder contemplar lo que ponía. Sabía lo que significaba, pero aún así quiso comprobarlo en las instrucciones. Observó una y otra vez el papel y el resultado alternativamente, confirmando qué era exactamente lo que decía. Una vez que se hubo convencido se dejó caer al suelo suspirando aliviada y dejando correr las lágrimas que antes había retenido. Tiró el test usado, se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa, y fue a buscar su móvil de encima de la mesa. Tenía varios mensajes de Remi que obvió descaradamente mientras pasaba las aplicaciones una por una hasta encontrar la que quería, navegó un poco por ella y entonces dijo en voz alta con una risita nerviosa:  
-Nacerá en febrero.

Gabriel notó que su prodigio respondía a algún tipo de sentimiento muy poderoso, y se extrañó de ello. No era negativo, era más bien pura luz. Lo que no llegaba a entender era por qué lo hacía ahora de repente. Miró todas las mariposas que había a su alrededor bajo la cálida luz de mayo en su guarida, y con las mismas, cerró la ventana y se marchó por dónde había venido. Seguramente sería alguna tontería a la que no dar importancia.

Remi y Marinette terminaron por fin su extensa reunión, llegando al acuerdo con varios diseños que ella le había sabido vender muy bien. Se la notaba entusiasmada con su trabajo, tenía mucho potencial. D'Etoile le pidió que le trajera algunos más la siguiente semana, y cada diseño extra que eligiera pagaría a su autor por él y a la chica por su espléndido trabajo. Cada vez le gustaba más esa muchacha, era una mina de oro por explotar, y tenía claro que si Gabriel no lo hacía, ya se encargaría él de captarla para su equipo. Tenía que preguntarle a Nathalie por ella para que le diera referencias. Pero eso sería otro día, hoy de momento sólo deseaba llegar a casa y abrazar a su amada hasta que el hambre pudiera con él. Haber pasado toda la mañana mentando al hijo de puta de su ex jefe le había dejado mal cuerpo, necesitaba quitárselo de la mente de una vez.  
Cuando llegó a casa, Nathalie estaba sentada en el sofá mirando su móvil concentrada. Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó, sintiéndola tensarse en el momento.  
-Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué tal la mañana? -le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y cuando se iba a separar pasó la vista por la pantalla que estaba leyendo su chica. Se sorprendió al ver la imagen de un bebé mamando.  
Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de más, ella bloqueó el aparato para evitar que viera algo.  
-Bien, he salido a dar un paseo. ¿Qué tal tu reunión?  
Él dio la vuelta al sofá y se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola con mimo.  
-Pues... Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Hoy... -miró a Nathalie de reojo para observar su reacción- tenía la reunión con Gabriel.  
Ella se tensó aún más. En cierto modo, sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que después de casi dos semanas conviviendo con él, el efecto que pudiera causar en ella hubiese disminuido.  
-Entonces habrás estado con Marinette, ¿no? ¿Cómo está?  
Remi soltó una pequeña carcajada recordando a la chica y su primera impresión.  
-Me ha mandado recuerdos para ti, y me ha dicho que Adrien y ella tienen ganas de verte -el gesto de la mujer se entristeció notablemente-. ¿Qué me puedes contar de ella?  
Nathalie respiró profundamente para quitarse ese sentimiento amargo del pecho.  
-Es una muy buena chica. Tiene mucho talento y estoy segura de que llegará lejos.  
Él empezó a acariciar su cabeza con mimo.  
-Entonces, ¿crees que es un buen fichaje para mí compañía?  
-No serás capaz... -respondió ella sarcástica entre risas por la ocurrencia del empresario.  
-¿Por qué no? Me gusta esa chica, creo que nos haría ganar mucho dinero.  
-No creo que acepte -dijo Nathalie sin dejar de reír-. Es la novia de Adrien, el hijo de Gabriel. Admira a su padre desde que tiene uso de razón, y nunca los abandonaría. Tiene muy buena relación con él, además de que adora a su chico sobre todas las cosas.  
Remi se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras. Sí que la conocía bien, sí. Lo malo es que no iba a conseguir a esa chica para su equipo.  
-Tenía que intentarlo -acercó los labios a su cabeza y repartió varios besos por ella-. ¿Y qué estabas leyendo cuando he llegado?  
Sin poder evitarlo tembló un poco. Esperó que él no lo hubiese notado, pero con la cercanía de sus cuerpos estaba segura de que lo había hecho.  
-Curioseaba por Internet.  
Remi la apretó más entre sus brazos. Si Nathalie curioseaba sobre cosas de bebés podría ser que estuviera pensando en la idea de ser madre, y no había nada en el mundo que le hiciera más ilusión a él que formar una familia con ella. Dejó otro beso en su cabeza y apretó un poco más el abrazo.  
-Sabes que puedes pedirme todo lo que quieras, tesoro -ella se giró para mirarle a la cara y sonreír las dulces palabras de ánimo del chico-. Te quiero.  
-Remi...  
Intentó reñirle pero él la silenció con un dulce beso en los labios que la hizo sentirse bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Cuando separaron sus bocas se volvieron a mirar, pero algo había cambiado en el interior de Nathalie.  
-¿Tienes hambre? He traído algo que te gustará.

Marinette salía del coche de la familia Agreste en la puerta de la mansión con una seriedad que no le gustó nada a Gabriel, quien la esperaba asomado por uno de los ventanales. Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo, imaginando los posibles escenarios en los que se podía haber estropeado el fantástico trabajo de su aprendiz, y sólo se le ocurría una satírica burla por parte del capullo de D'Etoile. Se encaminó hacia la puerta para recibir a la muchacha en cuanto entrara en el recibidor, que no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Ella le miró un momento, fijando los ojos en ese gesto arisco pero inescrutable, y cuando no pudo aguantarlo más, dejó escapar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Le ha encantado.  
Con sólo esas tres palabras Gabriel volvió a respirar, soltando todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde que el coche se acercaba a la mansión. Observó la felicidad en la cara de la chica, tan inocente, tan pura, que no pudo evitar contagiarse y sonreír como un adolescente.  
-No esperaba menos de mi joven pupila. Estoy orgulloso de ti.  
Ella se emocionó con las palabras de su suegro y sin poder evitarlo salió corriendo hacia él para colgarse de su cuello y abrazarle con cariño.  
-Muchas gracias, de verdad.  
Al principio, él se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar por su entusiasmo y correspondió al abrazo como hacía mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a nadie.  
-Ésto no es muy profesional, señorita Dupain-Cheng -bromeó divertido-. ¿Trata así a todos sus jefes?  
Ella le apretó aún más a sabiendas de que aquello le hacia falta al hombre.  
-Sólo a los que quiero con locura.  
-¡Oye! -la voz de Adrien se hizo oír con molestia desde la puerta de la mansión- ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
Marinette se separó lentamente de Gabriel para mirar a su novio sin entender el motivo de de su enérgico tono.  
-Adrien -comenzó el padre con una enorme sonrisa en la cara-, tu chica es un genio. Acaba de llegar de su primera reunión y al parecer ha sido todo un éxito.  
Él chico seguía mirándolos sin tener claro que esas palabras le tranquilizaran.  
-Vale, pero padre, ¿puedes apartar ya las manos de ella? Empiezo a sentirme incómodo.  
Marinette se ruborizó notablemente y saltó hacia un lado para separarse del diseñador. Éste la observó divertido, luego miró a su hijo con el corazón lleno de celos, y rompió a reír sin poder contenerse.  
-De acuerdo, no intentaré conquistar a tu dama -la aludida se encogió aún más en el sitio intentando desaparecer, muerta de vergüenza-. Os dejo un rato para que os pongáis al día -y girando se hacía Marinette le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo-, cuando quieras pásate por mi despacho para contarme los detalles de la reunión -miró a Adrien con el ceño fruncido-. O... Cuando te dejen.  
Ella se volvió a encoger mientras el mayor se daba la vuelta y se marchaba. Enseguida notó a su chico acercarse y tomarla de la mano para tirar de ella en dirección a su cuarto. Cuando entraron, cerró la puerta y apoyó a la muchacha contra ella para besarla con necesidad. Los labios le ardían y los dedos apretaban sin piedad el cuerpo de Marinette contra el suyo propio. Cuando se separó ella le miró atónita.  
-¿Se puede saber qué pasa, gatito?  
Él apoyó la frente en la suya cerrando los ojos y aspirando su embriagador aroma.  
-No quiero que nadie te toque -murmuró.  
-Em... Adrien, es tu padre.  
-Ni siquiera él.  
Sus agarre se hizo más fuerte aún de lo que estaba siendo hasta ahora, y su respiración se enturbió.  
-Adrien, por favor. Entra en razón. Él sólo...  
-Eres mía, Marinette. No pienso consentir que nadie te separe de mí.  
Las palabras del muchacho causaron dos sensaciones muy contradictorias en ella. Por un lado se sentía poderosa, orgullosa, vencedora. Por otro lado, atemorizada. Éste no era el Adrien Agreste que ella conocía, y esa faceta posesiva suya no le terminaba de agradar.  
-Nadie me va a separar de ti -dijo sujetando su cara con ambas manos y haciendo que la mirara-. El único que puede hacer que me aleje, eres tú. ¿Quieres que me vaya? -Él negó con la cabeza, perdiéndose en la calma que le proporcionaban sus preciosos ojos azules- Entonces no debes preocuparte por nada. Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites.  
Y con estas palabras le abrazó dejándole notar el amor que sentía y la tranquilidad en su cuerpo. Él se dejó caer sobre ella y hundió la cara en su cuello, reparando su corazón tras el golpe. Ella le acarició la cabeza para calmarle, pero enseguida notó los juguetones dientes del muchacho sobre su fina piel, buscando terminar ese momento de forma diferente al que ella había pensado.  
-Bueno, milady, pues ahora necesito que estés aquí para mí -el tono que usó la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Sonaba muy tentador-. Necesito que te quites la ropa y te tumbes en mi cama para hacerte mía antes de que vayas a hablar con mi padre.

Gabriel tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa. No había dejado de pensar que tal vez Nathalie podría haber estado presente en esa reunión, como asistente del imbécil aquel. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Marinette sobre ella, pero al ver la chispa de celos en los ojos de su hijo quiso dejarles su espacio. Cuando la había abrazado al llegar se había sentido tan orgulloso, tan bien, que le había recordado la última vez que había abrazado así a su hijo. Tendría unos doce años y Emilie aún vivía. Gracias a Marinette y a su triunfo se dio cuenta de la enorme distancia que había puesto entre Adrien y él, sintiendo una enorme punzada en el pecho por lo que debió sufrir el chico todos esos años. Nunca había sido un padre emocional, esa parte se la dejaba a su esposa. Pero desde que ella se fue, se había sentido tan perdido que no había sido capaz de manejar la situación como debía. Y cuando Adrien empezó su relación con Marinette, de no ser porque tenía a Nathalie con él probablemente lo habría estropeado de la misma manera. Gracias a ella había manejado la situación, ganado un importante fichaje, instruido a una persona interesante y visto un poco más de la vida de su hijo.  
Dios, cómo la echaba de menos...  
Aún se preguntaba cómo podía haber estado tan ciego de no ver que la estaba perdiendo, que con cada paso que se acercaba a ella sólo conseguía hacerla más daño. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sorprendiéndole, limpiándola lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que toda la desesperación que sentía desde hacía un par de semanas aflorara de nuevo. La puerta sonó y al abrirse dio paso a su nueva asistente, la tercera desde que ella se había ido.  
-Señor Agreste, la comida está lista. ¿Bajarán ahora o aviso en cocina para que no la sirvan aún?  
La voz de la joven le resultaba molesta. Tal vez era porque escucharla le recordaba que quien realmente quería que estuviera allí, se había marchado por su culpa. Se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y los apretó con fuerza estabilizando sus emociones.  
-Yo te avisaré, Nath... -se detuvo a mitad del nombre, dándose cuenta de su recurrente patinazo con sus nuevas asistentes- perdona, ¿te llamabas...?  
-Alice, señor.  
-Alice, sí. Te avisaré cuando quiera que sirvan la comida. Aún tengo que reunirme con la señorita Dupain-Cheng, que ahora está reunida con mi hijo.  
-De acuerdo, señor. Estaré organizando el horario hasta que me necesite.  
La chica dejó a su jefe a solas en su despacho y se marchó a intentar cuadrar la apretada agenda de la que era responsable. No sabía cómo su predecesora había podido mantener ese ritmo durante tantos años sin volverse loca. En esos momentos la admiraba sinceramente, y se preguntaba por qué dejaría el trabajo si lo tenía todo tan bien atado. Pero el tema de aquella antigua asistente era tabú en esa casa, y siempre se llevaba respuestas cortantes de parte de su jefe al preguntar por ella.  
No habían pasado ni veinte segundos desde que su asistente había abandonado su despacho, pero no podía soportarlo más. Agarró su móvil y lo desbloqueó, buscando el contacto de Nathalie entre sus últimas llamadas. Lo seleccionó y se quedó un momento mirándolo, dudoso. ¿Debería llamarla? Estaba claro que no. ¿Deseaba hacerlo? Por todos los dioses, por supuesto que sí. Necesitaba hablar con ella, saber que estaba bien, acallar esa pequeña vocecita que no dejaba de repetirle que debía hacer algo por recuperarla. Dejó de nuevo el móvil en la mesa y se quedó mirándolo un momento más, hasta que la pantalla se oscureció y pasó a modo reposo. Tal vez debería darle más tiempo, pero no era capaz de aguantar. No soportaba las esperas, y llevaba esperando casi dos putas semanas. Se estaba volviendo loco de la ansiedad que sentía al pensar en ella, al imaginarla en brazos de Remi, al creer que era feliz a su lado. Gruñó apartando la vista del aparato, sólo para volver a cogerlo y presionar el botón de llamada.

Nathalie jugaba con la comida en su plato, distraída. Remi había acabado de comer hacía rato, y la observaba embelesado imaginando que en ese momento su mente divagaba entre pañales y chupetes. Estaba encantado con la idea de unir su vida de esa forma a la de aquella mujer, y no podía esperar a que fuera ella quien sacara el tema.  
—Y dime, preciosa —comenzó meloso—. ¿Hay algo que desees y que yo pueda ofrecerte?  
Ella le miró extrañada por la pregunta, no sabía a qué se podía referir, y sin ganas de entrar en una de esas melosas conversaciones en las que él le declaraba constantemente su amor incondicional y trataba de hacerla sentir única y especial. No, ahora no le apetecía ese tipo de atenciones por parte del chico. Contestó lo más neutral que pudo, aunque en cuanto abrió la boca se dio cuenta de que no sabría ser diplomática en ese momento.  
—No.  
Para no crear una disputa ni permitir que Remi siguiera preguntando, se levantó para llevar su plato a la cocina y empezar a lavar lo que habían utilizado. Al verse cortado de forma tan tajante no pudo reaccionar, y cuando Nathalie desapareció por la puerta hacia la cocina, se apoyó sobre la palma de la mano, clavando el codo en la mesa y fijando la mirada en un punto aleatorio de la habitación. Justamente en el teléfono móvil de ella. Miró de reojo hacia la sala contigua para confirmar que fuera a estar a solas un rato con el aparato, y sin pensarlo, lo tomó y empezó a husmear en el historial de navegación.  
Dietas saludables para gestantes, evolución del embarazo por semanas, cuidados del recién nacido, ejercicios beneficiosos para embarazadas... Y de repente una llamada entrante vibró en su mano.

 _ **Gabriel**_ _ **?**_

Remi deslizó el dedo por la pantalla como un autómata, contestando a la llamada del ex jefe de su chica.  
—Hola, Gabs. ¿Qué te cuentas?  
El silencio se hizo en la línea durante un momento.  
— _Quiero hablar con Nathalie._  
Se le notaba tenso hasta por teléfono.  
—Pero yo dudo que ella quiera hablar contigo.  
— _¿Podrías al menos preguntarle?_  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que no me ha dado ella el teléfono para que conteste en su lugar? —Gabriel sintió quebrarse un poco más su corazón y Remi pudo jurar que escuchó cómo pasaba a través de la línea— Mira tío, déjala en paz de una vez. No quiere volver a saber nada de ti ni de tu vida. Ahora es feliz conmigo, y no dejaré que vuelvas a hacerla daño.  
El otro suspiró con pesadez, sabiéndose vencido por ese capullo engreído.  
— _Por favor, sólo quiero hablar con ella un momento..._  
La súplica en la voz del diseñador casi conmueve a Remi. Casi. Pero, parafraseando a Nathalie un rato antes, contestó a su némesis:  
—No.  
Y sin más dilación, cortó la llamada en ese momento, devolviendo el aparato al lugar del que lo había cogido mientras sonreía con soberanía y se recostaba sobre su silla. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que no oía el grifo de la cocina, y otro más en escuchar el silencio en la casa. Se giró despacio hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la gélida mirada de Nathalie asesinándole. Lanzó el paño de cocina con el que se estaba secando las manos, recogió su teléfono y se fue directa a la habitación para encerrarse en ella sin dar opción al chico a excusarse, pedir perdón o simplemente tirarse por la ventana tras verse descubierto.


	13. Punto y aparte

Gabriel dejó caer el móvil al suelo. Los ojos se le cargaban de lágrimas a medida que los segundos iban pasando, y su cuerpo dejó de responder a sus órdenes. Enseguida empezó a temblar cuando el llanto ganó terreno, y se llevó las manos a la cara ocultando su desdicha. Nathalie, su Nathalie, estaba feliz con D'Etoile y no quería saber nada más de él. Lo más sensato sería pasar página, dejarlo correr y volver a su plan principal de resucitar a Emilie.

Emilie...

Ya no se sentía tan enamorado de ella como antes. Ya no creía ser capaz de hacerlo todo por ella, de pelear contra esos mocosos día tras día por sus prodigios, de jugarse el pellejo de esa manera... No, ahora su esposa había pasado a un segundo plano dentro de su vida sentimental.

Respiró hondo tratando de calmar los hipos que le estaba causando ese nervioso estado, se limpió la cara y se recompuso como pudo. Debía salir de allí y evadirse con algo o su mente colapsaría. Caminó un par de veces por su despacho tratando de calmarse y cuando notó que su corazón dejaba de intentar salirse por su garganta, abrió la puerta y salió en busca de los chicos para comer. Se dirigió con rapidez a la habitación de Adrien dispuesto a entrar sin contemplaciones, cuando algo le alertó. Oía gemidos al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó al aire, desesperado— ¿Estos muchachos no pueden aguantarse las ganas ni un minuto?

Nooroo salió de su escondite para volar frente a la cara de Gabriel.

—Amo, debería salir de casa y despejarse.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —contestó con irritación en la voz. Cuando se dio cuenta suavizó el tono. El kwami no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sufriendo— Gracias, Nooroo. Haré lo que esté en mi mano.

Los gemidos dentro del cuarto cesaron, alertando al diseñador. Entonces escuchó la voz de Adrien que le hablaba desde dentro.

—¿Padre?

"Joder..."

—Hijo, ya está la comida lista para cuando queráis bajar. Os espero en el comedor.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró en el pasillo, roto por el eco de un gemido especialmente agónico.

—De acuerdo, en un momento bajamos.

—Bien...

No había terminado de responder a su hijo cuando los gemidos de la chica empezaron de nuevo, cada vez más fuertes. Mientras se alejaba le pareció escuchar a Adrien decir algo así como "eres mía, ahora y siempre", y no pudo evitar ruborizarse por completo ante aquella tesitura. Lo peor de todo es que le recordaba dolorosamente a sus comienzos con Nathalie, cuando podía hacer que él fuera el único que la tocara, que la saboreara, que la disfrutara. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a dirigirse al comedor para esperar a que los chicos acabaran con su encuentro íntimo y bajaran a sacarle del pozo en el que se estaba ahogando por su propia idiotez.

—Nathalie, por favor —rogaba Remi tras la puerta del dormitorio—. Perdóname, ha sido un impulso.

Ella le ignoraba con calma mientras preparaba su ropa para meterse en el aseo y darse un largo baño, mientras canturreaba ajena al resto del mundo. Los golpes en la puerta se sucedían constantemente, y ella pasaba de ellos con la misma cadencia con la que sonaban. Se encerró dentro del baño de la habitación, abrió el grifo y puso el tapón. Derramó gel y esperó a que se hicieran las burbujas. Cogió su móvil y lo desbloqueó para poner música de ambiente, cuando vio la pantalla del navegador abierta en el historial y sintió cómo empezaba a hervirle la sangre. Eso significaba que Remi había estado cotilleando sus últimas búsquedas. Cerró la ventana intentando acallar esa sensación de desconfianza hacia aquel al que consideraba su pareja en esos momentos. Tal vez aquella no había sido la elección más adecuada al fin y al cabo...

Cuando la bañera estuvo llena y la música de piano inundó la habitación, se desnudó despacio apreciando cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, y pensando que pronto cambiarían considerablemente. Se miró en el espejo concienzudamente y pasó los ojos por las marcas moradas que aún le quedaban en el hombro. Después de dos semanas y aún se negaban a desaparecer por completo, aunque ahora tenía una teoría de porqué su cuerpo no las había podido reparar antes.

Se metió despacio en la bañera caliente y se dejó llevar por el dulce olor a vainilla mientras notaba cómo su cuerpo se relajaba por momentos. Era justo lo que necesitaba, y después del desplante que le acababa de hacer su pareja se iba a aprovechar de su hospitalidad y sus ansias de perdón. Las notas de la sonata "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven se sucedían al igual que sus pensamientos, rápidos, siguiendo una línea ascendente y repitiéndose una y otra vez, causando un efecto más tranquilizador cada vez que el bucle comenzaba. Parecía que sus ideas se esclarecían poco a poco y la llevaban a la única conclusión de todo, a Gabriel. Había jurado que era él con quien estaba hablando Remi cuando le había pillado con su teléfono en la mesa hacía un rato, y aunque no había querido comprobarlo, el hecho de que le llamara desde su propio número para regodearse en su victoria le había sabido fatal a ella. Su ex jefe sería un capullo, un arrogante, un excéntrico, y probablemente su corazón hubiera muerto con su esposa hace años. Pero ella seguía sintiendo algo por él. Intentaba negarlo, pasar página, pero en el fondo sabía que esos sentimientos seguían ahí. Y desde que había descubierto su reciente estado, esas brasas que aún daban calor a su cuerpo se habían acrecentado sin control.

Empezó a hacer cuentas. Hacía dos semanas que había mantenido relaciones con Gabriel sin ningún tipo de protección. No pudo evitar recordar aquella increíble tarde, y se ruborizó sin remedio. Volviendo al tema. Si no se equivocaba en la fecha de su última menstruación, ahora mismo llevaba dos semanas de retraso, lo cual era inviable en prácticamente todos los sentidos. Entonces, si no había sido en ese momento con su ex jefe, ¿cuándo se había quedado encinta? No recordaba ningún preservativo roto, ningún juego fuera de lugar, nada, con ninguno de los dos hombres que durante esos días calentaban su cama. Fue en ese momento en el que un flash la hizo recordar la situación, el sentimiento, todo. Había sido hacia alrededor de un mes, y fue la primera vez que Gabriel la buscó como ella misma y no fingiendo que era su esposa. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza recordando la dulce sensación de aquel orgasmo, sensación de poder y de libertad que no se habían vuelto a reproducir exactamente de la misma manera. ¿Tendría algo que ver? Lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba decírselo al padre de su criatura, cuando ella misma se recuperara de la impresión de la noticia, y lograra digerirla y pensar en cómo abordar el tema con él. Además, debía pensar en qué hacer con Remi y su actual relación.

No, era demasiado pronto para decidir nada, se limitaría a mantenerse tranquila por el momento, hasta encontrar una buena solución.

Adrien y una muy avergonzada Marinette aparecieron por la puerta del comedor pasado un rato. Gabriel permanecía allí sentado, jugando con los entrantes de queso que había sobre la mesa.

—Padre —dijo el chico, aún tenso.

El otro los miró cansado y les indicó las sillas que ocupar.

—Por favor, sentaos —la pareja le hizo caso y cada uno se sentó a un lado del patriarca—. Marinette, antes de nada, me gustaría preguntarte algo sobre la reunión.

—Ahora no, padre —se quejó molesto Adrien.

—Tranquilo, amor —medió ella—. No me importa.

—No quiero trabajo en la mesa, no contigo.

El chico parecía seguir enfurruñado, pero Gabriel no estaba para aguantar la rabieta de su hijo. Dio un golpe en la mesa con la ansiedad atacando su pecho y gritó:

—¡Necesito saberlo! —los chicos le miraron sorprendidos— Marinette... ¿Estaba Nathalie con D'Etoile?

De pronto Adrien notó una liberación en su tonto ego, comprendiendo que su padre seguía sintiendo algo por su asistente. Algo tan fuerte que le hacía no poder olvidarla y seguir sufriendo a su costa. Se sintió estúpido, pueril. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo desgastado que se le veía, de lo que le afectaba la pérdida de esa mujer. Estaba siendo demasiado duro con él. Miró a Marinette, quien le observaba con calma sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Si no fuera por ella... Asintió levemente llevando los ojos a la servilleta para volver a colocarla sobre la mesa.

—No, ella no estaba allí. Creo que aún no está trabajando, me pareció ver una nota en la mesa de D'Etoile que decía que estaba pendiente de incorporación.

Gabriel soltó el aire contenido, sin terminar de relajarse del todo. Se recostó sobre su silla llevándose una mano a los ojos y frotándolos por debajo de sus gafas. De repente le volvían a escocer y no sabía si podría contener las lágrimas mucho más tiempo.

—Padre... —dijo Adrien poniendo una mano sobre la que él había dejado en la mesa— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él le miró con ojos enrojecidos y la desesperación inundando sus facciones. Tomó aire y sonrió para evitar preocupar más a su hijo, agarrandole la mano de vuelta.

—Gracias hijo, estaré bien —y volviendo a la mesa preguntó— ¿Tenéis hambre? Imagino que sí, después de la sesión de ejercicio que acabáis de tener.

Marinette se escondió tras la servilleta mientras Adrien reprendía la delicadeza de su padre entre dientes.

—Padre...

Éste se encogió de hombros sin saber lo que había hecho mal, y el muchacho se llevó una mano a la frente en consecuencia.

Los platos empezaron a llegar y el ambiente se relajó por completo, dando paso a una agradable comida familiar en la que no pudieron evitar echar de menos a una persona.

Una vez la velada terminó, Gabriel se retiró a su despacho para esperar a la chica allí. Adrien abrazó a su novia con un resquicio de posesión, y luego la besó con pasión.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, eres genial y estoy seguro de que con la ayuda de mi padre brillarás como mereces.

Ella le sonrió con cariño.

—Gracias. ¿Te veo cuando salga?

—Sí. La nueva asistente no se aclara con mi horario y me ha dejado la tarde libre hasta las siete. Te espero en mi cuarto.

Y tras otro dulce beso se despidieron.

Marinette le vio alejarse antes de entrar en el despacho de Gabriel para contarle todo sobre su reunión. Le encontró sentado en su silla, más calmado pero con un gesto triste a pesar de la sonrisa que trataba de lucir.

—Siéntate, estoy deseando saber cómo te fue.

Ella le hizo caso y empezó a hablarle de su reunión. De su brillante exposición, de la forma en que convenció a D'Etoile para utilizar ciertos diseños que a ella le gustaban, de que le había propuesto traer más bocetos y pagarle independientemente por cada uno que eligiera. Gabriel no podía sentirse más orgulloso de aquella chiquilla, y por ende, de su hijo por haberla escogido como compañera. Sonrió con sinceridad ante las buenas noticias mientras ella las exponía una a una con esa alegría que la caracterizaba.

Cuando le había dado todos los detalles, y sin saber si haría lo correcto, le contó la reacción de Remi cuando descubrió que estaba mirando hacia aquel adorno de pelo tan característico. Gabriel se tensó. ¿Qué motivo tendría Nathalie para darle aquello a ese capullo? Era un símbolo entre ellos dos, algo que nadie más conocía. ¿O es que ahora D'Etoile sabía de la identidad de Mayura? Sacudió la cabeza para limpiarse de ese tipo de pensamientos y no mostrarse más preocupado delante de su nuera.

—Gabriel, ¡Gabriel! —llamaba ella viéndole entrar en su mundo interior.

Él la miró extrañado. ¿Tanto se había abstraido?

—Disculpa, no me encuentro demasiado bien —se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos—. ¿Te importa marcharte? Necesito estar solo un rato.

Ella se levantó de la silla asintiendo con la cabeza, y se dirigió a la puerta en silencio. Antes de salir, se volvió hacia su pensativo suegro.

—Dale tiempo, pero no la abandones. No, si de verdad quieres recuperarla.

Cuando Gabriel alzó la vista hacia la chica, ya se había ido y la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Cogió su móvil tentado de volver a llamar a Nathalie, pero supo que Marinette tenía razón. Debía dejarle tiempo. Le costaría, pero si realmente quería recuperarla sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Se acercó al cuadro de su esposa para bajar a su guarida. Tenía algo que hacer.

Cuando Nathalie salió al fin del cuarto, con el pelo mojado y suelto por los hombros, las gafas en la mano y su móvil a buen recaudo, se encontró con un Remi desesperado sentado en una silla frente a la puerta. Le miró desde arriba y se llevó una triste súplica de los ojos del chico. Con las mismas, ella le sorteó y se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento.

—Nath... —decía él saliendo detrás suyo para que no se marchara— ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me perdones?

Ella le miró con ternura. Ese hombre le había dado todo lo que ella había necesitado, sin preguntas, sin reproches, nada. Se había dejado llevar por su testosterona y sus ganas de mostrar quién es el macho alfa, y era verdad que el crimen no había sido tan malo al fin y al cabo. El mayor problema aquí era cuando pensaba en su estado. Por mucho que Remi la quisiera, estaba segura de que no se haría cargo del hijo de otro. Y menos si era de Gabriel Agreste. No, esa relación tenía que terminar. Le puso la mano en la cara y la acarició con mimo.

—No tengo nada que perdonar, cielo. Pero ahora creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar. Voy a dar un paseo para poner en orden mis ideas, volveré para la cena y entonces veremos.

Le dejó solo en su apartamento y se marchó a caminar por las calles de París.

Durante manzanas enteras, estuvo pensando en hablar con Gabriel. Debía saberlo, quisiera o no hacerse cargo de la criatura tenía derecho a saber que estaba en camino. Tocaba la pantalla del móvil dentro del bolsillo con los dedos, planteándose cómo hacerlo. Una llamada, un mensaje... ¿Qué podría ser menos invasivo para su maltrecho corazón? Si Remi le había llamado hacía un rato, lo más seguro era que ahora no contestara si volvía a ver otra llamada. Lo mejor sería un mensaje, pero le parecía demasiado impersonal para dar una noticia de esa índole. Acercarse a verle en persona podría ser peligroso, pues dada la necesidad de su cuerpo y su alma de volver a lanzarse a sus brazos, aquel encuentro podría terminar muy mal.

"O muy bien..."

No, no podía seguir pensando así. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ya tenía claro que una relación con él sería imposible, y no estaba dispuesta a seguir dañándose a sí misma con engaños, y menos cuando tenía que ser responsable de una pequeña criatura. Se acarició el vientre sonriendo con ilusión. Esperaba que se pareciera a él en su tozudez para conseguir las cosas, en su carácter fuerte, y en su forma de pensar clara y decidida. Quería que fuera un triunfador como Gabriel. Sacó el móvil dispuesta a llamarle, pero antes de dar el primer tono se arrepintió y colgó. Tal vez le vendría bien darse más tiempo para asimilarlo.

Ahora sí que necesitaba ponerse a trabajar. En cuanto Remi supiese de su estado, estaba segura de que no la consentiría seguir viviendo de él y de su dinero, así que tenía que asegurarse un contrato laboral que los mantuviera a ella y a la criatura en cualquier caso. Vale, ese punto sí podría solventarlo hoy. Durante la cena lo hablaría con él. En cierto modo sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la bondad del chico, pero pensando en el futuro de su bebé, nada le quitaba el sueño. Haría lo que hiciera falta. Y debía pedir cita con su médico antes de que pasara más tiempo para ir haciendo un seguimiento de su... Embarazo. La simple idea volvió a hacerla sonreír. Se sentía feliz de haberse llevado ese pequeño tesoro de aquella casa, de aquella persona.

Se sentó un rato en un banco del parque Champ de Mars, contemplando la preciosa torre Eiffel bajo la brillante puesta de sol desde allí. Era tan agradable tener tiempo para una misma, para disfrutar de esas cosas... Las parejas de enamorados caminaban de un lado a otro abrazados, exponiendo su dulce amor a todo el mundo. En ese momento, se sintió sola. Sola y triste por no tener a alguien a quien abrazar de esa manera. Recordó los fuertes brazos de Gabriel apretándola contra su duro cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo suspiró melancólica. Le echaba tanto de menos... Una sombra negra y otra roja pasaron sobre su cabeza, y ella se alertó visiblemente al distinguir a los héroes de París. ¿Habría algún Akuma cerca? Debía ponerse a salvo enseguida. Miró a todos lados buscando ruidos, destrozos algún indicio que la avisara de qué camino debía tomar para huir, pero no había nada. Se puso en pie nerviosa, pero lo único que encontró fue la figura del gato negro aterrizando frente a ella.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Sancoeur. Volvemos a encontrarnos.

El chico saludó con su acostumbrado buen humor y arrebatador magnetismo, y al poco llegó su compañera para unirse a la conversación.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Te está molestando este gato callejero?

Él hizo un puchero y todos rieron la broma. Nathalie pudo darse cuenta de la amistosa tensión que emanaba de la pareja, la unión que se podía palpar entre ellos. Tantos años de combatir a su jefe juntos habían hecho verdaderas maravillas en los héroes. Agachó la cabeza evocando aquellas veces que le había visto actuar como villano y su gesto se tornó melancólico de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Cat Noir poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y despertándola de su ensoñación.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí... Es sólo que... —dudó un segundo, se repuso y les miró más tranquila— Estaba preocupada por si había algún Akuma, nada más.

—No te preocupes —respondió la heroína—, todo está tranquilo. Desde hace días, semanas más bien, Lepidóptero no da señales de vida.

—Lo cual nos deja un París demasiado tranquilo para pasear con una expresión tan adusta, señorita.

—Gatito, no la presiones. Es libre de sentirse triste si quiere.

Nathalie repitió mentalmente el mote por el que Ladybug acababa de nombrar a su compañero. Le había llamado la atención, porque no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, y le parecía tremendamente cariñoso.

—Una mujer tan hermosa no debería sentirse triste nunca. Dinos, Nathalie. ¿Hay que pegar a alguien?

Mientras la mujer reía a carcajadas, la chica se cruzaba de brazos en gesto cómico.

—¡Oye! No vayas coqueteando con todo el mundo.

El gato alzó una ceja y se acercó a la muchacha de forma juguetona.

—¿Celosa, bichito?

Nathalie se quedó helada al oír ese apelativo. Demasiadas coincidencias... La sangre abandonó su cuerpo y de repente de sintió mareada. Tuvo que volver a sentarse en el banco y agarrarse al brazo del héroe para no desplomarse. Éste, preocupado por la salud de su amiga, enseguida se arrodilló a su lado preguntándole qué le pasaba.

—No... No os preocupéis —dijo Nathalie sosteniendose el vientre en un gesto involuntario—, estaré bien. Sólo debo descansar un momento antes de irme.

A Marinette no se le escapó el sitio en el que la mujer se había acariciado al sentarse, y mirándola con gesto suspicaz le preguntó:

—Señorita Sancoeur, ¿hay algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos?

Ambas se miraron, a sabiendas de que el secreto de la antigua asistente de Gabriel había salido a la luz entre ellas.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi lady? —preguntó Cat descolocado.

Nathalie tan sólo cerró los ojos en un asentimiento mudo que Ladybug entendió sin dificultad. Antes de separarse sujetó la mano de la chica y la acercó para susurrar le al oído.

—No se lo digas, por favor —se miraron directamente a los ojos comunicándose con ese sexto sentido que tienen las mujeres a veces—. A él no.

La heroína abrió un poco más los ojos, dándose cuenta de que ella también sabía su secreto. Relajó el gesto y le devolvió el apretón con la otra mano.

—Tranquila, cuenta conmigo —y volviéndose hacia su compañero la señaló y dijo—. Hay que llevarla a casa.

—De acuerdo, milady. ¿Me dejas hacer el honor? —preguntó con una reverencia.

—Por favor —contestó la otra imitándole, haciendo que la mujer riera.

—Sois tal para cuál —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al gato—. Cuando mi caballero de brillante armadura quiera.

Adrien miró extrañada a las dos mujeres alternativamente. Estaba seguro de que se había perdido algo, pero esperaba que Marinette se lo explicara más alante. Sujetó a Nathalie con cariño y cuando ella le dio la dirección, estiró el bastón para alejarse de allí.

Una vez sola, Marinette se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Demasiadas emociones en un momento. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, ni qué haría la mujer con esa información. Confiaba en ella, pero si Lepidóptero la utilizaba para llegar hasta su prodigio, estando en el estado que se encontraba, nunca se lo perdonaría. Necesitaba ponerla a salvo, saber que iba a estar bien en caso de un posible Akuma. Y el sitio más seguro que conocía era la mansión Agreste. Estaba claro, debía hacer que volviera a su antiguo trabajo. Mañana tantearía a su suegro a ver qué podía conseguir.

Cat dejó a Nathalie cerca de la puerta del apartamento de Remi. Había disfrutado de poder tener esa cercanía con ella, incluso de la breve charla que habían tenido de camino. Cuando se despidieron ella no pudo evitar darle un cariñoso abrazo al que él correspondió encantado.

—Si siempre me agradecieran de esta forma mi trabajo como héroe, ¡Ladybug se pondría muy celosa! Pero es la manera más agradable de disfrutar de hacer mi trabajo.

—Gracias, de verdad —murmuró ella conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Cómo es que estaba tan sensible?

—No ha sido nada, para eso estamos —y separándose de ella le dio un beso en los nudillos mientras se inclinaba—. Que pase buena noche, señorita.

Nathalie sonrió de corazón. Extrañaba al chico, y haber podido pasar un rato con él había sido un bálsamo.

—Igualmente. Y, em... Cat Noir, cuida de Ladybug. Lo que tenéis es muy bonito; es perfecto. Y eso no es fácil de conseguir.

La amargura en sus palabras tocó el corazón de Adrien, a quien le dolía demasiado verla así. Deseaba arrastrarla de allí y llevarla de vuelta a su casa, con su padre, como debía estar. Como ambos necesitaban. No sabía qué había pasado entre ellos, Gabriel había sido hermético con ello. Pero lo que estaba claro era que los dos se querían, y era una verdadera lástima ver cómo se hacían daño el uno al otro sin remedio. Cuando pudo tragar el nudo de emociones de su garganta, asintió con su típica sonrisa coqueta y se marchó de allí tal como había llegado.

Nathalie le veía saltar por los tejados dejando escapar una lágrima mezcla de ilusión, temor, nerviosismo y preocupación. Estaba claro que su padre no sabía nada de ésto, si no, no habría estado tantos años haciéndole daño a los chavales. Pero la verdad es que había sido una completa sorpresa para ella. Aunque últimamente empezaba a estar acostumbrada a ellas. Tomó aire un par de veces antes de empezar a subir por las escaleras del portal, preparándose para la charla que tendría con Remi durante la cena, en la cual ni siquiera había pensado.

Cuando Cat deshizo su transformación dentro de su cuarto, corrió a por su móvil para llamar a Marinette.

—Amor, ¿Me puedes explicar qué ha pasado con Nathalie hace un rato?

—¡Adrien! Qué sorpresa...

—No me vengas con sorpresas. Canta, bichito.

Ella tragó saliva haciendo tiempo para pensar en algo.

—Pues... Bueno, es algo... Complicado.

—¿Complicado? ¿Qué puede haber tan complicado que no me lo quieras contar?

Empezaba a perder los nervios.

—Cielo, tranquilo. Es sólo que... Bueno, es un asunto de ella. Yo no soy quien para hablar de ello a nadie.

—No eres quien para hablarlo, pero sí para saberlo, ¿no?

Ella pestañeó extrañada al otro lado de la línea.

—Lo he averiguado por intuición, aún no se le nota nada.

—¿Cómo que no se le nota en nada?

Marinette se llevó una mano a la frente. Había sido muy descuidada con ese comentario.

—Ya nos lo contará, tranquilo.

—Pero, ¿y si no volvemos a vernos? ¿Cómo nos lo va a contar? Y si no lo sabemos, ¿cómo vamos a hacer que vuelva a casa?

Las palabras del chico transmitían un dolor increíble, y ella no pudo soportar seguir escuchándole hablar con esa desesperación.

—Calma, Adrien. Tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada; en especial a tu padre.

—¿Tan malo es? —preguntó incrédulo.

Ella suspiró.

—Es todo lo contrario —se llevó una mano a la frente antes de continuar—. Verás. Nathalie... Está embarazada.

El silencio se hizo en la línea. Hasta Plagg, que hasta ese momento había estado jugando con su queso mientras lo degustaba con deleite, se quedó mudo al ver la expresión del chico. Adrien sintió que sus extremidades se congelaban, para luego notar un hormigueo recorriéndolas hasta hacer que le ardieran. El corazón empezó a saltar con tanta fuerza que creía que se le saldría por la garganta. Su vista se nubló y casi se le cae el móvil al suelo.

¿Embarazada? ¿Por eso se había ido? ¿Eso quería decir que el bebé era de Remi?

Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo y los temblores acabaron siendo incontrolables. Marinette le hablaba a través del teléfono, pero él no respondía. Sólo escuchaba a lo lejos las sordas palabras de su chica preguntándole si estaba bien.

No había solución. El pecho le empezó a doler pensando en lo mal que lo pasaría su padre cuando se enterara de la noticia. Cuando supiera que, por mucho que luchara por intentar recuperarla, estaba condenado a seguir solo por más tiempo del que merecía, sufriendo esa agónica desdicha que le acompañaba día y noche desde que murió su madre, y que sólo parecía calmar su asistente. Sólo se le ocurrió una pregunta que hacerle a su novia.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

El suspiro que ella dejó salir con todo el alivio que sentía al volver a oírle hablar se oyó a través del auricular.

—Nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Son ellos los que tienen que volver a juntarse. Sólo podemos hacerles ver cuánto se echan de menos.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza atontado. ¿Juntarse?

—No... No entiendo, bichito. ¿Cómo van a juntarse ahora?

—Cielo, el bebé es de tu padre. Vas a tener un hermano.

El tiempo se detuvo para él. Toda la información que acababa de recibir entraba como una bomba en su cerebro y seguía estallando una y otra vez cada segundo.

¿Un hermano?

¿Nathalie estaba embarazada de su padre?

De pronto el peso de aquella noticia cayó como una losa sobre él, haciendo que se le escaparan varias lágrimas mientras se acurrucaba en su sofá riendo como un niño.

—Voy a tener un hermano —murmuró feliz, haciendo sonreír a Marinette al otro lado—. Mi padre volverá a tener la familia que tanto añora, será feliz de nuevo. Y eso me hace feliz a mí.

—Me alegro, gatito. Ahora descansa, han pasado muchas cosas hoy y mañana tienes una sesión de fotos importante —Adrien se carcajeó haciendo que su chica se extrañara— ¿De qué te ríes?

—De que ahora hablas como mi madre.

—Adrien... Lo siento, yo...

—Me refiero a mi nueva madre, la que se encargaba de mis horarios y de que estuviera siempre perfecto.

Marinette se quedó patidifusa ante la broma. No podía estar llorando afectado y al segundo haciendo ese tipo de chistes.

—Eres un capullo, Agreste. He estado al borde del paro cardíaco por tu culpa.

Mientras él se reía libre, feliz, ella se quejaba a través de la llamada.

—Trátame con más respeto, ¡voy a ser hermano mayor!

Nathalie subió al piso de Remi y se detuvo en la puerta un segundo cogiendo fuerzas. Sacó el manojo de llaves que él le había dado, atadas con un llavero con la torre Eiffel dentro de un corazón, y jugó con ellas hasta que se vio preparada para enfrentarse a él. Cuando abrió la puerta, la penumbra la sorprendió. La poca luz que había en la entrada titilaba, como si fuera de velas. Dejó las llaves en el cuenco de la entrada y caminó buscando el origen de aquella atmósfera que ahora olía tanto a canela y algo dulce. No tardó en encontrar a Remi, sentado a la mesa con un perfecto servicio para dos personas colocado en ella. Velas, flores, y la vajilla de las ocasiones especiales, rodeaban una fuente con una enorme ensalada templada.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Tienes hambre?

La sincera sonrisa del chico le llegó al corazón, haciendo que se derritiera al instante. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a él.

—Huele muy bien.

Remi suspiró aliviado y apretó su mano con cariño antes de levantarse y darle un fuerte beso en la frente.

—Espero que te guste.

Se acercó al equipo de música y tras tocar unos botones comenzó a sonar Barry White. Se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina para traer una fuente con pasta, que dejó sobre la mesa para poder ir a por la salsera. Nathalie cogió uno de los ravioli y lo mordisqueó mientras esperaba a que su acompañante se sentara.

—¡Está buenísimo! —se sorprendió agradablemente.

Remi sonrió satisfecho.

—Son ravioli rellenos de queso de cabra y cebolla caramelizada. Y aquí tienes una salsa de nueces que le va estupenda a esta pasta.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos ante la explicación. No se esperaba algo así, este chico no dejaba de sorprenderla. Se sirvió unas cuantas cucharadas de pasta y la mojó con la salsa que también olía de maravilla, y volcó un poco de ensalada al otro lado del plato. Remi la miraba embelesado, feliz por tenerla de nuevo con ese buen humor y ese apetito. Había sido un descuidado y un idiota al dejarse llevar por su curiosidad cuando vio el móvil sobre la mesa, y por sus celos cuando Agreste llamó. Tenía miedo de perder a esa mujer, era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida y lo quería conservar a toda costa. Todo lo que hiciera por ella era poco.

Después de los ravioli y la ensalada, Remi se acercó a la cocina para traer el postre: manzanas asadas con canela. La cena estaba saliendo genial, y ambos se sentían muy cómodos con la situación, pero Nathalie sabía que tarde o temprano debía sacar el tema del trabajo.

—Remi, quería comentarte algo —él se tensó al oír esas palabras—. Es sobre... Bueno, no quiero que pienses que me intento aprovechar de ti, es sólo...

D'Etoile dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y cruzó los brazos por encima de la mesa.

—Nath, todo lo mío es tuyo. Te lo he dado yo voluntariamente. Jamás voy a pensar que te aprovechas de mí, porque he sido yo quien te lo ha ofrecido, todo.

Un ligero sentimiento de culpa pasó por el pecho de la mujer antes de seguir hablando.

—Quiero un trabajo.

—No te hace falta.

—Pero quiero trabajar.

—Bien, serás mi directora de seguridad en la vivienda. Quiero que te quedes en casa y te asegures bien de que no se mueve a ningún sitio.

—Reeemi...

—Quiero cuidarte, Nath.

—Me cuidarías ofreciéndome un puesto en tu empresa.

—Dispones de todo mi dinero, de mi casa, de mis coches. Lo que necesites. No te hace falta trabajar.

—Pero quiero sentir que tengo un lugar en este mundo, que no soy sólo una tía a la que mantienes porque te da la gana. Me lo quiero ganar.

—Cásate conmigo.

Nathalie se quedó sin palabras un segundo. No supo reaccionar a ese comentario, la pilló tan desprevenida que ni siquiera estaba segura de haber escuchado lo que creía. Se volvió a sentir mareada y tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en su mano un momento para recuperarse.

—¿Qué?

—Cásate conmigo —volvió a repetir—. Así tendrás un motivo para ser dueña de todo mi imperio.

El mareo volvía a la cabeza de Nathalie, y se agarró al vaso de agua para intentar pasar aquella proposición.

—Es... Un poco pronto para hablar de ésto, ¿no crees?

—Yo no lo creo. Te quiero, y sé que eres la persona con la que quiero estar.

Volvió a beber agua y por fin notó que el mareo remitía.

—Mira, primero déjame trabajar para ti, y luego ya hablaremos de nuestra vida personal —él la miró levantando una ceja—. Concédeme eso, por favor.

No se pudo negar a una petición directa.

—Está bien. Mañana vendrás conmigo a la oficina y te mostraré tu nuevo puesto. Pero que sepas que puedes dejarlo en el momento que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió contenta y siguió dando buena cuenta de su postre un poco más, hasta que el sueño amenazó con vencerla y se levantó dispuesta a ayudar a recoger la mesa para retirarse. Remi no se lo permitió, y le dijo que se fuera directa a la cama y le esperara allí.

Cuando él llegó, ella dormía profundamente sobre las sábanas, completamente vestida y con un zapato puesto y el otro en el suelo tirado a su lado. Sonrió al ver la dulce imagen de la chica agotada, y la preparó para meterla en la cama de la forma más cómoda posible y sin molestarla. Necesitaba descansar, mañana sería un día duro para ella.


	14. Malas decisiones

La última vez que Nathalie había venido a este edificio no le había parecido tan abrumadoramente sobrecogedor como hoy. Se sentía demasiado pequeña parada ante las grandes puertas, con su carpeta en la mano a la que se abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Aunque en realidad, dentro iba toda su vida. Curriculum, datos personales, referencias... todo lo que necesitaba para buscar un nuevo trabajo. Tomó aire una vez más, pensando en el bichito que crecía en su interior, y sacó fuerzas de él para entrar por fin.

En la entrada, en un amplio mostrador, una preciosa joven atendía llamadas a través de un discreto microauricular. Cuando la vio acercarse clavó sus ojos en ella y silenció el teléfono un momento.

-Buenos días -dijo con una espectacular sonrisa-, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos días -contestó Nathalie tratando de templar los nervios-, tengo una cita para una entrevista de trabajo.

La recepcionista bajó la mirada y tecleó algo en el ordenador que tenía delante.

-¿Su nombre, por favor?

-Nathalie Sancoeur.

La chica alzó los ojos y la miró con la sorpresa inundando sus facciones. Así que era ella, ¿no?

-Señorita Sancoeur, la están esperando. Piso cinco. Allí mi compañera le indicará.

-Muchas gracias.

Y suspirando aliviada, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó hacia los ascensores.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, pudo ver un rostro conocido sentado en una gran mesa de despacho, con esas perfectas piernas al descubierto y ese increíble busto sobresaliendo de su blusa. No tardó mucho en levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y clavarla en ella con una malévola sonrisa.

-¡Nathalie Sancoeur! Un placer verte por aquí.

-Estoy segura de ello -respondió entre dientes.

-¿Qué ha pasado con tu intocable puesto al lado de Gabriel Agreste? Creía que no te iban a echar de allí nunca.

-Decidí cambiar de aires. ¿Acaso te sientes amenazada con mi presencia?

Hana gruñó. Se bajó de la mesa en la que presumía de muslos desnudos y se acercó hasta la puerta de madera oscura tras ella. La abrió y asomó la cabeza con total naturalidad, encargándose de que la otra escuchara su conversación.

-Remi, cielo, tienes visita.

"¿Remi?"

-Un momento, enseguida le atiendo.

-De acuerdo, bombón, le diré que espere -y volviendo al pasillo en el que había dejado a la mujer le dijo con mala sangre-. El señor D'Etoile te atenderá en unos momentos. Puedes sentarte... por allí, si quieres.

Nathalie se mordió la lengua para no saltarle cuatro cosas a aquella bruja coqueta, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a uno de los sillones para esperar, como le había dicho aquella zorra. Sentía su punzante mirada sobre ella, pero no le importaba; después de trabajar para Gabriel, podía soportar eso y más. Era fácil ignorarla. Pero la otra no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ese plan, y aun desde su mesa, quiso lanzarle algún dardo envenenado a la mujer.

-Entonces, ¿vas a aprovechar que te tiras a Remi para que te de trabajo?

No iba a conseguir sacarla de quicio, hoy no. Compuso una sonrisa de suficiencia y contestó con calma.

-Al menos a mí sí que me sirve de algo.

A Hana no le dio tiempo a contestar, pues justo en ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y un casual D'Etoile salió en busca de su ayudante.

-Preciosa, ¿me puedes traer un café? Y haz pasar a la visita cuando quieras.

Nathalie se puso de pie al otro lado del recibidor, y cuando Remi la vio se quedó de piedra, con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios. La secretaria se colocó delante de él exponiendo todo lo posible su busto y tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿El café lo quieres como siempre? ¿Caliente y cargado?

Él le dio una mirada insulsa y la apartó con la mano mientras se dirigía a la mujer de su vida.

-Sí, sí. Como siempre -y al llegar a su lado tomó su mano libre y la besó con dulzura-. Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Mientras la joven regruñía alejándose de allí a por el café de su jefe, Nathalie ponía los ojos en blanco sin perder la compostura.

-He venido a la entrevista de trabajo. Me dijiste que podía venir cuando quisiera, pero no me esperaba que fueras a ser tú quien me entrevistara.

-Cariño, ya sé cómo trabajas. No te hace falta ninguna entrevista. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

-Cuanto antes.

-De acuerdo. Pasa a mi despacho y hablamos de las condiciones.

En ese momento llegaba Hana con el café para su jefe y se lo daba con su mejor sonrisa y pose estudiada para hacer salivar a un hombre. Al ver cómo Remi colocaba la mano al final de su espalda para que entrara con un gesto cariñoso, la sangre le hirvió y decidió que esa mujer no lograría sacarla de allí aunque se lo propusiera.

El despacho era amplio y luminoso, un buen lugar para pasar encerrado la mayor parte de las horas de luz al día. Tenía un mueble bar en un rincón que parecía que no se había tocado nunca, y un sofá aparentemente cómodo al otro lado. El muchacho se sentó tras su mesa, dejó el café sobre ella y sacó la carpeta que tenía de la mujer, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara. Ella le hizo caso, sin soltar la que traía en la mano.

-¿Y en qué habías pensado? -preguntó él retirando el post-it de su carpeta y abriéndola para recolocar los papeles de dentro.

-¿Cómo que en qué había pensado?

-Sí, que qué te apetece hacer.

Ella suspiró.

-Trabajar, Remi. No quiero tratos especiales. Quiero que me ofrezcas los puestos que tienes vacantes para los que mi curriculum te pueda interesar.

Él la miró fijamente. Su seriedad le hacía temer que si no se lo tomaba de la misma manera, ella acabaría por irse. Bajó la vista a los papeles que tenía delante y empezó a buscar datos importantes.

-Tu último trabajo ha sido como asistente personal, y me consta que eras la mejor en ello. ¿Te interesa tener el mismo puesto?

-No me importaría -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo -dijo él cogiendo el teléfono para llamar a Hana y hacerla pasar-. Cielo, trae una copia de un contrato básico. La repasaremos aquí y te pasaré las modificaciones para que lo vuelvas a sacar.

La muchacha se fue notablemente molesta.

-Una cosa... esos apelativos cariñosos...

Él enrojeció al momento.

-Oh, perdona, yo... es que estoy acostumbrado... En realidad...

-Tranquilo -dijo ella con tono sereno-. Puedes llamar a la gente como tú quieras. Pero te agradecería que a mí no me trataras así.

Remi cerró los ojos y soltó todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Verás, en esta empresa somos más familiares de lo que tú estás acostumbrada, con todo. El trato, la vestimenta...

-Si pretendes que yo vaya vestida de esa forma, vete olvidando de mi solicitud.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él contrariado- Estarías espectacular. Conozco el cuerpo que hay debajo de esa insulsa ropa, y sé que serías irresistible para cualquiera -su gesto se desencajó cuando terminó de decir la frase-. Me acabas de convencer. En tu contrato estipulará que no puedes vestir de forma provocativa. No quiero que nadie más que yo te mire o te desee. A menos que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía.

Nathalie se quedó estupefacta por el cambio que acababa de dar la conversación.

-¿Perdona?

La puerta se abrió y Hana entró con unos papeles en la mano, que le tendió al chico con una coqueta sonrisa. Una vez solos de nuevo, cogió un bolígrafo de su porta lápices y empezó a leer el contrato en voz alta. Pero ella se había quedado mirando hacia ese pequeño bote sobre la mesa, en el que reposaba algo que le estaba haciendo sentirse estremecida.

-¿Por qué está éso ahí? -preguntó señalando el adorno de pelo.

Él se centró en lo que ella señalaba y se avergonzó en el acto. Llevaba tanto tiempo viéndolo ahí que ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, y no se había acordado de esconderlo al hacerla pasar. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviendo su rebelde cabello al sentirse descubierto.

-Verás, yo... Quería tener algo tuyo en la oficina, y bueno, eso te lo dejaste un día en casa y...

-¿Me lo dejé? ¡Qué cosas! Yo me fui de allí sin saber qué había pasado con ello. Lo había dejado en la mesilla por la noche y por la mañana no estaba.

No pudo evitar poner gesto de cachorro ante la reprimenda, rezando porque quedara ahí la cosa, y no echara en falta las braguitas que guardaba al fondo del segundo cajón.

-Lo siento, Nath. Pero necesitaba sentirte cerca, y eso me recuerda tanto a la noche en que te conocí...

Ella cerró los ojos conteniendo la montaña de sentimientos que amenazaba con derrumbarse. Ver aquel adorno para el pelo era recordar inevitablemente a Gabriel, su amor por él y los sacrificios que había hecho por ayudarle... a intentar recuperar a su esposa. Era acordarse de cuando Remi apareció en su vida para ponerla del revés. Era vivir de nuevo aquel juego que mantuvieron a las puertas del despacho de su anterior jefe, y sus reacciones a raíz de él. Todo aquello la llevaba inevitablemente... a él. No podía dejar de amarle, eso ya lo sabía. Pero recordarle era tan duro... Se sintió mareada de nuevo y el hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió.

-No... no importa -respondió con dificultad mientras se levantaba para recuperar su pluma de pavo real-. ¿Te importa si terminamos con ésto? Creo... que necesito descansar.

Él se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella preocupado, arrodillándose delante suyo y cogiéndole la mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Negó con la cabeza. Podía aguantar. Debía aguantar.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. Son... muchas emociones juntas.

-Bueno -dijo levantándose y dándole un beso en la cabeza-, pues en cuanto terminemos te marchas a casa a descansar. Mañana a las 9:00 comienza tu jornada laboral. Podemos venir juntos, me haría mucha ilusión.

El brillo en sus ojos era el mismo de un niño emocionado, y al verlo no pudo más que sonreír.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que mi jefe piense que me has contratado por enchufe.

Remi se quedó estático un segundo, y Nathalie pudo ver el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto le cambió la cara.

-Em... sí, claro, preciosa.

Se sentó muy deprisa en su silla, tratando de esquivar la mirada perspicaz de la mujer y buscando algo que la evadiera de seguir la conversación por ese camino. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Cuál es el pero?

Él se extrañó y frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero?

-Sí, cuál es el pero que te ha hecho acojonarte de esa manera.

-¿Acojonarme? -preguntó embelesado- Bueno, no es un pero como tal.

-Suéltalo, D'Etoile.

Y tras una risita acabó explicándole el motivo de su tensión.

-Que... bueno, serás mi asistente personal. Yo voy a ser tu jefe, así que en realidad, si vengo contigo cada mañana no te va a suponer un trato diferente que si vienes por tu cuenta.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, y acabó por llevarse una mano a la frente. Se la había vuelto a liar.

-Pero tú ya tienes una asistente.

-Pues tú le quitarás trabajo. Hana se quedará con la parte de secretaría, te prefiero a ti en la organización y el cumplimiento de mi agenda.

Suspiró vencida. Estaba claro que, dijera lo que dijera, si quería trabajar en la empresa de Remi iba a ser bajo sus condiciones. No quiso seguir protestando y retrasando la firma del contrato, tenía demasiadas ganas de volver a casa y tumbarse en el sofá.

Caminaba con calma por las calles de París sin ninguna dirección fija. Tras la reunión de trabajo había decidido dar un paseo para despejarse, pero parecía que cada vez que se quería dar cuenta, sus pies la había llevado hacia las inmediaciones de la mansión Agreste. No dejaba de pensar en correr hacia ella y lanzarse en los brazos que tanto añoraba, y cada vez le costaba más quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando pensó en que, quizá, un mensaje tampoco sería excesivo. Podría ser algo discreto, comedido, y que le obligara a contestar para recibir su dosis tan necesitada de Gabriel. Después de que Remi le hubiese llamado el día anterior no creía que respondiera si ella lo hacía; aún no habían pasado ni 24 horas. ¿O sí? Con curiosidad, y buscando cualquier ínfima excusa para hablar con él, miró el registro de llamadas del día anterior, quedándose de piedra al ver que la llamada había sido entrante. Gabriel la había llamado a ella. ¿Para qué? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Él la había llamado, ahora ella necesitaba hablar con él. Pulsó el botón verde y se colgó el móvil de la oreja, esperando ansiosa y con el corazón botando en el pecho.

Un tono. Dos. Tres...

Una voz ronca sonó al otro lado de la línea arrastrando las palabras, notablemente enfadada.

-He dicho que no quiero que me molesten.

¿Estaba borracho?

-¿Gabriel?

El silencio se hizo entre los dos, y un leve sollozo se pudo escuchar de labios del diseñador. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca para contener su ahogo mientras los ojos se le llenaban irremediablemente de lágrimas.

-Nath... -gimió él muy afectado- ¿Otro sueño? Ni siquiera sabía que me había dormido...

A ella se le encogió el corazón. No podía saber que estaba así, necesitaba hacer algo. Abrazarle, consolarle, cuidarle...

-Gabriel, soy yo. ¿Dónde estás?

Soltó una amarga risita y contestó haciendo bailar cada vez más las palabras.

-¿Dónde voy a estar? Donde tú me dejaste tirado.

Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro, eligiendo la mejor ruta para llegar a la mansión lo antes posible. Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo en la dirección que creyó conveniente mientras no dejaba de hablar por teléfono.

-No te muevas de ahí. Suelta lo que estés bebiendo y espérame. Tardaré cinco minutos en llegar.

-¿Vas a venir a verme? ¡Qué honor! -escupió cínico- Ya te he superado, no hace falta que vengas a rescatarme, princesa.

-Me da igual. Necesito saber que estás bien.

El silencio se volvió a adueñar de la conversación, y tan sólo se oían los jadeos de la mujer caminando lo más rápido que podía hasta a mansión. De repente, la voz del diseñador se volvió áspera y trémula.

-No aguanto más. Por favor, deja de torturarme. Los sueños son demasiado dolorosos cuando al fin despierto.

-No es ningún sueño, Gabriel. Estoy de camino. Sigue hablándome.

-Adiós, Nath.

La llamada terminó ahí, y tras soltar un juramento apretó el paso guardando su móvil en el bolsillo.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la puerta de la mansión. Llamó al timbre pero nadie contestaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo la nueva asistente de Gabriel? Volvió a llamar hasta que una dulce y nerviosa voz femenina respondió al otro lado.

-Soy la señorita Sancoeur. Vengo a ver al señor Agreste.

-Lo siento, señorita. El señor Agreste no se encuentra disponible. Me dijo que no quería que le molestara nadie.

-Ya sé cómo está. Ábreme la puerta, necesito hablar con él.

-El señor Agreste dijo...

-Mira, niñata -interrumpió perdiendo la paciencia-. Me he pasado muchos años haciendo tu trabajo, cuidando de él y de esta casa. O me abres ahora o conseguiré que tu futuro en ella sea un infierno.

Las verjas se abrieron y Nathalie corrió hacia la puerta principal, que justo se abría cuando ella llegaba. La chica estaba allí de pie con cara de confusión y preocupación.

-Señorita Sancoeur, yo... el señor...

-No te preocupes -la tranquilizó mientras la dejaba atrás-. Que nadie entre en esta habitación.

Y sin amilanarse se dirigió hacia el cuarto del dueño de la casa. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con un panorama mucho más exagerado de lo que había imaginado. Las botellas vacías reinaban en aquel oscuro lugar. Los vasos sucios volcados en el suelo daban un aspecto de abandono insufrible. El olor a sudor y bourbon impregnaba cada molécula de aire, haciendo que una fuerte arcada atacara el estómago de la mujer. Y en medio de todo aquel cuadro, sobre una cama deshecha, un lánguido Gabriel sollozaba su miseria.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó ella con voz enérgica. Él no contestó- Gabriel, mírame.

Alzó levemente la cabeza entre sus brazos y trató de enfocar la vista en aquella figura femenina que permanecía de pie en la puerta. Sus ojos volvían a engañarle, de nuevo creía que era Nathalie la persona que había allí. Harto de sus fantasías y sus visiones, empezó a negar en voz alta mientras se retorcía en la cama. Ella se acercó a una de las ventanas y corrió las cortinas, lo cual molestó al hombre sobre la cama.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó con rabia.

-Sacarte de aquí -respondió con seguridad. En ese momento pareció que él reconocía a la persona que se había sentado en la cama a su lado, y por fin se creía que esta vez era real.

-¿Nath? -ella sonrió al ver sus intentos por verla sin gafas y con aquella considerable borrachera.

-Estoy aquí, Gabriel.

Se incorporó a trompicones para colocarse frente a ella. Sus ojos, sus manos, su sonrisa... Era ella. Tiró de su brazo para atraerla hasta su cuerpo y abrazarla con necesidad, aspirando su aroma y llenándose de calma y esperanza.

-Estás...

Ella respondió al abrazo con gusto. También necesitaba abrazarle, sentirle. Refugiarse entre sus brazos. Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían los ojos humedecidos y se miraban con ternura.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar a este estado?

Él acarició su rostro con el pulgar e ignoró su pregunta.

-Te echo de menos. ¿Has venido para quedarte? Por favor, dime que sí -rogó entre temblores.

-Gabriel...

Él notó que su corazón volvía a resquebrajarse. Toda su fortaleza cayó de golpe y el dolor se hizo tan insoportable que no era capaz de seguir sintiéndolo.

-¿Entonces por qué has venido? ¿Para regodearte en mi miseria? ¿Para restregarme tu felicidad con ese capullo?

-He venido porque estaba preocupada por ti.

-¿Preocupada? -escupió mientras se levantaba tambaleándose de la cama- ¡Qué cínica! No necesito de tu preocupación. Lo que necesito es... acabar con todo ésto de una vez.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, dejando a Nathalie aterrada.

-¡Gabriel! -gritó saliendo tras él- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No te importa.

-Sí me importa -llegando a la puerta de su despacho le sujetó del brazo para detenerle y casi le hizo caer-. Por favor, no cometas ninguna locura.

Él se deshizo de su agarre, sólo para colocar una torpe mano tras su nuca y acercarla a su boca para depositar un pastoso beso con sabor a alcohol en sus labios.

-Quédate conmigo. Sólo te necesito a ti a mi lado.

Ella se deshizo al escuchar esas palabras. Quería creerle. Quería dejarlo todo y quedarse con él. Quería lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, y contarle la preciosa noticia que tenía para él. Se tocó el vientre distraída mientras sonreía con pesar.

-Ojalá pudiera creerte. ¿Cuánto de verdad hay en lo que estás diciendo?

Él se enfureció y se internó en su despacho, directo hacia el cuadro de Emilie.

-Te lo demostraré. Nooroo, alzaos alas negras.

-¡No!

Mientras las blancas mariposas le cubrían y le transformaban en Lepidóptero, su cuerpo desaparecía por la trampilla que daba a su guarida secreta.

Adrien y Marinette disfrutaban de otro de los cantosos errores de organización de la nueva asistente de los Agreste, tomando uno de los famosos helados de André en la plaza de Notre Dame. Tenía mucho más tiempo libre desde que Nathalie se fue, y su padre parecía haberse encerrado en su mundo y no se preocupaba demasiado por nada. El chico le había visto por la mañana muy temprano en circunstancias poco recomendables, paseando por la casa con una botella de bourbon a medias en la mano. Estaba seguro de que llevaba toda la noche bebiendo y eso era algo que le dejaba intranquilo.

-¿Y si le da por cogerlo como costumbre?

-Tranquilo, gatito. Verás como es sólo una fase.

El chico suspiró jugando con la cucharilla del helado entre sus dedos.

-Tenemos que conseguir que vuelva a casa. ¿Alguna idea?

Antes de poder responder, un coche voló por delante de ellos cruzando toda la plaza. Se miraron, se levantaron y corrieron hacia un callejón cercano. Marinette cogió a Adrien de la cara y le atrajo para besarle con cariño, transmitiendo le seguridad.

-Todo va a estar bien. Vamos a por el Akuma.

Él asintió y dejó salir a su pequeño kwami. Ella le imitó y en unos segundos ya saltaban de tejado en tejado convertidos en héroes.

Nathalie se había asegurado de llevar consigo el prodigio de Mayura por si acaso llegara a necesitarlo, y ahora alcanzaba al villano dentro de aquella amplia sala que solía utilizar para desplegar su poder. No podía permanecer erguido por culpa de la ingente cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo, pero parecía que ya había encontrado víctima. Se acercó a él por la espalda y trató de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Volverás a intentar matar a D'Etoile?

Él la miró por encima del hombro.

-Lárgate de aquí. Pienso destruirlo todo.

-¿Destruirlo todo? -preguntó descolocada. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de los planes de su antiguo jefe- ¿No te estarás refiriendo a...?

-Exacto -siseó-. Adiós Emilie, adiós Lepidóptero, adiós persecución de los prodigios. Adiós sufrimiento.

Grandes golpes sonaban en las calles cercanas. El Akuma se estaba acercando.

-Pero... Si ese monstruo llega hasta aquí tú...

-No me importa -se lamentó-. No, mientras no creas que voy en serio con ésto.

-¿En serio? Basta, te creo. Pero deja ya esta locura.

-No, no me crees.

Los héroes trataban de detener a aquel gigante que destrozaba todo a su paso. Cada vez estaba más cerca de la mansión Agreste, y aquello les dio mala espina a los chavales.

-Milady, tenemos que detenerle.

-Eso intento -decía tirando de su yoyo, atado al brazo del akuma-. ¿Alguna idea brillante?

-Sólo una.

Saltó delante de él y estiró su bastón a la altura de sus tobillos, cruzando la calle por la que iba a pasar y haciéndolo tropezar al llegar. El enorme monstruo trastabilló, pero ni siquiera llegó a caer al suelo. Estaba a dos calles de arrasar la mansión.

Desde el enorme ventanal, Nathalie observaba la carrera de aquel gigante hacia ellos. Estaba segura de que ese sería su final, no parecía que nada pudiera pararlo. Pero se equivocó. Los héroes de París aparecieron para tratar de tumbarle de nuevo. La lucha era feroz, los chicos no paraban de asestar golpes al monstruo, pero parecía que de nada servían. De un fuerte manotazo se los quitó de encima, haciéndolos volar por los aires como insectos.

"¡Adrien! ¡Marinette!"

La mujer sintió un nudo en su garganta. No podía dejar que a los chicos les pasara nada.

-Gabriel, por favor, detente.

Estaba en una especie de trance desde el que no escuchaba nada de lo que ella le decía. Volvió a intentarlo, pero cuando vio que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, no tuvo más alternativa.

-¡Duusu! -gritó. Y en pocos segundos se había transformado.

Los esfuerzos del gato y la mariquita por mantener al gigante alejado de la mansión les estaban consumiendo, y cuando el primer vehículo cayó contra la verja de la entrada principal, el miedo les atenazó.

-¡Ladybug! -dijo desesperado el chico- ¡No puedo dejar que llegue hasta allí! Mi padre...

-Calma, gatito. Lo conseguiremos, no te preocupes.

Invocó el Lucky Charm y observó el entorno para averiguar cómo utilizar la enorme toalla que acababa de aparecer. Nada resaltaba ante su poder de deducción, así que se la enrolló al cuerpo y siguió luchando.

La desesperación de Cat Noir era cada vez más arrolladora. Empezaba a temblar del pánico porque le ocurriera algo al estúpido de su padre, que llevaba con la guardia baja desde la tarde anterior. Fue entonces cuando una pluma azul cruzó el aire y se introdujo en el bastón del héroe.

-Cat Noir, soy Mayura.

-¿Mayura?

-Temes que tu padre sufra entre toda esta locura, y no sabes cómo hacer para evitarlo. Te ayudaré. Que tu desesperación sea un poderoso protector.

Un gran árbol creció delante de la mansión, construyendo con sus ramas un enorme y fuerte escudo, además de inmovilizar al gigante y haciéndole perder la akumatización casi en el momento. Mayura sonrió complacida. Había conseguido doblegar la cabezonería de Lepidóptero y salvar el momento. Pero un fuerte pinchazo en su vientre la hizo desconcentrarse. La transformación se deshizo y ella empezó a notar una humedad bajando por sus piernas. Tembló de arriba a abajo hasta que no pudo sostenerse en pie y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Gabriel escuchó el golpe seco y su mundo se vino abajo al darse cuenta de que Nathalie se encontraba inconsciente a su lado, bañada en sangre y con el prodigio del pavo real en la solapa de su chaqueta. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Se acercó a ella con el temor ahogándole y la llamó a gritos. No había respuesta, y cada vez había más sangre en el suelo. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el elevador que los llevaría de vuelta a su oficina.

Aquel enorme árbol no había desaparecido al derrotar al akumatizado, pero Cat no había vuelto a escuchar la voz de Mayura en su cabeza. No sabía por qué les había ayudado, si se suponía que era cómplice del villano, pero gracias a ella ahora estaban todos vivos.

-Bichito, voy a echar un ojo dentro. Quiero comprobar que todos estén bien.

-Te ayudaré -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Entraron por la puerta principal y recorrieron varias habitaciones comprobando que no había desperfectos ni heridos. Entonces, un sollozo se escuchó proveniente del despacho de Gabriel. Los dos se acercaron allí para descubrir al diseñador tirado en el suelo abrazando a su antigua asistente, que lucía blanca como la pared. La mecía de un lado a otro entre sus brazos tratando de despertarla, pero ella no respondía.

-¡Señor Agreste! -gritó Cat Noir saltando sobre ellos- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

El hombre miró a los héroes y les suplicó entre lágrimas.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayudadla!

Cuando Ladybug se acercó a ellos pudo ver resaltar el cuerpo de la mujer con esa característica marca que brillaba en las cosas en las que utilizar su Lucky Charm, y se dio cuenta de que su poder le estaba indicando que tenía que llevar a Nathalie al hospital lo más rápido posible. Apartó a los dos y se agachó al lado de ella para envolverla con la toalla, observando que la sangre sólo se localizaba de cintura para abajo. Miró a Adrien con gesto preocupado y lo suavizó para encarar a su suegro.

-Yo me encargo, no se preocupe. Cat se quedará con usted hasta que pueda utilizar la magia del amuleto para arreglarlo todo.

-Pero, milady, ¿no podrías utilizarla ahora y hacer que Nathalie despierte?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No es tan fácil, gatito. Mi Lucky Charm fue invocado para llevarla a un hospital. Me temo que, sea lo que sea lo que le haya pasado, mi magia no funcione en ella. No puedo perder más tiempo. En cuanto todo vuelva a la normalidad, deja al señor Agreste solo. Estoy segura de que querrá buscar consuelo en su ÚNICO hijo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Adrien sintió cómo le empezaban a escocer los ojos. ¿Sería verdad a lo que se refería Marinette con aquella insinuación? Sujetó con fuerza la mano de su padre procurando no flaquear por él, y le ayudó a levantarse para llevarle hasta un sillón y acomodarle allí.

-Todo esto es mi culpa -balbuceaba el padre.

-No se culpe, señor. Aquí el verdadero responsable es Lepidóptero -el nudo de culpabilidad que Gabriel tenía en el pecho se hizo más grande-. Pero no se preocupe, le acabaremos cogiendo y pagará por todo lo que ha hecho.

El diseñador volvió a suspirar abatido, cerrando los ojos y empezando a luchar contra aquel dolor de cabeza que se le empezaba a levantar.

-No puedo perderla a ella también.

Cat sintió que se le encogía el corazón de ver a su padre en ese estado. Le puso una mano en el hombro y se la apretó tratando de mostrarle su apoyo. Entonces, el gigantesco árbol que había convocado Mayura desapareció, reparando todos los daños causados en la casa y en el resto de París. El héroe se levantó rápido y corrió hacia la ventana mientras se despedía.

-Yo debo irme, pero haga caso a Ladybug y vaya a buscar a su hijo. Ahora necesita estar con él.

Gabriel sonrió agradecido, y con un gesto de asentimiento se levantó mientras el gato se escabullía por la ventana para ir a parar a su propio cuarto. Apenas un minuto después, unos débiles golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Adrien? -sonó amortiguado al otro lado- ¿Puedo pasar?

El chico abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con un desmangajado Gabriel a punto de romper a llorar.

-P... padre... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Éste negó con la cabeza y sin mediar palabra se lanzó a abrazar a su vástago dejándose llevar por el dolor y el remordimiento que sentía.

-Nathalie... Por mi culpa está... -hipó un par de veces y volvió a intentarlo- Está en el hospital.

Adrien le apretó con más fuerza aún, compartiendo su agonía.

-Estoy seguro de que no es tu culpa, padre. Además, Nathalie es una mujer fuerte, saldrá de ésta.

Mientras hablaba recordaba las palabras que Ladybug le había dicho antes de irse. No podía evitar sentirse roto al pensar que pudiera haber perdido ese bebé. Debía mantenerse optimista y esperar que sólo hubiese sido un susto.

Llevó a su padre hasta el sillón blanco que tenía en su cuarto y le ofreció asiento para ir a buscarle un vaso de agua. Gracias a su querido kwami glotón, en su cuarto no había más que queso camembert y galletas con chips de chocolate. Cogió un plato, puso unos trozos de queso y un par de llagetas y se lo llevó.

-Si te apetece alguna otra cosa puedo acercarme a la cocina a por ello.

Gabriel le miró sonriente.

-Gracias hijo, ésto es perfecto. Sólo... No te vayas, por favor.

Adrien puso su mano sobre la de su padre y la apretó con fuerza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan unido a él, y eso en parte le hacía sentirse feliz. Pero era una felicidad egoísta, nacida del dolor de su padre por el peligro que en ese momento corría la persona a la que estaba unido sentimentalmente.

Una figura roja se encaramó a la ventana del cuarto, pidiendo mudo permiso para entrar. El chico abrió el cristal y la mariquita se coló en el interior de la vivienda. Gabriel la miraba con una mezcla entre agradecimiento y pesar, remordimientos, odio. Ladybug se arrodilló ante el diseñador y tomó su mano con naturalidad y confianza.

-Señor Agreste, la señorita Sancoeur está ingresada en éste hospital -le pasó una nota con el nombre del complejo, la planta y la habitación en la que se encontraba-. Sería conveniente que se presentara lo antes posible allí para hacerse responsable de ella. Puede... Que tenga algunas preguntas que responder, y algunas... Noticias que asimilar -Gabriel alzó una ceja-. En cualquier caso, Nathalie esta estable y enseguida empezará a mejorar, estoy segura. Pero creo que cuando despierte, a quien querrá tener a su lado es a usted.

-No lo merezco. D'Etoile es su pareja ahora, él debería...

-Hágame caso, señor Agreste. Le necesitará cuando despierte -sin dar pie a nada más, se levantó y se despidió-. Tengo que marcharme. Espero... Que se recupere pronto. Buenas tardes, señores Agreste.

Adrien aún miraba la ventana embobado disfrutando del pensamiento sobre su tremenda fortuna al ser él la pareja de esa preciosa e increíble catarina, cuando su padre se levantó de un salto, haciendo equilibrio al alcanzar la completa verticalidad. La fuerza de la gravedad aún se la tenía jurada, y trataba de hacerle caer todo el tiempo.

-Me voy a duchar. En cuanto logre quitarme toda esta miseria de encima iré al hospital a verla. ¿Quieres venir?

La pregunta pilló a Adrien por sorpresa. Su padre no solía contar con él para ese tipo de cosas. Ni para ningún otro tipo de cosas. Sopesó un momento. ¿Debería ir a acompañarle? ¿Debería dejarles intimidad?

-¿Tú qué prefieres?

Pensó un poco y enseguida respondió.

-Prefiero que vengas conmigo. Nathalie es como de la familia, estoy seguro de que también te afecta ésto, y querrás saber cómo está en cada momento.

-Pues la verdad es que lo agradecería. Voy a ducharme entonces yo también, padre. Avísame cuando estés listo.

Él mayor asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el quicio y dándose la vuelta hacia su descendiente para mirarle a los ojos y decirle un sincero "gracias hijo".


	15. La Dura Realidad

Gabriel y Adrien llegaron al hospital que les había dicho Ladybug y enseguida buscaron la planta en la que estaba ingresada Nathalie. Cuando se registraron, Gabriel aprovechó para reclamar la responsabilidad sobre la mujer, como su persona de contacto en cualquier caso. Les dejaron entrar en la habitación y les informaron de que el médico se pasaría a hablar con ellos en un momento.

La imagen de Nathalie tumbada en la aséptica cama con un gotero puesto era totalmente desoladora. Sus largos y oscuros mechones contrastaban con la blanca sábana que la rodeaba, y su lenta respiración era preocupante. A Gabriel casi se le saltan las lágrimas al verla así, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse sereno. Su hijo le apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo, cosa que agradeció sobremanera. Se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de su antigua compañera y tomo su fría mano, acariciándola con el pulgar para hacerla saber que estaba ahí con ella, y así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que el doctor hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

-Señor Agreste, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre la señorita Sancoeur.

-Intentaré responder a todo lo que sepa.

Adrien imaginó que la conversación sería dura para su padre, así que salió de allí para darles privacidad.

-¿Podría explicarme qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Yo... no, creo que no. He supuesto que ha debido ser un sobre esfuerzo, hace un par de semanas que no trabaja conmigo. Hoy había venido a casa de visita...

El médico alzó una ceja.

-Pero usted sí era consciente de su estado, ¿no?

-Bueno, no del todo. No hemos tenido demasiado contacto este tiempo, pero tenía entendido que estaba bien.

-No me refiero a eso. ¿La señorita Sancoeur tiene pareja?

A Gabriel no le dio tiempo a pensar cuando su boca contestó.

-Yo. Yo soy su pareja.

-Entonces debo suponer que usted que usted era el padre, ¿no es así?

El diseñador sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba entendiendo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza mareado y tartamudeó sin poder frenar las palabras en su boca.

-¿El... padre?

-Señor Agreste, la señorita Sancoeur estaba embarazada, de unas siete semanas. Desafortunadamente, el episodio de hoy ha sido demasiado para la criatura. Ha perdido el bebé. Lo siento mucho. Hemos tenido que...

Las palabras del doctor se fueron apagando. Gabriel trastabilló hasta dejarse caer sobre el incómodo sillón destinado a las visitas, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y tratando de atar cabos y digerir la información. ¿Embarazada? No podía ser, no le había dicho nada. ¿Acaso sería D'Etoile el padre de la criatura? ¿O acaso era eso lo que venía a decirle esa mañana? Las ideas chocaban entre ellas en su mente, sin darle descanso a su resentido corazón. Alzó la vista para observar a la mujer tendida en la cama. El doctor ya no estaba en la habitación, ¿cuándo se había marchado? Se acercó a Nathalie sin poder evitar bañar su rostro en amargas lágrimas, y con sumo dolor besó su frente. Las gotas saladas caían directamente desde sus ojos hasta el rostro de ella, salpicándolo de agonía y desazón.

-¿Un hijo? ¿Ibas a ser madre? -tragó con dificultad y siguió- ¿Íbamos... a ser padres? Joder... ¿cómo he podido ser tan irresponsable? No he pensado en las posibles consecuencias de mis actos, pero eso es algo con lo que llevas luchando mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? -sonrió con sinceridad mientras se apartaba de ella para mirarla a la cara- Siempre has estado ahí. Siempre has cuidado de mí -su gesto se agrió-. Y así te lo pago. Siendo egoísta y... Comportándome como un animal -se sentó en el borde de la cama con ella y empezó a acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de los dedos-. No sé si a ti te hacía ilusión tener ese bebé, pero... A mí me está matando saber que ya no está. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por recuperarlo, por tener la oportunidad de conocer algo creado por ti y por mí. ¿Sabes, Nath? Me habría encantado vivir esa experiencia contigo -se puso totalmente serio y rígido a su lado-. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible por arreglar todo lo que he hecho mal. Te de mostraré que eres lo más importante en mi vida, y si al final me aceptas, si quieres volver conmigo, prometo darte lo que hoy te he quitado... Si tú quieres, claro.

La puerta se abrió tras él. Adrien entró con Marinette en la habitación, y encontraron a Gabriel sentado sobre la cama, sin poder soltar la mano de Nathalie.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó la joven acercándose a darle un abrazo a su suegro.

-Estable, por el momento. Nos queda esperar.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? -en realidad Gabriel no sabía cómo se encontraba. Lo único que tenía claro es que en ese momento se odiaba por ser quien era, y por haber hecho lo que hizo- Creo que yo estoy menos estable que ella.

Intentó reír, pero sólo consiguió que unas lágrimas se le saltaran. Marinette volvió a abrazarle y Adrien se unió para dar más fuerza a su apoyo.

-Padre, si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo tienes que decírnoslo.

Gabriel se separó de los chicos y miró a su hijo con cariño.

-Gracias, de verdad. Pero estoy bien. Id a casa a descansar. Os avisaré si algo cambia.

-De acuerdo -contestó el chico.

Los dos le dieron sendos besos en sus mejillas y se dirigieron a la puerta para volver a dejarle solo con su pena.

-Por cierto, Adrien -dijo antes de que salieran-. Dile a... Alisson...

-Alice.

-A quien sea. Dile que mande limpiar mi cuarto. No quiero que Nathalie lo vea así cuando volvamos a casa.

La sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchó. Viendo la determinación de su padre era imposible pensar que no fuera a conseguir lo que se propusiera.

Cuando se quedó de nuevo a solas con ella, se inclinó para darle un casto beso en los labios y se retiró de la cama para acomodarse en el duro sillón para visitas, tratando de despejar su cabeza mientras contemplaba la efímera belleza de su ángel de la guarda, ahora a las puertas del cielo.

Las horas pasaban, y al igual que la última vez que la mujer estuvo en esa tesitura, Gabriel no apartó los ojos de ella en ningún momento. La enfermera había pasado dos veces desde que él llegó, una a ponerle medicación y otra a cambiarle el gotero por suero. Esperaba que todo eso que le estaban metiendo en el cuerpo sirviera para algo...

El médico también había pasado para comprobar el estado de la paciente, comunicando al diseñador que no había cambios importantes en su estado, y que, aunque las próximas horas eran decisivas, de momento estaba estable. Aunque la ansiedad no le abandonaba, quiso parecer tranquilo a ojos del doctor. Pero en cuanto se marchó salió a ver a la recepcionista de la planta y exigió hablar con el departamento de seguridad. Dio órdenes estrictas de que nadie pasara a ver a la señorita Sancoeur sin avisarle a él antes, y por supuesto, nada de prensa. El sensacionalismo podía ser muy goloso con esta noticia, y no estaba dispuesto a que nada ni nadie pudiera molestar su descanso.

En toda la noche no pudo apartar los ojos de ella. Parecía que después de todo, lo que le estaban introduciendo por vía intravenosa le hacía efecto y poco a poco iba recuperando algo de color en sus mejillas. Seguía pensando en la enorme pérdida que acababa de tener, sin ni siquiera saberlo. El corazón se le volvió a hacer polvo. Pensar en Nathalie embarazada por la mansión, despertando cada mañana en su cama para poder ver la evolución día a día de aquella dulce barriguita, en los dos paseando por los preciosos parques de París de la mano mientras esperaban el momento de conocer a su bebé... Le destrozaba el alma atormentada que ahora tenía. Y se lo merecía, lo sabía bien. Había sido su culpa. Ese arrebato de rabia, ese poco control de sí mismo, ese egoísmo por el que no le importaba hacer daño a más personas mientras consiguiera su propósito. Los ojos empezaron a escocerle de nuevo, amenazando con exponer la parte más podrida de su interior. Y a punto estuvo de dejarse llevar. Por suerte o por desgracia para su entereza, dos golpes en la puerta avisaron de la inminente entrada de uno de los guardias de seguridad.

-Señor Agreste, hay una visita para la señorita Sancoeur.

-¿Quién es?

-Él dice que es su pareja.

Gabriel se tensó. Al fin había llegado. En algún momento tendría que ponerle las cosas claras a ese capullo, y éste no parecía ser malo para ello.

-Yo iré a recibirle.

-De acuerdo, señor. Está abajo, en la recepción del hospital.

-Gracias -se puso en pie con pesadez, se acercó a la mujer postrada en la cama y acarició su pelo mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente-. Ahora vuelvo, mi amor. Voy a arrancar la mala hierba de mi jardín.

Remi discutía activamente con el armario empotrado que le impedía el paso a los ascensores. La chica de la recepción trataba de hacerle entrar en razón, pero él sólo pensaba en ver a Nathalie y saber qué había pasado. Gabriel se dirigió directo a él y al pasar por su lado le agarró del brazo para arrastrarle hacia la salida del hospital. Cuando D'Etoile se dio cuenta de quién estaba tirando de él, empezó a caminar por propia voluntad detrás del diseñador, con curiosidad por aquella actitud.

-¿Qué ostias pasa, Gabs?

-Quiero que te largues de aquí y dejes en paz a Nathalie -gruñó el otro, aún de espaldas.

-No puedes obligarme a eso, y lo sabes. Yo soy su pareja ahora. Yo soy su maldito novio, no tú. Recuerda que fue ella quien te dejó.

-Y fue ella quien volvió -contestó irresoluto, mirándole por encima del hombro.

Remi se quedó clavado en el sitio.

-Eso es mentira... Ayer... Ayer mismo estuvo firmando su contrato con mi empresa para empezar a trabajar. ¿Por qué volvería a tu pringosa y tóxica tela de araña después de asegurarse un futuro?

Gabriel estuvo tentado de decirle que seguramente había sido para darle la noticia de que iban a ser padres, pero el dolor en su pecho al recordarlo era demasiado fuerte aún. Tragó con dificultad y evitó girarse hasta que lograra mantener sus emociones a raya.

-No quiero que vuelvas a verla. Cuando salga de aquí no se va a ir contigo, así que ya puedes ir olvidandote de ella.

Remi apretó los puños a sus costados.

-Eso no lo decides tú.

-Sí lo hago.

El chico soltó un alarido desesperado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Eres insoportable, Gabs. ¿Puedo saber qué ha pasado para que esté ingresada en el hospital? Porque empiezo a pensar que quizá has sido tú quien la ha hecho algo...

El cerebro de Gabriel hizo click ante esa afirmación, obnubilándole con una creciente ira que no podía controlar. Se dio la vuelta hacia Remi, puño en ristre, y descargó toda su frustración en su perfecta cara de niño guapo. Saltó sobre él, inmovilizándole bajo su cuerpo mientras repetía la acción y no dejaba de decir que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, que él nunca le haría daño a Nathalie a drede. Remi logró parar uno de los puñetazos y eso le dio un respiro para poder contraatacar, dando un empujón con las piernas para hacerle perder el agarre y acabar rodando por el suelo. Se levantó para lanzarse hacia su agresor, pero éste ya estaba de pie y esperándole en guardia. Joder con el viejo, era más ágil de lo que parecía. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, fue hacia él para asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo y caer de rodillas al suelo, momento que aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en la cara, tirándole de espaldas al suelo. Pero Gabriel no estuvo demasiado tiempo fuera de juego. Cuando vio que Remi se lanzaba hacia él, rodó sobre sí mismo para esquivarlo, barriendo el suelo con una pierna y haciéndole caer de espaldas, dando un tremendo bufido, más por el dolor en su orgullo que en sus costillas. Volvió a estabilizarse y ambos se pusieron cara a cara, a intercalar puñetazos y empujones de nuevo. No fue hasta que el chico de seguridad sujetó a Remi, que no se detuvieron. Gabriel escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca, proviniente del labio partido, y le miró con odio.

-Creo que ya te lo he dicho una vez, pero te lo repetiré por si eres tan idiota de no haberlo escuchado. No te vuelvas a acercar a Nathalie.

-Ésto no va a quedar así, Agreste. Y lo sabes. Aún nos quedan cosas que aclarar, maldito cabrón.

De una sacudida se soltó del agarre del guarda, y sin despegar la mirada de la suya y chorreando sangre de la herida que se había hecho en el pómulo al recibir los golpes del otro, se marchó de vuelta hacia su coche con el orgullo que le quedaba atenazándole el pecho por esa absurda derrota.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Agreste? -preguntó el enorme chico una vez se quedaron solos.

-Tranquilo, me lo he ganado. Gracias, buen trabajo.

Cuando volvió a subir a planta, le pidió a la enfermera un trozo de algodón con yodo para curarse las magulladuras, y después de darse un repaso rápido por la cara se dirigió con rapidez a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, sintió cómo su corazón se detenía y su pecho empezaba a arder. Nathalie estaba sentada en la cama y le miraba extrañada.

-Ga... Gabriel, ¿qué... qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Él cerró la puerta de golpe y se lanzó hacia la cama para abrazarla con fuerza. Ella no supo reaccionar en un principio. Deseaba devolverle el abrazo, pero entonces, ¿qué significaría eso? ¿Podría volver a tener el suficiente valor para dejarle de nuevo? Sus manos la iban traicionando poco a poco mientras se acercaban a la temblorosa espalda del hombre, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero antes de posarlas sobre ella, Gabriel se separó para mirarla a los ojos, sujetando su cara con ambas manos.

-Lo siento, Nath. Lo siento tanto... Todo es por mi culpa, y el bebé...

El tiempo se detuvo para ella sin querer entender lo que él había querido decir. Pero cuando vio sus ojos cargándose de lágrimas sin apartar la vista de los suyos propios, se sintió morir. Se llevó las manos al vientre con miedo, palpandolo para intentar encontrar cualquier indicio que le dijera que su pequeño ser seguía allí. Notó cómo pequeñas gotitas empezaban a recorrer su rostro, cada vez más rápidas e intensas, y después volvió a mirar al hombre con terror en la cara.

-No...

Él asintió dejando caer también sus barreras, acunando el rostro de Nathalie con delicadeza.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento -dijo con la voz desgarrada.

Ella buscó consuelo en sus brazos, acercándose a él para esconderse en su cuello, y sintiendo cómo su abrazó la reconfortaba a pesar de inmenso dolor que sentía en el pecho. Lloró amargamente durante un rato, escuchando de cuando en cuando algún sollozo amortiguado sobre su cabeza. Lo sabía. Él sabía que aquel bebé era suyo, y le estaba doliendo tanto como a ella haberlo perdido. Se separó un poco y le miró con una dulce sonrisa, intentando mitigar un poco su dolor.

-No ha sido tu culpa.

-¡Claro que sí! -exclamó exasperado- Si no me hubiese cegado, si te hubiese escuchado, tan sólo si... Te hubiese visto antes... No, claro que es mi culpa. Y ahora tú... Nosotros no...

Un hipo le cortó y no pudo seguir hablando si no quería romper a llorar. Pero se sentía indigno de hacerlo. Si se derrumbaba de esa manera era como si se estuviese riendo de ella. Él no tenía derecho a sufrir esa pérdida después de ser el causante. Nathalie tomó sus manos y le hizo que la mirara.

-Tú no me obligaste a usar el prodigio, fui yo quien lo hizo voluntariamente. He de atenerme a las consecuencias de mis actos.

Su voz era tan fría y tan dura al mismo tiempo que Gabriel sintió escalofríos. ¿Acaso era así como sonaba él? No, no quería que ella se convirtiera en eso. No quería pudrirla tal como lo estaba él. Y menos cuando había encontrado un pequeño rayo de luz al que agarrarse entre tanta oscuridad.

-Tienes razón, pero fui yo quien te forcé a hacerlo. No tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero me gustaría que cuando salgas de aquí te vengas conmigo de nuevo.

-Gabriel...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy al corriente de todo y... Ha sido una dura forma de enterarme -añadió tocándose el labio inconscientemente-. Pero por favor, déjame cuidarte como te mereces. Déjame compensarte por todo lo que te he hecho. Y sobre todo, déjame que te demuestre que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para convencerte de que sólo quiero que estés a mi lado. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, si un día llegas a perdonarme y confías en mí, quizá podríamos retomar lo que por mi culpa acabamos de perder. Me... Me haría muy feliz.

Nathalie sintió que su cuerpo y su mente se desvinculaban, haciendo que su corazón pesase demasiado para mantenerlo atado dentro de su pecho. ¿Cuándo había pasado ésto? No parecía el mismo Gabriel Agreste frío, serio y sin corazón que atemorizaba a todo el mundo. Así era mucho más difícil negarse a su propuesta, y más cuando lo deseaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente. Yo...

Pero no supo seguir. Le necesitaba, y a pesar de todo, le seguía amando igual que antes. No creía que su fortaleza durase mucho si él seguía mirándola con ese amor arrepentido en los ojos. Apartó la vista, notando cómo su corazón se desbocaba con esa cercanía. Él se separó un poco más antes de darle un beso en la mano y soltarla para ir a coger su sitio en el incómodo sillón.

-No me voy a rendir, Nath. Pero ya lo discutiremos cuando te recuperes. Te han hecho pruebas y no encuentran de dónde puede venir ésto que te ha pasado, por suerte para nosotros. Lo han achacado al sobre esfuerzo. Ahora descansa. Quiero que volvamos pronto a casa.

Un intenso calor se alojó en su pecho al escucharle hablar así, casi como si fueran una pareja de verdad. Le miró de soslayo con las mejillas encendidas. La observaba con pose firme, con el mentón entre sus dedos y apoyando el codo en el brazo del sillón. Tenía la cara totalmente magullada y el labio inferior muy hinchado, restos de sangre seca en el cuello de la camisa, y polvo por toda su ropa. Se podía hacer una idea de lo que había pasado, pero no quería creerlo. Era totalmente inviable que Gabriel Agreste se hubiese partido la cara con nadie, y menos por ella. Aunque la idea caldeaba de nuevo su pecho con olas de felicidad y bienestar, y entonces pensó, ¿por qué no dejarse mimar por una vez? ¿Por qué no poder disfrutar de aquel sentimiento, de aquella farsa que se negaba a creer pero que Gabriel parecía tan obcecado en repetir? Se recostó en la cama dándole la espalda, soñando despierta que todo estaba bien, que aceptaba la propuesta del hombre de su vida y que en cuanto le dieran el alta, volverían a la mansión como un tonto par de enamorados, cogidos de la mano y haciendo planes de futuro. Sonrió al pensar en ello, abrazándose a las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin saber si acabaría arrepintiendose de lo que iba a decir.

-Gracias.

El diseñador no se esperaba esa contestación, y no pudo evitar sonreír, aún con una punzada de dolor al ver el tubo que salía de su brazo hacia el gotero. Conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla por detrás y de repetirle una y otra vez que la quería y que pensaba estar a su lado siempre. Asintió con un leve sonido gutural y se acomodó para tratar de descansar un poco ahora que sabía que su Nathalie estaba bien.

Gabriel había permanecido en vela hasta que escuchó a la mujer respirar con calma y la dio por dormida. Ahora lo que necesitaba era descansar, así que, sabiéndola en ello, cerró los ojos para tratar de recuperar fuerzas él también. Había sido una mañana muy intensa.

Cuando los dos estuvieron en brazos de Morpheo, una pequeña criatura morada salió de un bolsillo del diseñador, con cuidado y nerviosismo a la vez. Comprobó que su portador no se fuera a despertar y miró a todos lados para asegurar la habitación.

-Duusu... -susurró al principio- ¡Duusu! -dijo con un poco más de fuerza.

Un ruidito dentro del pequeño armario de la habitación, donde permanecía guardada la ropa que Nathalie había traído al hospital, le hizo saber que su compañera se reuniría con él enseguida, y cuando apareció el pequeño kwami del pavo real sonrió aliviado.

-¡Nooroo! Pensaba que nunca se dormirían.

Los dos bichitos juntaron sus frentes y se dieron una tierna caricia con ellas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Peor que la última vez que la transformé. Yo... -pequeñas lagrimitas salieron de sus enormes ojos- siento mucho lo que ha pasado.

El kwami empático abrazó a su compañera para apoyarla.

-Tranquila, no ha sido tu culpa. Y lo importante es que ella está bien.

Duusu sorbió por la nariz mientras la miraba dormitar.

-Había tanto dolor en su interior... Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ella.

-Bueno, estás aquí. Algo se te ocurrirá -añadió guiñando un ojo juguetón.

En ese momento el teléfono móvil de Gabriel vibró haciéndole revolverse en el sillón. Las dos pequeñas criaturas se escondieron lo más rápido que pudieron, justo a tiempo para que él no se diera cuenta de que habían tenido esa fugaz charla. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el maldito aparato que no dejaba de molestar. Era de la mansión, probablemente su nueva asistente. Asegurando que Nathalie no se había dado cuenta del ruido, salió de la habitación para contestar la llamada y no molestarla.

Cuando estuvo sola, se giró hacia la puerta comprobando que Gabriel había salido, tal como le había parecido. Suspiró agotada y se llevó un brazo a la cara, tapándose los ojos en un gesto de derrota. Fue entonces cuando Dussu decidió actuar y se presentó delante de su portadora.

-¿Qué tal estás?

La mujer se sorprendió al escuchar una fina vocecita dentro de la habitación cuando pensaba que estaba sola. Se apartó el brazo para poder buscar a quien le hablaba, y su sorpresa aumentó al ver al kwami delante de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La pequeña criatura se sintió casi atacada por esa pregunta.

-Bueno, el prodigio sigue pinchado en tu ropa... Sigues siendo mi portadora y yo... -hizo un puchero encantador- Estaba preocupada por ti.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama a la espera de que su ex jefe volviera a entrar, pero la criaturita no iba a dejarla tranquila tan fácilmente.

-¿Sabes? Yo pienso que ese hombre es un idiota.

Nathalie abrió los ojos de par en par y buscó con la vista a la bolita azul que flotaba frente a ella.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que es un idiota. No tiene consideración con nadie y os ha puesto en peligro a todos. Además -bajó la voz para dar más énfasis a sus iracundas palabras-, te hace mucho daño pensar en él.

Nathalie se ruborizó notablemente y empezó a titubear exaltada.

-¡No es cierto! Yo... No... Pienso en él...

-He estado fusionada contigo, no puedes engañarme.

La mujer se quedó boquiabierta sin saber qué responder. Cerró los labios y volvió a boquear buscando las palabras, pero una vez más, se quedaron en su garganta. Apartó la mirada y cuando volvió a posarla en el kwami, vio que tenía una sonrisita que no supo muy bien cómo interpretar.

-No es tan malo.

-¡Venga ya! -protestó Duusu con una pequeña rabieta- Lo que pasa es que le sigues queriendo tanto que seguirías haciendo cualquier cosa por él.

Nathalie se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja evitando hacer contacto visual.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Sí lo sabes, pero no lo aceptas. Deberías darte un respiro, lo necesitas.

La mujer miró de reojo a la criatura flotante y pudo ver la tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba. Se la veía realmente preocupada. Suspiró con altanería y preguntó como si le importara mucho menos su opinión.

-¿Y tú qué crees que debería hacer?

Duusu amplió su sonrisa y movió sus patitas emocionada.

-Para empezar, ser sincera contigo misma -Nathalie volvió a girar la cara en desacuerdo silencioso-. Expón tus sentimientos, te ayudará.

-¿Exponerlos? -preguntó alarmada.

-Escríbelos en un cuaderno, sólo tienes que ponerlos en palabras. No hace falta que se los cuentes a nadie. Aunque si necesitas a alguien que te escuche... -se acurrucó de forma adorable mostrando una leve vergüenza- yo puedo hacerlo.

La mujer clavó su sorprendida mirada en la pequeña kwami ruborizada.

-No es necesario, puedo sobrellevarlo sola.

Los hombros de Duusu cayeron notablemente abatidos ante esa cruel afirmación, y sus ojos se enrojecieron.

-Yo sólo quería ayudar... -murmuró mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta al armario.

Nathalie sintió que se le encogía el corazón al verla. No tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, y sin embargo se estaba comportando como un ogro con ella.

-Perdona... -dijo entre dientes- No quería hacerte sentir mal. Yo... -suspiró apartando la mirada- Estoy hecha un lío.

Duusu voló rápidamente hacia su cara y la dio un cálido abrazo en la mejilla.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

-Bien saldría si me caso con Remi y renuncio a Gabriel.

-¿Cómo te vas a casar con Remi? -protestó la kwami- ¿Y quién demonios es ese Remi?

Nathalie no sabía si reír o ignorarla.

-Mira, no importa. De verdad. Agradezco tu apoyo pero ahora lo que necesito es estar sola y pensar -la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la pequeña bolita azul desapareció dentro del armario-. Mierda...

Gabriel entró y fijó sus ojos en Nathalie, sentada en la cama y con aspecto huraño.

-¿Algún problema?

Ella siguió mirando hacia la ventana.

-Un pequeño dolor de cabeza. ¿Te piensas quedar mucho tiempo aquí?

-Hasta que te den el alta y nos vayamos a casa.

El salto que dio su corazón en ese momento acalló todas las dudas, todas las inseguridades, todos los recuerdos que la atormentaban.

-Gabriel, no me voy a ir contigo a tu casa.

-No estoy dispuesto a aceptar una negativa -contestó de forma ligeramente agresiva-. Todo ésto es mi culpa, y no pienso parar hasta pagar el precio que deba por lo que he hecho.

Las fuerzas de Nathalie flaquearon aún más. Deseaba que hiciera lo que estaba diciendo. Deseaba que la llevara a su casa con él, que la cuidara, que la mimara, que le demostrara que realmente la quería como tanto se empeñaba en intentar confesar últimamente. Estaba tan cansada de pelear contra lo que sentía... Se llevó las manos al vientre sin poder evitar que él se diera cuenta y sintiera una enorme punzada en el pecho y unas tremendas ganas de abrazarla.

-No tienes nada que pagar -susurró ella-. Jamás podría culparte de nada. Tienes tus motivos y yo siempre los he aceptado.

-Mis motivos han cambiado -dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo, sin apartar la vista de ella-. Y creo que ya lo sabes. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo creas?

-Gabriel, por favor. No quiero hablar de ésto ahora. Sólo... Déjame dormir.

Él gruñó descontento. No podía hacer nada. Al menos, no ahora. Ya que no estaba dispuesto a ceder con respecto a que fuera a pasar la recuperación a la mansión, al menos le dio tregua con ésto.

-De acuerdo, descansa. Hablaremos en casa de ello.

Ella chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación pero se conformó con lo que le ofrecía de momento. Después de todo, le apetecía soñar con ese futuro a corto plazo.

Unas horas más tarde, el doctor había pasado y les había dado una valoración más que positiva. La recuperación de Nathalie estaba siendo muy rápida, y no encontraban nada en las pruebas que les indicara que debía permanecer más tiempo ingresada, pasaría la noche allí y por la mañana podría irse. Sus niveles estaban bien, y no había signos de que la pérdida del bebé hubiese afectado en algo más que en un duro golpe psicológico para ella. O para ambos, como Gabriel quiso remarcar antes de que se marchara y les dejara solos de nuevo. La expresión de la mujer seguía siendo taciturna, y tras la mención al embarazo se oscureció más. Por eso él no dudó en sentarse a su lado en cuanto el doctor se fue, y le tomó una mano entre las suyas para tratar de confortarla. Sin decirse nada se miraron durante un momento, conectando sus almas de nuevo como siempre habían sentido. Nathalie acabó por sonreír, sintiéndose completa en ese momento.

-Gracias por estar aquí.

Él besó su mano y con otra dulce sonrisa que la desarmó por completo contestó.

-Estaré siempre que me necesites -ella se ruborizó pero no apartó la mirada de sus sinceros ojos, que de repente se volvieron serios-. Nath, necesito oírlo de ti -ella se tensó-. ¿Era... Yo era... Sabes si yo...?

Las palabras no salían. Cada vez estaba más nervioso y ella lo notó. Apretó su mano para tranquilizarle, y con una triste sonrisa le respondió en un susurro.

-...Sí.

Gabriel dejó de respirar un momento. Aunque lo intentara no conseguía que el aire entrara en su cuerpo. Su vista se nubló y sus extremidades empezaron a hormiguearle. Cerró los ojos antes de que le traicionaran las lágrimas que no permitía salir, y notó la suave mano de Nathalie en su mejilla. Fue entonces cuando quebró del todo y rompió a llorar, acunando su rostro en aquella dulce y reparadora caricia.

-Joder, soy un completo desastre. Soy la peor persona del mundo. Soy...

Los dedos de la mujer se posaron en sus labios haciéndole callar. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella le estaba mirando con los suyos húmedos también.

-Eres el amor de mi vida. No te permito que hables así de ti.

Se formó un silencio entre ellos mientras sus sentimientos se escapaban de sus dolidas miradas. Gabriel se acercó con miedo a sus labios y los besó con ternura y necesidad. Un beso cálido, suave, triste. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, ella no le rechazó. Tomó ese gesto como algo que ella también deseaba, y sin profundizar en él, se calmaron el uno al otro, transmitiéndose lo que tanto se estaban negando a dejar salir. Cuando se volvió a separar no se atrevía a decir nada. Sentía que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca estropearía el momento, pero no quería quedarse callado por completo después de aquello. Buscaba las palabras perfectas, pero su mente sólo le repetía una y otra vez tres palabras.

"Te quiero, Nathalie."

Ella suspiró. De pronto estaba nerviosa. ¿Estaría pensando lo mismo que él?

-¿Qué te apetece cenar? -soltó de repente.

"Genial, Agreste. ¿No se te ocurría nada mejor?"

Ella le miró sorprendida, conteniendo una carcajada.

-Creo... Que aquí me corresponde cena.

Gabriel se llevó una mano mentalmente a la cabeza.

-¿Y crees que no puedo mejorarla? Pide lo que más te apetezca y haré que te lo traigan.

-No es necesario, de verdad. Me conformo con lo que me toque.

Pero el diseñador no se quedó tranquilo. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su nueva asistente.

-Andrea, necesito algo. Perdón, Alice, sí. Quiero que envíes cena para dos al hospital. Sí -se giró hacia Nathalie y le preguntó- ¿lasaña está bien? -ella asintió anonadada- Perfecto, Alice. Muchas gracias.

-¿Hay algo que quieras y no consigas? -preguntó Nathalie con sarcasmo.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo y contestó con seguridad.

-No. Ya lo sabes.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer, intuyendo que no se refería sólo a lo material. Y cada vez se sentía menos fuerte para seguir rechazándole. Y si era eso lo que ella quería, si deseaba dejar de rechazarlo y lanzarse a sus brazos, ¿por qué no hacerlo de una vez? ¿Por qué no dejarse llevar y tratar de ser feliz por fin? ¿Por qué no disfrutar de lo que la vida le ofrecía, y de lo que Gabriel Agreste quería darle? Después de todo, seguía irremediablemente enamorada de su ex jefe. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, aceptar que él sentía algo por ella podría ser algo positivo, podría ser algo... Real. Y aunque seguía necesitando convencerse de ello, creía tener la forma de hacerlo. Así que tomó aire sin apartar la vista de sus expresivos ojos, y con una seguridad que a ella misma la dejó impresionada, expuso sus condiciones para aceptarle.

-Quiero que entregues los prodigios.


	16. Dudas que no son dudas

Nathalie jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche. Lucía un sol espléndido, perfecto para saborear la libertad que le acababan de conceder en el hospital.

Al otro lado del asiento, Gabriel no dejaba de lanzar preocupadas miradas a la mujer, esperando que no dijera en cualquier momento que se arrepentía y que la dejaran bajar.

Llevaban todo el camino en silencio, y las conversaciones no habían sido demasiado animadas desde la tarde anterior, desde que ella le había pedido que entregara los prodigios. Se recriminaba no haber sabido contestar en ese mismo momento, haber enmudeció por completo en el instante que ella más necesitaba comprobar su seguridad sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué no había respondido que sí? Ni siquiera lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía es que esa hubiese sido la respuesta correcta, y él la había cagado una vez más. No se había negado a ello pero había puesto excusas, y para Nathalie había sido lo mismo. Había accedido a quedarse en la mansión unos días bajo unas condiciones, y la primera era no verle ni cruzarse con él en ningún momento. La segunda era seguir manteniendo ella el prodigio de Mayura. Y la tercera era poder hablar con Remi cuando a ella le apeteciera. Las tres condiciones habían hecho bastante daño a Gabriel, quien no se podía negar a ninguna de ellas si quería al menos recoger las migajas que ella ahora le estaba tirando.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Nathalie sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. De nuevo allí... Es como si su vida se negara a desvincularse del apellido Agreste, unas veces por unas cosas y otras veces por otras. Se bajó del coche y se encaminó directa hacia el cuarto de invitados, el que ocuparía durante los próximos días. No llevaba equipaje, Gabriel no le había permitido pasar por casa de Remi para recoger nada, así que no tardó en llegar y acomodarse. Se acercó al armario y abrió las puertas con una mezcla de rabia e ilusión. Como ya se imaginaba, estaba lleno de ropa de la línea de su ex jefe, y toda de su talla. Era increíble lo que era capaz de hacer ese hombre para salirse con la suya.

—Espero que te guste —dijo él con seriedad desde la puerta—, la mandé traer para ti.

—Gracias, Gabriel. Ya puedes marcharte.

Esa indiferencia en la voz de la mujer le mató. Empezaba a pensar que ya estaba sufriendo demasiado por sus pecados. Se giró molesto para marcharse, pero cuando se dirigía a la puerta jugó su último as.

—Si abres la otra puerta del armario encontrarás parte de una nueva colección. No está comercializada. He encargado que la hicieran para ti.

Se marchó cerrando tras de sí la puerta y apoyándose un momento en ella con el dolor instaurado en el pecho, esperando que en algún momento le volviera a dejar respirar.

Nathalie suspiró dejando caer sus defensas y volviendo a temblar como una niña. No podía ceder ante él. Ya no. Por mucho que necesitara sentirle, abrazarle, besarle... No cambiaría, nunca lo haría. Abrió distraída la puerta que le había dicho y encontró un montón de prendas en tonos azules y morados. Los ojeó por encima, y entonces algo le llamó la atención. Era una pluma de pavo real, incrustada en la manga de una chaqueta. La observó con los ojos como platos sin querer darse cuenta de cuál había sido la inspiración del diseñador para crear esta línea. O más bien, quién. Sacó las prendas una por una y las fue dejando sobre la cama estiradas para poder verlas mejor. Todas tenían algo de Mayura. Una chaqueta, un sombrero, una falda, un vestido... Duusu salió de su bolsillo y las contempló emocionada.

—¡Ay madre! ¡Es lo más bonito que han hecho por mí nunca!

Nathalie miró de soslayo a su kwami, sin querer romper la burbujita en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

—Ya está bien. No me pienso poner nada de lo que hay aquí.

La pequeña criatura la miró sorprendida recoger la ropa con urgencia y meterla en el armario de golpe.

—Eso no ha sido muy gentil de tu parte.

—¿Acaso él es gentil conmigo? —preguntó enervada. Duusu la miró inquisitivamente— Ésto no cuenta. Y todo lo que está haciendo tampoco. Y... —se detuvo dándose cuenta de que sus argumentos no tenían peso— Está bien. Él es gentil conmigo. Y detallista. Y tierno. Y... —se abrazó a sí misma y se dirigió a la ventana.

La kwami voló detrás de ella y se sentó en su cabeza.

—¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar lo que sientes?

Nathalie no respondió. Se mantuvo en silencio, sin moverse, mirando por la ventana al solitario patio de la mansión. No, aún no estaba dispuesta. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los rascó por debajo de las gafas. Resopló y cuando se vio vencida por la culpa, volvió al armario y sacó de nuevo las prendas para volver a colocarlas estiradas y cada una en su sitio.

Gabriel permanecía delante del ataúd de Emilie, pensativo. Desde que Nathalie se había marchado bajaba más a menudo a verla, a encontrarse consigo mismo en la soledad y el silencio de su guarida. A buscar respuestas. Hoy era uno de esos días. Necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a contestar algunas preguntas, y siempre le había ayudado estar en presencia de su esposa. Ahora, mirándola con el corazón en el cuarto de invitados de la mansión, deseaba que no existiera para que todo fuera mucho más fácil.

—¿Te estoy traicionando, Emilie? ¿Estoy siendo un mal hombre? No puedo dejarte ir, pero necesito tanto estar con Nathalie por encima de todas las cosas... Tu recuerdo, el recuerdo de nuestra felicidad, es tan fuerte que me duele pensar que vaya a desaparecer en algún momento. Pero si no desaparece no podré seguir adelante —jugó con el anillo que tenía en el dedo—. Estoy haciendo daño a una buena persona, una persona que me está dando luz en medio de mi mar de oscuridad, sin pedir nada a cambio. Una persona que me quiere como soy, tal como lo hacías tú. ¿Qué posibilidades había de encontrar a alguien así después de convertirme en... Lo que me había convertido al perderte? Y aunque pueda parecer una locura, Emilie, yo la amo. La amo como sólo te he amado a ti antes. Es el aire que respiro, es lo que mueve mi pútrido corazón, es... Es mi vida. Pero para poder ser feliz con ella, tú debes desaparecer —se tomó un momento para asimilar sus propias palabras—. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué no puedo decirte adiós? Acaso... ¿Te estoy traicionando, Emilie?

Las palabras dejaron de salir de su garganta. El frío silencio inundó la enorme sala, devolviéndole sus pensamientos como pelotas de tenis. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí metido, pero a él le había parecido un minuto. Su estómago empezó a rugir. Joder, cuando Nathalie trabajaba para él nunca le había pasado eso. Haberse enamorado de ella había sido una de las mejores y de las peores cosas que le habían pasado en su vida.

Salió de su despacho directo al comedor. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, suponía que toda la casa habría comido ya, así que entró sin fijarse en que la puerta estaba entreabierta, en que se oían tintineos dentro, o sin fijarse que algo se movía en la mesa. A mitad de camino hacia su sitio alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Nathalie le miraba con gesto serio y el tenedor en la mano. Se congeló en el momento, no sabía si retroceder o continuar en contra de lo que ella le había pedido. Ella vio su duda y se lo puso fácil.

—¿Aún no has comido? Estarás muerto de hambre. Acostumbras a comer bastante antes. Unas tres horas antes.

Miró la silla vacía presidiendo la mesa y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

—Mi asistente hace lo que puede, pero no eres tú, y para las personas normales es difícil hacer lo que tú hacías.

Gabriel pudo ver una leve sonrisa orgullosa en los preciosos labios de la mujer. Se sentó más tranquilo, pero pronto empezó a sentirse idiota allí. No tenía nada que hacer hasta que le trajeran la comida, y la incomodidad crecía dentro de él a pasos agigantados. Lo mejor sería que él mismo se levantara para acercarse a la cocina y pedirle a alguien que le llevara un plato, pero mientras lo pensaba, Nathalie se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de servicio. No tardó en volver, y bajo la aterrada mirada de su ex jefe le explicó:

—Ya he avisado para que te traigan algo, no te preocupes.

Gabriel sintió que el pecho se le calentaba, y volvió a preguntarse por qué no estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para mantenerla con él.

—No tenías porqué hacerlo, ya no es tu trabajo.

Sin levantar los ojos del plato ella contestó.

—Con un simple gracias me habría valido.

Él se ruborizó, muriendo de vergüenza en el acto por su descuido. Esperaba que no se lo tuviera en cuenta... La puerta a su lado se abrió y dio paso a la comida del diseñador, de la que empezó a dar buena cuenta según llegó el plato a la mesa, sin dejar de mirar de soslayo a la mujer a su lado y disfrutando de la falsa sensación de estar compartiendo una preciosa velada con ella, como pareja de verdad, tal como imaginaba cada vez que se unía a Adrien y su novia en la mesa. Agachó la cara entre bocado y bocado y murmuró con un toque de triste felicidad:

—Gracias, Nath.

Ella le miró con el corazón encogido. Verle así de sumiso la hacía querer abrazarle. No sabía cómo iba a soportar los días que estuviera en aquella casa sin lanzarse a sus brazos. Terminó con calma su plato, disfrutando de cada momento a su lado, de cada respiración, de cada mirada furtiva. Casi pudo darse cuenta de que su cuerpo retrasó a posta el levantarse de allí y separarse de él, pero seguía sintiendo ese enfado y esa desconfianza que no la dejaba soltarse.

Cuando al fin terminó y se levantó para marcharse, Gabriel se puso de pie a la vez como cortesía para despedirla. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, activando algo en sus interiores que llevaba tiempo dormido y que ahora luchaba por aflorar. Con el estómago en la boca, Nathalie agachó la mirada y se marchó de allí a paso rápido, dejando a un desesperado Gabriel con el corazón completamente desbocado. Se dejó caer en la silla manteniendo la compostura y recuperando la respiración, para luego terminar de comer con dificultad evocando los momentos compartidos con su amada.

Nathalie llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con manos temblorosas.

—Duusu... —balbuceó haciendo aparecer al pequeño kwami— creo... Que estoy lista.

El silencio en todo el gimnasio era roto tan sólo por los golpes secos de los nudillos vendados de Remi. Llevaba mucho tiempo dando puñetazos sin descanso a aquel saco de boxeo, tratando de liberar su rabia y su tensión. Los dedos le hormigueaban ya, y los brazos le dolían del esfuerzo, pero no podía parar. Cada segundo que no estaba destrozandose la piel contra el cuero, lo pasaba agonizando con el recuerdo de su encuentro con Gabriel. Volvió a recordar sus palabras y un arrebato de furia creció en su interior, soltándolo sin contención. La frustración se diluyó un poco entre sus jadeos y el sudor que le caía por el torso desnudo mientras se apoyaba en el saco para recuperar el aliento. No podía hacer nada. Ese capullo era mucho más poderoso que él, se saldría con la suya de nuevo.

"Como siempre..."

Pensó en Nathalie y lo mucho que la echaba de menos, y saber que ahora mismo estaba en casa del diseñador le volvía loco y le hundía a partes iguales. Necesitaba hablar con ella, saber que estaba bien al menos.

Nunca llegó a responder a su petición de matrimonio, y en este momento se fustigó por no haber sido más convincente y haber conseguido una respuesta afirmativa. Se llevó un brazo a la frente para secarse el sudor con las vendas, y se separó de su fiel compañero un momento para beber agua.

—¿No crees que ese saco no tiene la culpa de tus problemas?

La melodiosa voz de Hana entraba en el gimnasio, haciendo compañía a su aún acelerada respiración.

—Bueno, no puedo pegar a quien me los causa, y el saco no se queja demasiado.

La secretaria tomó una de sus manos para observar sus despellejados nudillos.

—¿Y no crees que ya está bien? —preguntó con enfado en la voz— Esa imbecil no se merece que te estés haciendo ésto por ella.

—Basta, Hana. Creo que ya deberías tener más que clara mi situación con ella. No te permito que hables mal de Nathalie.

—Pero... ¡Mírate! Estás desesperado, herido, hecho polvo. Y ella ni siquiera está contigo, ha preferido quedarse con Agreste.

Remi la miró suspicaz.

—¿Y tú se lo reprochas?

Ella pestañeó un par de veces antes de contestar, avergonzada.

—¿Te lo ha contado ella?

Él rió.

—¡Vamos! Si piensas que ocurre algo entre mis empleados que yo no sepa, estás muy equivocada.

Hana recuperó su habitual compostura y se acercó a él coqueta, delineado sus duros pectorales y su bien trabajado abdomen.

—Entonces sabrás que mi cuerpo te echa de menos, ¿verdad?

Remi sujetó su mano y la apartó de su pecho con dulzura.

—Hana, ya sabes que no estoy disponible.

—Pero aun así me extrañas, ¿no?

—No he dicho eso.

—Tampoco lo has negado —dijo con una sonrisa ladina restregando su perfecto busto contra el suyo y acercando sus labios a los de él.

Apenas le dio tiempo a apartarse y el beso de la chica acabó en su mejilla.

—Te agradecería que dejaras las tentaciones a un lado, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.

Ella sonrió con picardía y se llevó dos dedos al bolsillo de la mini falda que llevaba, sacando un trocito de tela de encaje que hizo que la virilidad de Remi se activara, y guardandola de forma muy sensual en el bolsillo del pantalón del chico.

—¿Puedo dejar a un lado también mi ropa interior? —se acercó a su oído y susurró con el morbo inundando sus palabras— Sé que te encanta que trabaje así cuando estás cerca.

Con un gracioso giro de muñeca, Hana se libró del agarre de Remi y le tomó la mano a él, conduciendola por su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de su falda, donde la animó a inmiscuirse. Los dedos del chico no tardaron en rozar los húmedos labios íntimos de su secretaria, que se revolvió en el sitio buscando más con un gemido que hizo perder la cordura a los dos. Remi jugó un poco con esos pliegues que le estaban esperando, y poco a poco fue introduciendo dos dedos para buscar las contorsiones y los gemidos de la muchacha que se retorcía en sus brazos. Ella se dejó hacer, dispuesta a cualquier cosa que le pidiera y deseando que se desfogara de una vez por todas entre sus piernas. Pero entonces el placer la abandonó de golpe, sus piernas cedieron y al momento se vio en el suelo de rodillas con el pulso acelerado y el desplante bajando por sus muslos. El saco de boxeo volvió a sonar, y cuando Hana consiguió enfocar la vista encontró a Remi de espaldas liberando esta nueva frustración con él, en lugar de con ella. Se levantó con calma, se atusó la falda y la blusa y dio media vuelta para salir por donde había llegado.

Cuando escuchó la puerta del gimnasio cerrarse, Remi se apoyó en el saco de nuevo. Había estado cerca. Casi se deja llevar por la desesperación y la soledad, y por el tentador y delicioso cuerpo de su secretaria. No es que la echara de menos especialmente, pero en esos momentos de frustración, por un instante vio como una buena idea acostarse con ella. Por suerte su cabeza se había centrado antes de que sus impulsos le hicieran perder la cabeza y fastidiar lo que más le importaba en el mundo. Se tocó el miembro, a medio camino entre el reposo y la activación y se maldijo por aquella reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo. El saco no podría seguir ayudándole con ese problema. Cogió su camiseta del banco en el que la había tirado y se la puso, notando instantáneamente que se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor. No le importó, sólo necesitaba llegar a su casa y darse una buena ducha para relajarse del todo.

La luz de la pantalla del portátil se reflejaba en los cristales de las gafas de Nathalie. Llevaba un rato tecleando sin parar en un archivo de texto al que había denominado "Sin Remedio" y en el que había empezado a contar su historia a modo de novela, obviando algunos detalles e inventando otros. De vez en cuando reía al ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y no podía evitar pensar que al final estaba aventurándose con esa loca idea que le había dado Remi unos días atrás.

Remi...

Debería llamarle. Sabía que Gabriel no le había permitido saber nada sobre su estado, y se sentía como una persona horrible por no haber contactado con él antes para contárselo. Miró su móvil en la mesita de noche. Llevaba sin hacerle caso varios días. Probablemente tendría cientos de llamadas y mensajes en cuanto lo encendiera, pero no sería ahora, no sería hoy. Miró hacia la puerta entreabierta del armario, donde tenía la ropa de la colección de Mayura. Duusu dormía placidamente sobre una de las camisetas, moviendo las plumas con sus simpáticas y tranquilas respiraciones. Sonrió sinceramente. Desde que había llegado de la comida no había parado de pensar en qué era lo que realmente quería hacer, y cómo afectaba eso a lo que debía hacer. Y siempre que llegaba a una conclusión aparecía la intensa mirada que Gabriel le había dedicado antes de despedirse.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de sus cábalas, y antes de dar paso a quien fuera, se levantó a cerrar la puerta del armario para esconder a su kwami. La puerta se abrió y un tímido Adrien entró en la habitación, seguido de una sonriente Marinette. Nathalie se alegró de verlos y se levantó a abrazarlos con cariño.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el chico.

—Mejor, gracias por venir a verme.

—Casi no puedo conseguir que Adrien asista a clase esta mañana, decía que lo primero era venir a verte.

La aludida soltó una carcajada escondiendola tras los dedos, gesto que hizo que la chica se la abrazara con fuerza. El muchacho las miró conmovido y no pudo evitar sonreír encantado.

—Y luego dice de mí... —se quejó con gracia. Miró el portátil sobre la cama y alzó una ceja— Padre no te tendrá trabajando, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Nathalie. Al ver hacia dónde estaba mirando se dio cuenta y lo cerró enseguida— ¡No! Qué va, es... Un proyecto personal. Y bueno, contadme. ¿Qué tal os va?

Los chicos se miraron felices y empezaron a contarle los avances en su relación. La flexibilidad de Gabriel con respecto a sus salidas o a las veces que se quedaba Marinette en la mansión, el apoyo que les había brindado, la tremenda inutilidad de sus posteriores asistentes y que ellos utilizaban a su favor. Ella rió orgullosa. De pronto, una sombra pasó por el rostro de Adrien y apagó todo su buen humor. Las chicas se dieron cuenta, pero sólo la joven aspirante a diseñadora sabía el motivo, y es que llevaba así desde hacía dos días, cuando Ladybug se había llevado a Nathalie al hospital sangrando. Le agarró la mano sabiendo que se le pasaría en breve, pero para la mujer no pasaron desapercibidos esos gestos, y cuando fue a poner la mano en el hombro del chico éste se lanzó contra ella casi haciéndola caer hacia atrás en la cama. Le escuchó sollozar en sus brazos, y ella le acunó y le acarició la cabeza para calmarlo.

-Todo está bien, mi pequeño -le susurró al oído con un efecto tranquilizador inmediato-. Todo está bien.

-Nathalie, yo... me hacía tanta ilusión...

-Y a mí, cielo. Pero todo pasa por algo. Tal vez tu padre y yo no debamos...

-No digas eso -dijo él separándose lo justo para mirarla a la cara-. Me niego a creerlo. Hacéis una pareja perfecta.

-Adrien, cariño... -murmuró Marinette intentando hacerle ver que estaba traspasando una línea delicada.

Al darse cuenta se separó de la mujer agachando la mirada.

-Lo siento, no tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos y hablé demás.

Ella le cogió la cara con ambas manos para que la mirara y le sonrió.

-Estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien? -negó con la cabeza en respuesta- Ya me lo imaginaba. Pues tienes que dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas que no tienen solución y seguir mirando hacia delante. Tienes una novia maravillosa que saca lo mejor de todos los Agreste que conozco, y eso con alguno es bastante difícil. Estás a punto de entrar en la universidad. Tus amigos te adoran. Y has conseguido lo que jamás pensé que ocurriría, que tu padre vuelva a ser el de antes contigo. Disfrútalo. No te dejes amargar por los problemas de alguien que no merece tanto la pena.

El chico sonrió de medio lado, y Nathalie pudo reconocer la pícara sonrisa del héroe felino.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir que no mereces la pena -dijo con un divertido reproche en la voz-. Ni te quites méritos, porque de todo eso que has dicho, gran parte de culpa la tienes tú. Sin ti esta casa nunca habría llegado a ser lo que hoy es. Digas lo que digas.

Se acercó a la mujer para darle un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama casi con una pirueta, para coger de la mano a Marinette y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Aún se quedó un momento más mirando el lugar por el que los chavales habían desaparecido. Se tocó la cara con la yema de los dedos, sonriendo por el tremendo afecto que sentía hacia el hijo de Gabriel. Recordó con nostalgia el día en que bromeó con ella llamándola "mamá" tras haberla descubierto en el cuarto de su padre, y no pudo evitar reír para rebajar un poco el cariño que empezaba a rebosar en su corazón. Se acercó a la ventana y se asomó para dejar volar sus pensamientos, llevándole siempre a la misma conclusión. Se giró para buscar con la vista su teléfono, y cuando lo localizó en el mismo sitio que lo había dejado cuando llegó horas atrás, se sintió menos culpable de lo que pensaba.

Gabriel salía de su guarida con el ánimo bastante bajo, como siempre que entraba desde hacía unos días. No lograba convencerse de sacar de allí el cuerpo de su esposa, y no se atrevía a volver a intentar acercarse a Nathalie hasta conseguirlo, pero la necesidad de tenerla con él le estaba matando. Desde hacía tiempo, su intención había dejado de ser recuperar a Emilie, y la búsqueda de objetivos a los que akumatizar se había visto totalmente mermada. Pero sabía que eso no era suficiente, ella le había pedido que devolviera los prodigios para asegurarse de no tener la tentación de utilizarlos de nuevo y dejarla tirada como tanto ella temía. Y la comprendía, lo que le estaba pidiendo no era ninguna locura. Lo que él la había hecho hacer, o lo que le había llegado a pedir sin embargo sí que lo era, y ella no había dudado en dárselo y en sacrificarse por él.

"Incluso estando embarazada..."

La culpa volvió a atenazarle el pecho, haciéndole caer hacia delante y apoyarse en su escritorio hasta recuperarse. No podía seguir así. Sólo esperaba sacar fuerzas pronto para deshacerse del ataúd y poder empezar una vida con Nathalie, o morir lo antes posible y dejar de sufrir.

Justo al lado de su mano reposaba una bandeja con la cena. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era tarde. Había vuelto a pasar demasiado tiempo pensando en sus cosas y se le había vuelto a pasar el tiempo. Se sentó en la silla delante del plato aunque no tuviera hambre, y empezó a picotear un poco. Al fin, su nueva asistente empezaba a hacer las cosas bien y a actuar en respuesta a su excéntrica personalidad. Había tardado bastante en darse cuenta de que en su cabeza no hay horarios. Cuando se sintió harto se levantó con desasosiego para irse a la cama. Había sido un día emocionalmente duro y necesitaba deshacerse de toda esa carga.

Nathalie le vio pasar por fin hacia su cuarto. Volvía a quedarse hasta tarde trabajando, aunque en realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo había sido trabajando y cuánto adorando a su esposa en su guarida. Le había llevado la cena hacía bastante rato ya, y había encontrado la oficina vacía. Aunque le había dolido darse cuenta de lo que estaría haciendo, no pudo evitar hacerse cargo de sus necesidades, como siempre. No se había separado de la puerta del cuartito, sabiendo que desde allí le vería pasar cuando se marchara a la cama, y al menos así tranquilizarse sabiendo que, hasta la mañana siguiente, estaba en buenas manos. Cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar un algo para dormir ella también. Le venía bien descansar. Rebuscó en el armario algo de ropa cómoda. Encontró varios pijamas, pero al final acabó optando por un camisón de tirantes ridículamente corto de la colección de Mayura.

"¿En qué estabas pensando, Gabs?"

Se lo probó alegrándose de que le quedara totalmente perfecto, cayendo por encima de su esbelta figura de forma graciosa e insinuante. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, admirándose de la increíble mano que tenía su ex jefe para el diseño. Duusu apareció por detrás con una enorme sonrisa.

—Estás espectacular.

—Es... Sólo un pijama —respondió ella.

—Un pijama inspirado en ti, es normal que te quede perfecto.

La mujer se giró un poco para ver la parte de atrás en el espejo, y se fijó en el encaje con forma de plumas de pavo real del bajo.

—Inspirado en mí y en ti, no lo olvides.

La kwami se sentó en su hombro feliz y respondió.

—Hacemos un buen equipo juntas.

Nathalie sonrió y asintió, haciendo que la criatura saltara emocionada y diera unas vueltas en el aire. Se acercó entonces a la mesilla, abrió el cajón y cogió su única pertenencia allí, lo único que había traído al salir del hospital: la aguja con forma de pluma. Se recogió el pelo en un moño ligero y clavó la punta del adorno para atravesarlo y sujetar así su melena con él. Se miró bien otro momento. Se encontraba tan cómoda consigo misma que no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora mismo se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa... Y no dudó. Volvió a abrir el armario para buscar algo que había visto antes; una bata de seda que tenía la misma forma y caída en la parte inferior que el vestido de Mayura, del mismo color azul que el resto de la colección y con un toque elegante y sexy a la vez. Ató la fina cinta en su cintura ciñendo la prenda a sus curvas y salió de la habitación.

La ducha había relajado a Gabriel, pero no le había hecho olvidar sus frustraciones. Llevaba un rato dando vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir cuando la puerta de la habitación a sus pies se abrió. La luz que entraba desde el pasillo hacía que sólo pudiera distinguir una silueta recortada en el hueco.

—¿Mayura? —preguntó atónito.

Ella dio un par de pasos hacia el interior y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando que el silencio volviera a inundar la sala antes de acercarse a la cama con decisión. Cuando empezó a gatear por ella hacia él, Gabriel boqueó intentando decir algo, pero sus labios fueron sellados por un fogoso beso que le dejó sin capacidad de reacción. La mujer llevó sus manos a la nuca del hombre para atraerle todo lo posible mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él y empezaba a apretar su cuerpo con los muslos. Las manos del hombre se colocaron sobre sus piernas, tratando de buscar un ancla al mundo real pensando que se encontraba en un sueño. Al notar la suave piel bajo sus manos se dio cuenta de la verdad. Nathalie, su Nathalie, estaba allí. Había ido a buscarle. Subió las manos hasta sus costados para repasarlos bien con los dedos, y luego la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras se sentía morir de felicidad.

Ella separó sus bocas para mirarle con deseo, entremezclando sus respiraciones turbadas. Se incorporó un poco para desatar el lazo en su cintura que cerraba la bata, haciendo que se abriera al momento y fijando la atención del diseñador sobre su precioso camisón. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tirando de la pluma que llevaba como adorno en ella y haciendo que su pelo cayera graciosamente con un bamboleo sobre sus hombros. La expresión de Gabriel era demasiado deliciosa como para no disfrutar de ella de principio a fin.

—Una interesante colección —dijo ella sin conseguir que apartara la vista de su cuerpo tan delicadamente vestido para él— ¿Te gusta cómo me queda?

—Está hecha para ti. Nadie más la podría lucir de una forma tan perfecta.

Ella sonrió complacida y se inclinó hacia delante para tumbarse con coquetería sobre el pecho del diseñador.

—Te echo de menos en mi cama —le dijo con un erotismo que ninguno se esperaba.

En ese momento se le pasaban tantas cosas a Gabriel por la cabeza... Quería decirle tanto, quería hacerle tanto, pero temía volver a meter la pata y estropear cualquier avance que pudiera haber conseguido. Cuando la lengua de la mujer recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja para luego mordisquearla, sintió que las fuerzas se le iban. Ese mínimo roce, de manos de ella, era una auténtica tortura. Su cuerpo reaccionó arqueandose bajo sus piernas y rozando su creciente virilidad contra su sexo. Un dulce gemido en su oído le dio la respuesta a todas sus dudas, preparándole para actuar. Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos apretándola como si la necesitara para respirar, aunque esa afirmación no era del todo incorrecta. Rodó con ella sobre la cama para cambiar las tornas y ser quien dirigiera un rato el asunto. Volvió a tomar sus labios con posesión y cuando se separó clavó los ojos en su oscurecida mirada.

—Tendré que hacer algo para satisfacer esa necesidad, y de paso recordarte lo que yo te ofrezco.

Metió las manos bajo el camisón para palpar su adictivo cuerpo, agarrando con ansia la tela que cubría su intimidad y arrancándola de allí de un fuerte tirón.

—Empiezo a plantearme pedirte un sobre sueldo para bragas.

Él mordió su hombro mientras seguía acariciando su vientre, sus caderas, sus glúteos, haciéndola gemir por el placer de sus caricias.

—Diseñaré una colección sólo para ti —la dio un tierno beso en los labios—. Eres mi inspiración.

Ella sintió que se le llenaba el pecho. Sólo por esta noche quería creer todo lo que le decía, y disfrutar de la sensación de ser, por una vez, la única mujer para Gabriel. Coló las manos entre sus cuerpos para subirlas hasta la cara del diseñador y sujetarla con mimo, rozando con los dedos cada una de sus facciones dulcificadas por la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Tiró de ella para volver a juntar sus labios en un beso que desencadenó el inicio de la caída en picado de sus razones.

Sus lenguas pelearon con fiereza, desesperadas por volver a paladearse con esa pasión que siempre las acometía. Nathalie rodeó la cintura de Gabriel con las piernas, buscando sentir su dura erección deseosa de ella, mientras él arañaba su cuerpo sin compasión. Con un magistral giro, la mujer volvió a rodar sobre la cama recuperando el dominio sobre la situación, obligándole a incorporarse para deshacerse de la camiseta que había pensado utilizar como pijama, y volviendo a tumbarle para recrearse en ese espectacular torso que tanto la gustaba. Pasó los dedos por él notando cómo se erizaba la piel en el acto, y sintiendo la enorme necesidad de saberle suyo. Se revolvió para quitarse la bata y lanzarla al suelo, y cuando volvió a él se agachó para besar su vientre y mordisquearlo mientras introducía los dedos en la goma del pantalón para bajarlo a la vez que los calzoncillos, descubriendo la totalidad de su miembro de un solo golpe. Gabriel soltó un gemido que consiguió que la boca se le hiciera agua. Le deseaba. Le necesitaba. No tenía tiempo para más, sólo quería sentirle dentro, sentir su calor, su contacto, su amor. Se colocó sobre su erección y empezó a bajar lentamente, dando pequeños saltitos hasta hacerse del todo con aquella placentera y esperada intromisión. Cuando estuvo totalmente empalada y el placer se sentía en bestiales oleadas con cada movimiento, le miró con seriedad en el rostro.

—Dímelo, Gabriel. Necesito oírlo —susurró con apremio en la voz—. Quiero saber que eres mío, y sólo mío.

Él posó las manos sobre sus muslos y las fue subiendo poco a poco por sus caderas y acabó buscando sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con fuerza. La miró directamente a esos preciosos ojos, suplicante, y dijo sin una pizca de duda en la voz:

—Te quiero, Nathalie. Te amo aunque nunca pensé que volviera a amar. Te adoro de principio a fin. No soy nada sin ti, y todo mi mundo está contigo. Soy tuyo, tuyo como nunca lo he sido de nadie, tuyo hasta que no me quede nada. Sólo tuyo.

El tiempo se había detenido, y ninguno de los dos era capaz de hacerlo correr de nuevo. Sólo existían ellos en todo el mundo. Esta vez no hubo lágrimas, porque esta vez ambos sabían que sus corazones estaban preparados para recibir al otro dentro. Poco a poco Nathalie empezó a mover las caderas, tornando el sentimentalismo del momento en algo más íntimo y oscuro, en un deseo inigualable que los arrastraba a dejarse llevar en busca del placer cual animales. Subía y bajaba sin soltar las manos de su hombre, sintiendo que con cada estocada se unían más y más. Él movía la pelvis al compás, aunando su ritmo, su pulso y su respiración a los de ella, embelesado con la vista que tenía delante. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando caer ligeramente el cuerpo también, y haciendo que las penetraciones rozaran en un punto demasiado sensible, demasiado delicioso. Apretó las manos de Gabriel subiendo de volumen sus gemidos, notando que en cualquier momento podría alcanzar el cielo, marcando en su memoria cada sensación, cada segundo de ese encuentro. Se dejó caer hacia delante para atrapar los labios del diseñador, llegando a sentir completa esa conexión entre los dos. El momento era perfecto.

—No voy a aguantar mucho más —murmuró ella sobre su boca.

—¿Tanto me has echado de menos?

—No te haces una idea...

Él soltó por fin sus manos para enredar los dedos en su precioso cabello y acariciar sus mejillas con los pulgares.

—Créeme que sí me la hago.

Bajó los dedos acariciando sus brazos anclados en la almohada a ambos lados de su cabeza, besó uno de ellos con ternura y volvió a sus labios para morderlos mientras volvía a acometer con más intensidad en su interior. Nathalie dejó escapar un jadeo.

—Joder, Gabriel...

—Quiero que disfrutes del momento, preciosa —y tras darle un delicioso beso en el que repasó todo el interior de su boca con la lengua, volvió a repetir—. Te quiero, Nath. Con todo mi ser.

No pudo aguantar. El asolador orgasmo que nació en su vientre y se repartió por todo su cuerpo se llevó su norte, su razón y su miedo. Todo estaba donde tenía que estar. Todo era perfecto. Se retorció sobre el sudoroso cuerpo masculino, estrujando su miembro con cada contracción y haciéndole llegar al límite. Cuando él notó que no aguantaría más intentó salir de ella, pero no le dejó. Volvió a hincarse con fuerza y a moverse de la forma más erótica que había visto en su vida.

—No pienses en el mañana, sólo existe hoy.

Y con esa bella invitación encubierta, Gabriel se dejó ir dentro de ella, sin temores, sin resentimientos, sin remedio. La mujer lo aceptó de buen grado, disfrutando de la sensación de llenarse de nuevo de él, de saber que volvía a estar bajo su voluntad. Cuando los últimos estertores dejaron respirar tranquilo al hombre, Nathalie buscó su boca y selló ese momento con un beso para poder dejarse llevar por completo.

—Te quiero, Gabriel. Más que a nada en este mundo.

—Quédate conmigo, mi amor —rogó él desesperado.

—No me lo pidas, por favor.

—Sí te lo pido —la voz le tembló—. Te necesito a mi lado.

Nathalie se elevó dejando salir al hombre de su interior y se tumbó a su lado en la cama, dándole la espalda.

—No quiero hablar de ésto ahora.

Él se incorporó lo suficiente para coger la sábana que estaba a los pies y taparlos con ella, repartiendo besos por el hombro desnudo de la enfurruñada mujer a su lado.

—Está bien. Tú mandas —y tras un momento más de besos en su piel, le susurró al oído—. Pero me encanta que hayas decidido pasar la noche conmigo.

Ella se dio la vuelta indignada.

—¡Yo no he dicho...!

Los exigentes labios de Gabriel no permitieron que terminara la frase, y cuando consiguió poder volver a articular palabra, ya no le interesaba hacerlo. Volvió a a abrazarse a él, besándole con pasión mientras entrelazaba las piernas con las suyas y acariciaba todo su cuerpo bajo la tela.


	17. Un Descanso Para El Corazón

La luz empezaba a inundar el cuarto del diseñador, en el que sólo se oían jadeos. Cuando el primer rayo de sol dio sobre la cama, los encontró unidos y comiéndose a besos, con las manos perdidas en el cuerpo del otro y disfrutando como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Gabriel se movía con lentitud y cariño dentro y fuera de Nathalie, quien acariciaba y revolvía su pelo con devoción mientras acompañaba el delicioso vaivén con sus caderas. Estaban exhaustos, pero se negaban a separarse. Hora tras otra, habían consumido la noche amándose sin reservas, repitiéndose una y otra vez cuánto se amaban y cuánta falta se hacían. Cada vez que se miraban se rozaban el alma, y hasta el mínimo contacto era puro fuego para los dos. Sin fuerzas, Nathalie volvió a besarle y mordisqueó su labio inferior antes de quejarse.

—Cielo, no puedo más. Necesito... Descansar un minuto.

Gabriel sonrió y la besó en el cuello con ternura mientras salía de su interior. Él también estaba agotado, pero la tentación de sentirla de esa manera al tenerla tan cerca era irresistible.

—Lo siento, mi amor. No puedo evitarlo. Te quiero tanto...

Ella acarició su rostro con una preciosa sonrisa de felicidad.

—Yo también te quiero, Gabriel.

Con un tierno gesto hizo que sus labios se rozaran y después se acomodó en la cama a su lado. No tardó en empezar a respirar pesadamente, mientras él la observaba obnuvilado. Fue entonces cuando se atrevió a murmurar lo que le rondaba en la cabeza desde hacía días, sin que ella le cortara, sin despegar los ojos de su silueta sobre su cama.

—No quiero que te vayas. Quiero que estés siempre conmigo, en mi casa, en mi vida. Quiero que lo intentemos, quiero ser padre de nuevo junto a ti. Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero darte lo que mereces. Y sobre todo, quiero que escuches estas palabras voluntariamente cuando estés despierta, y me contestes que sí. Quiero volver a casarme, pero sólo si es contigo.

Besó su hombro y se acurrucó tras ella en la cama, abrazandola con idolatría, sin saber que sus palabras no habían caído en saco roto.

Nathalie caminaba descalza por la mansión, vestida tan sólo con el camisón y la bata de la colección de Mayura. Llevaba algo en las manos, parecían dos vasos de leche con cacao. Atravesó la entrada y se dirigió a una habitación al otro lado en la planta baja, donde se escuchaba música y golpes. Cuando abrió la puerta, las dos niñas estaban sentadas en la alfombra frente a la televisión, jugando con sus muñecas y coches mientras escuchaban las canciones infantiles de fondo. Les dio un vaso a cada una y se sentó en el sillón del fondo a leer, recuperando el libro que un rato antes había dejado tumbado en la mesa auxiliar. Con sus cuatro y dos añitos, las niñas eran unos pequeños monstruos que no solían estar quietas más de dos minutos seguidos, y eso le encantaba a Nathalie. Le daban mucho trabajo, pero adoraba verlas hacer sus trastadas y pelear entre ellas por sus juguetes. Estaban en unas edades muy bonitas, y estar con ellas la hacía sentirse importante, útil. Observarlas le recordaba que su vida había servido para algo precioso, para crearlas a ellas.

Alexia se acercó corriendo con su vaso vacío y se lo tendió a Nathalie.

—Toma, mamá. Ya he terminado.

Ella lo cogió y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de que volviera a jugar donde estaba su hermana, quien se levantaba para hacer lo mismo que la mayor.

—Poma, mamá —balbuceó Silvaine con su lengua de trapo.

Nathalie no pudo evitar achucharla y llenarla de besos en esa rechoncha carita que tenía y que la volvía loca. Cuando la pequeña consiguió librarse de los mimos volvió a sus juguetes, y la orgullosa madre se quedó mirándolas un rato más antes de coger el móvil, hacerles una foto y mandársela a Gabriel con un pequeño texto.

Tus hijas no quieren saber nada de su madre. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

Dejó el teléfono en la mesilla y no esperó contestación hasta la noche, cuando terminara todas las reuniones que tendría a lo largo del día. Miró los anillos que tenía en el dedo, uno con una preciosa piedra morada y una simple alianza de oro blanco. Jugó un poco con ellos recordando aquel día tan especial y dibujando una ensoñadora sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces, su móvil vibró. Cuando lo cogió se alegró de ver que era su marido quien la estaba llamando desde algún lugar de Ámsterdam.

—Hola, cielo. No esperaba que me llamaras.

—Para ti siempre tengo tiempo, mi vida. ¿Qué tal están las niñas?

—Echándote de menos. A mí ni me quieren. ¿Cómo está Adrien?

—Lo está haciendo genial, estoy muy orgulloso de él.

—Me alegro mucho. Espero que no se esté haciendo demasiado pesado.

Gabriel resopló al otro lado de la línea.

—Yo solo quiero volver a casa con vosotras. En un par de días estaremos de vuelta en París.

—Te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos. No te molesto más, hablaremos esta noche.

—De acuerdo, princesa. Te quiero.

—Te quiero, Gabriel...

Nathalie abrió los ojos justo después de darse cuenta de que esa última frase la había dicho en voz alta. Estaba tumbada en la cama con su ex jefe después de la noche más romántica y apasionada de su vida, y se había quedado dormida en sus brazos mientras le escuchaba parlotear sobre un futuro juntos, sobre matrimonio. Se incorporó de golpe y le miró con miedo, pero ¿de qué lo tenía? ¿De que su sueño se hiciera realidad y viviera feliz con el amor de su vida? ¿O de qué todo volviera a la normalidad y su fantasía siguiera siendo un sueño para siempre? Miró a Gabriel dormir a su lado, tranquilo, sonriente, en paz, y deseó que su final para la historia fuera la primera opción.

Se recostó de nuevo, acomodándose en sus fuertes brazos y sintiendo que la abrazaba con posesión al notarla junto a él. Alexia y Silvaine... No sonaban tan mal. Si volvía a dormirse ahora, ¿podría retomar ese sueño donde lo había dejado?

Daba la hora de comer cuando la puerta de la habitación sonó varias veces. Nathalie se estiró graciosamente y le dio unos leves codazos a su pareja de baile para avisarle. Éste sólo agarró la sábana, tapó a ambos con ella y dijo con un gruñido y sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—¡Qué!

La puerta se abrió y su nueva asistente entró sin cortarse un pelo.

—Señor Agreste, ¿va a bajar en algún momento? Ya se ha saltado una reunión esta mañana y tiene otra esta tar... —la chica cerró la boca en el acto al levantar la vista de su agenda y ver a la pareja mirándola desde la cama —Lo... Lo siento, señor. No sabía que... Tenía compañía.

Nathalie dibujó una sonrisa pícara y se dirigió al diseñador, que se revolvía el pelo desesperado.

—¿Todas tus asistentes van a entrar en tu habitación con esta naturalidad siempre?

Él la miró con guasa y se lanzó sobre su cuerpo para empezar a besar su cuello, dejando que la sábana cayera un poco y mostrara su espalda desnuda.

—Me encargaré de que nadie nos moleste cuando estés conmigo, mi amor.

La empleada agachó rápidamente la cabeza y se dio la vuelta totalmente colorada, sin poder evitar fijarse en los fuertes músculos que su jefe escondía bajo su impoluta ropa cada día, mientras se movían hipnoticamente sobre aquella mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía. Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento, y Nathalie optó por abrazar a su pareja con posesión bajo la mirada indiscreta de la otra.

—¿Aún tienes ganas de más, tesoro? —preguntó con un toque de pillería en la voz.

—Siempre tengo ganas de ti...

Ella se excitó sobremanera al escucharle ronronear esas palabras en su oído y dejó de prestar atención a la loba que pretendía salir por la puerta sin despegar la vista de la pareja, para buscar con necesidad los labios del hombre que se mecía sobre ella y volver a comenzar con su particular y adictivo baile horizontal.

Adrien entró en la mansión casi corriendo. Llevaba una caja en la mano y cuando pasó al lado de la nueva asistente se pudo decir que le tiró la mochila encima para que se la sujetara, dirigiéndose de cabeza hacia la habitación donde debía estar Nathalie. Llamó a la puerta enérgicamente, llamándola.

—¡Nathalie! ¿Puedo pasar? —volvió a llamar ante la falta de respuesta— ¿Nathalie?

El silencio dentro del cuarto empezó a preocuparle. Temblando por lo que podía haber ocurrido durante la mañana, abrió la puerta para buscar a la mujer dentro, esperando que simplemente no le hubiese escuchado. Pero la habitación estaba vacía, y un sentimiento similar se le acomodó en el pecho.

—¿Nathalie? —preguntó de nuevo en voz baja.

Una voz femenina le sorprendió desde el pasillo.

—¿Nathalie? ¿Nathalie Sancoeur? ¿Esa mujer... Es ella?

La asistente de Gabriel, aún sujetando la mochila del chaval entre sus manos, le miraba atónita tratando de hacer memoria de su cara.

—¿Ella? Su... Supongo. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Alice se sonrojó y Adrien se temió lo peor. Seguro que su padre había ido a buscarla, se habría pasado de "amable" y ella habría salido corriendo de la casa, enfadada con todo el que respirara a su alrededor.

—Sí... Está... Está ocupada... Con tu padre. En su cuarto.

Al chico casi se le cae la cajita que tenía en la mano.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, señor Adrien. Es que... Como su padre no daba señales de vida fui a buscarle hace unos minutos y... Bueno, le encontré en una situación bastante...

—No me cuentes más... No es la primera vez que tengo conocimiento de ellos dos en actitud cariñosa.

La muchacha tragó en seco. Empezaba a comprender porqué había dejado de trabajar para Gabriel. Lo que no entendía era no haberla visto por la casa hasta hoy.

—Ha sido un descuido por mi parte, pensaba que estaría tumbado mirando al techo, como siempre.

Adrien alzó una ceja.

—¿Mirando al techo? Así que has entrado más veces en su cuarto, ¿no? — aventuró pillo. Ella enrojeció hasta un punto insospechado.

—No... No es lo que cree. Yo...

Adrien rió.

—Vale vale, tranquila. No voy a pensar nada raro de ti, Alice. Lo que me importa es que no se ha ido, y que parece que la cosa va bien entre ellos. Voy a... —pensó un momento— ¿Cuándo has dicho que los vistes en... Actitud cariñosa?

—Hará unos minutos —contestó avergonzada.

—Mierda... Tendré que hacer tiempo. Comeré después de verlos. Si ellos no han comido, agradecerán reponer fuerzas —la chica abrió mucho los ojos imaginando a lo que se refería—. Sí, es que son muy activos. ¡Y escandalosos! No nos olvidemos de eso...

Resopló de forma cómica viendo cómo el gesto de Alice se contraía.

—Yo... —logró decir después de un momento— creo que saldré a hacer la compra. Volveré dentro de... —miró a Adrien buscando una pista— ¿media hora? —él dibujó una media sonrisa pícara— Una hora. Volveré dentro de una hora.

—Gracias, Alice. Eres la mejor.

Y dándole un casto beso en la mejilla se alejó de allí dando saltitos hacia su cuarto. Cuando estuvieron al amparo de sus cuatro paredes, Plagg salió de su camisa y le riñó con seriedad.

—Haces lo que quieres con esa muchacha.

—Me viene bien. Así tengo más tiempo para mí.

—Pero como se entere una que yo me sé... Mi cataclysm va a ser un chiste al lado de lo que ella te va a hacer.

—Vamos, lo hago para poder vernos más tiempo. Además, yo no tengo la culpa de que mi padre haya contratado a una chiquilla manipulable.

—Ya, y si no es manipulable, le sacas tu encantadora sonrisa de portada de revista y tus musculitos sexys y las conviertes en muñecos babeantes. Eso es jugar sucio, chico.

—Eh, sólo utilizo mis recursos —y sacando el móvil marcó para llamar a Marinette— Hola, bichito. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Hola Adrien! Cuánto tiempo sin hablar contigo. ¿Qué han sido, diez minutos desde que hemos salido de clase?

—Te echaba de menos —contestó zalamero.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué querías?

—Tengo una hora descolgada. Ya sabes, la asistente de mi padre, que no se entera de cómo poner un horario. ¿Te apetece pasarla entre mis sábanas?

—Wow, eso es muy tentador, Agreste. ¿Dónde está el truco?

—No hay truco, milady. Solos tú y yo. Y un lubricante con sabor a fresa y chocolate blanco que acabo de comprar por Internet y que al parecer me ha llegado esta mañana.

Hubo un par de segundos de completo silencio en la conversación, y una azorada Marinette contestó antes de colgar.

—Voy para allá.

El chico rió a carcajadas mientras soltaba el aparato y preparaba la velada, con su kwami negando con la cabeza abrazado a una porción de camembert.

—Haces lo que quieres con todas.

La alarma del móvil de Adrien sonó indicándoles que faltaban cinco minutos para que volviera Alice. La apagó con una mano sin soltar a su chica con la otra, y cuando se volvió a girar hacia ella la besó con ternura en la frente.

—¿Te quedas a comer?

Ella miró el reloj. Eran más de las tres de la tarde.

—¿Aún no has comido?

—No, llegué y te llamé para que vinieras. ¿Acaso a ti te dio tiempo a comer?

—Te recuerdo que vivo al lado del instituto, estaba terminando cuando me llamaste.

El chico hizo un mohín sin dejar de acariciar su hombro desnudo.

—¿Y qué tal un café?

—No puedo, cielo. He quedado con las chicas después. Vamos a ir a casa de Juleka a jugar a un juego de mesa nuevo que se acaba de comprar.

Adrien se tensó. Si bien estaba totalmente seguro del amor de su novia, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso cada vez que quedaba con el rockero guaperas que la tuvo antes que él.

—¿Estará Luka?

—Pues no lo sé, Adrien. Es su casa, puede que esté. No hago un seguimiento de su vida, como lo hacía de la tuya.

Siempre era el mismo tema. Cuando salía algo sobre su ex novio en la conversación, los celos llegaban a cegarle. Se convertía en un ser posesivo y arisco.

"Como buen gato..."

—¿Me llamarás?

—Te iré contando todo lo que vaya pasando, no te preocupes tanto. ¿Me contarás luego qué tal está Nathalie hoy?

El muchacho dio un brinco en la cama.

—¡Uy! ¡Que casi se me olvida! Cuando he llegado de clase, estaba en la habitación de mi padre con él. Y me ha dicho Alice que en una actitud muy cariñosa...

Ella aplaudió emocionada.

—¿Tú crees que se arreglarán y volverán a estar juntos?

Él se volvió a recostar sobre la cama apoyando la cabeza en un brazo.

—Eso espero... Ahora intentaré enterarme de algo más y te lo cuento.

Cuando la asistente entraba por la puerta de la mansión pudo ver una mancha roja saltar de tejado en tejado por las inmediaciones. Cargada con bolsas y llevando a Gorila de la misma manera, se metió en el despacho de Gabriel a soltar las muestras de tela, los catálogos y los artículos de oficina que le había pedido. Cuando salió se cruzó con Adrien, que venía directo a ella.

—Hola, Alice. ¿Está mi padre dentro?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que sigue en su cuarto con mi predecesora.

El muchacho soltó una pequeña risita entre dientes por el tono que la empleada había utilizado a caballo entre envidia y odio.

—Iré a buscarles.

Y de un gracioso salto empezó a subir las escaleras para ir al cuarto de su padre, viendo de reojo cómo Alice se quedaba embobada mirando el movimiento de su trasero. Cuando se supo descubierta se giró nerviosa y se volvió a meter en el despacho del diseñador.

Adrien llegó a la puerta con tiento y pegó la oreja para tratar de averiguar qué estaba pasando al otro lado. No se escuchaba demasiado, risas femeninas y murmullos de voces. Ni jadeos, ni gemidos, ni peticiones de orgasmo. Todo bien. Llamó y escuchó la seca voz de su padre contestando sin muchas ganas de que le molestaran.

—¡Qué!

—Padre, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Se escucharon cuchicheos y movimiento al otro lado.

—No es el mejor momento, hijo —se le escuchaba sonreír al hablar. Tramaba algo.

—Sólo será un segundo.

—Bueno, si insistes...

Mientras abría la puerta pudo escuchar el quejido de Nathalie reprovadora diciendo que no le permitiera entrar, y las risas de Gabriel al verla colocarse el camisón con rapidez. La imagen de los dos adultos en la cama, con sus sonrisas juguetonas, sus miradas cómplices, sus cuerpos semi desnudos -aunque podría jurar que el de su padre estaba desnudo por completo bajo la sábana- le hicieron sentirse feliz. Sabía que la cosa entre ellos estaba bien, y eso le encantaba. Salió corriendo hacia ellos y saltó sobre el colchón como un niño pequeño para abrazarlos. A Nathalie se le encogió el corazón ante el gesto del chico, pero cuando se sentó a su lado y le tendió una cajita dorada no supo reaccionar.

—¿Qué es ésto? —preguntó sin atreverse a cogerlo.

—Es para ti, mamá.

La sonrisa pilla del muchacho hizo reír a su padre, y dejar de respirar a la mujer, que perdió toda la sangre que tenía en el cuerpo y se fue a un universo paralelo un rato. Cuando pudo reaccionar, abrió la cajita y se encontró un coqueto surtido de bombones. Se llevó una mano a la boca sintiéndose totalmente impactada por el detalle, y acabó por abrazar al chico con cariño y agradecimiento.

—Gracias, mi pequeño. Muchas gracias.

Gabriel se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo en ese momento. Todo estaba donde debía estar, todo era perfecto. Abrazó a Adrien y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Éste se extrañó y le miró contrariado.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? Éste no es mi padre, hace muchos años que no me abraza ni me besa de esa manera.

Nathalie le dio un golpe en el hombro recriminando dulcemente su broma, y luego se inclinó hasta el diseñador para darle un tierno beso en los labios delante del chico, quien, en lugar de sentirse avergonzado o fuera de lugar, se sentía increíblemente feliz de poder contemplar esa bonita escena.

—Adrien —comenzó diciendo Gabriel con los labios a unos milímetros de los de Nathalie—, tú madre y yo tenemos unos asuntos que atender. Ya te estás largando de aquí.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondió saltando de la cama y marchándose hacia la puerta cuando la voz de la mujer le detuvo.

—¡No! Necesito comer algo. Tú podrás aguantar este ritmo pero yo tengo que reponer fuerzas.

En ese momento, el modelo se arrepintió de no haber estado fuera de la habitación, lejos, muy lejos; lo bastante lejos para no haber oído esa clara insinuación de que su padre tenía una barbaridad de aguante sexual a su edad. Les saludó desde la puerta con una sonrisa culpable.

—Yo voy yendo al comedor, si os decidís a pasar, allí estaré.

—Puedes irte, Adrien —dijo Gabriel haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Yo voy contigo —respondió Nathalie mientras reía levantándose de la cama y colocándose bien ese corto y sexy camisón.

El chico no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo, sorprendido de la esbelta y preciosa figura que tenía y en la que nunca se había fijado hasta ahora. No le extrañaba que su padre quisiera estar todo el día dentro de ella... La vio coger una bata del suelo y ponérsela por encima, anudandola a la cintura mientras caminaba hacia él.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó ella mirando ligeramente hacia arriba para hacer contacto con sus excesivamente abiertos ojos.

—S... S... Sí, claro.

Salieron uno detrás del otro, bajo la divertida mirada de Gabriel que se había dado cuenta del descubrimiento de su hijo. La mujer que le había criado durante su adolescencia no era un trozo de almohada; era toda una belleza que, naturalmente, llamaba la atención. Cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza, orgulloso y feliz de haber vivido ese precioso momento. Cerró los ojos, manteniendo la sonrisa, y soltó una ligera risa mientras se daba cuenta de lo fácil que era todo.

—Nooroo —llamó a su kwami.

—¿Sí, maestro? —contestó sumiso como siempre, apareciendo de la nada.

—Creo... Que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos.

Cuando Gabriel entró al comedor, se encontró con la imagen más bonita que había visto nunca. Nathalie y Adrien disfrutaban entre bromas de un ligero aperitivo que les acababan de traer. Se giraron a verle, radiante con esa felicidad en el rostro, y ambos le sonrieron invitándole a acompañarlos. Rodeó la mesa aprovechando para darle un cariñoso beso a la mujer cuando pasó por detrás de ella, ante la tierna mirada de Adrien.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, padre —dijo sin poder contener su alegría.

—¿Y cómo van tus clases de piano? Me consta que últimamente practicas más bien poco. Es más, te escucho más tocar otros... Instrumentos antes que ese.

—Gabriel... —reprendió Nathalie cortésmente sin levantar la vista del plato, con una pequeña sonrisa.

El muchacho se tensó.

—Lo siento, hijo. Es que tengo la certeza de que manipulas a mis asistentes —Nathalie trató de acallar una carcajada, pero no fue del todo capaz y se llevó una sonrisa culpable del chico.

—Padre, yo... Sólo...

La puerta que daba a la cocina se abrió y entró Alice como si la hubiesen invocado al hablar de ella.

—Señor Agreste... —dijo acercándose al diseñador con su agenda en la mano.

Mientras ellos hablaban de trabajo, Nathalie alargó el puño por encima de la mesa hasta Adrien, que al verlo sonrió y lo chocó con el suyo discretamente.

–Gracias, Nath... —Gabriel resopló ante su recurrente lapsus— Disculpa, ¿eras...?

—Alice, señor.

—Alice, sí. De acuerdo. Estaré listo para la reunión. Di en cocina que ya pueden traer la comida para mi familia y para mí, y puedes retirarte.

La cara de Nathalie era más que un poema. ¿En serio había dicho eso? Miró a Adrien, quien asintió con una sonrisita y se encogió de hombros. Volvió la vista al diseñador y enseguida la cruzó con la suya, quien la estaba buscando con la calma instaurada en ella.

—Tendré que dejaros después del café, al parecer me he saltado un par de obligaciones esta mañana y he de dar cuenta de ellas más tarde —se giró hacia su hijo y le preguntó con el tono más normal del mundo— ¿Marinette vendrá esta noche a cenar?

—Em... No lo sé, no habíamos hablado nada de esta noche. Ahora estará en casa de unos... Amigos —dijo con algo de tensión en la voz—, pero puedo llamarla y preguntarle.

—Por favor, hazlo. Me gustaría poder gozar de una reunión familiar al completo.

Estaba claro, Gabriel Agreste se había vuelto loco. No era posible que el frío y ágrio diseñador hablara tan dulcemente de un tema tan delicado para el como lo era la familia, y más refiriéndose a ellas como tal. Que en cierto modo, su hijo vale, sí era de su familia. Pero Marinette y Nathalie eran agregadas, desde hacía muy poco tiempo. Definitivamente había algo muy raro.

—De... De acuerdo, después la llamo.

Los platos entraron en la sala y los tres comensales empezaron a dar buena cuenta de ellos mientras fluía una amena charla entre ellos. De cuando en cuando Gabriel le lanzaba furtivas miradas a Nathalie, que las respondía con tiernas sonrisas. Se escucharon varios comentarios acerca de una posible mudanza, un comunicado de prensa y algunos planes para las próximas vacaciones, pero la duda se volvió a alojar en el pecho de la mujer. Todo eso era muy bonito... Demasiado bonito. Y aún tenía una conversación pendiente con Remi.

Cuando terminaron el café, Gabriel se levantó con pesadez del sillón en el que estaba sentado al lado de Nathalie, dejándole un beso en los labios y haciendo una cariñosa caricia en el pelo a Adrien al otro lado.

—Tengo que dejaros, pero os veré en la cena. Lo prometo.

—No te preocupes, padre —contestó su hijo—. Marinette también estará aquí. Espero que pases buena tarde.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y una azotada Alice asomó por ella.

—Señor Agreste, debe venir ya.

El diseñador hizo un divertido mohín y se dirigió a su hijo haciendo un gesto hacia ella.

—Adrien, ¡haz algo!

—¿Y yo qué quieres que haga? —preguntó riendo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

—No sé, lo que sea que hagas para que te haga caso en todo y deje de molestarme.

Tanto el chico como Nathalie rompieron a reír con la broma. Ella se levantó y se pegó a él, dándole un fuerte beso en la boca y girándole hacia donde se encontraba su asistente, haciéndole caminar de una palmada en el trasero.

—A por ellos, tigre.

Él sonrió complacido y se marcho sin borrar esa ensoñadora sonrisa. La mujer se volvió a sentar, notando que Adrien no dejaba de observarla. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, instándole a contarle lo que le pasaba por la suya.

—Estoy feliz por vosotros, de verdad —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Los Agreste sois de ideas fijas. Cuando se os mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien os haga pensar lo contrario.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó extrañado.

—Pues que los dos estáis empeñados en que voy a volver y no hay forma humana de haceros ver que no es tan fácil —su seguridad le falló justo en el último momento, haciendo que le temblar a la voz en las últimas palabras.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. Os queréis, y veros juntos es una pasada. ¿Qué problema hay?

—Adrien, yo estoy con otra persona.

—No me jodas, Nathalie —escupió dejándose caer hacia atrás, harto de esa cantinela.

—No te jodo, Adrien. Las cosas son así. Y tu padre aún tiene cosas que hacer si quiere que vuelva a confiar en él por completo. Y no sabes lo mucho que deseo que lo haga.

El chico se quedó estupefacto. ¿Aún seguían así? No sabía qué era lo que su padre tenía que hacer, pero no entendía por qué no lo había hecho ya hace siglos. Al final iba a ser verdad que la perdería, por idiota.

—Entonces... Si hace eso que deba hacer, ¿te quedarías para siempre con nosotros?

Ella se acercó a él para sujetarle con fuerza una mano, transmitiéndole una calma que en ese momento ni ella misma tenía.

—Nada me separaría de vosotros entonces.

Él sonrió complacido y le devolvió el apretón en la mano antes de levantarse y buscar su teléfono en su bolsillo.

—Voy a llamar a Marinette para decirle lo de la cena. Nos vemos luego, mamá.

—¡Idiota!

Y con esa broma, ambos se separaron, marcando el momento justo en que Nathalie empezaría a romperse de nuevo.

El primer tono en el auricular le hizo saber que su novia tenía el teléfono encendido. El segundo, que no lo escuchaba. El tercero, que tal vez no lo tendría encima. El cuarto, que se estaba enrollando con Luka de nuevo. Al quinto, y casi a punto de colgar, Alya contestó sofocada, hablando con alguien antes de ponerse el auricular en la oreja.

—...lo hace difícil esta chica. Hola, ¿Adrien? Soy Alya.

—Hola Alya, creí que estaba llamando al amor de mi vida.

—Y lo has hecho, tranquilo. Está en el baño. ¿Le digo que te llame cuando vuelva?

Los celos del chico crecieron de forma desmesurada.

—¿Tanto va a tardar? —preguntó con tono seco. Su amiga se dio cuenta de ello.

—¿Preocupado, Agreste?

—¿Yo? ¿Preocupado porque mi novia esté en casa de su ex novio y sólo tenga la palabra de su mejor amiga para saber que no se lo está comiendo en este momento?

—Adrien, ¿de verdad piensas eso? —preguntó sorprendida— ¿Y me puedes decir qué motivos te ha dado ella para pensarlo?

—¿Qué pasa, Alya? —escuchó la voz de Marinette de fondo.

—Un tipo que se hace llamar novio tuyo está diciendo estupideces por teléfono. Toma.

La chica cogió el móvil preocupada.

—Adrien, ¿qué pasa?

Él se llevó el puño a la frente y lo apretó mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

—Nada... Yo... —respiró hondo un par de veces para templar sus nervios— ¿Qué tal va la tarde?

—Bien, con las chicas, ya sabes. ¿Necesitas algo?

—A ti... —susurró desesperado por la mala pasada que le había jugado su mente.

—¿Cómo?

—Que... Mi padre quiere que vengas a cenar esta noche a casa con nosotros. Parece que quiere celebrar que Nathalie se encuentra mejor y... Bueno, quiere compartirlo contigo porque eres parte de la familia, ya sabes.

La chica notó cómo se le cargaban los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar eso. ¿Gabriel Agreste había dicho que ella era parte de la familia? Sabía que bajo esa fría coraza debía de tener un corazón intacto, y parecía que su antigua asistente era capaz de sacarlo a relucir.

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó emocionada— ¿A qué hora estoy allí?

—Ven sobre las siete. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo antes de la cena.

Marinette alzó una ceja incrédula.

—Sí, claro. Hablar.

—¿Eh? No, no. Es en serio. Tengo que comentarte... Jo, nena, ¿por qué me tomas por un salido?

—No lo he dicho yo, lo has dicho tú.

—Bueno, venga, a las siete vete viniendo —contestó al fin, resignado—. Y si te portas bien puede que te deje utilizarme para hacer hambre antes de la cena.

—¿Ves? ¡Lo sabía! Ese era tu plan desde el principio. Eres un...

—¡Te quiero, Marinette!

Y colgó antes de seguir escuchando las quejas en broma de su chica. Lanzó el móvil a la cama, haciéndolo rebotar y casi caer al suelo. Le molestaba ser tan celoso algunas veces. Sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan poca cosa al lado de su lady que la mínima tontería le hacia perder toda su confianza en sí mismo. Y esos ataques de pánico se daban cada vez con más frecuencia. No podía dejarse llevar, no si no quería perderla por una tontería.

"Que para eso somos expertos en esta familia..." pensó con pesar, recordando la corta conversación que había tenido un rato antes con Nathalie. Sólo esperaba no ser tan idiota como su padre y dejar escapar lo que más quería en su vida.

La habitación de invitados estaba en tinieblas cuando ella entró, pero aun así pudo distinguir el brillo de la cola de Duusu dentro del armario entreabierto. Se acercó en silencio para comprobar cómo estaba su kwami, y la encontró dormida hecha una pelotita sobre una revuelta camiseta de la colección de Mayura. A la pequeña le había encantado, eso estaba claro. Sonrió enternecida y trató de no molestarla al coger ropa limpia de esa misma zona del armario. Necesitaba ducharse después de la locura de noche que había pasado. No pudo evitar que le temblaran las piernas al recordarla, pues había sido, a falta de una palabra mejor, perfecta. Pero no se podía quedar tan sólo con esa parte de su vida. Hoy tendría que hacer frente a algo importante, a algo que había estado retrasando desde hacía días. Miró su móvil, inerte sobre la mesilla, y estiró la mano para cogerlo y jugar un poco con él, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar al encenderlo. Pero no podía dejarlo, cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes terminaría aquella sensación de agobio que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en Remi. Encendió el teléfono, lo desbloqueó, y se fue al baño dejando que llegaran todos los mensajes atrasados. Luego se sentaría a leerlos.

Se metió en la ducha con el nudo de nervios apretándole el estómago con fuerza, pero a medida que el agua caliente iba cayendo por su piel éste iba quedando en segundo plano. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Gabriel, en sus caricias, en sus besos, en los mimos que se habían estado profesando toda la noche, y en que no podía creer que nada de eso fuera del todo cierto. No hasta que no le demostrara que sólo la quería a ella. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? No quería pensar en la única respuesta que le daba su mente, pero era un eco incallable dentro de ella.

"Porque no eres la única a la que quiere..."

Se frotó la cara con fuerza tratando de arrancarse los pensamientos de la cabeza, notando o como cada vez eran más fuertes las ganas de llorar de impotencia. Después de todo, ella sólo era Nathalie Sancoeur, una mujer enamorada sin remedio de una persona inalcanzable.

Gruñó de frustración bajo el agua. Necesitaba acabar de una vez con ese dolor, con esa inseguridad. Necesitaba agarrarse a algo que supiera que no se iba a mover del sitio, que se iba a quedar ahí para siempre.

"¿Matrimonio?"

Su cuerpo se paralizó ante la idea. No sería capaz... ¿O sí? Cerró el grifo y se envolvió con la toalla que había preparado, nerviosa por salir cuanto antes de allí. Se vistió deprisa con un vestido corto y una chaqueta larga -que por supuesto le quedaban perfectos- y salió del baño con el pelo mojado chorreando por sus hombros. Vio su móvil con la lucecita parpadeando sin parar, indicando que tenía notificaciones por leer. Lo cogió con manos temblorosas y el nudo del estómago aflorando de nuevo, y lo desbloqueó despacio mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Ahí, en la pantalla principal de su terminal, estaba plasmada toda la ansiedad y la preocupación de alguien que de verdad la quería, sin rendirse.


	18. A pesar de todo

Los ojos se le cargaron de lágrimas al ver los cuarenta y cinco mensajes que había recibido mientras se duchaba. Quitando algunos correos y mensajes sin importancia, la mayoría eran llamadas perdidas y WhatsApps de Remi, desde el martes a la hora que salió de la reunión que tuvo con él, hasta esta mañana un poco antes de la hora de la comida.

Martes

12:25-Qué tal ha ido la entrevista de trabajo?

18:15-Hola cielo, acabo de llegar a casa.

18:15-Dónde estás?

19:12-Vas a venir a cenar?

22:43-Te pasa algo? Estás enfadada conmigo?

22:45-Te veré luego?

Miércoles

2:36-Cariño, estoy preocupado. Por favor, dime algo en cuanto leas ésto.

9:08-Me acabo de enterar de que estás en el hospital. Qué ha pasado? Estás bien?

9:09-Voy a verte enseguida.

10:17-Ese capullo de Agreste no me ha dejado entrar a verte.

10:17-Por favor, dime algo.

15:28-Dime, Nath. Tengo alguna posibilidad contigo?

18:20-Te echo de menos...

23:20-Necesito hablar contigo, dime al menos si estás bien.

Jueves

8:47-No sé qué hacer, necesito verte.

8:47-Voy a ir al hospital.

8:47-Me da igual lo que diga Gabriel.

10:35-Me han dicho que ya te han dado el alta, esta mañana.

10:35-Estas con él, no?

11:14-Contéstame, por favor. Prometo no enfadarme.

23:05-Buenas noches, mi amor.

Viernes

06:43-No he dormido nada esta noche.

06:43-No dejo de pensar que estás con él.

06:44-Te quiero, por favor, no me hagas ésto.

06:44-Contéstame.

12:21-Nath...

Bloqueó el móvil entre sus manos con la cara empapada y el corazón envuelto en arrepentimiento. Remi era un buen chico, no se merecía estar sufriendo de esa manera por culpa de sus dudas y de su masoquismo sentimental crónico. Lanzó el móvil hacia el otro lado de la cama y se abrazó a sí misma, hundiéndose en su propia culpa.

No podía hacerle eso, no a él. Siempre había estado ahí para ella, sin preguntar nada, sin pedirle excusas, sin obligaciones. La quería tal como era, la adoraba por quien era, y tenía pendiente responder a su petición de matrimonio aún. Total, Gabriel había dejado claro que no pensaba devolver los prodigios, por mucho que intentara convencerla de que se quedara a su lado. Se tomó un momento más para asimilar todo lo que habría estado pasando Remi en esos días, y no dejó pasar más tiempo antes de hacerle saber que estaba bien. Cogió de nuevo el móvil, abrió su conversación de WhatsApp y escribió:

Estoy bien. Cansada. Pensando. Te daré una respuesta lo antes posible. Necesito unos días más. Gracias, cielo.

Repasó el mensaje varias veces antes de enviarlo por fin, y con las mismas, volvió a apagar el móvil y lo guardó en el cajón de su mesilla. Abrió de nuevo el portátil y empezó a escribir en ese proyecto de novela que tenía entre manos, dejando que sus inexpertas palabras colocaran hechos, sentimientos y respuestas sobre la mesa, tratando de encajar en su atormentada mente para encontrar la solución a sus dudas.

-¿Por qué no te pones este vestido? -preguntaba Duusu emocionada.

-No puedo. Es demasiado parecido al de tu transformación. Los chicos sólo tendrían que mirarme una vez para saber que soy su enemiga.

-Pero no eres su enemiga. Simplemente... Habéis estado confundidos.

"Confundida llevo bastante tiempo..."

-No, no debo llevar nada de la colección de Mayura -mientras lo decía sacaba una preciosa chaqueta de hilo que de repente no pudo soltar, y unos pantalones azules a media pantorrilla demasiado bonitos para dejarlos de nuevo en el armario-. Bueno, puede que ésto no llame demasiado la atención...

La kwami no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el brillo en los ojos de su portadora. Era un brillo especial, un brillo que transmitía calidez y emoción, admiración, amor. Sabía que le gustaba esa colección, pero el hecho de saber que Gabriel la había diseñado por ella, inspirada en ella, era lo que realmente la hacía mirarla con esos ojos.

-Es una magnífica elección. Estarás preciosa.

N

athalie dibujó una tierna sonrisa que borró enseguida. No quería estar preciosa, no debía estar preciosa. No para Gabriel. Lo tenía claro, se pondría esa ropa pero no sé sentiría preciosa en absoluto, y así él no la vería de esa manera.

Se vistió distraída y se cepilló el pelo para dejárselo suelto. Consideraba que le quedaba mejor recogido, así que si lo llevaba de esa forma se sentiría menos cómoda y menos atractiva a ojos del diseñador. Duusu puso sentir como trataba de engañarse a sí misma, pues de sobra sabía que a Gabriel le perdía verla con el cabello de esa manera.

Escuchó el timbre de la casa y miró la hora. Eran ya más de las ocho. ¿Tan tarde? Probablemente sería Marinette y su costumbre de ser poco puntual. Terminó de darse los retoques de maquillaje en los ojos, se puso las gafas y salió del cuarto en dirección a la puerta de entrada. La tal Alice aún no había abierto la puerta, y el timbre volvía a retumbar por toda la mansión. Suspiró y se acercó al telefonillo para comprobar que la chica esperaba fuera. Abrió la verja para dejarla pasar, y después corrió a abrir la puerta principal para recibirla.

-Hola, Nathalie -saludó dándole un fuerte abrazo-. ¿Cómo estás? -y tras mirarla de arriba a abajo sentenció- A parte de guapísima. Me encanta ese conjunto, queda más bonito que sobre el papel.

Y guiñando un ojo le dio otro abrazo logrando que un ligero rubor se instalará en sus mejillas.

-Gra... Gracias, cariño. ¿Tienes hambre? La cena ya estará lista, aunque los hombres no han dado señales de vida aún. ¿Te importa ir a avisar a Adrien?

La chica negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa pícara.

-Para nada, yo me encargo.

Y acompañándola con la mirada en dirección al cuarto del muchacho sonrió cómplice antes de dirigirse al despacho de Gabriel.

Antes de entrar escuchó una voz femenina dentro, y los recuerdos de la vez que le encontró con la zorra de Hana cabalgando sobre él volvieron a su mente y empujaron su estómago hacia la boca. Con manos temblorosas acercó el puño a la madera para llamar, pero se quedó a medio camino cuando descifró una de las palabras que Gabriel le decía a la mujer que estaba dentro con él.

-Encuéntralo.

¿Qué debía encontrar? ¿Dónde debía hacerlo? ¿A quién se lo estaba diciendo? Bueno, esta última pregunta era fácil de contestar. Agarró el picaporte y empujó con fuerza la puerta mientras lo bajaba, descubriendo al diseñador ofuscado con su nueva asistente, mirándola intimidante mientras ella se escondía tras la carpeta que llevaba. Nathalie se apoyó en el quicio mientras cruzaba los brazos, con una pose soberbia y confiada que ni siquiera sabía que podía usar sin la transformación de Mayura.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -preguntó con un canturreo.

Gabriel se giró a ella y le hizo un gesto a Alice para que se marchara.

-Tú nunca interrumpes, mi amor. Por favor, pasa -y cuando inició su camino hacia él con un coqueto contoneo, sus ojos la escanearon de arriba a abajo mientras su boca dibujaba una sonrisa complacida-. Estás imponente.

La mujer se paró delante de él con un gesto pícaro y se expuso lo mejor que pudo para hacerle perder el control y querer tocarla. Funcionó. Gabriel

Estiró los brazos hasta colocar las manos en su cintura y a traerla hacia él. Buscó sus labios con necesidad y los acarició con lujuria, haciéndola estremecer en el acto.

-Marinette ya ha llegado -murmuró sobre su boca, rompiendo parcialmente el momento.

Él gruñó.

-Pueden esperar un rato. Llevo demasiadas horas sin tocarte, ahora mismo tengo la necesidad imperiosa de hacerte mía sobre esta mesa.

-Pues vas a tener que esperar hasta después de la cena.

Y de un ágil movimiento se zafó de su agarre para encaminarse hacia el comedor y reunirse con los chicos. Gabriel se quedó estático un segundo, pero enseguida recobró el control de su cuerpo y se lanzó a perseguir a Nathalie. Cuando la alcanzó, justo abriendo la puerta del comedor, sujetó su nuca con desesperación y atacó su boca, juntando sus cuerpos en un apasionado abrazo que ella no se esperaba. Bueno, ni ella ni los chavales, que ya estaban sentados a la mesa y contemplaban estupefactos la escena. La mano de Gabriel se ancló en el glúteo de Nathalie y lo apretó con energía, haciendo que ambos se agitaran y jadearan por el movimiento. Adrien carraspeó y Marinette escondió la mirada en algún punto en el suelo. Los adultos les miraron extrañados; ella un poco azorada y él sin entender muy bien a qué se debía esa interrupción. Tomó a la mujer de la mano y tiró de ella hacia dentro de la sala, ofreciéndole sitio al lado de su propia silla y dándole un casto beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse.

-Buenas noches, Marinette, hijo.

Como si no hubiese pasado nada. La muchacha se moría de vergüenza simplemente de saber que la estaba mirando, y él se comportaba como si no hubiese pasado nada. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan frío después de un momento tan caliente?

-Bu... Buenas noches, Ga... Se... -la mano de Adrien apretó su muslo para darle fuerza tras el shock- Gabriel. Gracias por invitarme a cenar.

-Sabes que en esta casa siempre eres bien recibida -contestó su suegro. Acto seguido miró a Nathalie-. Cariño, ¿te parece que cenemos ya?

Ella asintió y colocó la mano sobre la suya con ternura mientras comenzaba una amena conversación con la joven diseñadora que a los hombres les pareció demasiado femenina para ellos, por lo que decidieron hablar sobre otras cosas más interesantes en su opinión.

La cena transcurrió con una naturalidad y una familiaridad que no se habían visto nunca en la mansión. El anfitrión no dejaba de plagar de mimos a Nathalie, mientras que Adrien intentaba por todos los medios no despistarse de su tarea de pinchar la comida del plato para poder comer. Marinette reía ante las caras que su chico ponía al ver a su padre en semejante estado de enamoramiento. Le parecía tan irreal que no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse al respecto. Tras el postre, los cuatro se sentaron en la zona de café para hacer algo de sobremesa y seguir charlando animadamente. Pronto llegaría un evento muy importante para la firma de Gabriel, y el diseñador estaba nervioso con el resultado de su trabajo. Nathalie le animaba y él se deshacía en miradas y sonrisas agradecidas hacia ella. Los chicos compartían miradas cómplices todo el tiempo.

Hasta que llegó el momento en que el hombre se levantó tendiendo la mano a su pareja para que le acompañara, ayudándole a levantarse y abrazandola por la cintura de forma muy cariñosa mientras se despedía de los adolescentes.

-Nos retiramos, tenemos asuntos que tratar. Os vemos en el desayuno. Que paséis buena noche.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras los mayores, Marinette dejó escapar un lamento tembloroso.

-¿D... Desayuno?

Adrien la observó, completamente colorada, y se acercó para besar su cuello.

-Vete llamando a tus padres, milady. Esta noche la pasas fuera de casa. Y con el permiso del señor Agreste, ni más ni menos.

-P.. P... Pero...

El muchacho se estremeció.

-¿Acaso no quieres?

Su pícara sonrisa se había transformado en seriedad glaciar, y ella no supo muy bien cómo interpretarlo.

-Claro que sí, gatito. Pero no me digas que no es extraño.

-Extraño es que aún estemos aquí debatiendolo cuando tendrías que estar ya gimiendo mi nombre. ¿O es que alguien te ha saciado esta tarde?

La chica pestañeó un par de veces antes de obligarse a creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Adrien, por tu bien espero que no hayas querido decir lo que acabo de entender.

Él le sostuvo la mirada un momento más. Luego sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a abrazarla.

-Perdona, bichito. Es que... No me gusta que estés tanto tiempo cerca de tu ex.

Ella le correspondió reticente. Sabía que Adrien era una persona segura de sí misma, pero también sabía que la falta de estabilidad en su casa y el poco afecto que había recibido de su padre durante tantos años le habían dejado una marca muy profunda de falta de confianza. No estaba acostumbrado a que le quisieran, a que le mimaran. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le aceptara por quién era en realidad, sino por lo que era, por lo que significaba su vida. Encontrar a Marinette y que ella sólo le viera a él, al chico que en realidad había tras la máscara y aun así se sintiera enamorada, le costaba asimilarlo. Y esos irracionales celos que le daban cuando sabía que iba a ver a Luka le consumían. Él había sido su primer novio, el primer hombre al que se entregó, y esa espina la tendría siempre clavada en el corazón. Aún no sabía ni cómo había podido lograr enamorarla tras la perfecta relación con el perfecto chico para ella. Ahora, entre sus dulces brazos, se daba cuenta de que sus celos eran infundados, de que ella le quería tan sólo a él. No debía desconfiar. No quería hacerlo. Se acurrucó cuál gatito en su regazo y hasta fingió un ronroneo que la hizo reír.

-¿Has visto a mi padre? -preguntó aligerando la tensión entre ellos- Yo creo que me le han cambiado.

Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Se le ve muy feliz, y decidido.

-Es mucho más agradable cuando no se hace odiar, aunque no es que sea el rey de la cortesía...

-Dale tiempo, está aprendiendo.

Le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza y perdió los dedos en sus rubios mechones, acariciándolos con mimo. No podía estar mucho tiempo enfadada con él. Jugó con su oreja, dando pequeños tirones y haciendo cosquillas en su cuello, hasta que empezó a retorcerse bajo sus atenciones y se giró a verla con amor infinito en sus ojos.

-Milady, ¿me perdonas por ser tan... Idiota?

-Adrien...

-Sé que no es excusa, pero es que... No puedo evitarlo. Sólo pensar en perderte me quema las entrañas.

Ella colocó los dedos sobre sus labios y le hizo callar.

-No me perderás nunca. Te lo prometo.

Se miraron con idolatría mientras sus corazones volvían a acompasarse, y no les hizo falta decirse nada más para acordar que ahora era el momento de hacer las paces en privado. Los dos se levantaron y se fueron agarraditos de la mano hasta la habitación del chico, para disfrutar de una magnífica noche y un precioso despertar en brazos de su alma gemela.

Los brillantes ojos de Gabriel relucían con cada gemido que lograba arrancar de labios de Nathalie. Se movía sobre ella despacio pero certeramente en su interior. Sujetaba con su hombro una de sus rodillas, en una postura que la obligaba a sentir de pleno la totalidad de su excitación mientras la miraba sin perder detalle de sus expresivas facciones. Ella se ayudaba con la otra pierna, clavando el talón en la cama para poder mover las caderas arriba y abajo al ritmo que se sucedían las embestidas. Apretaba las manos alrededor de los fuertes brazos de Gabriel, dejando la marca de las uñas en ellos, y de cuando en cuando arqueaba la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos y clamaba al cielo. Ojalá pudiera permanecer así por siempre, en brazos de su amor, sin pensar en nada más que en su propia felicidad.

Aprovechando la exposición del delicioso cuello de la mujer, el diseñador hincó los dientes en esa zona y desfogó parte de su energía en ella, haciéndola gemir y apretar más sus caderas contra él ante la bestial necesidad de sentirle en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Más... —jadeó extasiada— ¡Más!

Sus deseos fueron órdenes. Enseguida sintió cómo la apretaba en varios puntos de su cuerpo, revolviendo todo en su interior y preparándola para una inminente liberación. La presión sobre su cuello desapareció, y ella pudo ver el placentero esfuerzo reflejado en su rostro cuando se apartó durante un momento antes de hundirse en la almohada mientras seguía profundizando sus estocadas. El hombro de Gabriel, grande y sobre endurecido por la tensión, acabó tan cerca de los labios de Nathalie que fue una tentación demasiado grande para dejarla escapar. Lo besó, lo mordisqueó, y al final acabó por clavar los dientes con fuerza mientras alcanzaba su espectacular orgasmo, y notaba que él se dejaba ir casi a la vez. Enseguida perdieron las fuerzas. La tensión de sus cuerpos desapareció casi instantáneamente, haciéndolos relajarse en brazos del otro. Ella dejó de morderle y pasó los brazos por su espalda para abrazarle con mimo. Él soltó su pierna y la permitió estirarla sobre la cama, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de la mujer de su vida. Levantó la cara para cruzarse con su cansada mirada, y tras un par de besos en los que puso toda su alma, volvió a repetir aquellas palabras que deseaba que creyera por encima de todo.

—Te quiero, Nath. No quiero que te vayas. Te necesito a mi lado, mi vida no es nada si tú no estás. Por favor, dime que te quedarás conmigo.

Ella colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara del hombre y le acarició con la yema de los dedos entre el revuelto pelo, mirándole con seriedad.

—Ya sabes mis condiciones.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, como si sus palabras no fueran con ellos.

—¿Y cómo propones tú que devuelva los prodigios?

Ella se puso a la defensiva, pero sin dejar de besarle ni de acariciarle.

—Tú déjame eso a mí.

—Ni de coña —su cuerpo se empezó a tensar poco a poco—. No pienso dejarte sola con esos pequeños cabrones.

Gabriel empezó a frotar de nuevo su miembro contra su intimidad, notando los fluidos de los dos salir de ella y excitándose con eso.

—Estaré bien. Además, ¿quién te dice que iré yo en persona a entregarlos?

—No —sentenció mientras introducía su virilidad a media asta dentro de Nathalie de nuevo, haciéndola gemir—, tengo que planearlo bien. Dame tiempo, por favor.

Ella le empujó y le hizo rodar por el colchón para situarse a horcajadas sobre él y volver a empalarse con su ya totalmente activa erección. Con actitud dominante, colocó las manos en el vientre del diseñador y se dejó caer hacia delante acariciando su torso, pasando por su cuello y llegando de nuevo a su cabello mientras le besaba como permitiéndole estar allí, en su propia cama, dentro de ella. Sus caderas reanudaron el ritmo llevando corrientes de placer de punta a punta de sus cuerpos. Su pelo suelto rozaba el pecho y el cuello de Gabriel, que se estremecía al sentirlo sabiendo que su dueña adquiría cada vez más y más importancia en esa jerarquía. Acarició sus muslos desde las rodillas, subiendo por ellos para sujetarla con fuerza de los glúteos y apretarlos con deleite. Era tan perfecta... Ella volvió a incorporarse lentamente y esta vez se dejó caer hacia atrás, exponiendo nada inocentemente sus pechos y la fina piel de su terso abdomen.

Gabriel llevó una mano a su vientre y empezó a subirla acariciando su piel hasta colocarla alrededor de su cuello. Nathalie notó las intenciones que tenía, pero hoy no iba a ser él quien dominara. Agachó un poco la cabeza para mirarle, retándole a que se atreviera a hacer su siguiente movimiento. Él apretó el agarre mientras empezaba a penetrarla con más fuerza, sin darse cuenta de que era ella quien le estaba permitiendo ese juego. Cuando lo creyó conveniente, hizo un ligero giro que trajo a la mente del diseñador el siguiente movimiento, el que Nathalie marcaba, y pronto estaban disfrutando de oleadas de placer que les provocaba poseerse mientras estaban sentados en la cama. Ella hoy mandaba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer él por cambiar eso. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, pues era a la única persona a la que le permitiría estar por encima de él, en cualquier situación. Deseaba compartirlo todo con ella, y sobre todo deseaba que la inútil de su ayudante encontrara de una vez el anillo de compromiso que le había encargado buscar para poder hacer una propuesta en condiciones. La idea de Nathalie luciendo en su mano una alianza que dijera que era suya para siempre le dio una dosis extra de fuerzas con las que volvió a hacer gemir por todo lo alto a la mujer. A su mujer. Sujetó uno de sus pechos con la boca, sediento de cualquier concesión que le hiciera en ese momento, suspirando al ver que ella se lo estaba permitiendo.

—No quiero perder más tiempo, Gabriel —jadeaba ella entre saltos y contoneos—. Lo quiero todo, y lo quiero ya.

—Y todo lo tendrás, te lo prometo.

Continuaron con ese baile hasta que ella notó que su vientre explotaba de placer. Las contracciones que absorbían su miembro le llevaron al borde del abismo, sintiéndose llegar a su límite por el momento. Se derramó de nuevo dentro de ella, asegurándose de que aquella suculenta cavidad no volvía a ser de nadie más. Acercó la boca a la fina curva de su cuello y lo besó con adoración mientras una mano recorría su espalda y notaba su piel activarse con esa caricia. Le encantaba saber que tenía ese efecto en ella. Poco a poco podia notar que su corazón se calmaba tras el ejercicio y ella caía lánguida sobre él, haciéndoles recostarse a los dos sin desconectar su mística unión. Nathalie reunió las fuerzas suficientes para colocar un dedo sobre sobre su clavícula y fue bajándolo, delineando sus pectorales y llegando hasta su adictivo abdomen.

—Si sigues así no voy a poder evitar volver a hacerte mía.

—Tu aguante es admirable, Agreste —rió ella—. Pero yo sí que necesito un descanso. Y una visita al baño.

Hizo amago de levantarse pero él la sujetó y la abrazó un momento antes de dejarla marchar.

—No tardes. Voy a estar echandote de menos cada segundo.

Ella le dio un suave toquecito en la nariz antes de librarse de su agarre.

—Empalagoso.

Mientras se alejaba le escuchaba reír entre dientes y revolverse en la cama.

Nathalie cerró la puerta al entrar. Se colocó delante del espejo y miró fijamente su hipócrita reflejo. Sabía que al final acabaría haciendo lo que Gabriel quisiera, y uno de los principales motivos de ello es que también era lo que ella más deseaba. Las palabras de Remi se abrieron paso en su cabeza mientras la esencia de Gabriel caía por el interior de sus muslos. Joder, no podía ser una situación más complicada para ella. Cogió una toallita húmeda para limpiar los chorretones de sus piernas y vio una pequeña mancha rojiza al retirarla. Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía. Tenía que solucionar las cosas pronto, pero ¿cómo?

La puerta a su espalda se abrió y ella se tensó; no es que estuviera en la postura más digna en aquellos momentos. Gabriel pasó por detrás de ella y abrió el grifo de la ducha para que el agua se fuera calentando. Ella le miró por encima del hombro, sin querer apenas moverse para no ser vista. El fuerte y definido cuerpo desnudo de su amante se movía con gracia por la habitación, preparando las cosas para darse una ducha. Ella se relamió con gusto al verle.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta de que el baño estaba ocupado.

—¿Tienes problemas con compartir el baño? —preguntó sin girarse a mirarla.

—N... No, pero...

—¿Prefieres ducha o lleno la bañera?

La idea de un baño caliente y relajante la tentó bastante. En menos de un segundo, esa inocente idea se convirtió en una tórrida escena de los dos gimiendo entre chapoteos en su cabeza, y trató de quitársela de la cabeza enseguida.

—Ducha estará bien.

Arrugó la toallita y la tiró a la basura, con intención de salir de allí y dejarle con su momento de intimidad, pero él la abrazó por detrás antes de dirigirse a la puerta, repartiendo besos por su cabeza y su cuello.

—Vamos, el agua ya está preparada.

—Gabriel... Es verdad que necesito un descanso.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos que la traían de cabeza desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero intentando que comprendiera sus necesidades.

—Prometo portarme bien y aguantar mis ganas de ti. O al menos las más perversas...

El temblor que sintió Nathalie en su vientre la hizo saber que si él quisiera empezar un nuevo encuentro, ella respondería sin problema. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios con un corto beso.

—Eres un capullo.

—Te quiero, Nath.

Volvió a darle un rápido beso y se separó de él para ir hacia la ducha y perderse tras la cortina. Definitivamente no podía pensar en cómo iba a solucionar su situación ahora. Se adentró en la suave cascada caliente y esperó a que el deseable cuerpo del diseñador se pegara al suyo para disfrutar de nuevo de ese contacto que tanta falta les hacía. Ya lo pensaría mañana.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sola en la cama. Se incorporó buscando su ropa para prepararse y salir de la habitación en busca del resto de seres vivos de la casa.

Bajó con tiento hasta la puerta del despacho de Gabriel. Estaba entreabierta, y no pudo evitar pegar la oreja al oír las voces dentro.

—No puedo retrasarlo más —gruñía el diseñador—. Tengo que hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpaba su actual asistente—. No he podido encontrar el candidato perfecto.

"¿Candidato perfecto?"

—Pues sigue buscando. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que ella me exija un cambio trascendental para quedarse.

Suficiente. Nathalie no quería escuchar más, no necesitaba escuchar más. Ya sabía suficiente. Confabulaba con la tal Alice para dar su último golpe como Lepidóptero, en un desesperado intento de traer de vuelta al verdadero amor de su vida. Si eso fallaba, se conformaría con la sumisa Sancoeur para que su alma dejara de pudrirse a pasos tan agigantados. Lo peor de todo es que ella ahora mismo debía ser el foco de todas las risas por parte de la jovencita, quien a estas alturas sabía de todos sus planes y sus ideas para el futuro. Se sentía utilizada, se sentía miserable. Y aun así, se seguía sintiendo irremediablemente dispuesta para cualquier cosa que ese hombre necesitara de ella. Sin querer que nadie supiera de su pequeño espionaje, se escabulló hasta el comedor donde esperaría al resto mientras empezaba con su parte del desayuno. Llenó la mesa con bollos, tostadas, café y zumo, queso, y varias cosas más que tenían preparado en cocina, y se sentó a mordisquear un croasan mientras movía con calma su zumo de naranja natural recién azucarado. Pronto, los chicos se unieron a ella, con su nuevo juego de no dejar de rozarse en ningún momento. Eran tan tiernos que a Nathalie se le encogió el corazón. Le encantaba verlos así, y empezaba a entender que le quedaban pocos momentos para disfrutarlos con ellos.

—Buenos días, Nathalie —saludó Adrien cuando se sentó frente a ella—. ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

Un simpático codazo en las costillas de parte de su discreta novia le hizo quejarse entre risas. La mujer entró en el juego, divertida.

—Pues la verdad es que genial. Si tu padre llega a hacerme el amor una vez más, probablemente hoy no podría moverme de la cama.

Los chavales se quedaron sin respiración ante la respuesta. ¿De verdad la austera Nathalie que ellos conocían se había convertido en alguien tan... Bromista y desinhibida? Marinette miró a su chico y la cara de terror con el tono rojo cereza que tenía la hizo romper a reír a carcajada limpia.

—No tiene gracia —murmuró él, apartando la vista de la mesa—. Me lo he imaginado, ¿vale?

—Te prohibo que fantasees con tu madre, jovencito —contestó en una nueva broma que provocó más risas en su novia.

El tono de las mejillas de Adrien se oscureció aún más por la vergüenza del momento, pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de su padre pudo relajarse un poco de los crueles ataques de su pareja. Aunque no podía evitar mirarle e imaginarle gimiendo dentro de Nathalie.

—Genial, gracias por animarme el desayuno...

—¿Qué me he perdido? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mujer para besarla en la mejilla con recato.

—¿Trabajando temprano un domingo, cariño?

Gabriel pudo notar un ligero ataque en el tono de Nathalie.

—Tenía que poner al día unos asuntos urgentes.

—Ya. ¿Tenéis hambre, chicos? Creo que voy a ir a la cocina a preparar unas tostadas francesas. ¿Os apetecen?

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó emocionada Marinette— Muchas gracias.

—Yo también me apunto a un par —dijo Adrien.

—Estupendo —se giró hacia el diseñador y le preguntó con mirada gélida— ¿Gabriel?

Él no cabía en sí de asombro.

—¿Tú... Vas a cocinar?

—¿Tan raro te parece?

—No, es que... Me... Haría mucha ilusión probar algo que hayas preparado tú.

—De acuerdo, haré para todos.

Desapareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina bajo la estupefacta mirada del hombre, que poco a poco empezó a sonreír satisfecho. Se giró a mirar a los chavales y les descubrió observándole con sendas miradas pillas.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca habéis visto a un hombre enamorado?

Los dos se levantaron y fueron a abrazarle al momento, encantados con la nueva faceta que veían en él.

—Nos alegramos mucho, Gabriel —confesó Marinette tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

Él tomó sus manos y correspondió al abrazo con un tierno apretón a cada uno. Cuando se separaron para volver a sus asientos, carraspeó antes de preguntar.

—Adrien, ¿tú estás de acuerdo con ésto?

Al chico se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Que si estoy de acuerdo? Nathalie es la persona más parecida a una madre que he tenido desde que mamá... —se aclaró la garganta marcando el inciso y cambio de trama— Creo que no podías haber elegido a nadie mejor para ti. Estoy... Feliz de verte feliz al fin.

Gabriel sonrió con sinceridad.

—Gracias, hijo. Tu apoyo es muy importante para mí, porque voy a pedirle matrimonio.

La boca de los muchachos se volvió a abrir por la impresión de aquella nueva noticia.

—¿En... En serio? —preguntó su hijo— Eso es... Y ¿cuándo piensas hacerlo?

—Pronto. Tengo a Alice buscando por todo París el anillo que quiero para ella. Bueno, en realidad la piedra. El diseño del anillo le tengo desde hace tiempo en mi despacho. Y ya he hablado con un joyero para que vaya preparando el cuerpo. En cuanto consiga... Arreglar un par de asuntos y tenga el anillo en mi poder, me aseguraré de no volver a perderla nunca.

Marinette se emocionó al escuchar las palabras de su suegro. Les estaba mostrando un sentimiento tan puro y sincero... Sólo deseaba que todo saliera bien.

Antes de volver al salón con toda la pila de tostadas recién hechas, Nathalie se detuvo un momento para pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Había preparado su primer y último desayuno para la familia Agreste. Una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos y rodó hasta mitad de la mejilla, interceptandola con rabia y sintiéndose idiota y utilizada. Apretó los puños sobre la encimera y acabó dando un golpe sobre ella. Si tan sólo tuviera un poco más de fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de él y marcharse de aquella casa... Además, estaba Remi. Debía volver con él. Ella sabía que con Gabriel no habría buen futuro posible, y que con Remi todo sería exactamente como ella deseaba. El problema era que ella todo lo que deseaba, lo deseaba con Gabriel. Cada vez lo veía más claro. No podía unirse a ninguno y no quería estar en medio de nada. La única solución que veía era distanciarse de ambos.

Si no tenía un futuro con Gabriel, no quería un futuro con nadie más. Lo sentía por Remi, pero no podía pasarse la vida mintiendole. Debía empezar por poner en orden su vida personal, salir del apartamento de su actual jefe y dejar de dormir con el anterior. Joder, visto así era una completa locura lo que estaba haciendo... Cogió la bandeja con los platos y tomó aire para templarse. Iba a necesitar mucha ayuda de alguna entidad todopoderosa para poder llevar a cabo esa hazaña. Hoy recogería sus cosas y se marcharía de la mansión Agreste.

Se detuvo en seco a un par de pasos de la puerta.

"¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?"

Había llegado del hospital sin nada, y sin nada se tendría que ir. Todo lo que había estado utilizando esos días había sido de la colección de Mayura que había mandado hacer Gabriel para ella, y sinceramente, le partía el alma dejarla allí. Pensó en llevarse algo, sólo una cosa, como recuerdo. Pero eso podría alimentar las esperanzas de Gabriel de mantenerla ahí a sus pies para cuando la necesitara, sin contar con que mantendría sus recuerdos demasiado vívidos como para terminar de olvidaré por completo. No, llevarse algo de allí era un mal plan. Buscaría su propia ropa y se marcharía lo más pronto que pudiera.

El desayuno fue un sueño para los cuatro. Entre risas, mimos, miraditas, caricias... Y añadiendo algún beso furtivo entre bocado y bocado. Gabriel se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, y eso hacía que Adrien compartiera su felicidad casi por entero. Marinette adoraba ver a sus Agreste tan resplandecientes, y Nathalie disfrutaba al máximo del último respiro que tendría su corazón hasta dentro de bastante.

Cuando se quedó de nuevo sola con el diseñador, éste cogió sus manos y las llevó a la boca para besar sus nudillos con devoción. Ella se tensó y suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

—Gabriel, tengo que irme. Nuestro juego ha llegado a su fin, y no puedo retrasarlo más.

La sangre abandonó su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Juego? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo sabes muy bien. No estoy dispuesta a ser tu segundo plato de nuevo. Eso duele demasiado.

—¿Pero qué segundo plato? Nathalie, piénsalo un momento, ¿vale?

La voz del hombre sonaba derrotada, desesperada, triste. Ella, fría como el hielo, no se amilanó ante esos ojos suplicantes ni ante ese temblor en los labios.

—Lo he pensado durante demasiado tiempo, y la mejor solución es ésta. Tú te quedas en tu casa, con tus planes de recuperar a tu esposa y tu imperio en auge, y yo salgo por esa puerta y dejo que ni corazón descanse.

Gabriel soltó las manos de Nathalie con un gesto brusco que realmente la sorprendió, dándose la vuelta y pasándose los dedos por el pelo, desordenándolo sin cuidado.

—Joder, Nath. ¿Acaso no he sido suficiente estos días? ¿Te he tratado mal en algún momento? ¿Ha habido algo que te molestara? Si es así, dímelo. Lo cambiaré. Dime a las claras qué es lo que estás buscando, y yo te juro que te lo proporcionaré.

Ella le miró con gesto altivo pero con el corazón llorando por abrazarle y mandar a paseo su razón. Parecía tan sincero... La energía y la determinación con la que acababa de hablar eran muy convincentes.

—No busco nada, Gabriel. Y lo que tú me ofreces no puede llegar a interesarme.

Él se giró para verla directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos que no reflejaban ningún corazón dentro de su frío pecho.

—Si es por los prodigios, te dije que me dieras tiempo. Los devolveré, te lo prometo. Pero no puedo lanzarlos al Sena o dejarlos en la puerta de Notre Dame para que alguien se haga cargo de ellos.

—Vete con ese cuento a otro, Agreste. Yo me largo.

Sin dar opción a seguir con la discusión, Nathalie se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta dejándo a un aullante Gabriel lanzando palabras inconexas al vacío. Si le daba la oportunidad de explicarse una vez más tal vez no podría seguir manteniéndose firme, y necesitaba salir de allí.

Fue directa a la habitación de invitados, se puso su propia ropa, cogió su cartera y su móvil y salió a la calle, no sin antes detenerse a admirar una última vez la colección que él había diseñado para ella. Era tan... Perfecta. Duusu no quiso decir nada, pero no dejaba de revolotear sobre un vestido especialmente bonito, sabiendo que había sido la debilidad de la mujer en cuanto lo vio. Pero su ira la ayudó a contener el impulso de cogerlo al fin. Paró un taxi, no le apetecía caminar. Le dio la dirección de un hotel de nivel medio en un barrio bastante alejado de la mansión, y se marchó sin querer mirar atrás, pero sin poder evitar hacerlo y contemplar a un desesperado Gabriel gesticulando nervioso a través de una de las ventanas superiores mientras veía cómo se alejaba.


	19. Los problemas crecen

Cuando Nathalie llegó a la puerta del hotel se sorprendió al ver justo en frente unas luces de neón parpadeando. Parecía un estudio de tatuajes, y estaba abierto. ¿Un domingo por la mañana? Debía ser otra cosa, se estaría confundiendo.

Se registró en el hotel y subió a su habitación para darse una ducha y quitarse todo el olor a Gabriel Agreste que tenía en el cuerpo. Cuanto menos le recordara, mejor. Después de su ratito de intimidad, desbloqueó su móvil al fin. Tenía varios mensajes de Remi, pero esta vez no había llamadas perdidas. Al parecer, había entendido su necesidad de espacio en todo esto. Pobre, le iba a doler mucho hacerle tanto daño. Contestó rápidamente a sus preocupados mensajes con un escueto "mañana estaré a las 9:00 en mi puesto de trabajo" y volvió a bloquearlo. Cuando lo iba a dejar en la mesilla se lo pensó mejor, y directamente lo apagó. No quería que Gabriel pudiera contactar con ella de ninguna manera. Con un peso menos sobre sus hombros, se estiró cual gato y se decidió a ir a comer algo. Ya era medio día y su estómago clamaba por lo que le correspondía.

Al salir del hotel volvió a ver las luces del estudio de tatuajes encendidas. ¿Estaría abierto de verdad? Una persona salió en ese momento, saludando al chico que había dentro con la mano. Qué trabajadores. Lo curioso fue cuando volvió de comer, sobre las 15:30 y vio que el estudio seguía abierto. Desde que lo había visto por la mañana, una loca idea se había empezado a formar en su cabeza. Pero al pasar por delante ahora y ver que todo el universo estaba a favor de ella, no pudo evitar entrar y preguntar.

El local era oscuro. Había muchos dibujos en las paredes y expositores con numerosos tipos de piercings. Fotos de una persona tatuando enmarcadas, música de ambiente y un zumbido lejano que parecía una chicharra.

-¿Hola? -se atrevió al fin a decir en voz alta.

-¡Voy! -oyó la voz de un hombre en la habitación de al lado. A los pocos segundos, salió un tipo grandote, con los brazos llenos de tinta y guantes de latex azules- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿está abierto hoy?

El chico la miraba sorprendido y asintió levemente pensando que se trataba de una broma.

-Em... Sí, abro un domingo de cada cuatro. ¿Está interesada en algo o sólo pasaba a saludar?

Nathalie se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba siendo descortés con el pobre muchacho. Pensó en su loca idea y se ruborizó al momento. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a eso?

-Bueno, tal vez...

Varias horas más tarde, Nathalie volvía a salir del estudio. Se sentía ligeramente mareada y el hombro le ardía horrores. Se abrió un poco el cuello de la camiseta para observar el plástico transparente que tenía allí colocado y sonrió contenta con aquella locura. El chico, amablemente, le indicó que había una farmacia de guardia unas calles más abajo, y que ya tenían hablado que ambos comercios abrían a la vez ese día. Le dio el nombre de la crema que se tenía que comprar, las instrucciones para curárselo, y una tarjeta con su número por su tenía alguna reacción o algún problema.

Cuando llegó a su habitación en el hotel, se desnudó de cintura para arriba, quedándose en sujetador delante del espejo del baño. Sonrió encantada ante su reflejo. Tal vez había sido una locura, algo que no habría entrado jamás en sus planes y que nunca se habría planteado. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Se bajó el tirante del sostén, le estaba rozando demasiado en la zona y le molestaba, y de esa manera se fue hacia la cama para abrir su portátil y seguir escribiendo aquella novela que al final la había conseguido enganchar.

Pidió para cenar una pizza de piña y champiñones que le trajeron a la habitación muy complacientemente, y se relajó mientras miraba su móvil. Tenía varios mensajes de Remi que no le apetecía leer, un par de ellos de Adrien y uno de Marinette. Ninguno de Gabriel. Ni llamadas ni nada. No sabía si sentirse estúpida o aliviada... Abrió los de Adrien. El primero se le había mandado a la hora de comer.

"¿Vais a bajar a comer? Nosotros ya estamos en la mesa, es por esperaros o ir empezando."

El siguiente databa de más una hora después.

"No entiendo nada. Por favor, cuando puedas me llamas, que me gustaría hablar contigo..."

El de Marinette era similar, enviado un par de horas después del de su novio.

"Nathalie, perdona que te moleste. Te pongo en situación con respecto a la mansión ahora mismo. Gabriel se ha encerrado en su despacho de nuevo y no quiere saber nada de nadie. No nos ha contado qué ha pasado, sólo que te has marchado, y que su corazón aguanta un número limitado de roturas. Adrien ha discutido con él. Cree que ha hecho algo para que decidieras irte, y se ha enzarzado con él. No te voy a contar los detalles de la pelea, pero cuando he salido de allí Adrien seguía enfurruñado en su cuarto, abrazado a su almohada. He tenido que volver a mí casa, mis padres me estaban empezando a echar en falta. Pero nuestros Agreste no están demasiado bien. Creo que si te pusieras en contacto con ellos, al menos para calmar la situación, lo agradecerían. Y yo también. Sé que no puedo pedirte algo así, y tampoco puedo exigirte que me cuentes lo que ha ocurrido, pero no soporto verles de esa forma. Espero no haberte molestado, y quiero recordarte que si necesitas alguna cosa, lo que sea, puedes decírmelo. Te intentaré ayudar en todo lo posible, e incluso hay por París una heroína que estaría encantada de hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Un abrazo, te queremos mucho."

Con el pecho encogido y las lágrimas tratando de aflorar por sus ojos, Nathalie soltó el trozo de pizza sobre la caja y marcó el teléfono de Gabriel. Necesitaba oírle, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, necesitaba...

No.

Colgó antes siquiera de que la llamada diera el primer tono y lanzó el móvil por la cama mientras arrancaba a llorar. Sabía que su ex jefe no la quería, sabía que ella era un parche, un segundo plato para él. Sabía que todo lo que habían vivido no era más que una mentira conveniente. No podía ceder, no ahora que había conseguido salir de su laberinto emocional. Gritó desesperada por el dolor que sentía en su pecho, escondió la cara en una de las almohadas y lloró amargamente su desdicha. Cuando por fin la agonía parecía remitir notó que el hombro le dolía bastante. De repente se acordó del nuevo integrante de su cuerpo y se incorporó de un salto comprobando que todo estaba bien. La cama se había pringado un poco de crema, pero por lo demás no había nada que lamentar. Corrió al baño a curarselo, y mientras lo lavaba repasó con el dedo la figura del gato negro que se acababa de tatuar, sonriendo con ternura al acordarse de aquel al que quería como a un hijo. Acarició una a una las flores de cerezo japonés que había alrededor, recordando a la preciosa e inteligente chica a la que los dos hombres de su vida habían elegido como compañera. Y cuando llegó a la pequeña máscara que se situaba sobre una de las flores, sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Había hecho que le incluyeran la máscara característica de Mayura. Le había costado decidirse, pues en principio había pensado en tatuarse la de Lepidóptero. Pero acabó optando por algo más delicado, y que también representaba al amor de su vida, y su paso por ella.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y salió del baño decidida a llamar a Adrien. Sabía que estaría muy afectado, al menos quería dejarle tranquilo a él.

-Nathalie... -se escuchó la trémula voz del muchacho al otro lado del auricular después de un par de tonos.

-Hola, Adrien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Un golpe directo. Suspiró antes de contestar.

-Son cosas nuestras.

-Ha sido culpa suya, ¿verdad? Él ha hecho que te vayas.

-No es justo que le eches todas las culpas a tu padre. Ha sido cosa de los dos.

-No le defiendas -contestó poco convencido-. Le conozco bien.

Nathalie volvió a suspirar.

-Cariño, escúchame -empezó con mimo maternal-. Todo va a ir bien, ¿vale? Ten paciencia con Gabriel. Tu padre se recuperará, tú te recuperarás, y los dos estaréis bien en unos días. Pero sobre todo quiero que tengas en cuenta que, pase lo que pase, yo te quiero mucho, y por mucho que crezcas, siempre serás mi pequeño.

Le escuchó sollozar a través de la línea.

-Yo también te quiero, Nathalie. De verdad me habría gustado que lo vuestro funcionara, el ambiente en casa era mucho mejor cuando tú estabas aquí.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la culpa y el dolor.

-Todo mejorará, ya lo verás.

Y después de una entrañable despedida, colgó el teléfono y se lo llevó al pecho mientras miraba la pizza sobre la caja en la que había venido. Pensó un momento en las últimas semanas y se permitió sentirse sola por primera vez desde que todo ésto había comenzado. Se recogió una lágrima caprichosa de la mejilla y se recompuso para terminar de cenar lo que su cerrado estómago le permitiera antes de dormir. El día siguiente sería duro.

A las 9 en punto estaba como un clavo en la puerta de Remi, con su traje inmaculado y su pelo perfectamente recogido, dispuesta a enfrentarse a su nuevo jefe. Alzó la mano para llamar a la puerta cuando una voz detrás de ella la interrumpió.

-¿Te has atrevido a dejarte caer por aquí, después de todo? Qué cara más dura...

-Buenos días, señorita Feraud -contestó por encima de su hombro con frialdad-. ¿Desea algo?

La otra se acercó y le susurró con malicia al oído.

-Sí, que te largues de aquí. Conseguiré que Remi se de cuenta de que no mereces la pena, quedas avisada. Así que vete preparando para volver a buscar trabajo.

Nathalie se dio la vuelta con notable enfado, harta de la niñata presuntuosa con la que trabajaría a partir de ahora.

-Mira, niña. No me toques los huevos, que no tengo el día para ello. Y como vuelvas a venir con esa soberbia a amenazarme, del bofetón que te meto te cambio esa cara bonita que tienes por la que realmente refleja tu personalidad oscura y maliciosa.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

Remi estaba sentado delante de su mesa revisando varios contratos cuando sonó la puerta. Contestó un distraído "adelante" y escuchó las bisagras al abrirse por encima de su cabeza. Un carraspeo le hizo alzar la vista, y cuando vio a Nathalie dentro de su despacho, herguida, dispuesta, profesional, saltó de la silla para acercarse hasta ella y abrazarla con desesperación.

-Nath, por Dios... -se separó un poco para mirarla a la cara- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella le miró con dulzura y le cogió de una mano, apretándola con fuerza entre sus dedos.

-¿Te importa que lo hablemos luego? He venido a trabajar, y quiero ponerme al día pronto.

Él era un caballero, jamás la obligaría a nada. Contaba con ello para pasar un día tranquilo al menos, ya más tarde se preocuparía por contestar a sus preguntas. Le sonrió cansada, y su nuevo jefe le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Lo hablamos durante la comida?

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-Déjame que primero vea tu agenda y te lo confirmo.

Remi rió y le dio otro corto abrazo a la chica, para terminar depositando un meso sobre su mejilla.

-Llamaré a Hana para que te diga de lo que te vas a encargar tú. Siéntate, que mientras viene te voy explicando cosas.

A media mañana Nathalie ya tenía en su poder la agenda diaria de Remi, los contactos telefónicos de sus socios y una copia del libro de cuentas. También llevaba en la espalda clavados varios puñales con el nombre de Hana escrito en ellos, y alguna que otra daga de sus demás compañeras. Cuando casi a medio día se metió en el baño para curarse el tatuaje y respirar un poco, pensó que encajar allí iba a ser más difícil de lo que en principio pensaba. Por suerte o por desgracia, no podía marcharse de ese trabajo también y de una forma tan precipitada. Si lo hacía ya sería recomendable poner en su curriculum que tiende a acostarse con sus jefes y que suele huir de su puesto tras las relaciones sentimentales fallidas con ellos. Justo terminaba de darse la crema y empezaba a vestirse cuando la puerta se abrió, dando lugar al grupo de chicas amiguitas de su nemesis, que se la quedaron mirando de arriba a abajo sin discreción ninguna mientras cuchicheaban y se reían entre ellas, mirándola con malicia.

"Putas crías..."

Se colocó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y salió de allí para dejar de ver y oír tonterías lo antes posible. Hana la esperaba en la puerta con actitud arrogante. Cruzó una mirada con ella y trató de marcharse de allí lo antes posible, pero no pudo librarse del hiriente comentario de la otra.

-No vas a aguantar aquí ni una semana, zorra. Yo me encargaré de ello.

-No me interesan tus tristes amenazas de adolescente -respondió sin darle demasiada importancia a sus palabras.

Hana se interpuso delante de ella evitando que se alejara de allí, colocando una mano con un dedo en ristre apuntando a su pecho.

-Ten cuidadito, Sancoeur, si no quieres que tu vida aquí sea un verdadero infierno.

Nathalie sujetó el índice acusatorio con dos dedos y lo apartó con gesto de asco premeditado.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Feraud.

Y obviando los improperios que la otra no dejaba de soltar, se encaminó hacia el despacho de Remi para recordarle que su próxima reunión empezaría a las 15:00 y que tenía tiempo para comer algo ahora.

-¿Comerás conmigo, entonces?

Ella levantó la vista para mirarle. Le debía una explicación, además de que cuanto antes dejará clara su situación con él, antes respiraria tranquila. Pero las cosas por partes. Podría aprovechar la comida para contarle lo que había pasado en esos días, -o al menos parte de ello- y en la cena se encargaría de la parte peliaguda. Cuando fue a responder, una vibración en su bolsillo la despistó un segundo, pero enseguida continuó con lo que iba a decir mientras sacaba su móvil y lo miraba.

-Comeré contigo -y al mirar la pantalla del teléfono pudo ver que la notificación que le acababa de llegar era un mensaje de Gabriel-. Tengo que contestar -dijo sin cambiar el tono o la expresión de su rostro-. Espérame abajo.

Salió por la puerta desbloqueando el móvil con manos temblorosas y el corazón en la garganta.

-Estoy pensando en ti.

¿Y ya está? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Ni un "te echo de menos", ni un "perdóname", ni un "soy un idiota integral"? ¿De qué iba? Sujetó la agenda que llevaba con el brazo y liberó sus dos manos para escribir una respuesta.

-Enhorabuena.

Guardó el teléfono y se dirigió a su mesa para prepararse para salir con Remi.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo, la vibración la volvió a molestar. Sacó su móvil y vio la respuesta de Gabriel, aún con los nervios en el estómago.

-No me has entendido. Estoy tumbado en mi cama, pensando en ti.

El tiempo pareció acelerar y frenar a la vez, y su cabeza se llenó de imágenes y pensamientos que la hicieron estremecer. El ascensor llegó a la planta baja y las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar un aire fresco que ayudó a la mujer a reponerse y caminar. Remi la esperaba en la puerta con el coche en marcha. Fue a guardar el teléfono de nuevo, pero algo la hizo teclear con rapidez antes de bloquearlo.

-¿Y qué me estás haciendo?

Borró instantáneamente de su cabeza aquella conversación y se dirigió al coche para ir a comer. Tampoco tenían demasiado tiempo.

Durante la comida, el móvil de Nathalie había vibrado varias veces haciéndola despistarse, pero lo había ignorado respetuosamente para hablar con Remi con tranquilidad. Bueno, con toda la tranquilidad que podía sabiendo las posibles contestaciones de Gabriel a su incitante mensaje.

El chico se tomó bastante bien la explicación, claro que tampoco le contó la relación familiar que había estado viviendo en la mansión aquellos días, ni las horas y horas de sexo que había tenido con su ex jefe. Cuando se levantó a pagar, ella miró de reojo su móvil y ojeó el último mensaje que permanecía en la pantalla al iluminarla.

-A cuatro patas.

El vientre le tembló al leer eso, y la sangre abandonó su cuerpo imaginando lo que dirían los otros tres mensajes anteriores. Se moría de ganas de leerlos, pero no quería que Remi la encontrara muy azorada a su vuelta. Bastante había pasado ya, y lo que aún le quedaba por recibir... Guardó el móvil discretamente y se levantó para salir del restaurante y volver al trabajo.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, Remi quiso despedirse de ella con un beso en los labios antes de ir a su reunión, pero le detuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca. Al ver la decepción y el dolor en sus ojos, le tomó la mano y le llevó a un sitio más discreto para darle un respiro. Tras un dulce beso y un abrazo condescendiente que para él fue romántico, se separaron para atender cada uno a sus asuntos, Remi a la reunión y Nathalie a los ataques gratuitos de Hana y el resto de chicas de la empresa. Pero antes, tenía que mirar sus mensajes de móvil.

Cuatro mensajes. Los abrió y empezó a leer desde arriba.

-Estoy acariciando tus preciosos pechos sin contemplaciones.

-Mientras te penetro con fuerza.

-Y te hago gritar mi nombre.

-A cuatro patas.

La temperatura de la habitación subió drásticamente, y las mejillas de la mujer se colorearon al momento. Se dio aire con la mano sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del móvil, y antes de guardarlo, se atrevió a contestar una vez más.

-Azótame. Gritaré más.

No quiso ni mirar si lo había leído o sí estaba conectado en ese momento. Metió el pequeño y malvado aparato en su bolsillo y se concentró en sus quehaceres. No tardó en cruzarse con las bamboleantes caderas de Hana que la saludaron con la misma cortesía que un buitre a la carroña.

-¿Sigues aquí? -preguntó la secretaria con desdén- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar paseándote por mis oficinas?

-Bueno, pues contando con que tengo un contrato, mínimo hasta que se me acabe.

La otra sonrió con suspicacia.

-¿Estás segura?

Un sonido líquido se escuchó a sus espaldas, y cuando se dio la vuelta pudo contemplar con terror su mesa inundada de agua y varios chorros cayendo por los lados hasta el suelo. Salió corriendo hacia ella, ignorando las maliciosas carcajadas de su compañera. Todos los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa estaban empapados, la libreta de apuntes, el teléfono, las notas... Buscó con la vista una carpeta que sabía que había dejado allí antes de irse a comer, y la encontró en el peor estado posible. Estaba abierta, y la documentación de dentro parecía ser la que se había llevado la peor parte. Eran sus informes personales, sus credenciales, y por supuesto, su nuevo contrato. A Nathalie le hirvió la sangre como nunca antes. Miró a Hana reír cómplice con otra de las chicas mientras la miraban con maldad.

"Malditas hijas de puta..."

Enseguida se puso a recoger el agua, tratar de salvar el mayor número de papeles posible y organizar el desastre. En el suelo, junto a la papelera, encontró una botella de agua vacía. Estaba segura de que era la que acababan de utilizar para buscarle la ruina. Cuanto por fin tuvo la catástrofe bajo control, se acercó al baño a limpiarse ella. Había acabado empapada hasta los codos de igual manera, y sus pies y el bajo de sus pantalones también chapoteaban. Se quitó la chaqueta, maldiciendo el día que decidió trabajar en aquel lugar, pero entonces recordó el motivo por el que lo hizo: su bebé. El estómago se le encogió al volver a pensar en la criatura perdida, y en el amor que había volcado en ella por saber que era hija de quien era. Las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos llenos de ira y de frustración. Si tan sólo...

Bajo el secador de manos, contaba los segundos estoicamente, mirando a un punto perdido en la nada, cuando un destello llamó su atención sobre el lavabo. Su móvil se había iluminado.

"Gabriel..."

Dejó la chaqueta sobre el aparato de aire y se acercó nerviosa al teléfono para leer aquel mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

-Me encanta cómo te mueves para mí mientras dejo mis dedos marcados en tu perfecto culo. Si sigo viéndote de esta forma no voy a tardar en correrme dentro de ti.

Joder. Casi pudo jurar que sentía las bestiales estocadas de su ex jefe, sus azotes y ese pequeño temblor que le entraba justo antes de terminar. Su vientre vibró ante la excitación que acababa de sentir, y de pronto no vio un mejor lugar para estar que en ese que describían en sus mensajes. Se llevó una mano a la cara, desesperada por las malas jugadas que le estaba haciendo pasar su mente, y se frotó los ojos con dos dedos. Se estaba volviendo loca. Llevó de nuevo ambas manos al teclado y respondió.

Gabriel ojeaba un catálogo poco interesado, mientras Marinette revisaba los últimos diseños del hombre. Hacía algunas correcciones a lápiz para enseñárselas después a su suegro y ver qué opinaba de sus ideas, que por norma general le gustaban o le inspiraban para utilizarlas en un diseño nuevo de cosecha propia. La asistente entró en el despacho para traer un par de tazas de café y avisarles de los nuevos horarios de un par de reuniones que tendrían pronto

-Ana... -empezó a decir Marinette sin levantar la vista de los diseños.

-Alice, señorita Dupain-Cheng.

-Disculpa, Alice. ¿Has acordado ya la próxima cita con D'Etoile?

La chica la miró extrañada, y después a su jefe, quien la ignoraba satisfactoriamente.

-Pues... aún no, no tenía constancia de que tuviera que arreglarlo.

-Pues sí, si me haces el favor. Cualquier tarde, estaré preparada. Muchas gracias.

Alice volvió a girarse hacia Gabriel, que seguía sin hacerla caso. Acababa de sacar su teléfono móvil y leía algo con suma concentración, como si tratara de descifrar un acertijo.

-Ya puedes retirarte -dijo con la voz grave y esperando a que dejara de escrutarle con esa inocente mirada. Lo que estaba leyendo ahora no tenía nada de inocente, y acabaría por cortarle el royo.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Notó su miembro despertar perezosamente, y cuando volvió a releer la conversación se terminó de activar del todo. Ahora tendría un gran problema si tenía que levantarse de allí, esperaba que su nuera aún tardara un rato en revisar los dibujos. Se tocó discretamente la erección por encima del pantalón, imaginando la dulce escena una vez más. Entonces, la puerta del despacho se abrió de nuevo, y un activo Adrien entró como un vendaval. Retiró la mano justo a tiempo de que su hijo no le viera en una situación comprometida con su novia delante, ya bastante celoso parecía ser teniendo un comportamiento normal con ella como para que encima le pillara de esa guisa.

El chico fue directo hacia su pareja y la saludó con un bonito beso en los labios.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Te queda mucho?

Ella le miró a los ojos con ese brillo que siempre se le ponía cuando lo hacía, y respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Estoy casi lista, dame unos minutos más.

Genial, Gabriel debía aguantar aún unos minutos a que se marcharan los chavales, y con la imagen de Nathalie desnuda plasmada en su mente, imborrable, aquel problema que tenía en ese momento entre las piernas no quería ceder a la necesidad de discreción. Y para colmo, la respuesta de su hijo no ayudó para nada a su nerviosismo.

—Está bien, te espero aquí entonces.

"¿Qué?"

El diseñador carraspeó incómodo, gesto que fue ignorado por la pareja.

—Puedes charlar un rato con tu padre si quieres, enseguida termino.

No podía ser... Adrien asintió y se acercó a su silla, risueño. Gabriel se retorció y se movió hacia delante para apoyarse en su mesa y esconder lo máximo posible su abultada entrepierna.

—Te veo mejor, padre —empezó diciendo cuando se acercó—. Tienes incluso algo de color en las mejillas.

"¿Color? Como para no tenerlo..."

—Em, sí, bueno, hoy me he levantado con más... Energía.

—Me alegra —sonrió el chico—. Y, cuéntame...

Gabriel maldecía mentalmente todas y cada una de las leyes de Murphy en ese momento, mientras intentaba mantener la atención en la trivial conversación con su hijo. Y para colmo, la pesadilla de su asistente entró en la oficina con su usual falta de tacto, para avisar a la muchacha de la reunión que acababa de concertar con D'Etoile, y como era normal, al ver a Adrien allí sonreír con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba, tropezó y cayó de bruces sobre la espalda de su alterado jefe. Le costó horrores no levantarse de la silla enajenado, y simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano para que se marchara lo antes posible. La pobre torpe le dio la nota con los horarios a Marinette y se fue trastabillando enseguida. La chica la observó extrañada, y Adrien sintió que su integridad estaba a punto de ser vulnerada notoriamente. Por suerte, su novia volvió a prestar atención a los bocetos e ignoró por completo a la asistente que se marchaba perturbada. Gabriel no dejaba de observar la escena con molestia en el rostro, y ahora también bajo su pantalón. Debía concentrarse en bajar el nivel de riesgo...

Poco a poco, su miembro se fue deshinchando hasta darle un respiro, y justo cuando se pudo relajar, Marinette alzó la cabeza y avisó de que había terminado.

"Qué oportuno todo."

Adrien se volvió a acercar a ella y la ayudó a recoger los restos de su trabajo, se los entregó a su padre y tiró de su chica hacia la puerta después de darle un rápido abrazo a su progenitor, diciendo algo del horario del cine al que irían esa tarde. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, sin siquiera alzar la vista para mirarla, y por fin suspiró tranquilo al saberse sólo. Se dejó caer sobre la mesa, agotado de todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Nathalie no se había ido del todo. Sujetó su móvil con dos dedos frente a sus ojos, recostado aún en el escritorio, y empezó a pensar en el siguiente movimiento. Si seguía con ese juego, la cosa se les podría ir de las manos y no sabía las consecuencias que podía tener. Por un lado, podía salir todo bien y que ella volviera para dejar todo en su sitio. Por otro lado, podría agobiarse y querer poner tierra de por medio, eliminando toda forma de comunicación con él. Y eso sería lo peor que le podía pasar. Decidió tomar lo que se le estaba dando y abandonar la conversación, de momento.

Nathalie pasó la tarde mirando el teléfono cada pocos minutos, cual adolescente nerviosa. Siempre esperando ver un nuevo mensaje de Gabriel en la pantalla de las notificaciones. Se odiaba por tener esa ilusión reprimida, por sentir esa desesperación al comprobar que no había vuelto a contestar, por apenas poder controlar ese deseo de seguir escribiéndole. Además, pronto llegaría la hora de la cena, y tenía que aclarar el resto de las cosas con Remi. Terminó de curarse el tatuaje frente al espejo y dejó que absorbiera la crema mientras se preparaba para salir de su habitación de hotel en dirección al lujoso apartamento de la Rue Bonaparte. Cuando buscó su ropa, la imagen del precioso vestido de la colección de Mayura del que se había enamorado llegó a su mente, arrepintiendose por un momento de haberlo dejado en el armario. Gruñó inconscientemente y Duusu rió por lo bajo al verla. Nathalie se giró hacia ella para lanzarle una mirada acusadora, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Tenías que haberlo cogido —dijo la kwami canturreando entre dientes.

—Déjame en paz —contestó la mujer frustrada, causando que la criatura volviera a reír.

—Era realmente precioso, y a nadie le quedará tan bien como a ti.

Nathalie se acercó a la pequeña, retandola con cariño.

—Tranquila, me lo pienso poner —y cuando volvió a girarse, dijo mientras se encogía de hombros—. Cuando me case con Gabriel.

Duusu se llevó una patita a la frente, notando la ironía en las palabras de su portadora.

—No pidas cosas si no quieres que se cumplan...

A pesar de que fue apenas un susurro, pudo escuchar el comentario de su kwami, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Después de todo, sabía perfectamente que ese día no llegaría jamás...

—No llegaremos muy tarde, no te preocupes.

—¿Me vas a llevar contigo? —preguntó sorprendida la pequeña.

Nathalie se quedó quiera un momento, evaluando lo que acababa de decir. Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

—Em... Bueno, sí. Había pensado llevarte, si quieres venir.

Los grandes ojos de Duusu se volvieron brillantes al cargarse de lágrimas de felicidad, y salió volando hacia la mejilla de su portadora para darle un bonito abrazo en miniatura.

—¡Sí! —contestó con euforia— Claro que quiero ir. Así estaré contigo si necesitas apoyo en algún momento.

La mujer alzó una ceja, divertida.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer, bolita azul?

La kwami no supo responder. ¿De verdad la había llamado bolita azul?

—Pues...

—Venga, elije escondite. Que nos vamos.

Se puso la blusa, abrochando los botones con cuidado de no retirar sin querer la crema del tatuaje, y enseguida estaba lista para salir.

La noche era fresca. Mejor, lo prefería. Estaba parada frente a la puerta del bloque donde vivía Remi, con el dedo jugando alrededor del timbre, dudoso de hacerlo sonar. Al fin, se armó de valor y llamó. La dulce voz de su actual jefe sonó al otro lado del interfono, dándole permiso para acceder a la vivienda con un ronroneo. Subió en el ascensor, tensa, acariciando el bolsillo de la chaqueta en el que se escondía Duusu, buscando su apoyo silencioso.

Al llegar a la planta se encontró la puerta del apartamento abierta, y pudo escuchar los dulces acordes de un piano que hacían de base para montar una preciosa melodía de jazz en el salón de la casa. El delicioso olor a comida podía apreciarse desde la entrada, y el sonido de cacharros golpeando en la cocina la indicaba que su acompañante aún no había terminado los preparativos para la velada.

—Vete sentando —se escuchó tras la puerta desde la que se escuchaban los ruidos—. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

—Estaría bien —contestó nerviosa—. Gracias.

El anfitrión no tardó en aparecer con sendas copas, que dejó sobre la mesa para volver a su trabajo con la cena.

—Enseguida está, preciosa. Ponte cómoda.

Y tras diez largos minutos, en los que dio buena cuenta de su copa de vino, y de otra más, el chef salió orgulloso con su espectacular plato de ratatouille recién hecho. Guiñó un ojo a su invitada en señal de disculpa.

—Tiene buena pinta —trató de animarle ella.

—Se me hizo tarde, lo siento mucho. Espero que tengas hambre.

"Bueno, no demasiada..."

Contestó con una sonrisa condescendiente y se animó a servir los platos para no retrasar más la conversación que tenía pendiente, que no tardó en llegar. Se aclaró la garganta varias veces, bebió un par de sorvos más de vino y arrancó a hablar sin pensárselo más.

—Remi, necesito espacio.

El chico se quedó helado al escuchar esa afirmación, mirándola como si quisiera buscar otro significado a la frase.

—¿Espacio?

—Sí. Eres un chico estupendo, y me siento muy afortunada de que me hayas elegido a mí como compañera. Pero no estoy preparada para una relación ahora mismo.

Los ojos de Remi se abrieron demasiado, y soltó el cubierto en el plato con delicadeza mientras pensaba su respuesta.

—No he conseguido enamorarte más que ese gilipollas, ¿no?

Nathalie hizo un gesto con la cabeza, por la sorpresa ante esa confirmación.

—No es eso. Es que... Quiero estar sola. Bastante he tenído últimamente...

Él se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Volverás con él?

Ella suspiró.

—No. Te estoy diciendo que quiero estar sola.

—¿Seguirás trabajando para mí después de ésto?

—Bueno, eso había pensado. ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

Remi pensó un poco antes de responder. ¿Lo había? Cerró los ojos y carraspeó.

—No por mi parte —Nathalie respiró aliviada—. ¿Dónde te piensas quedar? Porque aquí sabes que hay sitio de sobra por si necesitas unos días. Además, tus cosas aún están aquí.

—Ya, sobre eso... —se rascó la frente incómoda— ¿Te importa guardarmelas unos días? Hasta que encuentre algo seguro.

Él asintió, derrotado.

—Por supuesto, ésta es tu casa. Ya lo sabes.

La mujer puso una mano sobre la suya y la apretó para darle ánimos.

—Gracias, eres un amor.

Los tristes ojos castaños que intentaban aguantar el dolor tras ellos miraban directamente a los azules que adoraba.

—Pero no tu amor.

Ella se sintió fatal. Por no poder corresponderle como él quería, por tener que hacerle ésto y dejarle sin merecerlo ni darle oportunidad alguna, por dañar un corazón tan bueno que no debería sufrir de esa manera.

—Remi...

—Ya, ya. Perdona, preciosa. Me dejé llevar. Pero sabes que si lo deseas, mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti.

Al fin, volvió a sonreír, y esta vez de verdad.

—Gracias.

No hubo más mención al tema. No hubo reproches, ni preguntas. Nada de rabietas de niño pequeño, nada de llantos incómodos. ¿De verdad había dejado a un hombre tan rematadamente perfecto? Qué loco y ciego es el amor, que te obliga a apartarte de lo que más te conviene por la incierta promesa de un sentimiento, durarero o no, hacia alguien imperfecto, difícil y sin remedio.

De camino a su hotel, con una pequeña bolsa con parte de sus pertenencias más necesarias, pensaba en su maldita suerte y en su dañado corazón, que aun después de todo, se empeñaba en seguir amando a aquel excéntrico y agónico diseñador que la había arrastrado hasta un precipicio por el que parecía no dejar de caer.

Desde la ventana de su habitación contemplaba la luna, callada sumisa, como ella durante tantos años. Pendiente de la luz que le diera su estrella para poder brillar. Fue entonces cuando la luna se oscureció y las tinieblas llenaron el cielo de París. Una terrible risa se oía en el eco de las calles, y pronto el pánico empezó a invadirlas. Sólo se le ocurría una explicación.

"Un Akuma... Has tardado poco Gabs."

Pero cuando puso la tele para enterarse de lo que iba pasando y se dio cuenta de que el pobre afectado no era ni más ni menos que Remi, se sintió arder de furia por dentro. Eso había sido ir muy lejos... Ahora, el extraño hombre que lograba que todo el mundo hiciera lo que él quería, enfilaba hacía la mansión Agreste para tomar una fría venganza contra la persona que acaban de darle la oportunidad de llevarla a cabo. No podía permitir que ese enfrentamiento llegara a más, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Llamó a Duusu, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Mayura salió deprisa hacia el último lugar en el que lucharía.


	20. Se Acabaron Las Dudas

Remi saltaba de tejado en tejado a una velocidad pasmosa. Si Gabriel le había akumatizado, probablemente estaba pensando en algún tipo de juego macabro en el que se aprovecharía del chico para conseguir sus deseos, y eso era jugar muy sucio, pues con toda la historia que habían vivido con él, consideraba que debía haberse abstenido de tomar esa elección. Al no haberlo hecho, dejaba claras muchas cosas a ojos de Nathalie. O más bien, aún más claras. Duusu apareció a su lado mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Algo no está bien... -comentó la pequeña- Ese campeón está fuera de control.

-¿Fuera de control? -preguntó preocupada la mujer, recordando el día en que casi logran dar con Lepidóptero a través de uno de sus akumatizados.

-No noto que tenga esa conexión con Nooroo que les ata a él, ahora mismo está actuando por voluntad propia. Y eso puede ser muy peligroso...

Nathalie notó que un mal presentimiento inundaba su cuerpo, y sin esperar más, le dijo las palabras a su kwami para que la transformara. Debía comprobar que se equivocaba y que Gabriel estaba bien.

Corrió en dirección a la mansión Agreste, esperando no encontrar ningún problema al llegar. Pero sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas cuando divisó a Remi llegando a las inmediaciones.

-Gabrieeeel... -canturreaba mientras se acercaba y examinaba la casa para intentar encontrar por dónde entrar.

Enseguida, Lepidóptero apareció en el tejado y trató de hablar con él cara a cara, pero éste sólo negaba con la cabeza y le ignoraba, buscando al diseñador a través de los cristales. Mayura se colocó a su lado, enfrentando al akumatizado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó con extrañeza y enfado en la voz.

-Es... Una larga historia. Ha escapado a mi control.

-Irónicamente, por sus ganas de querer matarte, ¿no?

Él la miró perspicaz.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

Ella se dio cuenta de la intención que llevaba su pregunta y se tensó.

-Le he dejado las cosas claras, nada más. Has sido tú quien le ha dado esos poderes...

-No sabía que se trataba de él hasta que aceptó el Akuma -dijo encogiendose de hombros-. Después, fue todo muy rápido.

-Tienes que volver a recuperar su control.

-No sé cómo hacerlo...

En ese momento, los héroes de París aparecieron a su lado sin saber del todo contra quién enfocarse.

-¡Lepidóptero! ¡Mayura!

Ladybug los miraba atónita mientras preparaba su yoyo para cualquier ataque o defensa que hiciera falta.

-Ésto no es cosa mía, niñata -contestó el villano enervado.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces quién ha akumatizado a este pobre hombre?

El susodicho volvió a llamar a voces a Gabriel, y a Cat Noir se le puso el vello de punta al oírlo.

-¿Por qué busca al señor Agreste? -preguntó temblando.

Remi se giró hacia el chaval con odio en la mirada y le contestó con la voz cargada de ira.

-Por su culpa he perdido lo que más quería en el mundo...

-¡Eso es mentira! -gritó Mayura ofuscada. Todos la miraron extrañados.

-Tú qué sabrás... -cuchicheó el akumatizado, poniendo voz al pensamiento de los héroes.

Nathalie chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lepidóptero, ¿dónde está el Akuma?

Él dudó un poco en contestar.

-En su teléfono móvil. Lo guarda en la mochila que lleva a la espalda.

-Bien -dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos -, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Yo le entretendré.

-Será muy difícil que se acerquen, emite ondas de control mental desde ese punto -añadió Gabriel preocupado por lo que su compañera acababa de decir.

-Procura que no les afecte, diles cómo evitarlo.

Él hizo un gesto de descontento y alzó la voz mientras los señalaba.

-¿Que haga qué? No pienso colaborar con ellos.

Mayura se colocó delante de él y le miró con intensidad mientras colocaba un dedo acusador sobre su pecho.

-Protégelos, cueste lo que cueste. Y no te atrevas a llevarme la contraria.

Ladybug y Cat Noir se miraron incrédulos. ¿Qué había pasado con el malvado Lepidóptero y su fiel ayudante? La mujer se dio la vuelta para saltar lejos de ellos, en dirección hacia el chico demonizado, mientras ellos miraron a su anterior enemigo, preguntando silenciosamente el procedimiento a seguir.

-Joder -dijo entonces con un gesto de derrota-. Bien, os contaré su punto débil.

Mayura se colocó a varios metros de Remi y empezó a llamar su atención como pudo.

-¡D'Etoile! -el nombrado se giró a verla- Creo que tu amigo no está en casa. ¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo?

Al escuchar el tono sensual y juguetón con el que había hablado, Gabriel se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Mayura!

Ella rió por la reacción del hombre de su vida.

-Tranquilo, cariño solo estamos jugando -y sacando una pluma de su abanico continuó-. Sabes que soy toda tuya... Vuela, bonita Amok...

La pequeña plumita voló hasta Lepidóptero y se introdujo en su bastón, creando un sentimonstruo con forma de enorme pavo real que utilizaba sus plumas como látigos para intentar capturar a su enemigo, o defenderse de sus posibles ataques. Ladybug cogió del brazo a su compañero y le hizo un gesto para que se movieran, tenían un Akuma que liberar. Mientras tanto, el causante de todo el alboroto intentaba volver a recuperar el control de su campeón rebelde, sin conseguir más que dolores de cabeza y algún que otro ataque para quitárselo de encima.

Harto de tanto baile por parte de sus enemigos, Remi se lanzó contra la mansión en un poderoso ataque que destrozó parte de la entrada principal. Los héroes se preocuparon por si los destrozos llegaban a afectar al diseñador, que para ellos, seguía allí dentro, indefenso. Mayura se colocó delante de él, cerrandole el paso y distrayéndole para que a Ladybug le diera tiempo de sacar su Lucky Charm y utilizarlo para arrebatarle la mochila a su enemigo, quien en ese momento forcejeaba mentalmente con un Lepidóptero que le tenia bien sujeta la conciencia, aunque seguía sin poder controlarle. Cuando se vio desprovisto de su bien más preciado en ese momento, lanzó una patada hacia la mujer que le bloqueaba el paso y la tiró al suelo lejos de la pelea. Gabriel tembló al ver el rebote de su cuerpo contra la acera, y mientras Cat Noir destrozaba la bolsa con un cataclysm corrió a recuperarla. Los chavales se encargaron de terminar la tarea, mientras Lepidóptero cargaba con su compañera inconsciente.

-Ladybug, ¿una ayudita?

La chica aún miraba extrañada a la pareja de villanos con los que acababan de colaborar, sin saber qué esperar de ellos.

-Cat, ¿te importa llevar al señor D'Etoile a su casa?

-Claro que no, milady. En un momento estoy de vuelta.

Y mirando alternativamente a uno y a la otra, sujetó a Remi y le cargó en dirección a su apartamento.

-¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!

Pero tras la magia de las mariquitas, Mayura no despertó. Lepidóptero seguía teniéndola en brazos mientras la acariciaba con dulzura.

-Despierta, venga. Tú puedes, eres fuerte y estoy seguro de que ésto no ha sido nada -Marinette se sentía sobrecogida por la intensidad de las palabras que salían del corazón de aquel desalmado hombre que tantos malos ratos les había hecho pasar. No sabía que podía tener tantos sentimientos dentro de ese frío pecho-. Venga, cielo. Tenemos que terminar con todo ésto de una vez.

La chica se tensó al oír eso. ¿Tendría que enfrentarse a sus enemigos en cuanto ella despertara? Si era así, no tenía muy claro que quisiera que lo hiciera. Se acercó con precaución a la pareja, que ahora parecía totalmente inofensiva, y buscó las constantes de la mujer. Eran débiles y erráticas, y tenía claro que eso afectaba a su compañero de una forma muy personal. Ella colocó una mano sobre la del hombre y se sintió en la necesidad de consolarle.

-Se pondrá bien, no te preocupes.

Él la miró tratando de absorber un poco de esa esperanza que tenía la chica, y dibujó una leve sonrisa en su estricto rostro.

-Yo... -comenzó a hablar- Quería evitar llegar a ésto. Cuando akumaticé al desgraciado ese, mi intención era atraer vuestra atención para hablar con vosotros. Os voy a devolver mi prodigio.

La muchacha se quedó en shock. ¿Podría fiarse de la palabra de aquel hombre que tanto mal había hecho? En estos momentos se le veía totalmente diferente, una persona dolida, cabal, sincera. Cat Noir aterrizó tras ella de un salto. No habría esperado encontrar semejante escena al llegar de nuevo, y se acercó protector a su pareja.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Lepidóptero se puso en pie, cargando a Mayura de paso, y con un gesto de cabeza les dijo que le acompañaran. Los chicos le siguieron hasta la parte trasera de la mansión, donde le vieron entrar con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Marinette sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y un extraño presentimiento se alojó en su pecho. Miró a su chico, que caminaba extrañado detrás del villano hacia el primer sofá que encontró, donde depositó a la mujer que llevaba en brazos. Acarició sus rostro con dulzura y pesar, y sin apartar los ojos de él, comenzó a hablar.

-Pretendía acercarme a vosotros para ofreceros un trato. Mi prodigio, a cambio de inmunidad. No volveríais a buscarme nunca y me dejaríais vivir en paz en mi vida civil -los chavales se miraron cómplices-. Se suponía que no sabríais mi identidad, que todo quedaría olvidado y que todos viviríamos felices. Pero... He tardado demasiado. Ella...

Ladybug se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Cuidaremos de ella. Aún no es tarde, queda esperanza. El maestro sabrá qué hacer por ella.

-El maestro... -comentó Lepidóptero girandose hacia ella- ¿El guardián de los prodigios?

Ella asintió.

-La llevaremos con él, no te preocupes. Pero ahora necesito que me devuelvas a Nooroo.

El momento había llegado. La mano estirada de la catarina esperaba cerca de su cara, en una petición silenciosa de la joya. Le dio un suave beso en los labios a Mayura y se puso de pie con decisión.

-Antes de continuar -dijo-, quiero que sepáis que ella no tiene la culpa de nada. El causante de todo he sido yo, y si alguien tiene que llevarse las culpas, soy yo. Ella es inocente.

-Tranquilo -intervino Cat, cada vez más nervioso-. Lo tendremos en cuenta.

Y sin esperar más, recitó las palabras para deshacer su transformación. Los héroes se quedaron paralizados al ver ante ellos la figura de Gabriel Agreste bajo las mariposas blancas. Ladybug corrió entonces hasta la mujer inconsciente, enormemente preocupada.

-¿Nathalie? Oh, no...

Gabriel frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

Ella volvió a tender la mano para recibir el prodigio de su enemigo, y una vez lo tuvo en sus manos y el kwami desapareció, se giró hacia su chico. Estaba blanco como la pared. Le tomó la mano y le hizo que la mirara, perdiéndose en sus pupilas durante un momento.

-Eh, cielo. Vamos, bien está lo que bien acaba. No pienses en eso ahora. Estoy segura de que tenía una buena explicación.

-¿Buena explicación? -bramó con furia- ¿Qué explicación puede ser lo bastante buena como para excusar ésto? ¿Cuál era tu plan, Agreste?

El diseñador negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Quería... Traer de vuelta a mi esposa.

Adrien se quedó helado. Jamás se habría esperado eso, y en ese momento no supo cómo sentirse. Por un lado, la idea de volver a ver a su madre le llamó la atención de repente, pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse traicionado por su padre. Apretó los puños conteniendo sus sentimientos, y Ladybug se dio cuenta de ello.

-Eh, eh... Tranquilo, gatito. Sabes que eso es inviable. Habría que sacrificar algo de igual valor. ¿Estás dispuesto?

Le giró la cara para que la mirara directamente y se diera cuenta de que probablemente tendría que decidir entre su madre y ella en caso de utilizar esa opción. Tenía razón, era demasiado arriesgado. Volvió a mirar a Gabriel, que no entendía el sentido de la conversación entre los héroes, y escupió con desdén.

-¿Y eso en qué lugar deja a Nathalie entonces?

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó empezando a asustarse. Varias ideas se estaban forjando en su cabeza.

-La quieres, es lo mejor que te ha pasado desde hace años, y ella haría cualquier cosa por ti -la miró con cariño y lástima, y se acercó a ella para coger su mano con fuerza y darle un beso en los nudillos-. Siempre lo ha hecho. Plagg, garras dentro.

Marinette pudo ver la expresión de horror en la cara de Gabriel al ver que la persona que se descubría bajo el traje del gato negro era su propio hijo.

-No... -murmuró sobrecogido.

-Gabriel -intentó llamar su atención Ladybug para calmarle.

-No puede ser...

La chica volvió a nombrarle mientras se acercaba a él con las manos hacia delante en gesto tranquilizador. En ese momento, el diseñador se volvió hacia ella de golpe, mirándola acusatoriamente. Cerró los ojos y soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-Tikki, puntos dentro.

Al ver aparecer ante él a la chiquilla a la que adoraba, un intenso dolor de cabeza le atacó haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo. Marinette se puso a su altura y le sujetó del brazo para sujetarlo y darle su apoyo. Él se retorció sollozando de rabia, con lágrimas amargas en los ojos. Qué idiota había sido... Se lo había jugado todo sin saberlo. Todo. Colocó ambas manos en sus sienes y apretó hasta que el dolor que se inflingía él mismo fue mayor que el que la culpa le hacía sentir. En ese momento, un brillo azul iluminó la habitación, y todos pudieron contemplar cómo Duusu salía despedida del prodigio, inconsciente de nuevo. Adrien la cogió entre sus manos y la acarició la cabecita con cuidado. Después le quitó el broche del pecho a Nathalie, haciendo al kwami desaparecer en el momento, y guardándolo a buen recaudo en su bolsillo. Pasó el dorso de los dedos por el rostro sudoroso y blanquecino de la mujer y se volvió hacia su padre con la ira corriéndole por las venas.

-¿Estás contento?

-Hijo, yo...

-Marinette, voy a llevar a Nathalie a casa del maestro. Te dejo el resto a ti.

Ella asintió y se volvió hacia su suegro para ayudarle a levantarse y acompañarle hasta su despacho. Les esperaba una larga conversación.

Cuando desaparecieron por la puerta, Adrien volvió a invocar el poder de su kwami para cargar con Nathalie más fácilmente. La cogió en brazos cual muñeca de porcelana y salió por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado. En varios saltos se personó en las traseras del edificio donde vivía el maestro, y oculto en un callejón se destransformó sin soltar en ningún momento a la mujer.

El maestro Fu abrió la puerta con una taza de té en la mano.

-Te estaba esperando -sentenció dejando pasar al chico-. ¿Ella es...?

-Ha estado utilizando el prodigio de Mayura -trató de despistar el gato-. ¿Puede ayudarla?

El pequeño anciano le hizo un gesto para que la tumbara sobre un futón y se acercó a examinarla.

-Ha perdido mucha energía, pero aún no es tarde. ¿Tienes el broche? -Adrien se lo dio y lo observó con cuidado. Luego volvió a mirar a Nathalie y colocó las manos por encima de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos- Se recuperará, no te preocupes.

Tras unos momentos de mover las energías dentro de la mujer, se levantó para hacer una infusión que la restrablecería con mayor rapidez. El chico estaba nervioso, no se quería alejar de allí hasta no verla despertar.

—Maestro, ¿puedo quedarme un rato más?

El anciano le miró con una sonrisa pilla.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, pero eso no acelerará el proceso de recuperación. ¿Hay algo sobre los villanos que quieras contarme?

Pensó un momento. No sabía si debía contarle ese secreto o guardárselo para él. Después de todo, se trataba de su padre, y de su vida en general.

—Es... complicado.

—Bien, cuando estés listo te escucharé. Aquí no ayudarás tanto como apoyando a la persona que casi pierde a su compañera —Adrien le miró sorprendido. Estaba claro que Fu era más inteligente de lo que les hacía creer—. Corre, ella sabrá volver.

Nathalie abrió los ojos perezosamente. No reconocía el lugar en el que estaba, pero el intenso olor a té y a incienso la calmaba. Trató de incorporarse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, y en especial la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era pelear como Mayura contra aquel extraño akumatizado, y recibir un impacto de su parte. Se llevó una mano pesádamente a la cara y se frotó un ojo con ella.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó una voz desconocida para ella.

Buscó con la vista a la persona que había hablado y acabó localizando a un menudo señor de rasgos asiáticos sentado sobre sus rodillas en un rincón de la habitación. Bostezó y se estiró antes de sentarse en el sorprendentemente cómodo colchón en el que se encontraba. Miró la solapa de su chaqueta y se dio cuenta de que su prodigio no estaba, y entonces se giró hacia el anciano para contestar.

—Estoy bien. ¿Usted es...?

—Así es —terminó Fu—. Soy el guardián. Y tú eres Mayura.

Ella miró hacia un lado y hacia otro, examinando la sala.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

—Cat Noir te trajo. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Ella sonrió maternalmente. Adoraba a ese chico.

—Tengo que irme. No debe haber sido una bonita noticia para él.

—Oh, tranquila. No se lo ha tomado tan mal. Ha llegado a comprender los motivos de su padre, e incluso se ha puesto en su lugar. No hay rencor en su corazón.

Esa afirmación la alivió sobremanera.

—Igualmente, sería conveniente que me reuniera con ellos.

El maestro se puso en pie y se acercó a ella con paso calmado.

—Antes de irte, hay algo que deberías saber...

Adrien discutía animadamente con su padre, mientras éste agachaba la cabeza arrepentido. Marinette no sabía qué más hacer por ellos, y simplemente se limitó a darles su apoyo y estar ahí por si debía intervenir. Pero la conversación se iba poniendo cada vez más dura.

—¿Tan difícil era compartirlo conmigo?—recriminó a su padre— He pasado años pensando que en el momento en que se fue mamá perdí a toda mi familia. Te alejaste de mí, me dejaste solo en un momento difícil de mi vida. Y ahora resulta que todo fue por querer revivirla a ella... Dime una cosa, ¿cómo pretendía hacerlo? Sabes que tienes que sacrificar algo del mismo valor a cambio. ¿Qué pretendías dar?

El diseñador apartó la vista de su hijo y la fijó en el suelo. No sabía qué responder a eso, no podía hacerlo. Por suerte, alguien respondió por él.

—A mí.

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta. Nathalie permanecía de pie en el umbral, mirándolos a todos con el gesto serio y decidido. Entró en la habitación caminando con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños para darse ánimos.

—No me lo puedo creer... —dijo el chico— Padre, eres despreciable.

—No hables así a tu padre, Adrien —le regañó ella—. La idea no fue suya.

Marinette los miraba a todos alternativamente. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar que sólo deseaba desvanecerse, pero no podía dejar de sentir que debía estar allí hasta el final. Gabriel negó con la cabeza y se quiso levantar para acercarse a la mujer, pero ella se lo prohibió con un gesto de la mano.

—No sería capaz de pedirte eso nunca.

—No se trata de que me lo pidas. Se trata de que soy yo la que siempre me he ofrecido para ello.

—Nath, no te permitiré que arriesgues tu vida de esa manera.

—¡Ya lo estoy haciendo! —vociferó enfadada— Cada vez que he utilizado el prodigio para ayudarte o para salvar alguna de tus cagadas, he arriesgado mi vida por ti. ¿Qué diferencia hay con que te ayude a conseguir lo que tantos años llevas buscando?

—Sabes que ya no es eso lo que busco. A quien quiero a mi lado, es a ti.

La mujer dio un par de pasos hacia él, desafiante, y le miró directamente a los ojos antes de continuar.

—¿Y si te dijera que existe la posibilidad de traerla de vuelta sin consecuencias?

Gabriel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía ser que ahora, cuando ya había cedido ante una vida sin su esposa, cuando se había vuelto a enamorar, cuando daba por perdida toda su lucha, de repente le llegara la solución, y de la manera más fácil.

—No te creo.

—Hay una forma. El maestro Fu me lo ha contado —esperó pacientemente la reacción del hombre, que se encontraba tan helado que no podía ni moverse—. ¿Qué me dices, Gabs? ¿Lo intentamos?

Gabriel miró a su hijo. Estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Luego buscó el apoyo de su nuera, quien sólo atinó a mirarle con confusión y miedo. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de Nathalie, vio en ellos una frialdad y una determinación que le sobrecogieron.

—¿Lo... —las palabras se le atravesaron en la garganta— lo puedo pensar?

—¿Qué hay que pensar? ¿Quieres a tu esposa de vuelta, sí o no?

—Padre... —intervino Adrien— ¿Crees que es buena idea?

Él dudó un momento. Sinceramente, no lo sabía. Deseaba volver a tener a Emilie allí, pero ahora era más por su hijo que por él mismo. Desde hacía un tiempo, su corazón pertenecía indudablemente a la mujer que tenía delante, y pensar en las repercusiones que tendría que su esposa volviera a la vida, con respecto a sus planes de futuro con Nathalie, le hacía colapsar.

—No tenéis de qué preocuparos. Yo me encargo de todo.

Tomó la mano del chico y tiró de él hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba su pareja, a quien sujetó de la otra mano para llevárselos en dirección a la guarida de Lepidóptero. Apretó los botones correspondientes en el cuadro que imitaba a Klimt y la trampilla descendió tragándose a sus tres ocupantes.

Nathalie caminaba resuelta por los puentes metálicos, mientras los chavales la seguían anonadados. Jamás habrían pensado que existía toda esa construcción en la mansión Agreste, y cada vez se sentían más idiotas al ver las obviedades delante de sus narices. Al fondo de la gran habitación vieron el ataúd acristalado con el cuerpo impertérrito de la señora Agreste. La antigua asistente de la familia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en que estaba a punto de volver a respirar... Se acercaron sin dudar hasta ella, y cuando estuvieron delante, Adrien quebró. La echaba de menos, y verla en ese estado, después de enterarse de toda la historia que había detrás de ella le hizo caer en un abismo que lograba oprimirle el pecho hasta dejarle casi sin respiración. Marinette le agarró la mano dándole su apoyo, y él, con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a la mujer y habló con exigencia mientras los pasos del patriarca resonaban cada vez más cerca en la bóveda.

—Hazlo.

Media sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de Nathalie. Eso era justo lo que esperaba. Abrazó entonces a Marinette con todo el cariño que pudo reunir en ese momento, y le susurró al oído unas palabras que más tarde olvidaría:

—Sigue siendo tú misma, siempre. Cuida de ellos, te necesitarán.

Cuando la soltó se lanzó hacia el hijo de su ex jefe, hablando con el mismo misterio que con su novia.

—Sé cuánto necesitas ésto. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa del hombre en el que te has convertido, igual que lo estará tu madre cuando te vea. Y recuerda que te quiero como si fueses mi propio hijo, y que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti sin pensarlo.

—Lo sé—respondió él al momento—. Y no te preocupes, siempre serás mi segunda madre. No importa lo que pase hoy, nada va a cambiar eso.

La mujer sonrió y le miró con orgullo. Entonces le acarició la mano, haciendo salir casi sin esfuerzo el anillo de su dedo, y acercándose acto seguido a los pendientes de Marinette, que dejó que se los quitara sin rechistar. Confiaba tanto en ella que no se le ocurrió pensar que pudiera haber un propósito oculto en sus actos. Tan oculto, que si se hubiese dado cuenta de esa pequeña vocecita que la advertía de que algo no estaba bien, todo habría terminado de forma diferente.

Se colocó ambos prodigios y se acercó al ataúd, tomando la mano de Emilie justo en el momento en que Gabriel llegaba para reunirse con los demás.

—¡Nath!

Pero no pudo decir nada más. Llegó a ver cómo movía los labios, invocando algún hechizo mientras le miraba fíjamente. Entonces, una intensa luz salió de su cuerpo, cegándolos a todos en una décima de segundo.

Adrien abrió los ojos despacio. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba tirado en el suelo de un lugar que no conocía junto con Marinette, que permanecía inconsciente a su lado. Le puso una mano en la muñeca para comprobar que tuviera pulso, y una vez se tranquilizó al sentirlo, se puso en pie tratando de recordar por qué estaba allí, y dónde era allí. A unos metros de él pudo ver la figura de una mujer de pie, de espaldas, observar todo con la misma confusión que sentía en ese momento. Era una mujer adulta, rubia, incluso podría decir que tenía un aire familiar.

—Perdone...—llamó su atención mientras se acercaba con cautela— Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde...?

Cuando la mujer se giró, el chico notó que su corazón se detenía un momento. No podía ser, aquella era su madre. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Ella le miró muy extrañada. El joven que la estaba hablando se parecía muchísimo a su hijo, pero era bastante mayor. Años más mayor.

—¿Emilie?

Una voz quebrada, familiar, y cargada de sentimientos encontrados, sonó desde un punto no muy lejano. Gabriel se incorporaba del suelo con lágrimas en los ojos que tenía clavados en la mujer.

—¿Gabriel?—preguntó ella con un toque de esperanza. Al fin algo conocido— ¿Qué ha...?

Él salió corriendo hacia su esposa y la abrazó con necesidad.

—¡Emilie! No me lo puedo creer... Lo he conseguido.

—¿Conseguido?

—Padre, ¿qué...?

—No importa—interrumpió el diseñador, feliz—. Todo ha acabado bien. Estamos juntos de nuevo, y no volveré a perderos, a ninguno de los dos.

Gabriel tomó las manos de su esposa mientras la miraba con adoración, sonriendo como un niño ante sus preciosos ojos verdes llenos de vida de nuevo. Adrien los miraba sin entender nada, pero en cierto modo, feliz de que hubiese ocurrido semejante milagro. Después de tantos años, su madre había vuelto.

Nadie reparó en el cuerpo que reposaba en el suelo, apartado del precioso reencuentro. Nadie se dio cuenta de ese mechón de cabello rojo desbaratado sobre el rostro blanquecino y frío de la mujer inerte. Nadie hizo caso del corazón que esa tarde había dejado de latir por dar una oportunidad a los hombres a los que más quería en el mundo.

Nathalie Sancoeur había dejado de existir.

*

Emilie desayunaba con calma sentada en la gran mesa de comedor de los Agreste. Su marido aún no había bajado, y su hijo remoloneaba en la cama con su novia, como cada domingo por la mañana. Llevaba rato jugando con un curioso adorno de pelo con forma de pluma de pavo real del que no podía separarse, y que le provocaba una tranquilidad y un cariño que no lograba entender. Desde que lo había encontrado en el cajón de su mesilla de noche no se había separado de él. Extrañamente, Gabriel reaccionaba cuando lo llevaba puesto, volviéndose mucho más fogoso y apasionado. ¿Tendría algún fetiche con ese tipo de plumas?

Aún no terminaba de aceptar del todo lo que había ocurrido. Había estado muerta durante un tiempo, y por arte de magia, había vuelto a la vida. Nadie se explicaba del todo cómo había ocurrido eso, pues sus recuerdos de las últimas horas antes de despertar en aquella guarida se habían borrado, y los que quedaban eran confusos. Mordisqueaba una tostada distraída cuando la puerta se abrió y Gabriel entró con paso firme y seguro.

—Buenos días, querida. ¿Has dormido bien?

Depositó un precioso beso en sus labios y continuó su camino hasta la silla que solía ocupar siempre.

—Hola, amor. Sigo sin poder hacerlo—contestó ella con una sonrisa que ocultaba su frustración—. Es como si hubiese dormido demasiado y ahora no pudiera mantener mi cuerpo en reposo durante mucho tiempo.

Él tomó su mano y la apretó haciendo que le mirara.

—No te preocupes, apenas han pasado unas semanas. Date tiempo.

Ella volvió a sonreír, esta vez con sinceridad, y se afanó en dar buena cuenta de su desayuno ahora que su marido había aparecido.

—Es curioso, siento como si nada hubiese cambiado, pero a la vez noto pequeñas diferencias importantes en mi vida.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Pues... Por ejemplo, antes no me gustaba el zumo de naranja, y ahora me encanta. Me gustaría escribir una novela aunque no tengo ninguna idea en mente, y siento unas ganas horrorosas de hacer tostadas francesas. ¿Te apetece un par?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del diseñador, y simplemente, respondió afirmativamente para ver cómo su esposa se marchaba a la cocina a preparar ese delicioso desayuno para ambos.

Sus vidas habían vuelto extrañamente a la normalidad más absoluta. Todo había continuado tal como lo habían dejado años atrás, con las salvedades de que ahora Marinette Dupain-Cheng formaba parte de la familia, y de que Emilie podía pasarse horas hablando con su hijo sobre el tiempo que se había perdido. Ella adoraba conocer cada día un poco más a ese fantástico hombrecito en el que se había convertido Adrien. Estaba tremendamente orgullosa de ello, aunque a veces sintiera pena por haberse perdido esa evolución de su vida. El único cambio significativo que hubo, y en el que nadie reparó gracias a la magia de los prodigios, fue en la persona que ahora faltaba entre ellos.

Los recuerdos sobre Nathalie se habían disipado como una piedra de hielo sobre el asfalto en verano, pero no del todo su personalidad. Sabían que antes de la incompetente Alice, Gabriel había tenido a una estupenda asistente que lo tenía todo bajo control, pero cuando la curiosidad por saber qué había sido de aquella mujer les asaltaba, un velo en sus recuerdos les hacía mirar hacia otro lado y desinteresarse por la historia. Sin embargo, el diseñador no podía evitar sentir un hueco en su pecho cada vez que miraba a su esposa, como si aun teniéndola a ella de nuevo, le faltara algo. Sabía que había algo diferente, como si tuviera parte de otra personalidad dentro. Una personalidad que le arrollaba sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, que podía con él. Una personalidad adictiva que lograba sacar lo mejor y lo peor de él al mismo tiempo, y de la que no lograba saciarse. Que le traía a la mente ensoñaciones que a veces le parecían recuerdos por lo nítidas que las veía.

Poco a poco, la situación con respecto a aquellos borrosos y enigmáticos recuerdos se fue estabilizando, pero ninguno de los Agreste dejaron jamás de sentir ese extraño vacío en su interior. Algo a lo que, con el tiempo, aprendieron a no dar importancia.

El maestro Fu observaba los prodigios de la mariquita y del gato negro, de vuelta en su caja. Había tenido que encargarse de recogerlos después de que la magia surtiera su efecto y los portadores perdieran sus recuerdos sobre Tikki y Plagg. Cuando Nathalie había despertado en su piso semanas atrás, él le había contado que la única forma de acabar con todo ésto era utilizar la propia magia contra ellos. Para su sorpresa, cuando le contó a la mujer el precio a pagar, a ella no le importó lo más mínimo. Incluso le pareció que se alegraba de ello. ¿Tan destrozada estaba por dentro? Aun así, no era lo mismo decirlo que atreverse a hacerlo. Por eso, cuando notó el cambio en las energías y supo que había llevado a cabo el hechizo que la borraría a ella de su existencia por insuflarle su energía vital a la madre de Adrien, corrió hacia la mansión para encargarse de normalizar las cosas.

Aunque hubiese sido su enemiga, y aunque no la conociera de nada, unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando recogió el cadáver de aquella mujer que había preferido sacrificarse por su familia, porque los quería más que a nada en el mundo. Porque sabía que ellos serían felices con la vuelta de Emilie. Y sobre todo, porque sabía que su corazón estaba tan roto que por más años que viviera, permanecería hecho añicos sin remedio.

Fin.

...o no


	21. Y al final

_Nathalie abrió los ojos perezosamente. No reconocía el lugar en el que estaba, pero el intenso olor a té y a incienso la calmaba. Trató de incorporarse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, y en especial la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era pelear como Mayura contra aquel extraño akumatizado, y recibir un impacto de su parte. Se llevó una mano pesádamente a la cara y se frotó un ojo con ella._

 _—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó una voz desconocida para ella._

 _Buscó con la vista a la persona que había hablado y acabó localizando a un menudo señor de rasgos asiáticos sentado sobre sus rodillas en un rincón de la habitación. Bostezó y se estiró antes de sentarse en el sorprendentemente cómodo colchón en el que se encontraba. Miró la solapa de su chaqueta y se dio cuenta de que su prodigio no estaba, y entonces se giró hacia el anciano para contestar._

 _—Estoy bien. ¿Usted es...?_

 _—Así es —terminó Fu—. Soy el guardián. Y tú eres Mayura._

 _Ella miró hacia un lado y hacia otro, examinando la sala._

 _—¿Cómo he llegado aquí?_

 _—Cat Noir te trajo. Estaba muy preocupado por ti._

 _Ella sonrió maternalmente. Adoraba a ese chico._

 _—Tengo que irme. No debe haber sido una bonita noticia para él._

 _—Oh, tranquila. No se lo ha tomado tan mal. Ha llegado a comprender los motivos de su padre, e incluso se ha puesto en su lugar. No hay rencor en su corazón._

 _Esa afirmación la alivió sobremanera._

 _—Igualmente, sería conveniente que me reuniera con ellos._

 _El maestro se puso en pie y se acercó a ella con paso calmado._

 _—Antes de irte, hay algo que deberías saber..._

El maestro explicó a Nathalie muchas cosas sobre los prodigios, sobre el fallo que tenía el broche del pavo real, sobre la ley de los estados equivalentes por la que se regía el equilibrio del universo. Le explicó los poderes combinados de la creación y la destrucción, y cómo utilizarlos.

—Hay una forma de conseguir lo que Lepidóptero buscaba sin poner en riesgo toda la existencia, y es sacrificar algo del mismo valor a cambio.

—Eso ya lo habíamos sopesado—contestó Nathalie después de dar un sorbo a su infusión.

—Entonces sabrás que el precio a pagar por una vida humana, es otra vida humana, ¿verdad? Además de toda la energía que habrá que utilizar para activar los prodigios para ello.

—Con eso no habíamos contado...

—Pues debéis hacerlo. La energía necesaria equivaldría a una vida completa.

Ella frunció el ceño ante esa afirmación.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Quiere decir que una vida se segará para traer de vuelta otra, y una vida desaparecerá para poder hacerlo.

Pensó un momento antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Y puede ser de la misma persona?

El maestro asintió.

—Puede ser de la misma persona. Y para que te puedas hacer una idea más concreta de lo que aún sigue pasando por tu cabeza...—se acercó a ella y puso un pellizco de unos polvos en su vaso humeante— Ésto te ayudará a sopesarlo con calma, si es que aún te lo estás planteando.

Nathalie miró su bebida caliente, repasando en su cabeza todo lo que le acababa de decir aquel enigmático personaje, y uniéndolo a todo lo que había vivido durante los últimos años. No se lo pensó demasiado. Se bebió de un sorbo todo lo que le quedaba, y enseguida entró en una especie de trance en el que pudo vivir con nitidez todo lo que ocurriría si accedía a llevar a cabo el plan que llevaban maquinando tantos años, y que ahora sólo le interesaba cumplir por quitarse de en medio y dejar de sufrir.

Marinette removía el café que traía para su suegro. Le había ofrecido una tila, pero en ese momento sólo salía a flote la adicción del diseñador hacia la cafeína, necesitando una dosis urgentemente después de todo lo vivido. Adrien miraba por la ventana, distraído. No quería volverse hacia su padre, aún no.

El primer sorbo que dio a la taza consiguió templar los nervios de Gabriel. Suspiró complacido al notar el amargo sabor en su paladar, y el líquido caliente atravesando su garganta.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó la chica. Él la miró agradecido.

—Sí, bastante.

—¿Sí? —preguntó su hijo con displicencia— ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¡Me alegro! Se lo diré a Nathalie cuando despierte.

—Adrien...

—Seguramente se alegre de saberlo.

—Basta ya, hijo.

—¡No! ¡Basta tú! —gritó enfurecido, más consigo mismo que con su padre— ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Gabriel agachó la cabeza— No sólo has puesto en peligro París por un absurdo sueño, sino que has estado a punto de matarnos en más de una ocasión. Sin contar con que has arriesgado la vida de la única persona que probablemente te ha amado tal como realmente eres.

—Cariño—trató de apaciguar su chica—, no seas tan duro.

—¿Que no sea tan duro?—escupió fuera de sí.

—Tiene razón—interrumpió el aludido—. Me lo merezco. Me merezco todo lo que me digáis.

—No digas eso, Gabriel —volvió a atacar ella—. Tenías tus motivos. Por suerte no hemos tenido que lamentar nada. Sólo... siento que todos estos años han sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada más. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y el dolor de la desconfianza era demasiado agónico aún. Ahora necesitaban tiempo para digerir lo que acababan de descubrir, y plantearse cómo lo iban a llevar.

No supieron cuánto tiempo habían pasado en ese estado de común aislamiento, pero ya empezaba a amanecer cuando el timbre de la mansión sonó. El diseñador supo enseguida de quién se trataba y saltó del sitio para ir a abrir lo antes posible. Los chicos se miraron entre extrañados y aliviados. Si de verdad resultaba que la persona que había llamado era quien creían, tendrían que admitir que la conexión entre ambos era algo fuera de lo normal. No iban a tardar en descubrirlo. Se asomaron a la puerta por la que acababa de salir escopeteado el patriarca de la familia para ver que, efectivamente, quien acababa de llegar era una débil Nathalie. En cuanto cruzó el umbral y puso un pie en la mansión, Gabriel tiró de ella para cerrar el portón y abrazarla con fuerza. Sollozaba mientras se encogía como un bebé, y se refugiaba en su cuerpo pidiendo perdón. Ella alzó los brazos para corresponderle lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo del brutal derrumbamiento del poderoso Agreste ante ella. Adrien quiso acercarse, pero Marinette no se lo permitió. Era su momento, debían dejarles su espacio. Tiró de él por el pasillo hasta enfilar las escaleras que daban a su cuarto, donde se refugiarían hasta que todo estuviera en su sitio con esos dos.

—Lo siento, Nath—repetía una y otra vez.

—Ya, está bien—le consoló mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Me siento miserable.

—Bueno—dijo ella con un toque de guasa—, eso no te lo voy a negar.

Al ver la media sonrisa en sus labios, no pudo evitar lanzarse a besarlos mientras sujetaba su cara con ambas manos. Fue un beso tierno pero necesitado, reparador, en el que consiguieron llenar sus almas a través de la lengua del otro. Lentamente se fueron separando sus bocas para juntar sus frentes, respirándose a escasos centímetros, uniendo sus alientos tal como sus corazones lo estaban.

—Te he fallado.

—No, cielo. Me fallaste cuando decidiste jugar conmigo mientras buscabas solución para tu enferma obsesión por tu mujer.

—Sabes que llevo mucho tiempo sin buscar solución a ese problema...—aseguró con confianza.

—Te he escuchado hablar con tu secretaria varias veces sobre ello.

—¿Sobre...? Espera, ¿crees que le contaría mi secreto más íntimo a la inútil y manipulable Alisson?

—Alice.

—Como sea. Ella me estaba ayudando con otra cosa...

Nathalie alzó una ceja.

—Ajam. Yo también empecé ayudándote con otra cosa.

Gabriel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver los celos en su mirada escéptica.

—Me estaba ayudando a buscar algo... para ti.

—¿Para mí?

Pestañeó dos veces tras los cristales de sus gafas sin dejar de mirarle, no creyendo del todo lo que decía.

—Sí, y ten por seguro que no voy a parar hasta dártelo y que lo aceptes —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Nathalie al oírle decir esas palabras, y supo que se trataba de algo importante—. Pero todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora, creo que tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar...

La miró inquisitivamente, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Lo único que obtuvo fue un leve asentimiento de cabeza antes de verla caminar resuelta hacia su despacho. La siguió, hipnotizado por aquella mujer que le traía tan de cabeza y cuando entró, ella ya se había sentado a esperarle. En ese momento deseó lanzarse de nuevo sobre ella, besarla, abrazarla, acariciar toda esa perfecta piel que le estaba volviendo loco. Pero no podía dejarse llevar, no por el momento. Cerró los ojos y soltó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones, relajándose mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para que ella empezara a hablar.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que...? ¿Tú sabías algo sobre la identidad de los héroes de París? Nuestros enemigos—ella asintió con calma y sin dejar de retarle con la mirada— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¿Qué habrías hecho si te lo llego a decir antes, Gabriel? Dime, ¿habrías entrado en la habitación de tu hijo mientras ambos durmieran para quitarles los prodigios? ¿Habrías vulnerado su intimidad y su confianza por tu insano sueño de traer de nuevo a Emilie?

—No, eso no...

—No te pienso dejar que les hagas nada malo a esos chicos. Son niños, ¡joder!

—¡Pero tú también has luchado contra ellos!

Nathalie boqueó intentando encontrar una respuesta para esa afirmación.

—Me he enterado tarde de quienes eran, y siento muchísimo lo que hice—colocó una mano en su mejilla y la acarició con dulzura—. Como tú, ¿no es así?

Gabriel apartó la vista frunciendo aún más el ceño, y gruñendo por la exasperación.

—Joder, ¿cómo he podido estar tan ciego? Casi mato a mi propio hijo...

Ella le abrazó de nuevo y él se dejó arrullar sin problemas. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo podía notar el latido de su corazón golpear fuerte contra su pecho. Estaba nervioso, muy afectado por lo que acababa de descubrir. Aún no lo había asimilado.

—No podíamos saberlo. Pero ya ha pasado todo, y no tenemos que lamentar nada—se apartó un poco de él para volver a capturar su mirada—. Ahora lo mejor es olvidarlo todo y seguir hacia delante.

Él sonrió. Sabía a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo, y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ello. Asintió perdido en sus preciosos ojos azules, y no dudó en atrapar sus labios y buscar consuelo en su boca. Nathalie aceptó gustosa aquella petición de perdón y le correspondió sin poder evitarlo. Subió las manos hasta su cuello y se abrazó a él, uniendo todo lo posible sus cuerpos con esa acción. Gabriel la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola como si no quisiera soltarla nunca. Y en parte, así era. Guardaba el anillo de compromiso que había mandado fabricar para ella en el último cajón de su escritorio desde que Alice se lo había traído el día anterior. Ese fue el momento en que decidió gastar su último cartucho y escribirle un mensaje, tratando de llamar su atención. ¡Y qué resultado! No se había esperado nunca que funcionara tan bien.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, amor—contestó él separándose unos milímetros de sus labios—. Lo olvidaremos todo y seguiremos hacia delante.

Ella volvió a besarle una vez más, un beso corto y fuerte.

—¿Estás seguro?—él asintió— ¿Quieres olvidarlo todo?

Tan sólo respondió con una palabra.

—Todo.

Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar. No podía con él, el amor que sentía por Gabriel podía superar cualquier problema que hubiese surgido entre los dos, cualquier situación que hubiesen vivido, cualquier acontecimiento pasado del que no se sintieran orgullosos. Él solamente tenía que llamarla, ella estaría ahí siempre que la necesitase. Sin poder contenerse ante sus sentimientos, abrazó al hombre con necesidad mientras una punzada en el corazón la recordaba que no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él.

—¿Y si te dijera que hay una forma de recuperar a tu esposa?

El diseñador dejó de respirar por un momento. ¿Sería verdad lo que le estaba diciendo? Y de ser así, ¿por qué se lo decía ahora?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Pues que sé cómo podemos traerla de vuelta. El guardián de los prodigios me lo explicó. ¿Quieres...?

—¡No!—exclamó exaltado el otro— ¿Cómo puedes proponerme una cosa así?

—Bueno, llevas años persiguiendo esa idea. Ahora yo te la puedo conceder.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se aferró de nuevo a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Las cosas han cambiado, cielo—y separándose de ella, fue hacia su escritorio para coger la cajita de terciopelo que guardaba en él—. Y lo único que quiero que me concedas es ésto.

Colocó el estuche delante de ella y lo abrió para mostrarle la joya. La asombrada mirada de Nathalie se empezó a humedecer al comprender de qué iba la situación.

—Gabriel, yo...

—Cásate conmigo, Nath. Empecemos de cero, juntos.

Los sollozos de la mujer empezaron a hacerse notorios, y cuando alargó la mano para tomar el anillo y colocárselo en el dedo, ya no podía contener el llanto de felicidad. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y el diseñador no pudo evitar enternecerse ante aquella preciosa visión. Había aceptado. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ella había decidido que quería quedarse a su lado por el resto de sus días, haciéndole el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Los dedos de Gabriel paseaban con delicadeza sobre las piernas desnudas de Nathalie, tumbada en la enorme cama del diseñador, cansada, sudorosa. La piel se le erizó ante el contacto con su amado, como cada vez que la tocaba. Seguía pareciéndole increíble que su cuerpo reaccionara como si fuera la primera vez que se sentían en cada encuentro. Cuando la mano llegó a la cadera y la agarró con fuerza, ella se arqueó inconscientemente, soltando un jadeó en el que aún llevaba parte del placer que otro maravilloso orgasmo le había proporcionado. Y entonces, él fijó su atención en el original anillo que relucía en su dedo. Una piedra azul en una montura de oro blanco que resaltaba sobre la preciosa piel de Nathalie. Jugó un momento con la joya y luego se llevó los nudillos a la boca para besarlos con devoción. No podía estar más encantado. Alzó la vista para ver a su futura esposa mirándole con vergüenza y adoración a la vez. Su pelo suelto caía empapado en sudor por sus hombros y su pecho, pegándose a su cuello creando un efecto tribal que se le antojó delicioso.

—¿Puedo dibujarte? —preguntó, desconcertando a su pareja.

—¿Cómo?

—Déjame que te dibuje. Necesito tener esa imagen para siempre.

Ella rió

—¿Y me tienes que dibujar? ¿No te vale una foto?

Él enarcó una ceja.

—No te dejarías hacer una foto.

Tenía razón, no se lo habría permitido.

—Venga, dibuja lo que quieras. Yo voy a dormir un rato. Así no veré lo que estás haciendo y no me moriré de vergüenza mientras.

Gabriel estalló en carcajadas, dio un rápido beso en los labios a su musa y saltó de la cama para colocarse las gafas y buscar su cuaderno de bocetos y un par de lápices, sin dejar de reír.

—Tranquila, duerme. Ignórame.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama y empezó a tirar líneas sobre el papel, concentrado, mirando el lánguido cuerpo de la mujer por encima del cuaderno. Nathalie deslizó uno de sus pies hasta él y lo pasó por las anillas hasta llegar al brazo del artista, quien se quejó por la intromisión en medio de su trabajo. Volvió a molestarle una segunda vez hasta que le escuchó gruñir como siempre hacía antes de perder la concentración, y con una enorme sonrisa terminó de sacarle de su burbuja con sus palabras.

—No puedo ignorarte si me miras de esa forma tan sexy.

Él se detuvo en el acto y la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Sexy?

—Mmmm... tremendamente sexy. Quiero tenerte, ahora mismo.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, mirándose, Gabriel hizo una mueca y volvió a agachar la cara sobre el papel.

—Tendrás que esperar. Necesito dibujarte. Y estate quieta.

Nathalie de nuevo rió con ganas, y recogió el pie para dejar tranquilo al concentrado dibujante. Se acomodó en la almohada, observando sus gestos mientras trabajaba sobre su lienzo, y se sintió demasiado enamorada como para merecérselo. No podría dejar de amarle aunque quisiera. Pasaron los minutos y ella no podía dejar de mirarle embelesada, deleitándose con cada movimiento, con cada expresión, con cada mirada. El sueño la vencía, pero se negaba a perderse semejante espectáculo. Y entonces, no demasiado tiempo después, notó un tierno beso en la mejilla, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que al final había sucumbido a los brazos de Morfeo. Abrió los ojos buscando una referencia y se encontró con el rostro calmado y sonriente de Gabriel.

—Buenos días, princesa.

La luz que se colaba por las cortinas era densa y brillante, no era la luz de la mañana en la que se encontraba mientras era dibujada. Se incorporó despacio, notándose tapada con una sábana, con el sudor seco y la boca pastosa.

—¿Me he quedado dormida?

Él soltó una risita adorable antes de responder.

—Llevas durmiendo toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde. ¿Tienes hambre?

Se llevó una mano a la boca por la impresión, y entonces notó el agujero que había en su estómago, el cual, al ser mencionado respondió con un crujido simpático.

—Puede...

—Venga, dúchate que voy a buscar algo de ropa para que bajemos a comer algo.

—¿Tú tampoco has comido nada?—se extrañó ella.

—Te estaba esperando. Me encanta mirarte cuando duermes.

Nathalie se levantó con rapidez para ir hacia el baño y empezar a asearse, mirándole de reojo con expresión cómica.

—Eso da un poquito de miedo, ¿sabes?

La ducha había sido una gozada. Se sentía totalmente liberada de un enorme peso, y cada vez más hambrienta. Cuando salió de nuevo a la habitación se encontró con la enorme cama llena de ropa, y no le hizo falta mucho para darse cuenta de que era toda la colección de Mayura que había dejado en el armario cuando se marchó de allí. Los ojos le brillaron con ilusión, y enseguida escogió un par de prendas para vestirse. Gabriel no estaba por allí. Supuso que ya habría bajado al comedor para avisar de que preparasen la comida para ambos, así que tampoco se preocupó. Se arregló en un momento y justo cuando iba a salir del cuarto, algo le pasó por la cabeza. Una imagen que había visto en medio del trance al que el maestro Fu la había sometido la noche anterior. Se giró hacia la mesilla de noche que había utilizado ella cuando estuvo durmiendo allí, abrió el cajón con nerviosismo y se le detuvo el corazón durante un segundo cuando vio dentro aquella pluma de pavo real, reposando indiferente a lo que acontecía en el resto de la mansión. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Y cómo lo sabía ella antes siquiera de haber entrado en la casa? Juraría que se la había llevado cuando se fue, no alcanzaba a entender cómo había llegado de nuevo a ese mismo cajón. La cogió con la misma intriga que miedo y se la colocó en el pelo recogido en un moño casual antes de bajar.

El silencio en la mansión era sepulcral. Cuando abrió la puerta que daba al comedor lo encontró vacío, sin rastro de ningún Agreste ni de su servicio. Empezando a preocuparse, se dirigió al despacho de Gabriel. Si no le encontraba allí empezaría a gritar hasta que apareciera alguien. Por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo. Al entrar le vio colgando el teléfono de su escritorio, de espaldas a ella. Le escuchó aspirar profundamente, y soltar una pequeña risa nasal.

—¿Te ha sentado bien la ducha?

Ella se sobresaltó.

—¿A cuantas mujeres tienes duchandose en esta casa?

—Sólo a ti —se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa encantadora y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Y como sabías que era yo quien había entrado?

—Por tu olor —aquello descuadró a la mujer por completo—. ¿Vamos a comer? He ordenado que preparasen algo caliente.

Dando la vuelta a la mesa se acercó hacia ella para sujetarla del brazo y encaminarla al comedor.

—Por mi... —empezó a decir ella, anonadada aún por aquella confesión de su hombre.

—Sí, claro. Lo he ordenado por ti vamos.

Nathalie sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué había dicho? No se refería a eso... Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación, pero no pudo volver a hablar del tema. Gabriel la llevaba deprisa a través de la casa.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta ese adorno de pelo? —soltó de repente mientras la ayudaba a sentarse a la mesa.

Ella se ruborizó, recordando el efecto que aquella pieza de peluquería causaba en el Gabriel de su visión.

—No, no me lo has dicho.

Él arrimó la silla y se inclinó a darle un beso en el cuello antes de marcharse hacia la suya.

—Pues... Me vuelve loco. Sobre todo cuando te lo quito y veo cómo te transformas en ti.

Se miraron embelesados, con sus corazones acelerados por las intensas emociones que sentían por el otro. El camarero entró y dejó sendos platos de comida delante de los comensales, notando que lo que traía tenía menos temperatura que la que había en el ambiente en ese momento.

—Entonces... —rompió el ardiente hielo el diseñador— ¿Qué piensas de que los chicos sean los héroes de París?

Ella reaccionó al momento, sorprendiendose por la pregunta y el brutal cambio de tercio.

—Creo que eso no es algo para hablarlo ahora, Gabriel. Igual que tú tenías tus motivos, ellos tendrían los suyos. Lo abordaremos más adelante, si hay necesidad

Él se quedó helado. ¿De verdad había conseguido disuadirle de hablar del tema con tanta elegancia? Esa mujer era, simplemente, perfecta.

—Tienes razón, hablemos de la boda entonces. ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu vestido?

Una sonrisa pilla se dibujó en sus labios, pensando en aquella idea que le había surgido hacía apenas unos días, mientras hablaba con Duusu.

La echaba de menos. Llevaban poco tiempo separadas, pero la agonía que sentía al pensar en el vacío que había dejado en su pecho era grande. Había sido una gran compañera, y no la olvidaría jamás. ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a Gabriel con Nooroo? Tal vez, algún día, se atreviera a preguntarle.

El precioso vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Seguía sorprendiéndole la capacidad de su casi esposo para acertar con su talla de una forma tan exacta meses atrás. Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo, no era de extrañar. Había amasado una gran fortuna dedicándose a eso mismo, si no se le diese bien no habría llegado a ningún sitio. Movió el cuerpo levemente de un lado a otro frente al espejo, deleitándose con la caída de la tela y las caricias que las plumas de pavo real del bajo le hacían en las piernas. Gabriel se había empeñado en agregarle una larga cola de quita y pon que le naciera justo en la parte baja de la espalda, pero ella seguía prefiriendo su vestido tal como lo llevaba en ese momento. Era, sencillamente, perfecto. La puerta de la habitación sonó dos veces, y Nathalie se puso nerviosa de repente. ¿Ya era la hora? ¿Estaba preparada para ello? Con voz trémula dio paso a su visitante, y una preciosa y alegre Marinette se quedó boquiabierta al ver a la protagonista del día tan absolutamente preciosa.

—¡Wow! Estás... Magnífica.

—Soy magnífica, no lo olvides, cielo.

La chica se echó a reír.

—Tienes razón, lo eres. ¿Qué tal estás?

La novia dudó un segundo.

—¿Es normal sentir ganas de desaparecer ahora mismo?

—Creo que hoy se te permite todo —contestó de nuevo tratando de calmarla—. Parece mentira todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo...

El tono ensoñador de la muchacha hizo enternecerse a Nathalie. Sí que habían pasado muchas cosas. La desaparición del villano de París de escena había organizado un gran revuelo, y ellos habían estado en el centro de todo. Gabriel se había encargado de crear una cortina de humo para asegurarse que jamás pudieran sospechar de él ni de su familia con nada relacionado a los prodigios, y eso les había costado mucho trabajo y dinero. Por suerte, el comprensivo maestro Fu les había ayudado, y al final todo había quedado en unos tratos entre los dos hombres que les ayudarían a todos.

Al recordar aquello, Nathalie volvió a sentir ese hueco en el pecho que tenía desde que devolvió su prodigio y dejó de ver a su amiga, pero cuando vio que la cara de su dama de honor había cambiado, apoyó una mano en la cadera y preguntó con perspicacia:

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Marinette rió entre dientes, y entonces abrió su micro bolso para dejar salir a una pequeña bolita azul que voló rápidamente hacia ella.

—¡Nath! —gritó contenta.

—¡Duusu! —tembló ella al verla lanzarse contra su cara para darle un mini abrazo con todo su cándido corazón— ¿Pero cómo...?

—El maestro nos ha dejado asistir a vuestra boda —explicó la kwami ante el asombro de su antigua portadora.

—¿Os ha dejado? ¿Quiere decir que Nooroo también está aquí? —preguntó emocionada sabiendo la ilusión que eso le haría a su futuro marido.

La bolita asintió, contenta, y luego dio una vuelta alrededor de la novia para observarla bien.

—Estás espectacular —dijo retirándose dramáticamente una lagrimilla de uno de sus enormes ojos.

—Gracias —respondió la mujer—. Te dije que me casaría con este vestido.

Ambas rieron y se volvieron a abrazar antes de que la espectadora se acercara a ellas con un enorme trozo de tela azul brillante en la mano.

—Es la hora.

Nathalie la miró aún con la sonrisa en la cara resplandeciendo de felicidad, y asintió para dejar que Marinette le colocara la cola del vestido. Cuando la enganchó en los sitios que el diseñador le había indicado y la estiró dentro de la habitación, se quedó anonadada por el tremendo cambio que daba el vestido. Subía la elegancia y la sutileza, dándole un grado mucho más alto de seriedad. También aumentaba la belleza de la novia, haciéndola parecer una criatura etérea, divina, perfecta. Se le cargaron los ojos de lágrimas que no lograron llegar a rodar por sus coloreadas mejillas, y cuando se miraron emocionadas se lanzaron enseguida en brazos de la otra.

—No estoy preparada... —confesó la protagonista.

—¡Claro que sí! Sólo tienes que caminar hacia el altar, coger de las manos al hombre de tu vida y decir que te quedas con él.

Nathalie soltó una risilla ahogada por los nervios.

—No me refiero a eso —se separó y la miró directamente a los ojos con el miedo instaurado en su rostro—. ¿Qué hago yo pretendiendo ser la señora Agreste? ¿De verdad merezco a Gabriel? Él es... Mucho más de lo que yo seré jamás. No valgo nada a su lado. La vida que él debería llevar no es la que yo le puedo ofrecer... —y tras suspirar con resignación finalizó su exponencia— Él se merece algo más que solamente yo.

—¿Solamente yo? —preguntó Duusu alterada— ¿Cómo que solamente yo? ¿Acaso es verdad que crees que eres menos que él? Si hay alguien que no se merece al otro, ése es Gabriel. Te ha utilizado, te ha repudiado, te ha abandonado cuando tú sólo buscabas ayudarle... No se ha portado bien contigo, ni te ha tratado como debería haberlo hecho. Si alguien tendría que estar cuestionándose su valor en esta relación, es él, que parece que no se ha querido dar cuenta de lo mucho que vales hasta que ya era tarde. Y aún así, tú sigues aquí con él y para él. No sabe el tesoro que tiene.

Las piernas de Nathalie temblaban. No podía creer aquello que su antigua kwami le estaba diciendo, pero cuando miró a Marinette y la vio asentir con fuerza y decisión, se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada. Ambas pensaban lo mismo.

—No sabéis lo que decís. Yo sólo...

—Tú sólo, nada —intervino la chica—. Eres la persona que él ha elegido. Eres quien le ha enamorado. Eres a quien quiere tener a su lado para siempre. Deja que sea él quien valore si entras en sus planes de vida o no. Tú sólo... Déjate llevar.

La puerta volvió a sonar, y un acalorado Adrien asomó por el quicio.

—¿Os falta mucho? Padre está bastante nervioso, y empieza a darme miedo cada vez que me mira... —su vista se posó en la mujer que le había criado durante su adolescencia, y no pudo evitar contener el aliento— Vaya... Estás...

—Perfecta —concluyó Marinette—. Ve a avisar de que ya salimos.

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Escuchaba la suave música que sonaba en la sala, muy muy lejana, y no lograba distinguir siquiera la canción. La gente a su alrededor, sentados todos en sus correspondientes lugares, parecían apenas existir mientras ella pasaba por su lado, absorta en su intento de no perder la concentración puesta en sus pies, para que no se la jugaran y la hicieran caer. Cuando llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido se atrevió al fin a alzar la vista al frente. La expresión de Gabriel al final del pasillo era sublime, y lo que la hacía sentir al mirarla de aquella manera, indescriptible. Sus ojos sonreían como nunca antes lo habían hecho, sin poder apartarlos de los de ella. Tenía los hombros tensos y la mandíbula apretada, mientras intentaba contener sus ganas de correr hacia ella y besarla en el momento. Nathalie tropezó graciosamente con sus pies y casi cae de bruces al suelo, lo cual la animó a seguir pendiente de su lento caminar por aquella alfombra morada. Cuando estaba por llegar notó el temblor de su cuerpo aumentar considerablemente, pero una fuerte mano agarró la suya en ese momento con determinación, mientras notaba otra posándose en su barbilla y alzándola para atrapar sus ojos con su hipnótica mirada, y después sus labios con su demandante deseo de sentirla. Ella no pudo evitar corresponder al beso con auténtica devoción. Estaba claro que a pesar de sus dudas y sus miedos, él siempre la tendría en sus manos.

Un leve carraspeo les hizo detenerse y separar sus bocas al momento, justo antes de escuchar una voz familiar a su lado.

—Padre, eso va justo para después del "sí, quiero"...

Sin dejar de mirarse, ambos sonrieron embelesados.

—No puedo esperar para hacerte mi esposa.

El rostro de Nathalie enrojeció hasta un punto adorable, y Gabriel volvió a dejar un rápido beso en sus labios antes de dar por comenzada la ceremonia.

Esa noche, entre sábanas de seda, sudor y amor incondicional, se disfrutaron por primera vez como marido y mujer. Descubrieron sus cuerpos en simbiosis bajo un mismo apellido, unieron sus almas después de haber unido para siempre sus vidas. Y se amaron sin reservas durante todo el tiempo que les permitieron sus agotadas existencias.

Cuando la claridad empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en aquella lujosa habitación de hotel, Gabriel abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia su esposa, a la que encontró con la mano izquierda estirada, observando pensativa su dedo anular. Jugaba con sus anillos dándolos vueltas y moviéndolos, haciendo que chocaran entre sí una y otra vez. Acercó la boca a su hombro y lo besó para hacerla saber que estaba despierto, y cuando ella respondió besando su cabeza y acurrucándole sobre su pecho, él preguntó adormilado.

—¿En qué piensas? No te estarás arrepintiendo, ¿no?

Ella le apretó un poco más con sus brazos.

—Claro que no, ¿estás loco?

Su marido pasó el brazo sobre su cintura y la apretó a la vez que ella le acariciaba.

—Estoy loco por ti, ¿eso cuenta?

Ella soltó una dulce carcajada que le supo a gloria.

—Para mí, eso es lo único que cuenta.

Rodó sobre su marido para quedar encima de él y volver a besarle con pasión mientras perdía sus manos por su delicioso cuerpo, acariciando su piel y sintiendo como si de repente todo su cuerpo quemara; como si todo estuviera en su lugar y pudieran fundirse en cualquier momento, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro; sabiendo que estaban unidos a un mismo destino para siempre, un destino del que no podría escapar y que les había arrollado a ambos, sin remedio.

Fin.


	22. Epílogo

p data-p-id="f1105f7cd1162ae2b5d090bac86b710a"Nathalie miraba un escaparate embelesada de esas preciosas zapatillitas rosas del tamaño de la palma de su mano. No necesitaba más cosas, pero llevaba semanas encaprichada con ellas. Sabía que si se las mentaba a Gabriel él no dudaría en enviar a alguien a comprarlas, y se debatía entre llevárselas para darle una sorpresa o dejar que su marido la siguiese mimando como hasta ahora. Se acarició la enorme y redonda barriga distraída mientras se apartaba de la tentadora tienda para volver a retomar su paseo diario hacia la cafetería en la que solía desayunar desde hacía unos meses. Pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, una voz familiar y que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba la hizo detenerse en seco. br /—¿Nath? br /Ella se dio la vuelta con el corazón encogido para encontrarse de frente con un espléndido D'Etoile sonriendo con su expresión más encantadora. br /—¿Remi? —preguntó sobrecogida, sin saber cómo seguir. br /Él la miró de hito en hito y marcó aún más su sonrisa. br /—Pero mírate... —dijo abstraído— estás preciosa. br /Nathalie puso una mano sobre su barriga mientras sonreía con dulzura. br /—Gracias... Tú también estás genial, te veo muy bien. br /Como respuesta, el chico estiró la mano pidiendo la de ella para obsequiarla con un tierno y caballeroso beso, y después, y sin soltarla, colocó la otra sobre su hinchado vientre. br /—¿Niña o niño? br /—Niña. br /Él suspiró ensoñador. br /—Estoy seguro de que será igual de hermosa que tú. Y valiente. Aunque espero que no salga con la cabezonería de su padre... br /Eso la hizo romper a reír. Tras su boda con Gabriel, Nathalie recibió una dulce carta del chico deseándole toda la felicidad con aquel "capullo arrogante" que se merecía, remarcando que jamás se compararía a la que él mismo podría haberle proporcionado. No había vuelto a tener noticias en meses, y encontrarle de repente en la calle había hecho que su corazón se resintiera recordando todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. br /—Lo que sí tengo claro es que va a ser guerrera, no deja de dar patadas y revolverse aquí dentro. Empieza a ser agotador... br /Remi sonrió enternecido, le colocó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y con la otra le indicó hacia el final de la calle. br /—Permíteme que te invite a tomar algo, por favor. ¿Has desayunado?br /Ella dudó un momento. La verdad es que le apetecía bastante, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría su esposo. Miró al chico a esos chispeantes ojos castaños que siempre sonreían, y al final accedió a pasar el rato con él. Asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la cafetería acostumbrada. br /El trayecto se hizo en un cómodo silencio entre los dos, en el que sólo disfrutaron de su mutua compañía con respeto y cariño. Al llegar, la camarera de cada mañana saludó a Nathalie y repasó a su acompañante de arriba a abajo, conteniendo la respiración. Era el efecto que D'Etoile provocaba en las mujeres, estaba acostumbrada a verlo. Pero esta vez, darse cuenta de ello la hizo sonreír. br /—¿Y qué es de tu vida? —preguntó ella cuando ya estuvieron sentados. br /—Pues lo de siempre, sin muchos cambios. Hay mucho trabajo últimamente, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo de nada. Una posible ampliación de la empresa, muchos viajes... Sigo intentando fichar a la señorita Dupain-Cheng para que trabaje para mí, pero no me da opción. br /Mientras Nathalie dejaba escapar una sonora carcajada, él se encogía de hombros y se recostaba en la silla llamando a la chica que les había atendido antes para que les tomara nota. br /—Te dije que no serías capaz de llevártela —contestó negando con la cabeza—. Su relación con Adrien es sólida como una roca. Jamás haría nada en contra de él o de su familia. br /—Como tú... br /Los ojos de Remi se posaron en los de Nathalie y los capturaron con esa dulzura extrema que desprendía con cada gesto. En el fondo de ellos pudo ver el dolor escondido tras la cortesía que en ese momento estaba mostrando. br /—Señora Agreste, ¿ya saben lo que van a pedir? br /Ambos se giraron hacia la camarera, aún un poco desorientados por aquel momento que acababan de vivir. br /—Sí, hoy me apetece zumo de naranja y un croasan mixto a la plancha, gracias. ¿Remi? br /El chico no había apartado la vista de ella, y cuando se vio interrogado carraspeó obligándose a mantener la compostura, se giró hacia la empleada de la cafetería y soltó su pedido. br /—Lo mismo para mí, por favor. Y un café con leche. br /Nathalie escuchó suspirar a la muchacha cuando su acompañante se dirigió a ella, y tuvo que ahogar una risita para no incomodarla. Después de todo pretendía seguir viniendo a desayunar el mes y medio que le quedaba de embarazo, mínimo. Cuando se volvieron a quedar solos, habló con un poco de guasa en la voz. br /—Procura no despistar a la camarera o no acertará con la comanda. br /La espléndida sonrisa típica del empresario iluminó el local al momento, y fue algo que a Nathalie le encantó volver a ver. Lo que ella no sabía era que la única persona que conseguía hacerle sonreír de esa manera estaba sentada a su lado esperando un bebé de otra /—¿Qué tal la vida de casada con el flamante Gabriel Agreste? —preguntó él para cambiar de tema, mientras veía cómo ella se acariciaba distraída la larga trenza en la que llevaba recogido el pelo. br /—Pues no me puedo quejar. Soy mas feliz de lo que esperaba, la verdad. br /Remi bufó discretamente mientras jugaba con la servilleta. br /—Más le vale no descuidarte. Te lo mereces todo, y ya que yo no puedo dártelo... br /—¿Todo bien en la empresa? —interrumpió ella para que no siguiera por ese camino, lanzando su trenza hacia la espalda con energía. br /Tras un suspiro, contestó con su mejor máscara. br /—Todo bien. Cuando te fuiste contraté a otra chica para ayudar a Hana en sus labores, y tuvo problemas con algunas de las demás secretarias. Al parecer no la querían allí. br /—¡Qué raro! —ironizó la mujer mientras ponía los ojos en blanco— Imagino que Hana sigue siendo la reina de su pequeño imperio tras de ti, ¿no? br /Él se sorprendió al escuchar la acidez en sus palabras. Nunca antes la había oído hablar así. br /—Despedí a Hana hace unos meses. br /—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella sin contener su asombro. br /—Conspiraba demasiadas veces sin ser yo consciente de ello, y empezaba a ser peligroso. Sobre todo para las chicas a las que contratara para trabajar con ella. Era... Demasiado ambiciosa. br /—Demasiado ambiciosa en lo que a ti respecta. br /Remi alzó una ceja. br /—¿Cómo dices? br /La camarera les interrumpió colocando dos vasos de zumo de naranja sobre la mesa, y un puñado de azucarillos al lado del de Nathalie. El chico la observó mientras los iba abriendo uno por uno para volcarlos en su zumo. br /—¿Qué? La niña me pide azúcar —y cuando terminó de echarlos todos y empezó a remover con la cucharilla, contestó a la duda de su ex pareja—. Hana estaba obsesionada contigo. Creía que eras su billete de acceso al poder y no permitía que nadie se te acercara, no se lo fueran a estropear. Ese fue el mayor problema que tuve yo con ella y su séquito de arpías sin personalidad. br /El empresario, estupefacto, se recostó en la silla mientras ponía las manos sobre la mesa a los lados del vaso. La bomba que le acababa de soltar le había dejado helado, y ella seguía tan fresca, como si nada. Era una mujer /—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?br /Nathalie dio un gran sorbo a su zumo y suspiró con placer, antes de mirarle para responder con la misma calma ácida con la que había hablado /—Sé solucionar mis problemas. Además, confío en la gente, y esperaba que ella misma se diera cuenta por sus propios medios de que la estaba /Remi soltó una corta carcajada, aún con cara de /—Controla esa boca, jovencita. La mini Nathalie que llevas dentro lo está escuchando /—Camille —dijo entonces, sonrojándose—. Se... llamará /El chico puso una mano sobre la suya y la apretó sin dejar de sonreí /—Es precioso, Nath. Va a ser una niña maravillosa, porque su madre es absolutamente /El corazón de la futura mamá se ablandó hasta el punto de hacer que saltaran lágrimas de sus ojos, limpiándoselas deprisa sin dejar de sonreír. Lo sentía tanto por él... se merecía a alguien que lo amara de verdad, sin reservas, y sin jefe excéntrico que pudiera hacer que su relación /—Gracias, Remi. Gracias por todo. Y por seguir estando ahí. Gracias por quererme como lo haces. Eres una gran /Él apartó la vista de la chica a la que tanto amaba, dio un trago de su zumo y contestó sin volverse hacia /—Así soy yo... —y reponiéndose del momento sufrido volvió a cambiar de tema— Y, cuéntame. ¿Para cuándo nacerá la pequeña Camille?br /—Para mediados de Noviembre, esperemos./p  
p data-p-id="c9f9016f96ab647eff423c6e6960d480"El desayuno acabó transcurriendo con más calma y normalidad que con la que había empezado, y ambos disfrutaron de su mutua compañía durante casi un par de horas. Cuando salieron de la cafetería se despidieron con cortesía, y cada uno se marchó por su lado, con la extraña sensación de que jamás se volverían a ver. Y así fue. La empresa de Remi expandió sus fronteras abriendo unas nuevas oficinas en Illinois, donde ampliaron negocios sin ningún problema. Él decidió llevar aquella nueva rama y se fue a vivir a Chicago donde se casó con Tara Jones O'Hara, una chica con un largo linaje en el mundo empresarial de aquel estado. Fue quien más ayudó al chico con sus negocios allí, y quien acabó dándole la felicidad que con Nathalie no había podido tener./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p data-p-id="f78ca662e3d83de176f8897174f1d6e0"La mansión Agreste estaba llena de telarañas, fantasmas, calabazas, y todo tipo de decoraciones espeluznantes. Gabriel paseaba incómodo por los pasillos de su propia casa, mientras Adrien y Marinette terminaban de colocar los adornos de Halloween. El olor a dulce que salía del comedor era tan curioso como adictivo, y allá donde fuera, la música no faltaba. Nino, el amigo de su hijo, se había encargado de instalar un equipo de sonido que prácticamente llegaba a cada habitación, y que podía controlar desde su Tablet, e incluso poner distintas canciones en distintos lugares a la vez. No dejaba de observar el entramado de cables y altavoces perfectamente colocados, cuando dos pequeños torbellinos casi le hacen /—¡Chicas! Por favor... —reñía Alya a sus hermanas pequeñas— Lo siento, señor Agreste. Es que están /Él sonrió con cortesí /—No importa, ya estoy /La muchacha suspiró /—Muchas gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta. A las enanas les ha hecho mucha ilusió /Un grito y muchas risas se oyeron desde la habitación adyacente, y enseguida volvieron a ver a las gemelas corriendo, perseguidas por una pequeña muñeca que corría tan patosa como adorable detrás de ellas. Detrás, una exasperada Nathalie trataba de coger a su hija. Gabriel sintió su corazón rebosar de amor al /—Ha sido un verdadero placer. Camille no dejaba de decir que quería que sus... amigas emsapotis /emvinieran a su cumpleañ /La pequeña tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Su madre la levantó al momento, creando una cortina de humo para que olvidara el golpe y siguiera jugando como /—Venga, cariño, hay que cambiarte ese pañal antes de la cena. Ahora /Alya vio la expresión del anfitrión mientras miraba a su mujer y a su hija, y disculpándose, se acercó hasta sus /—Adrien, tío, estoy alucinando con tu padre. Nunca imaginé que pudiera ser así con /El chico fingió /—¡Eh!br /—Sabes que tengo razón...br /Se encogió de hombros y asintió, mientras veía cómo su padre se acercaba a Nathalie y a su /—Es verdad. Ni yo lo esperaba, pero me alegro mucho. Se merece ser feliz después de todo lo que ha pasado, y sinceramente siempre pensé que Nathalie era la mejor opción para é /Marinette sonrió ante las palabras de su novio. Sabía que cuando descubrió que su padre era Lepidóptero y que su verdadero interés había sido siempre traer de vuelta a su madre, lo pasó muy mal. A punto estuvo de lanzarlo todo por la borda en ese momento, pero al final acabó alzándose fuerte y pudo superarlo. Y ahora se sentía encantada de verle feliz con su familia, y de poder formar parte de ella. Se giró hacia la pareja de ex villanos para ver cómo el diseñador cogía en brazos a la pequeña que en unas horas cumpliría sus primeros dos añitos, y besaba con ternura a su esposa. Suspiró con la tranquilidad instalada en el pecho y sintió la necesidad de besar a su pareja. Cuando se lanzó a sus labios, Alya desapareció de escena discretamente para dejarles /-¿Y eso a qué ha venido, princesa?br /Ella rodó los ojos antes de responder con aire /-Me apetecía /Él volvió a besarla encantado, y cuando al fin se separaron tomó su mano izquierda y rozó sus dedos con /-¿Estás nerviosa? - le preguntó.br /Marinette se encogió un poco en sí misma mirando el sitio en que la estaba /-Un poco, pero tengo ganas de hacerlo ya. No aguanto ni un día má /Sabine se asomó por la puerta del comedor para llamar la atención de su /-Cariño, ¿puedes ir diciendo que vayan pasando a sentarse? La cena ya está /-De acuerdo, mamá.br /Y tropezando levemente con sus propios pies, la heroína de París se puso en pie para ir a avisar a los invitados de aquella cena tan especial./p  
p data-p-id="a27f398e57ef81e6aae135756b709dca"Gabriel llegó el último al gran comedor. Todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos sitios, y mientras caminaba hasta la cabecera de la mesa los iba observando uno por uno. La pareja de jóvenes amigos de su hijo estaban a un lado de la mesa, tratando de controlar a las hermanas de la futura reportera sentadas frente a ellos, al lado de la pequeña de la que no se separaban cada vez que venían a la mansión. Nathalie intentaba hacer que se sentara en su trona, pero a Camille le llamaba más la atención jugar con sus amigas que hacer caso a su madre. Adrien y Marinette hablaban entre ellos con complicidad mientras miraban a madre e hija pelear, y se preguntó qué estarían tramando los chavales para estar tan sonrientes ante la presencia de un bebé. Al resto de invitados apenas los conocía. Compañeros de clase de los chicos, y demás, pero que estaba igualmente complacido de tener en su casa. El matrimonio Dupain-Cheng entraba y salía de la cocina llevando y trayendo platos a la gran mesa, y cuando el anfitrión hubo llegado a su sitio y todo estuvo preparado, se sentaron al lado de los amigos de su hijo, justo en el extremo contrario a él. Observó el banquete que habían preparado sus consuegros y se sintió totalmente agradecido por tenerlos en la familia. Se habían pasado la tarde entera y parte de la mañana cocinando para la fiesta, sin pedirle nada a cambio. Quiso ofrecerles un pago por su ayuda, pero los panaderos se negaron en rotundo. Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña cuñada de su hija, y ese era el mejor regalo que podían hacerle a la familia Agreste por todo lo que hacían por ella. br /De nuevo barrió la sala con la vista, sonriendo al ver la interacción de todos a su alrededor. Una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho y se sintió treméndamente agradecido por todo. Su preciosa mujer se dio cuenta del estado pensativo de Gabriel y tomó su mano para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Él sujetó sus dedos con fuerza y se los llevó a la boca para besarlos mientras clavaba la vista en esos ojos que tan loco le volvían y que por suerte había heredado su pequeña. Tomó aire, asintió y dejó su mano sobre la mesa, sin llegar a soltarla del todobr /—Bueno —empezó diciendo—, creo que será mejor que empecemos con la cena antes de que este estupendo banquete se enfríe. Por mi parte, sólo quiero daros las gracias a todos por acompañarnos a mí y a mi familia en este día tan especial —se giró hacia Nathalie para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa, y luego hacia Adrien para volver a asentir con la /—Padre... —dijo éste aprovechando el momento de conexión con su progenitor— Yo... a mí me gustaría decir algo, si no te /—Por supuesto, hijo. Lo que /Miró a su novia, totalmente colorada y con la mirada perdida en el plato vacío frente a ella, y esperó algún gesto que le daba luz verde para continuar con su plan. La chica tembló ligeramente y se revolvió en la silla para sacar algo de su bolsillo con discreción. Entonces sonrió y cruzó una nerviosa mirada con el chico. Ambos se pusieron de pie y entonces ella alzó su mano izquierda, mostrando un hermoso anillo con una discreta piedra roja en el centro. br /—Marinette y yo vamos a /La mesa estalló en gritos de alegría y comentarios hacia los recién prometidos, y poco tardaron los padres de la muchacha en levantarse para abalanzarse sobre ellos y abrazarlos con fuerza. Nathalie cogió en brazos a Camille y fue enseguida al lado de la pareja para fundirse con ellos en un cálido abrazo. Gabriel seguía estupefacto, sin darse cuenta del todo de la noticia que acababa de recibir, pero cuando su mujer se giró hacia él y tiró de su mano para que se levantara, el orgullo y la felicidad lo inundaron por completo. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su primogénito y le decía una y otra vez lo mucho que le quería y lo orgulloso que estaba de él. br /Tras la cena, el anfitrión se disculpó ante sus invitados, cogió a su pequeña en brazos y la llevó a dormir a su camita. Le encantaba hacer eso, y cada noche el diseñador procuraba estar en casa para dormir a su hija. Así Nathalie tenía un ratito de descanso y podía dedicarse a continuar escribiendo sus novelas. Le había cogido el gusto a eso de la escritura, y después de terminar su primera historia, aquella que empezó el fin de semana tras su ingreso en el hospital sobre su truculento a, le había seguido otra más y después una tercera, de la que ya llevaba la mitad. Gabriel no dejaba de animarla a enviarlas a alguna editorial y publicarlas, pero ella se negaba. Escribir era su placer culpable, y no pretendía que sus historias vieran la luz /em—Ya lo veremos —/emsolía responder é /em—No hay nada que ver, Gabs. No pienso meterme en ese mundo. Demasiado difícil, acabaría desesperándome si no consigo una respuesta afirmativa pronto./embr /em—La tendrás, te lo prometo./embr /em—No empieces, Agreste. No quiero tirar de tus contactos para ser alguien en la vida./embr /em—Oh, lo siento mucho, /emseñora Agresteem. Respetaré su decisión./embr /Y así constantemente. Nathalie sabía que era una batalla perdida, y que en cuanto él quisiera hacer algo al respecto, ni ella ni nadie podría detenerle. Pero mientras tanto, ella disfrutaba del placer de escribir, y Gabriel del de leer las maravillosas historias de su esposa./p  
p data-p-id="e9a619f42c41bb366c05aac623d48c31"La fiesta de Halloween y cumpleaños de la pequeña de los Agreste se internó en la madrugada mientras los jóvenes bailaban y bebían, y los más mayores conversaban en los sillones del salón frente a unas copas. Era una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a los padres de Marinette, y Gabriel quedó totalmente encantado. Nathalie había tenido más contacto con ellos, pero nunca había llegado al punto de confianza que cogieron esa noche. Hablaron de sus hijos, de la boda, de posibles nietos, incluso de negocios. El diseñador quiso dejar muy claro a los panaderos el excelente trabajo que estaba haciendo su hija dentro de su empresa en los ratos libres que le daba la universidad, y ellos no dejaban de sonreír orgullosos. br /Sabine empezó a bostezar cada vez con más frecuencia, y su marido al verlo decidió darle un respiro y anunciar su retirada. Los anfitriones aprovecharon entonces para despedirse de los jóvenes y volver a su habitación mientras ellos disfrutaban de una noche de diversión que tenían bien merecida. Las hermanas de Alya dormían en las camas supletorias que habían colocado en la habitación de Camille, y la au pair que tenían contratada vigilaba a las tres niñas para que los adultos se pudieran despreocupar. Desde la puerta del enorme salón, Gabriel alzó una mano para hacer un gesto de despedida, y al bajarla la acomodó sin pudor ninguno en el trasero de su mujer, sorprendiéndolos a todos por igual, incluida /—¿Qué haces?br /Él la besó en los labios sin apartar la mano de donde la había colocado, y susurró contra sus /—Tomar lo que es mí /—¿Delante de los chicos?br /Se giró a mirarlos, ligeramente avergonzados pero sin poder apartar la vista de aquella muestra de cariño del frío /—¿Crees que no lo han hecho nunca?br /Ella sonrió ante las ocurrencias del amor de su vida. No tenía remedio. Volvió a besarle mientras tiraba de él hacia las escaleras, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación en su fiesta /Nino le dio un codazo a su amigo en el costado y gritó sin ningún tipo de vergü /—¡Tío! Tu viejo es un má /Marinette rio mirando a su novio rascarse la nuca y /—No lo sabes tú bien...br /Y así, entre risas y bromas, la fiesta se comió las horas de la madrugada sin que los jóvenes se dieran apenas cuenta de ello./p  
p data-p-id="cba7db0a401ad5903020fcc341e06735"Nathalie se dejó caer sobre Gabriel, agotada y empapada en sudor. hacía tiempo que no se amaban tan libremente como esa noche, y sentía sus extremidades flaquear ante el esfuerzo. Jadeaba descontrolada bajo la cansada mirada de su esposo, que aún no había salido de su interior. La dio un beso en la cabeza y la abrazó sobre su /—Me vuelves loco. br /Ella alzó la cara para mirarle y le respondió con todo el amor de su corazó /—Y tú a mí, /Mientras acariciaba su cara con el pulgar, desvió la mirada hacia el tatuaje de las flores de Sakura y el gato que lucía tan perfecto en su fina piel. br /—¿Sabes que me encanta ésto? br /Ella sonrió. Había sido una locura, pero no se arrepentía de llevar ese dibujo con ella siempre. Representaba toda su vida. br /—Me lo has dicho muchas veces. br /—Es que no me canso de verlo. Es tan sexy... br /Se acercó a él para besar sus labios, desconectando esa magnífica unión que tanto necesitaban y levantándose de la cama /—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó él haciendo un mohí /—Necesito ir al baño, sólo será un /Pero eso no le bastó al diseñador, y siguió gruñendo hasta que la puerta se cerró tras su esposa. Se llevó un brazo a la frente, haciendo balance de lo increíblemente feliz que se sentía con aquella mujer a su lado. Su vida era maravillosa en esos momentos, y no podía esperar nada más de ella. Pero entonces, Nathalie volvió a sorprenderle. Desde la cama pudo escuchar el grifo del agua abrirse, y su miembro respondió ante la idea de una de sus suculentas duchas juntos. Se levantó rápidamente, dirigiéndose al baño directo a inmiscuirse en el momento de relax que pretendía tener su amada, decidido a no dejarla descansar en al menos otra media hora. Pero cuando entró y se encontró a la chica sentada en el borde de la bañera, tocando con los dedos el agua que la estaba llenando, suspiró. Estaba claro que en esta casa se hacía siempre lo que ella quería. Nathalie le miró con una sonrisa pícara en la cara y le lanzó unas gotas de agua que apenas alcanzaron a /—¿Me acompañaría, señor Agreste?br /Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y caminó por inercia hasta ella para coger su mano y ayudarla a levantar su perfecta desnudez de donde estaba, acercando sus cuerpos calientes y ansiosos del /—Hasta el fin del mundo, señora /La besó con ternura mientras la acariciaba y sentía las manos de ella recorrerle de abajo a arriba, y siguieron así aún un rato más, dando tiempo a la enorme bañera a que se llenara lo suficiente. br /Ambos entraron en el agua y la cálida y húmeda sensación les pareció tremendamente agradable. Gabriel se recostó sobre la loza haciendo que Nath colocara la espalda en su pecho. La abrazó desde atrás y empezó a acariciar sus brazos, su abdomen, sus pechos, su cuello... Con cada caricia ella se iba encendiendo más y más, hasta que no pudo evitar retorcerse de placer bajo las expertas y precisas manos de su diseñador favorito. Entonces, una de ellas sujetó con firmeza uno de sus pechos, mientras la otra bajaba hasta internarse en el agua buscando una zona aún más húmeda dentro de ella. Empezó a estimular a su mujer regalándole pequeños pellizcos en el pezón mientras acariciaba con mimo su clítoris y la preparaba para explorarla por dentro. Cada vez se retorcía más con las atenciones de su marido, y cada vez sentía que le necesitaba un poco más. No se cansaba de él. Con un pellizco un poco más fuerte que el resto, Nathalie clavó los talones en la bañera y alzó levemente las caderas, dando al hombre la oportunidad de introducir uno de sus dedos para buscar ese botón interior que tanto la hacía disfrutar. Ella empezó a gemir al notar los roces y las pulsaciones dentro de ella, justo en el sitio clave, y él completó sus caricias con rudos mordiscos en su cuello, haciéndola sentir mil maravillas en una sola /—Gabriel... —jadeó su esposa a punto de perder la /—Disfruta, preciosa —susurró en su oído—. Te lo /—¡Gabriel! No... ¡no puedo más!br /Y buscando los deliciosos labios de su chica, la besó mientras notaba las contracciones alrededor de su dedo, haciéndole ver que había terminado bien su pequeña intervención. Cuando consiguió relajarse, se retorció sobre él en la bañera para darse la vuelta y sentarse a horcajadas sobre su pelvis frotando su sensibilizado sexo contra la dura erección que ahora quería tener dentro. Arrancó varios gemidos de la boca de su esposo, y cuando creyó que le había torturado bastante se colocó magistralmente para introducirse su enorme virilidad de una sola estocada. Gabriel gritó inundado por la sorpresa y el placer, y ella se sintió vencedora tras ese truco. Empezó a moverse haciendo que el agua bailara alrededor de sus caderas mientras cabalgaba sobre su ex jefe, logrando que poco a poco se fuera abandonando al placer, a ella. Acompañó sus movimientos con ligeras embestidas que poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad, haciendo que el agua de la bañera empezara a desbordarse y empapara el suelo del baño, pero no les importaba. Nathalie se inclinó hacia delante para morder el labio inferior de su amante y besarle con pasión entre jadeos, y él seguía embistiéndola cada vez con más fuerza hasta que sintió que su fin estaba pró /—Nath... —murmuró con las pocas fuerzas que le sobraban, mordiendo parte de aquel tatuaje que tanto le /Sus turbias miradas se cruzaron y durante un segundo hicieron que el tiempo se detuviera para ambos. El momento, la conexión, los sentimientos... todo era perfecto. Cuando el reloj volvió a ponerse en marcha, se lanzaron contra sus bocas repitiéndose una y otra vez lo mucho que se querían y se necesitaban, estallando en un brutal orgasmo prácticamente a la vez. Cuando sus corazones se calmaron y sus respiraciones se normalizaron, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Seguían asombrándose de sentir tanto cada vez que se tocaban. Era como si estuvieran hechos totalmente el uno para el otro. Ella le dio un rápido beso y susurró sobre sus /—¿Quién va a recoger toda el agua del suelo?br /Gabriel se asomó por encima del borde de la bañera para contemplar el estropicio que habían organizado con sus bamboleos acuáticos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Luego la colocó sobre la tinta rosa que adornaba el hombro de su pareja y acarició el dibujo embobado. br /—Tranquila, métete en la cama. Haré que lo recojan /—¡No seas bobo! —exclamó ella deteniéndole— Deben de ser las cuatro de la mañana, no vas a despertar a nadie para que venga a limpiar. Iré a por una fregona, tú vete a la cama y procura no caerte al salir de la bañ /Él torció el gesto un momento al oír /—¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué soy un viejo torpe incapaz de pisar un suelo mojado sin resbalar?br /Nathalie rompió a reír mientras se abrazaba a su hombre con cariño. Luego se puso en pie mostrando su exquisito cuerpo que apenas había sufrido desperfectos tras el embarazo, y salió de la bañera buscando su /—Algo así...br /Notó un chorro de agua mojarle la espalda incluso a través de la prenda, y supo que había sido su marido, un poco molesto con el comentario./p  
p data-p-id="e3243a067fd382d49163d8826a833b6c"Nathalie abrió los ojos cansada cuando la luz ya inundaba la habitación. Miró al otro lado de la cama y vio que estaba vacía. Se incorporó y confirmó que la bata y las zapatillas de Gabriel no estaban por ninguna parte, ya se había levantado. Se vistió despacio, pues le dolía todo el cuerpo después de la intensa noche de sexo que había vivido, y se preparó para salir a dar los buenos días al mundo... a las once de la mañ /—Dios... ¿Cómo he podido dormir tanto?br /Bajó al comedor y se encontró un copioso desayuno preparado sobre la gran mesa, deduciendo así que los chicos aún no habían despertado. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de juegos de la pequeña Camille, de donde salían música y risas. Sin duda, las pequeñas ya estaban en pie de guerra. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su adorado esposo tirado en el suelo haciendo volar a su hija, mientras las gemelas corrían alrededor de él fingiendo ser aviones. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta sonriendo para observarles un momento en sus juegos matutinos, pero la niña enseguida se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba en la puerta y quiso correr a saludarla gritando una y otra vez "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!". Ella sonrió y abrazó a su hija con un cariño /—Feliz cumpleaños, princesa. Ya eres toda una mujer, hoy cumples dos añ /La niña reía ante las palabras de su madre, que sólo lograba entender a su manera. Gabriel llegó a su lado y dio un beso a su /—Buenos días, mi amor —la saludó con ternura—. ¿Has dormido bien?br /—Sí, gracias por dejarme descansar. —Miró de nuevo a su pequeña, que había salido corriendo para jugar con sus amigas— Parece mentira que ya hayan pasado dos años...br /—No me lo creo —contestó él—. Parece que fue ayer cuando empezaste con los dolores del parto, que creías imposible porque aún te quedaban unas dos semanas para salir de /—Vaya día... —rió ella recordándolo— Y ahora la tenemos aquí con nosotros. Tan mayor, tan bonita...br /Gabriel tomó su mano y la apretó.br /—Es igual que tú.br /Ella se sonrojó mientras le regalaba una sincera /—¿Has desayunado?br /—Hace horas —respondió él entre risas—. Pero te acompaño./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"***/p  
p data-p-id="ab7441fcdd5d8e4c364f1c2b3c970c11"Nathalie le llevaba el correo a su marido, como cada mañana. Aunque ya no trabajaba para él le gustaba seguir atendiendo algunas de sus necesidades, y así aligeraba el trabajo de la despistada Alice. Clasificando las cartas encontró una que le llamó la atención. Era un sobre de una calidad extraordinaria, de papel ligeramente rugoso y con olor a melocotón. La dirección estaba escrita con una pulcra caligrafía que bien juraría que había sido a mano. El remitente era emEdiciones Agreste/em. Se quedó estática en el sitio durante unos segundos sin saber qué pensar, y cuando recobró la capacidad de actuar, corrió hacia el despacho dem diseñador para pedirle cuentas sobre eso. br /—Gabriel, ¿puedes explicarme ésto? —preguntaba enérgicamente agitando el sobre en su mano. br /Él hizo un gesto a los tres hombres con los que estaba reunido para que le esperaran en la sala de al lado, y Alice se encargó de acompañarles y atenderles mientras tanto. br /—Cariño, no soy adivino. Si no me das ese sobre jamás sabré de qué se trata, y no podré explicártelo. br /Ella se acercó a él y lanzó el objeto de la discordia sobre su mesa frente a él. br /—Explícame eso de emEdiciones Agreste/em. ¿Desde cuándo existe esa empresa? Gabriel, ¿desde cuando tienes una editorial? br /Su única respuesta fue una pícara sonrisa que sacó más de quicio a su esposa. br /—Cariño, sabes que cuando veo talento en algún sitio, me gusta aprovecharlo. br /Ella negó con la cabeza mientras meneaba el dedo delante de él. br /—Ah, no. No no no no no. Te dije que mis novelas no verían la luz nunca. br /Gabriel se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella, cogiendo sus manos para que se tranquilizara. br /—Cielo, si no quieres publicarlas, no lo hagas. Pero tienes la oportunidad. Esta editorial jamás te dirá que no —Nathalie chasqueó la lengua mostrando su inconformidad—. Más que nada porque es tu editorial. br /Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. br /—¿Qué has dicho? br /—Sorpresa, mi amor. Tienes un sello editorial propio. Y estoy seguro de que lo sacaras adelante y sabrás gestionarlo como debes. ¿Qué te parece? br /Ella se tuvo que apoyar en la mesa para no caerse. br /—Desde luego, Agreste, no tienes medida. Me acabas de regalar una empresa así porque sí, sólo porque no quería tener que pasar por un proceso de selección a la hora de publicar mis novelas. br /—¿Y ese no es el sueño de todo escritor? —colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla y levantó su cara obligándola a mirarle a los ojos— Disfrútalo, preciosa. Te lo mereces todo. Y yo estoy aquí para dártelo todo. br /Ella se lanzó a besar sus labios con nerviosismo mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y le pegaba contra ella. br /—No tienes remedio, Gabriel. br /Él sonrió y le tendió el sobre para que lo abriera. br /—Venga, haz los honores. Luego me cuentas qué te parece./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0c5a71622661d38ff693f0b49da236ba"***/p  
p data-p-id="99a4d76a3e9cf795168d36e538739bc1"Adrien se estaba haciendo un completo lío con la corbata. De repente no sabía cómo se anudaba, y lo único que conseguía era arrugarla sobremanera y sentirse incómodo. Camille entró como un torbellino en la habitación y se abrazó a la pierna de su hermano mayor, poniéndole más nervioso aú /—No puedo con esto... murmuraba al borde del ataque de /Nathalie entró justo en ese momento, buscando a su pequeña princesa morena y encontrando a un pálido Adrien vencido por una corbata negra con rayas de un verde claro tan intenso como sus /—Cami, no molestes a tu hermano. Hoy es un día... —se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro— ¿Estás bien?br /—No —respondió con un quejido—. No puedo hacerlo Nath. No puedo /—¿Por qué dices eso? Siempre has tenido muy claro que querías pasar el resto de tus días con Marinette, ¿qué ha cambiado?br /—Yo... —se pasó las manos por el pelo revolviéndoselo sin cuidado— No soy suficiente para ella. Sólo seré un estorbo en su vida. Si... ¡si no sé ni hacerme el nudo de la corbata!br /Ella rió entre dientes recordando el día de su propia /—No recuerdas a tu padre hace unos años en esta misma habitación, ¿verdad? Si no llega a ser por Nooroo hubiese salido corriendo antes de la ceremonia. ¿Qué tenéis los Agreste con las bodas?br /Una sonora y nerviosa carcajada salió de los temblorosos labios del chico. Se abrazó a su adorada madrastra y se calmó con su calor y su /—Puedo entenderle, y sé el mal rato que te hizo pasar cuando salió por la ventana y trató de /—No me lo recuerdes... —dijo poniendo los ojos en /—Pero, vosotros sois tal para cual, estaba claro que todo tenía que salir bien al final. Sin embargo, yo...br /—¿Tú qué, joven Agreste?br /Él cerró los ojos aún abrazado a /—Pretendo casarme con Ladybug. Y no sólo eso, con la maravillosa Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Es... es increíble, fuerte, poderosa... Es preciosa, la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida. Es la mejor persona que conozco. ¿Por qué me elegiría a mí? No tengo nada que ofrecerle que no pueda conseguir ella por sus propios /Nathalie empezó a acariciar su pelo con mimo, como una madre haría para consolar a su /—Sois la pareja más bonita que he visto nunca. Lo que tenéis es real, es perfecto. Ninguno de los dos es mejor que el otro, Adrien. Os complementáis como el Yin y el Yang. No pienses que no tienes nada que ofrecerle, porque ella sólo te quiere a ti. Y bien lo sabes, hijo. Así que ahora ármate de valor, y... ¡Camille! ¡Suelta eso!br /La pequeña había cogido los valiosos gemelos de su hermano y se los estaba colocando en las orejas a modo de pendientes, luciéndose coqueta frente al espejo. Con sus cuatro añitos era toda una diva y le encantaba acicalarse y pasarse las horas muertas admirándose. Digna Agreste... Adrien rió por la ocurrencia de su hermana y sintió que se relajaba casi por /—Gracias, mamá.br /Nath hizo el amago de darle una colleja por esa broma que sólo le hacía en momentos de tensión, pero al final acabó por darle un beso en la mejilla y anudarle bien la /—Todo va a salir bien, cielo. Tu chica te /Y mirándole con orgullo, notó las firmes manos de su esposo en su cintura y sus cálidos labios en su cuello descubierto. Había sido testigo del hermoso momento madre-hijo que acababan de tener, y no podía estar más /—Te adoro, mi amor. Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado /Adrien sonrió viendo a su padre enamorado de esa manera de Nathalie, y acabó por sentir que el nudo de su pecho desaparecía. Si podía hacer a Marinette la mitad de feliz que su padre a su antigua asistente, estaría contento con /—Llévate a Camille que tengo que asegurarme de sacar al novio de aquí entero —bromeó la mujer dando un rápido beso a Gabriel en los /Cuando se volvieron a quedar solos, Adrien volvió a abrazarla y susurró contra su /—No sé qué sería de nosotros sin ti. Mi padre tiene razón, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a la familia Agreste. Gracias por estar aquí, Nath. br /—No pienso dejar que nada malo os pase, cariño. Ya habéis sufrido /Y tenía razón. El chico recordó en un momento todos los grandes sufrimientos que había tenido en su vida, y una fugaz lágrima recorría su mejilla cuando se separó de /—Bueno, no me voy a entretener más, que creo que tenía algo que hacer /Y colocando el brazo para que ella se agarrara a él antes de salir, se repuso del todo y dibujó una radiante sonrisa por lo que vendría a continuació /—Espera, te faltan los pendientes de tu hermana. —Adrien la miró extrañado mientras ella cogía los gemelos de encima de la cama. Claro, los pendientes. Estiró los brazos y se dejó terminar de vestir por aquella mujer que había sido su figura materna en el peor momento de su vida, y de la que estaría totalmente agradecido por siempre. Ahora, con ese precioso vestido largo atado al cuello que marcaba tan bien su esbelta figura y mostraba el precioso tatuaje que se había hecho años atrás por sus seres más queridos, y con el pelo en un gracioso recogido en el que mezclaba trenza y moño, parecía una princesa de cuento. —Ya está —dijo volviendo a mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Listo?br /Él sonrió agradecido y contestó con energí /—Listo./p  
p data-p-id="b3ea8c5bec1d3221c175999eb0e7f1c9"Salieron de la habitación para recorrer los pasillos de la mansión Agreste hasta llegar a los jardines, donde los invitados hablaban y los kwamis revoloteaban nerviosos entre ellos. Una boda íntima, sencilla. Sus amigos más cercanos, familiares de primer grado, el maestro Fu, y sólo la gente que pudiera saber acerca del secreto de los prodigios y de los héroes de París. Al día siguiente mandarían un comunicado de prensa anunciando que la pareja de moda entre los jóvenes de la ciudad del amor había contraído nupcias el privado el día anterior, y se expondrían a las numerosas fotos para la presentación del nuevo matrimonio /De camino hacia el altar, Adrien observó a todos los pequeños seres mágicos jugando felices, menos a Plagg, que permanecía sentado en una mesa abrazando un enorme trozo de queso. Rió entre dientes y giró la vista hacia sus amigos, totalmente emocionados por verle pasear su elegancia hacia un perfecto final. Y por último miró a su padre, cargando a su hermana pequeña y suspirando con expresión ensoñadora mientras le seguía con la mirada. Aunque tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que no era a él a quien miraba, sino a la hermosa mujer que le llevaba del brazo hacia el altar. No podía estar más enamorado, y el chico no podía sentirse más feliz por ello. Al final, todo acababa /Los minutos de espera hasta que llegara la novia se le hicieron interminables, y le dio tiempo a hacer balance de estos últimos años. Habían empezado la universidad, se habían ido a vivir juntos, Marinette había entrado como fija en la plantilla de la empresa de su padre, y por fin Adrien había decidido dar el paso y proponerle matrimonio. Ella había aceptado encantada, por supuesto. Y todo ese tiempo, sus pequeños amigos habían estado con ellos. El maestro Fu les había permitido mantener los prodigios por lo que pudiera pasar, y los chicos lo habían agradecido mucho, pues así no tendrían que separarse de Tikki y Plagg. Y habían sido sus confidentes y apoyos en muchas ocasiones todos estos añ /La música de piano le sacó de su ensimismamiento. La hora había llegado, su futura mujer aparecería en unos segundos por el pasillo delante de él. No podía esperar a verla. Su padre se había obcecado en diseñarle el vestido y regalárselo, y ella casi se desmalla el día que lo tuvo por fin en brazos. Pero verlo en una percha o verlo en persona eran dos cosas muy diferentes, y cuando giró la esquina y se mostró ante todos con aquella preciosa obra de arte blanca, con un lazo rojo en la cintura, pedrería brillante por la falda y una pequeña mariposa como firma de Gabriel, más de una boca se quedó abierta en el jardín. Como guiño, los zapatos tenían unas pequeñas huellas de gato alrededor del talón, pero eso era algo que Adrien no vería hasta el día siguiente. br /Marinette caminaba hacia su prometido completamente embobada, del brazo de su enorme padre. Había tenido un episodio similar al del chico con su pánico, pero Tikki había podido calmarla al fin. Y ahora, tras un par de chupitos de tequila para templar los nervios, se sentía caminando sobre una nube con aquellos cómodos tacones. Cuando vio a Adrien al final del pasillo su cabeza desconectó. No entendía por qué había dudado, si era el amor de su vida, y se sintió segura y torpe al mismo tiempo. Agarraba con fuerza su ramo de flores apoyándose en su padre para no perder el equilibrio en sus piernas de gelatina, pero cuando apenas le quedaban unos pasos y su chico la miró directamente a los ojos y ella sintió esa maravillosa conexión que ambos tenían, el gen emMarinette/em resurgió y la hizo tropezarse con sus propios pies, cayendo graciosamente sobre sus brazos y regalando a todos los invitados la foto más bonita y tierna de toda la /Nathalie no pudo contener las lágrimas por la emoción, y Gabriel la abrazó y depositó un dulce beso en su /—Mis niños... —gimoteaba mientras se oficiaba la /—Estarán bien, mi amor. Van a ser muy felices /—Lo sé... —seguía llorando desconsolada. br /Él la giró para tenerla de frente, preocupado. Sólo había visto esa actitud sensible y llorona una vez en la vida de su esposa, y fue durante el primer trimestre de su /—Mi vida, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?br /Ella entendió su pregunta, entendió su duda y entendió que la hubiese descubierto. Sonrió en medio de sus lágrimas sin apartar la vista del amor de su vida, quien en unos segundos estaría llorando casi del mismo modo que ella./p  
p data-p-id="e0efab0ec0c1cc69a26cdec7d48de6a5"Fin./p 


End file.
